Prosaic
by Dardara
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 11! Mingyu ingin fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Wonwoo yang masih lajang, artinya tidak memiliki suami apalagi anak. Namun kenyataannya, Wonwoo telah menikah dengan Choi Seungcheol dan Hansol adalah puteranya "Bagaimana jika Mommy lebih menyukai Paman Mingyu dibandingkan Daddy?". You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie FF by Dara, GS, Seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa, Wonwoo." _You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking!_ Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu SEVENTEEN FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memang sudah menanti ini sejak lama. Ia bahkan telah melingkari tanggal hari ini sebagai hari terbaik dalam satu tahun kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Pesta reuni sekolahnya adalah acara paling menyenangkan, tempat di mana Mingyu bisa melepaskan segala beban pekerjaannya dengan berbincang sepuasnya, sampai mulutnya berbusa kalau perlu.

Pesta reuni adalah ajang bagi Mingyu tebar pesona dihadapan para wanita. Sebagian dari mereka yang dahulu merupakan para idola, tetap tampil menawan layaknya masa sekolah dulu, sementara sisanya yang Mingyu kenal culun tampak telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok wanita idaman seiring bertambahnya usia.

Tak terkecuali Jeon Wonwoo.

Kehadirannya malam ini saja sukses membuat Mingyu sesak napas. Ia adalah pengunjung tetap acara tahunan ini dan berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu sangat yakin bahwa kedatangan Wonwoo hari ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Secara pribadi Mingyu memang telah lama memperhatikan Wonwoo. Namun tak sampai hati untuk mencari tahu dan memilih untuk menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasarannya selama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Jeon Wonwoo sebenarnya adalah gadis yang kelewat biasa. Seragam sekolahnya dahulu tidak ketat, terlihat longgar dan nyaman. Rambut panjangnya selalu diikat satu ke belakang, tak pernah berganti model dan warna. Selalu mengenakan tas sekolah yang sama, warna hitam dengan merek ternama berlogo centang.

Ia juga tidak terlihat mengikuti kegiatan ekstra apapun di sekolah, apalagi sampai menjadi anggota kesiswaan atau apapun itu.

Ia juga bukan gadis yang ramah. Wajahnya yang cantik namun emo itu semakin mendukung pribadi Wonwoo yang terkesan dingin, angkuh dan tertutup. Banyak teman sekelas Mingyu terlihat segan dengan Wonwoo karena citra yang melekat pada dirinya itu. Wonwoo seperti rumah angker yang enggan didekati kebanyakan orang.

Kalaupun ada yang mau mendekati, mereka pasti hanya orang-orang nekat yang kurang kerjaan. Jadi jika sudah seperti ini jangan bayangkan bahwa Wonwoo adalah korban _bullying_ di sekolah.

Kebiasaannya di kelas hanya dua, pertama belajar dan kedua tidur. Saat guru mereka tak datang, Wonwoo akan memilih melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu tidur. Begitupun di waktu istirahat setelah menghabiskan bekalnya, gadis itu kembali tertidur.

Hanya sesekali Mingyu pernah mendapati Wonwoo tengah tertawa dengan teman sebangkunya di kelas. Wonwoo terdengar melempar guyonan-guyonan yang tak semuanya lucu. Namun yang pasti mayoritas waktunya di kelas hanya untuk belajar dan tidur. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Wonwoo tak menyukai keramaian hingga ia memilih tertidur setelah belajar.

Kesimpulannya menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah seorang gadis yang datar sekali kehidupan sekolahnya, sehingga cukup mengejutkan bukan jika gadis yang telah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa itu kini hadir dalam pesta reuni yang Mingyu yakini sebelumnya tak pernah ia datangi setelah tujuh tahun mereka lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Tak hanya kehadiran Wonwoo saja yang membuat Mingyu sesak napas, tapi penampilannya.

Wonwoo tampil luar biasa dengan balutan blus hitam tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan rok ketat selutut warna hitam. Entah apa visi misinya memakai pakaian seperti itu di saat hampir semua wanita memilih gaun malam berwarna cerah yang memang sesuai dengan _dress code_ yang diumumkan.

Namun demikian Mingyu bersumpah bahwa warna hitam sangat cocok dengan kulit putih bersih Wonwoo.

Bahan blusnya yang lembut dan jatuh itu terlihat mengikuti arah gerak tubuhnya. Kerah blusnya memang tidak terlalu rendah, namun kalung rantai rumit yang mengikat leher Wonwoo itu sukses membuat otak kotor Mingyu bekerja dengan giatnya.

Mingyu masih menikmati minuman yang disajikan oleh penyelenggara. Ia fokus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa orang wanita. Mingyu sendiri tak yakin jika para wanita itu dahulu merupakan teman Wonwoo, atau bahkan mereka mengenal Wonwoo saja Mingyu ragu.

Namun kini mereka justru terlihat sangat akrab, saling melepas rindu lewat canda seolah telah mengenal lama. Ekspresi wajah Wonu yang khas saat tengah tertawa terlihat. Ekspresi yang dahulu hanya Wonwoo tujukan pada teman sebangkunya.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Mingyu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia bisa menangkap gerak-gerik Wonwoo yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya, seperti tengah _curi-curi pandang_.

Gestur tubuh Wonwoo mengisyaratkan bahwa ia berniat menarik perhatian Mingyu, dan wanita itu mendapatkannya. Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya, menghampirinya dengan senyum tipis yang sangat menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Wonwoo.

Kehadiran Mingyu di hadapan Wonwoo kini sukses membuat perhatian para wanita yang tengah berbincang dengannya tertuju pada pria tampan ini.

Mingyu sempat terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan gelas minumannya, mengalihkan sedikit atensinya dari Jeon Wonwoo yang sempurna.

Sungguh, Wonwoo itu seperti Dewi yang jatuh dari langit. Pada jarak yang sudah lebih dekat ini, Mingyu baru sadar bahwa Wonwoo merias tampilan matanya. Tidak berlebihan namun cukup membentuk dimensi yang lebih dalam dan memanjang pada matanya yang tajam itu.

Gairah Mingyu meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Wonwoo menatapnya intens dan seketika Mingyu kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbasa-basi, padahal Mingyu itu rajanya basa-basi. Mingyu _blank_ hanya karena melihat riasan mata Wonwoo dan tampilan rambutnya yang digelung berantakan ke atas.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

Mingyu jelas kehilangan ide tentang bagaimana seharusnya menyapa Wonwoo, hingga ia hanya membisikan namanya layaknya mantra.

Namun semuanya di luar dugaan Mingyu saat Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, dan Mingyu tentu tak kuasa menolak.

"Kim Mingyu.."

Suaranya dalam sekali dan hampir saja Mingyu terhipnotis. Wonwoo masih menatapnya, tepat di kedua bola mata Mingyu hingga pria itu menyadari sesuatu.

Wonwoo terlihat tak kuasa menahan senyumannya saat Mingyu mulai mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi, mengundang desahan kecewa dari wanita-wanita yang menjadi teman bicara Wonwoo sebelumnya.

Mingyu telah meletakan gelasnya asal di meja yang mereka lewati. Keduanya terus berjalan menjauhi keramaian, tidak keluar dari arena pesta memang tapi bagian dari ruangan ini nampak lebih nyaman untuk mereka berbincang saling mengakrabkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya membantu Wonwoo menghindar dari teman-temannya.

"Kupikir kau nyaman dengan mereka.." Mingyu sempat terkekeh pelan selagi Wonwoo menatapnya dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang aku sendiri malas menanggapinya." Penjelasan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin tak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menunjukan gestur malas-malasan tadi. Ia terlihat cukup antusias dengan tawa di mana-mana. Beruntung Mingyu menghampirinya dan menyadari sinyal dalam tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan 'bawa aku pergi Mingyu, kumohon'.

Mingyu merasakan ada sedikit perasaan bangga dalam hatinya. Ia merasa hebat karena berhasil menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak masa sekolah dulu dari situasi yang tidak disukainya.

"Tak banyak waktu untuk berbincang denganmu Wonwoo-ya.."

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia sadar betul bahwa sepertinya kemampuan basa-basi Mingyu telah kembali, atau mungkin kali ini bukan sekedar basa-basi karena kenyataan yang terjadi di masa sekolah mereka dahulu.

Mereka memang teman sekelas namun Mingyu tak cukup beruntung untuk bisa mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Wonwoo yang membuatnya penasaran. Sebaliknya, Wonwoo juga tak cukup beruntung untuk bisa akrab dengan Mingyu yang merupakan idola para gadis.

"Mungkin aku punya banyak waktu sekarang Mingyu-ya.."

Mingyu cukup terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Ia pikir tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan sinyal positif dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Setidaknya Wonwoo bisa menunjukan ekspresi tidak berminatnya pada pria jangkung dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja merah _maroon_ sebagai dalamannya itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut sambil menatap tautan tangan mereka, dan seperti ada makna tersirat dalam tatapannya. Jemari Wonwoo yang dingin membuat Mingyu berpikir tentang sesuatu yang mungkin tidak beres dari wanita ini.

Begitu pula dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti telah terbiasa dengan interaksi mereka. Padahal Mingyu yakin bahwa tak banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan dahulu. Pertemuan mereka di sekolah tak ada apa-apanya. Mereka hanya saling mengenal wajah dan nama secara sekilas. Hanya bertemu saat berpapasan saja, itupun jarang sekali terjadi.

Rasa canggung itu seharusnya ada, namun Wonwoo tak menunjukannya. Jujur Mingyu bingung. Ia hanya bisa balas tersenyum, menatap Wonwoo yang semakin lama semakin menunjukan sinyal keterbukaan yang sangat kuat.

Posisi mereka cukup intim, Mingyu bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, sementara Wonwoo berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sangat dekat hingga lengan telanjang Wonwoo bersentuhan dengan dada Mingyu dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih saling mengenggam satu sama lain.

Jauh dari keramaian dengan suasana yang dingin dan temaram membuat adrenalin Mingyu berpacu dengan kerasnya, hingga ia hampir saja mati berdiri saat tangan kiri Wonwoo mulai bergerak terlalu aktif.

"Oh Wonwoo, tunggu. Kau yakin?"

Ini seperti tidak benar, rasanya terlalu cepat dan mendadak!

Mereka sebelumnya hanya saling mengenggam tangan, tak terlibat perbincangan panjang, dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba sudah bergerak maju untuk mencium Mingyu.

Ya, berciuman dalam arti yang masih sama yaitu menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Mingyu seperti berusaha menarik kesadaran Wonwoo yang bahkan telah meraih tengkuknya.

Jeon Wonwoo jelas terlalu ekstrim.

Sebagai pria yang sebelumnya mengenal Wonwoo sebagai sosok yang pendiam dan terkesan dingin, tentu Mingyu merasa perlu untuk memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo, mungkin saja wanita ini mabuk hingga sampai hati main cium begini.

"Apa aku kurang cukup meyakinkanmu?"

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali menanggapi pertanyaan aneh itu. Sementara Wonwoo yang telah menyadari gestur menolak Mingyu, memilih untuk menarik diri sebagai respon dari penolakan tersebut.

"Wonwoo-"

"Aku harus pulang."

Kepala Mingyu pening. Bahkan belum ada sepersekian detik dan Wonwoo sudah akan beranjak meninggalkannya layaknya ia idiot.

"Hey, tunggu.."

Mingyu menarik lengan kurus itu cepat dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Kita baru bertemu… dan ya… kau tahu aku hanya terkejut." Jelas Mingyu terlihat tak ingin membiarkan Wonwoo pergi begitu saja.

"Aku harus pulang.."

"Won-"

"Pada jam-jam seperti ini anakku biasanya terbangun."

Pertemuan singkat mereka pun selesai. Mingyu sibuk mematung di tempat selagi Wonwoo pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungguh sepertinya Jeon Wonwoo memang berniat membuat Mingyu mati berdiri malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Udah lama ga nulis ff, terakhir bulan Maret dan kali ini masih tentang Meanie, karena makin cintaaa sama couple ini dan terima kasih atas respon-respon positif yang reader tunjukan di ff meanie aku yang Obsessive Compulsive to Love *peluk satu-satu*

Semoga untuk judul baru Prosaic kali ini berkenan di hati yaaa wkwkwkwk

Salam

Dara


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo telah menghilang dengan cepat. Ia bertingkah seolah lari dari hadapan Mingyu adalah tujuannya sejak awal. Ia sudah tak terlihat lagi di arena pesta, kaki panjang Mingyu bahkan tak sempat mengejarnya dan naas pula bagi Mingyu karena Wonwoo yang dikejarnya itu tidak meninggalkan jejak yang bisa Mingyu manfaatkan untuk mencarinya nanti.

Sepatu hak tingginya tidak terlepas guna memberi petunjuk bagi Mingyu layaknya dalam cerita dongeng populer di kalangan anak perempuan.

Satu-satunya petunjuk yang Mingyu miliki saat ini hanyalah pernyataan luar biasa mengejutkan dari Wonwoo soal anak. Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, dan demi memenuhi rasa penasarannya itu, Mingyu mencegat seorang wanita yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Wanita itu ia ingat bernama Hera, mantan siswa kelas III A yang juga sekelas dengannya dan Wonwoo dahulu.

"Jeon Wonwoo sudah menikah?" Tanya Mingyu langsung pada intinya, tanpa basa-basi sebagaimana keahliannya selama ini.

Dahi Hera mengerut. Seorang mantan idola di sekolahnya dahulu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan status seseorang yang bahkan keberadaannya tak banyak diketahui oleh para siswa di sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu-"Belum selesai Hera menjawab, Mingyu sudah beralih meninggalkannya.

Rasa penasaran Mingyu bahkan membuatnya tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih, termasuk pada kemungkinan Hera berfikir yang macam-macam soal perilakunya yang tidak jelas dan jauh dari kata sopan itu.

Lalu kembali lagi pada upaya Mingyu mengejar kepuasan atas rasa penasarannya terhadap Jeon Wonwoo. Setelah Hera, harapan besar muncul saat Mingyu menemukan salah satu wanita yang ia ingat sempat berbincang dengan Wonwoo tadi.

Wanita itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari meja tempat gelas-gelas minuman berjajar rapi.

"Hey, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Mingyu yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa itu jelas membuat sang wanita bingung.

"Ya, silahkan.."

Mingyu tak mengenal wanita ini layaknya ia mengenal Hera, mungkin saja ia adalah senior atau bahkan juniornya di sekolah dulu, hingga sempat ada perasaan tak enak dalam hati Mingyu. Soal apakah ia harus bertanya pada wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, terlebih menyangkut masalah pribadi seseorang.

"Apa Wonwoo sudah menikah?" Mingyu sebisa mungkin menepis perasaan tidak enak itu.

Sang wanita asing –sebut saja demikian- terlihat terkekeh pelan. Ia ingat betul siapa Mingyu dan bagaimana cara pria ini menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu yang terlihat harap-harap cemas itu seketika membuatnya ingin tertawa, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Oh ya, Wonwoo sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak yang sangat lucu."

"…"

"…dan kau tahu, suami Jeon Wonwoo itu sangat tampan."

Mungkin terlalu dramatis jika menyebut seperti ada petir yang menyambar Mingyu saat itu juga, namun rasanya memang benar.

Sang wanita sempat menunjukan senyum tipis sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang refleks langsung menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Dada bidangnya itu adalah tempat di mana Wonwoo sempat menapakan tangan lembutnya. Rasanya hangat dan Mingyu sebenarnya enggan untuk mengakui bahwa saat ini ada rasa nyeri di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **In this world, there always some reason to do something**_

 _ **same as like Cinderella who doesn't pick up her shoe**_

 _ **cause if she do that she would not have become a Princess**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Wonwoo yang malam itu mabuk adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal menurut Mingyu.

Bayangkan saja, seorang wanita yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak tiba-tiba saja hendak mencium seorang pria lajang yang jelas sekali menunjukan ketertarikan padanya. Jadi kemungkinan apa lagi yang bisa diterima oleh Mingyu selain Wonwoo yang mabuk?

Terlebih dengan suguhan _cocktail_ manis yang berseliweran di arena pesta dan Wonwoo yang mungkin tidak memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol mengingat potret pribadinya yang seolah menunjukan status sebagai anak baik-baik yang pendiam di sekolah dahulu.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Wonwoo mabuk dan Mingyu adalah korban dari mabuknya seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Akal sehat Mingyu memang dapat dengan mudah menerima kesimpulan itu namun hatinya tidak. Entah

kenapa hatinya sangat yakin bahwa malam itu Wonwoo tidak mabuk. Ketertarikan yang ditunjukan Wonwoo padanya terasa sangat nyata.

Ketertarikan yang tidak main-main dan tidak melantur layaknya orang yang mabuk.

Bukan mudah membohongi seorang Kim Mingyu yang bahkan telah sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan wanita. Sejarah percintaanya sangat panjang, Mingyu adalah seorang pecinta wanita yang telah diakui. Ia seperti telah mendapatkan sertifikasi khusus soal hal ini, dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah pengecualian yang telah berhasil melukai harga dirinya.

Lagi-lagi bayangkan soal status Wonwoo. Jika saja Mingyu tidak menghentikannya, maka hari itu juga Wonwoo otomatis akan masuk daftar teman kencan satu malam seorang Kim Mingyu.

Tapi untuk informasi saja, pada dasarnya Mingyu itu juga tak ingin jadi pria _gampangan_ yang dengan seenaknya menerima ciuman dari wanita. Ia juga butuh dibujuk. Wonwoo seharusnya membujuk Mingyu sedikit saja, maka Mingyu jelas tidak akan menolak.

Meskipun tidak bisa diabaikan pula bahwa Mingyu memang terkejut dengan aksi berani Wonwoo. Aksi berani dari seorang wanita yang sudah punya suami –yang katanya sangat tampan- dan seorang anak –yang katanya sangat lucu.

Kepala Mingyu sakit memikirkannya.

Sungguh ia berharap semua jawaban wanita asing yang menjadi informan resminya itu hanyalah lelucon semata. Mingyu ingin fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Wonwoo yang masih lajang dalam artian tidak punya kekasih, suami, apalagi anak.

Fakta paling indah yang Mingyu harapkan terjadi dan… BAM! Mingyu seperti dipaksa bangun dari mimpi yang ia sebut fakta paling indah tadi.

"Seharusnya kau minta nomor ponselnya."

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minghao, rekan kerjanya yang terlihat sedang fokus pada pekerjaan namun tetap bisa memberikan komentarnya pada Mingyu yang semakin hari semakin aneh menurutnya.

Mingyu yang melamun, Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja berdecak sebal sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan Mingyu yang mendadak _uring-uringan_ seperti anak perempuan yang baru mendapat haid hari pertama jelas terasa aneh untuk Minghao.

"Nomor ponsel siapa?"

"Tentu saja nomor ponsel Jeon Wonwoo."

Pria tampan bermarga Kim itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengelak. Minghao bahkan tak mengenal Jeon Wonwoo. Minghao murni rekan kerja Mingyu yang memang hanya bertemu di kantor, bukan teman sekolah yang merangkap sebagai rekan kerja.

Namun seringnya Mingyu menyebut nama Jeon Wonwoo layaknya rapalan mantra dan cerita pertemuan dramatis mereka membuat Minghao dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa penyebab galaunya Kim Mingyu adalah wanita bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu.

"Lalu aku menghubunginya, menunjukan perhatianku padanya dan setelah itu berkencan dengannya?" Tanya Mingyu seolah tidak percaya dengan saran Minghao soal nomor ponsel.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku ini bukan perusak rumah tangga orang." Mingyu mengatakannya seolah merusak rumah tangga Jeon Wonwoo adalah hal yang paling menjijikan di dunia.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau bahkan sudah tertarik pada Jeon Wonwoo, wanita yang kau ceritakan sudah punya suami yang tampan dan anak yang sangat lucu."

Oh... tolong ingatkan Mingyu soal dirinya yang menyesal telah menceritakan semuanya pada Xu Minghao.

"Jadi menurutku, sebenarnya kau itu sudah berada di jalan yang benar sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang."

Penyesalan yang berlipat ganda. Alis Mingyu berkedut mendengar komentar Minghao yang sama pedasnya dengan komentar pemilik akun _haters_ para artis dan _idol_ di luar sana.

"Aku malas denganmu." Sahut Mingyu. Ia merajuk dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut. Tentunya sangat tidak cocok dengan perawakannya yang tinggi seperti raksasa.

"Hey, Mingyu-ya.."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau pakai sepatu hak tinggiku tidak?"

"Hah?"

"Saat sedang seperti ini, kau sangat mirip dengan wanita jadi cocok jika mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi."

"Ya!"

Minghao tak mampu menahan tawanya. Ia bertingkah seolah membuat Mingyu murka adalah sebuah kebutuhan. Tawanya baru berhenti saat sang bos tanpa diduga melewati meja kerja mereka yang bersebelahan sembari melemparkan tatapan maut yang seolah berkata _'kalian pikir kantor ini taman bermain anak-anak?'_

Tak ada alasan bagi Mingyu untuk tidak menoyor kepala Minghao setelah sang bos berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau itu sangat lucu seperti Pororo, hanya bedanya kau itu bisa membuatku tertawa sementara Pororo tidak."

…dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Mingyu menoyor kepala temannya itu dan dengan senang hati pula dibalas oleh Minghao. Mungkin ini tidak pantas mengingat Mingyu adalah seorang pria dan Minghao wanita –meskipun kelewat kekar dan bertenaga- namun bagi keduanya hal ini seperti kebiasaan, bahkan sudah selayaknya hobi.

Semacam ekspresi dari rasa humor mereka yang tak tersalurkan dengan baik. Meskipun dalam konteks ini Mingyu merasa masalahnya bukan humor receh semata, ini soal Jeon Wonwoo dan itu artinya sesuatu yang serius.

Minghao juga menyadari hal itu, ia pun sempat berdehem singkat sebelum akhirnya memasang ekspresi serius yang sebenarnya selalu sukses membuat Mingyu tertawa. Namun, pengecualian untuk kali ini. Mingyu tak ingin tertawa karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Wanita asal negeri seberang itu menepuk bahu Mingyu lembut, layaknya teman sejati yang siap membantu temannya yang jatuh untuk berdiri kembali.

Baiklah, ini berlebihan karena Minghao bukanlah orang yang romantis dalam urusan pertemanan, apalagi dengan Kim Mingyu.

"Sudah berlalu lebih dari tiga minggu dan kau akan terus seperti ini Mingyu-ya?" Minghao seperti memperjelas kenyataan soal Mingyu yang gagal _move on_ dari Jeon Wonwoo bahkan jauh setelah pesta reuni tersebut berakhir.

"Ia hampir menciumku Hao-ya, tepat di bibirku. Ia balas mengenggam tanganku, memberiku sinyal kuat soal ketertarikannya padaku dan bahkan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyiratkan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi kami untuk dekat satu sama lain." Mingyu menatap Minghao sendu, seolah ia adalah pria paling nelangsa di muka bumi ini.

"Lalu ia lari dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya mungkin saja terbangun hingga ia harus pergi?" Minghao mencoba untuk memastikannya dan Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, kau tahu kelanjutnya.." Mingyu menghela napas berat.

"…dan terakhir seorang wanita yang sempat berbincang dengannya membenarkan bahwa ia memang sudah menikah, memiliki suami yang sialnya tampan dan anak yang sangat lucu?"

"Perlukah kau memperjelas lagi soal itu?" Mingyu menatap Minghao sengit dan wanita berambut cokelat itu terlihat sibuk menahan tawa.

"Apakah kau menerimanya begitu saja, Mingyu-ya?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab. Jika Mingyu bisa menerima kemungkinan bahwa Wonwoo mabuk, maka ia seharusnya bisa menerima tingkah ekstrim Wonwoo itu bukan?

Karena Mingyu seharusnya maklum dengan kondisi orang yang mabuk. Alkohol itu bisa membuat seseorang hilang akal, termasuk Jeon Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja main cium layaknya bebek.

"Baiklah aku rubah sedikit pertanyaannya agar kau bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah."

Minghao agaknya menyadari kesulitan Mingyu dalam menjawab pertanyaannya. Wanita cantik itu lagi-lagi menatap Mingyu serius, sebaliknya dengan Mingyu yang menatapnya penasaran. Sekilas orang lain akan mengira betapa cocoknya duo MingMing ini saat berinteraksi.

"Apa kau bisa mempercayainya begitu saja Mingyu-ya?"

Tanda tanya besar secara kasat mata keluar dari kepala Mingyu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aish tentu saja maksudku mempercayai Jeon Wonwoo!"

Sungguh Mingyu bahkan tak terpikir ke arah sana. Minghao menatap temannya itu gemas.

"Sekarang coba kau pikirkan kemungkinan soal alasan mengapa Jeon Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah anak. Mungkin saja itu adalah respon atas penolakanmu terhadapnya."

"…"

"Hal itu adalah cara tercepat untuk membalasmu yang dengan kurang ajar menolak dirinya."

Dicerna dari segi manapun perkataan Minghao ada benarnya. Wonwoo mengeluarkan pernyataan 'keramat' itu tepat setelah Mingyu menolak ciumannya dan sangat masuk akal jika pernyataan itu ia gunakan untuk membalas Mingyu seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minghao.

"Mungkin juga sejak awal Wonwoo ingin membuatmu penasaran."

"Hah?"

"Ia mungkin sejak awal memang ingin membuatmu penasaran lalu menaklukanmu. Namun ia kesal denganmu yang menolak tingkah agresifnya, hingga ia perlu cara lain seperti mengaku punya anak misalnya." Ucap Minghao sembari menaikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Tapi Mingyu sadar seperti ada kekeliruan dalam asumsi Minghao.

"Tapi tidakkah itu aneh, Hao-ya? Jika ia ingin menaklukanku mengapa menyinggung soal anak? Itu lebih terkesan seperti memukul mundur diriku agar menjauhinya bukan?"

"Setidaknya itu seperti _plan B_ yang ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang jatuh karena penolakanmu."

Lagi-lagi Minghao ada benarnya. Meskipun sempat ada celah kekeliruan tadi namun pernyataan yang terakhir seolah dapat menutup celah tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Jadi maksudmu Wonwoo berbohong?"

"Ya… bisa jadi demikian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita yang memberitahuku soal Wonwoo yang sudah menikah dan memang benar punya anak?"

Sejenak Minghao menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Mingyu. Khasnya orang galau memang seperti itu, banyak bertanya dan jika tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban maka dunia mereka serasa runtuh saat itu juga.

"Apa kau bisa dengan mudahnya percaya dengan orang asing?" Kali ini memang bukan jawaban, tapi setidaknya sukses membungkam Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah berniat bertanya kembali.

"Lagipula anak bisa bermakna macam-macam, Mingyu-ya. Tidak harus manusia, bisa jadi hewan peliharaan. Kau bahkan menyebut Coco sebagai anakmu kan?"

Mingyu punya seekor anjing kecil lucu berbulu cokelat yang ia beri nama Coco. Anjing itu adalah teman setia yang menemani kesendirian Mingyu di apartemennya. Keduanya sangat dekat, hingga Mingyu menganggap Coco seperti anak sendiri.

"Tapi Coco tidak terbangun di malam hari."

Minghao memutar matanya malas. Ada saja sanggahan dari pria dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bahkan kemarin baru saja menceritakan bahwa Coco terbangun di malam hari dan mengonggong di depan pintu kamarmu karena lapar."

Mata Mingyu membola sempurna. Lalu selang beberapa detik setelahnya ia seperti tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya dan refleks menangkup pipi Minghao dengan gemasnya.

"Kau memang teman yang paling bisa diandalkan, Xu Minghao!"

Setidaknya dengan begini, kita tidak perlu mengingatkan Mingyu soal dirinya yang menyesal telah menceritakan semuanya pada Xu Minghao, karena Mingyu sudah meralat semuanya.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Jika Wonwoo mengatakannya untuk membuat Mingyu penasaran maka wanita cantik itu mendapatkannya. Namun jika pernyataan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari rasa malu karena penolakan Mingyu maka Mingyu akan menghapusnya.

Ia akan hapus bersih rasa malu itu dengan hangatnya hubungan mereka yang terjalin nanti. Kalau perlu Mingyu akan meminta maaf sambil memberi penjelasan bahwa ia tak pernah sampai hati menolak Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya 'terkejut'. Kalian tentu ingat soal itu kan?

Percayalah bahwa sejak kejadian itu Mingyu semakin tertarik pada Wonwoo. Ia semakin penasaran, semakin ingin tahu, semakin ingin mendekati dan bukannya menjauhi. Jadi jika pernyataan Wonwoo soal dirinya telah memiliki anak adalah alat untuk memukul mundur Mingyu maka Wonwoo salah.

Baiklah, Mingyu mulai terlalu percaya diri jika mengatakan bahwa pernyataan Wonwoo itu tidak akan mempan terhadapnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia galau setengah mati karena itu. Mingyu harus banyak berterima kasih pada Minghao atas motivasi yang berhasil membuatnya bertekad untuk tidak akan mundur dari usaha mendekati Jeon Wonwoo.

Selanjutnya, ungkapan soal usaha tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil itu memang benar adanya. Tekad Mingyu untuk mendekati Wonwoo serta usahanya dalam memperoleh informasi mengenai wanita cantik itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik, sekalipun ia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

Mingyu datang menemui wanita-wanita yang ia ketahui sempat berbincang dengan Wonwoo di pesta reuni kemarin, dan ketahuilah bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka pernah menaruh minat pada sosok Mingyu yang dikenal tampan, cerdas dan _hot_ itu.

Jadi bisa dibayangkan kesulitan seperti apa yang Mingyu hadapi bukan?

Bagi mereka yang terbawa perasaan akan langsung menatap Mingyu tak percaya, menjawab tidak tahu dan secara halus mengusir Mingyu tepat setelah ia bertanya soal Jeon Wonwoo.

Selanjutnya bagi mereka yang curi-curi kesempatan dan kesempitan –karena kapan lagi pria tampan itu datang berkunjung meskipun hanya untuk menanyakan wanita lain- akan langsung menggoda Mingyu habis-habisan, pamer segala belahan di tubuh mereka dan menghujani Mingyu dengan _skinship_ di punggung, tangan dan paha.

Analoginya seperti mengunjungi mereka sama saja dengan melemparkan diri ke kandang buaya yang tengah lapar. Sungguh, Mingyu merinding.

Pertanyaannya, setelah 7 tahun berlalu, tidakkah para wanita itu _move on_ dari dirinya?

Lalu pertanyaan sebaliknya, setelah 7 tahun berlalu, apa Kim Mingyu itu bisa _move on_ dari Jeon Wonwoo?

Mingyu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan masih mengejarnya setengah mati sekalipun Wonwoo telah mengaku memiliki anak. Seperti sebuah ironi meskipun Mingyu sangat mempercayai asumsi Minghao yang sekarang ini masih menatapnya aneh.

Faktanya Minghao memang telah menganggap Mingyu aneh sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, tapi kali ini lebih aneh.

"Kau sudah dapat nomor ponselnya?"

"Sudah."

Terjawablah tanda tanya besar di kepala Minghao tentang alasan mengapa Mingyu sedari tadi hanya duduk diam sembari memandangi ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja layaknya benda keramat. Minghao bahkan ragu jika Mingyu berkedip layaknya manusia sedari tadi.

Menurut Minghao, Mingyu itu memang bukan manusia lagi semenjak ia bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo tiga minggu lalu. Saking anehnya, ia bisa berubah jadi alien dan zombie secara bergantian. Minghao bergidik ngeri.

Lalu kembali pada si aneh Mingyu. Sudah lewat tiga jam dan Wonwoo belum kunjung membalas pesannya. Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah mengirimnya sejak semalam, namun tidak juga dibalas. Sebelumnya, pria itu dengan santainya menganggap bahwa mungkin Wonwoo sudah tidur. Anggaplah itu usahanya untuk menghibur diri.

Namun keesokan harinya, Wonwoo tak kunjung membalas pesannya hingga Mingyu mengirim kembali pesan yang sama. Pesan basa basi berisi _'Hai Wonwoo, Aku Kim Mingyu, kau ingat?'_ yang Mingyu harapkan mampu di balas oleh sang wanita cantik.

Mingyu sibuk mengigiti ujung pulpen seperti kebiasaannya saat tengah cemas. Ia jelas tak ingin usahanya untuk memperoleh nomor ponsel Wonwoo itu sia-sia.

"Jeon Wonwoo, ayolah.. balas pesanku.." Bisik Mingyu penuh harap. Lima belas menit menuju jam istirahat makan siang dan Jeon Wonwoo belum kunjung membalas pesannya.

Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Padahal ia sudah berencana untuk mengajak Wonwoo makan siang hari ini. Namun rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia langsung menuliskan ajakan makan siang pada pesan pertamanya. Oleh sebab itu ia sengaja menyisakan rentang waktu semalaman untuk mereka sekedar berbasa-basi sebelum akhirnya Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo makan siang.

Minghao yang baru saja keluar dari ruang _foto copy_ dan masih mendapati Mingyu dalam posisi yang sama pun lama-lama gemas. Ia hampiri meja pria tampan itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan-"

TRING!

Mingyu refleks melompat dari kursinya, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat hampir seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Minghao dengan sepenuh hati menoyor kepalanya namun tidak digubris oleh Mingyu yang buru-buru membuka notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya tersebut.

"Kau bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu hanya untuk membuka pesan promosi dari café sebelah kantor? Aaaaa… jadi hari ini promo untuk _vanilla latte_ ukuran medium." Sindir Minghao sadis dan dibalas Mingyu dengan tatapan super tajam dan mematikan miliknya.

"Xu Minghao pergi dari-"

TRING!

"Aish! Ya Kim Mingyu! Bisa kau kecilkan volume-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kim Mingyu yang tengah menunggu pesan balasan dari Jeon Wonwoo adalah definisi dari kata 'gila' yang paling pas versi Xu Minghao.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Mingyu terpaksa keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk sementara waktu. Kata-kata pedas dari Minghao ditambah dengan lirikan sinis serta teguran dari karyawan lainnya -yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah ajaib Mingyu- membuat Mingyu tak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap berada dalam ruang kerja yang dihuni delapan orang termasuk dirinya dan Minghao itu.

Mingyu tengah bersandar di salah satu tembok tak jauh dari pintu ruang kerjanya. Setelah sempat menjerit saking senangnya mendapat pesan balasan dari Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu kini justru kembali menghela napas pelan.

Wonwoo : _**Kim Mingyu yang mana?**_

Sungguh, berapa banyak Kim Mingyu yang pernah Wonwoo kenal hingga ia sampai hati membalas demikian?

 _Sudah balasnya lama, menyakitkan pula_ \- Mingyu sibuk meringis dalam hati.

Tapi Mingyu tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Kemungkinan saat ini Wonwoo sedang _online_ jadi Mingyu tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Mingyu : _**Aku Kim Mingyu teman sekelasmu di sekolah menengah atas. Kita sempat bertemu di pesta reuni tiga minggu lalu. Kau ingat?**_

… _dan aku adalah Kim Mingyu yang hampir saja kau cium, Jeon Wonwoo!_ – Lanjut Mingyu dalam hati saking gemasnya. Ia menunggu pesan balasan itu, dua menit berlalu dan itu rasanya seperti dua jam.

Wonwoo : _**Ada apa?**_

Mingyu rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Mingyu : _**Apa aku menganggumu, Wonwoo-ya?**_

Mingyu mengigit bibirnya, jika tak ada pulpen di sekitarnya maka Mingyu akan menggigit bibir atau jarinya. Ia cemas dengan kemungkinan soal Wonwoo yang keberatan dengan pesan basa-basinya ini.

Wonwoo : _**Tidak.**_

Mingyu : _**Kau sibuk?**_

Wonwoo : _**Tidak juga.**_

Mingyu : _**Hmm… sedang apa kau sekarang?**_

Wonwoo : _**Aku baru saja selesai memberi makan kucing peliharaanku.**_

Rasa cemas Mingyu perlahan mulai hilang, ia tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Selain karena balasan cepat Wonwoo, ia senang karena Wonwoo baru saja menyinggung soal hewan peliharaannya. Mingyu jadi semakin yakin dengan perkataan Minghao soal anak yang mereka bahas kemarin.

Mingyu : _**Kau punya seekor kucing?**_

Ini pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Tapi cukup bagus dan cocok untuk basa-basi.

Wonwoo : _**Ya, punya satu namanya Cucu.**_

Mingyu pelihara anjing bernama Coco dan Wonwoo pelihara kucing bernama Cucu. Astaga.. mereka bahkan sehati dalam urusan memilih nama untuk hewan peliharaan, seperti itulah anggapan _absurd_ Mingyu yang sedang berbunga hatinya.

Mingyu : _**Cucu pasti lucu sekali, boleh aku liat fotonya?**_

Mingyu semakin gencar menjalankan modusnya.

Mingyu : _**Foto dengan pemiliknya juga boleh..**_

 _High Quality Modus_ , sungguh hanya Kim Mingyu yang punya.

Wonwoo : _**Tidak boleh.**_

Modusnya gagal saudara-saudara. Mingyu langsung menepuk jidatnya keras, seharusnya ia tidak langsung melancarkan modus kelewat cepat dan agresif seperti tadi, bagaimana jika Wonwoo langsung menarik diri setelah ini?

Mingyu dengan terburu-buru langsung mengetik pesan balasannya.

Namun selanjutnya Mingyu ragu ingin menambahkan emotikon sedih atau _manyun_ pada akhir pesannya. Jika ia melakukannya mungkin saja Wonwoo menjadi tak enak hati dan berniat menghiburnya.

Namun bisa juga wanita cantik itu _ilfeel_ karena menurut Minghao, pria yang menggunakan emotikon dalam pesannya itu tidak _manly._ Seperti itulah anggapan Minghao, wanita yang memiliki otot lengan yang mengembang serta enam kotak abs di perutnya, jadi kadang pemikirannya agak berbeda.

Tapi kali ini Mingyu menyetujui anggapan Minghao, jadilah ia langsung mengirim pesannya tanpa emotikon.

Mingyu : _**Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya.**_

Lima menit berlalu dan Mingyu menyesal karena terlalu lama berfikir soal emotikon tidak penting itu. Wonwoo tak membalasnya lagi, padahal sebelumnya tak sampai satu menit wanita itu membalas.

Jam istirahat makan siang telah dimulai. Mingyu memasukan ponselnya ke saku dan bersiap kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil dompet. Ia lapar dan butuh makan siang setelah ini. Minghao masih berada di mejanya, ia terlihat sedang merapikan berkas-berkas.

"Sudah selesai pacarannya?"

Mingyu memutar matanya malas.

"Berhenti menyindirku, Hao-ya."

Minghao tersenyum miring dan kembali dengan kesibukannya. Tak merespon Mingyu yang masih berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ayo makan siang." Ajak Mingyu sambil mengguncang pelan bahu temannya itu. Minghao menoleh.

"Katanya mau makan siang dengan Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela napas pelan. Padahal menghela napas seperti itu tak baik, neneknya di Anyang pernah bilang kalau menghela napas satu kali sama saja menghilangkan satu keberuntungan dalam hidup.

"Ia belum membalas pesanku."

"Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi." Minghao menasehatinya. Tidak panjang namun cukup menusuk hingga membuat Mingyu menyesal. Seharusnya ia langsung saja mengajak Wonwoo makan siang, tanpa basa-basi aneh seperti minta foto kucing segala, padahal Mingyu tidak suka kucing.

"Jadi kau mau makan siang bersamaku tidak?"

"…"

"Hao-ya.."

"Bisa kau tunggu sebentar Kim Mingyu? Berenti merengek!"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Selagi menunggu Minghao selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Mingyu kembali mengecek ponselnya. Tiga pesan baru masuk.

Satu pesan dari teman sekolahnya yang mengajak main basket bersama hari Minggu nanti.

Satu pesan dari Café sebelah kantor. Astaga gencar sekali Café ini menawarkan promo minumannya.

…dan satu lagi dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo : _**Ingin makan siang bersamaku?**_

Bola Mata Mingyu serasa ingin menggelinding keluar.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Mingyu sampai terlebih dahulu. Tak sampai satu menit setelah ia membaca pesan tak terduga dari Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung melesat keluar ruangan bak angin, tak peduli dengan respon Minghao yang masih _mencak-mencak_ di belakangnya.

Pria tampan itu sempat mengirimkan pesan balasannya pada Wonwoo selagi menunggu lift, dan Mingyu bersyukur karena Wonwoo merekomendasikan restoran yang jaraknya hanya satu kilo dari kantornya. Setidaknya Mingyu tak perlu berlama-lama berada di dalam mobil apalagi sampai terjebak macet hanya karena padatnya lalu lintas pada saat jam makan siang.

Enam menit berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan, Mingyu mulai cemas. Jika saja bukan Wonwoo yang ditunggunya, mungkin Mingyu akan lebih rileks dan santai mengingat ini hanya janji makan siang biasa. Matanya bahkan kini lebih jeli dari CCTV, menoleh kesana kemari berharap Wonwoo segera datang.

Tujuh menit berlalu, Mingyu bahkan hapal sampai ke detiknya dan penantian itu usai. Sosok Wonwoo muncul dari balik pintu restoran. Tinggi badannya yang cukup mencolok itu dapat dengan mudah Mingyu kenali meskipun penampilannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari pertemuan pertama mereka di pesta reuni.

Wonwoo tampil lebih _casual_ dengan balutan jaket denim yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt putih kerah V sebagai dalamannya dan celana _skinny_ jeans. Satu hal lagi yang mencolok dari penampilan Wonwoo hari ini selain tinggi badan adalah rambutnya.

 _Dirty Blonde._

Napas Mingyu putus-putus dibuatnya.

Rambut _pony tail-_ nya bergerak dengan begitu lincah saat wanita cantik itu sedikit tergesa menghampiri Mingyu. Beberapa helai anak rambut yang tak seluruhnya terikat sempurna membuat penampilan Wonwoo terkesan _cheerfull_ layaknya anak gaul jaman sekarang. Semakin dekat, Mingyu dapat melihat riasan wajah Wonwoo. Sapuan _wing liner, highliter_ dan _ombre lips_ menambah kesan _sexy_ dalam diri Wonwoo meskipun tidak dominan.

Lewat penampilannya, Wonwoo seolah mempertegas pribadinya saat ini yang menyenangkan, gaul dan modis. Jauh dari citranya yang dahulu pendiam, dingin dan tertutup, hingga Mingyu rasanya ingin berteriak _'Hey Girl, we're young, wild and free!'_ layaknya orang sinting ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Wonwoo sudah duduk manis dihadapannya sekarang dan Mingyu sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak membanjiri Wonwoo dengan pujian yang bisa saja membuat wanita cantik itu kenyang.

"Tidak, jangan khawatir."

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu, Mingyu."

"Tak masalah selama apapun itu, Wonwoo-ya."

Tujuh menit dengan kecemasan yang membuat duduk saja tak nyaman itu sama sekali tidak masalah.

Bahkan jika itu sampai setahun lamanya, Mingyu akan setia menunggu. Pria tampan dengan sejuta kalimat romantisnya itu memang pandai membuat para gadis kelebihan asupan drama percintaan di luar sana tersipu, tak terkecuali Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah memesan?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan segera meraih buku menu di hadapan mereka. Tingkahnya secara tidak langsung menambah rasa percaya diri Mingyu.

"Belum, pesanlah lebih dulu."

Mingyu memang berniat betul ingin tebar pesona dengan senyum tipis dan matanya yang mendamba itu. Wonwoo kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik buku menu. Tanpa sadar ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa malu hanya karena tatapan Mingyu.

"Apa yang favorit di sini?" Tanya Mingyu pada seorang pelayan yang dengan sigap menghampiri mereka. Mingyu bahkan sempat tak sengaja ikut menebar pesonanya pada pelayan yang notabene adalah seorang pria itu. Mungkin ia bisa langsung 'belok' hanya karena senyum maut Kim Mingyu dan untungnya hanya disahuti datar oleh sang pelayan.

"Boleh aku yang pilih makanannya?"

Mingyu langsung membulatkan matanya antusias sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Kelewat berlebihan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Sang pelayan hanya dapat memutar matanya malas, _'love bird'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kau suka _seafood_?"

"Sangat suka, tapi kau tidak Wonwoo-ya. Jadi pilihlah menu selain _seafood_ , agar kita bisa berbagi nanti."

KEJU!. Gadis kurang belaian di luar sana mungkin bisa langsung hamil _online_ hanya karena membayangkan bisa makan sepiring berdua dengan manusia tampan seperti Kim Mingyu. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Jeon Wonwoo.

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang menganggukan kepalanya antusias, ia kembali sibuk dengan buku menu selagi Mingyu sibuk memperhatikan tingkah lucunya itu.

"Aku sedang ingin makan daging hari ini."

 _Terserah apa katamu, sayang –_ sahut Mingyu dalam hati.

Tak lama, Wonwoo nampak bersiap untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Aku pesan _Tenderloin, Cranberry and Pear Salad with Honey Mustard Dressing."_

" _Beef Steak Salad with Dried Cherries."_

" _Ribeye Steaks with Blue Cheese Butter and Mushrooms."_

" _Beef Pot Roast with Maple Sweet Potatoes and Cider Gravy."_

Mingyu mendadak meneguk liurnya kasar.

"dan… _kimbab-style beef roll_ ditambah _steak and grilled corn tortillas_. _"_

Wonwoo tidak sedang bercanda bukan? Sekilas Mingyu melirik ke arah pelayan yang tak lagi berwajah datar saat Wonwoo dengan gilanya memesan banyak makanan. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapat pesanan sebanyak ini mengingat restoran mereka sepinya seperti kuburan?

"Oh ya.. makanan penutupnya aku mau _Roasted Banana Bars with Browned Butter Pecan Frosting,_ dan untuk Mingyu _Bourbon-Pecan Bar with Chocolate Grizzell._ Ekstra 1 skup _Vanilla Ice Cream_ dan _Salted Caramel Ice Cream_ di setiap piringnya."

 _Tolong hentikan Wonwoo-ya –_ jerit Mingyu dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menarik buku menu kelewat lebar itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Minumannya.."

Baiklah, kau tidak mungkin makan tanpa minum kan Kim Mingyu? Wonwoo cukup berbaik hati memesankannya untukmu.

" _Mango and Peach White Iced Tea_ untukku, lalu _Chamomile and Apple Mint Iced Tea_ untuk Mingyu."

Mingyu menghela napas lega saat Wonwoo telah menutup buku menunya. Kepala Mingyu sepenuhnya sakit. Denyutnya baru berkurang setidaknya sampai pelayan yang tak lagi berwajah datar itu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka dengan wajah berseri. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" Tanya Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat Wonwoo tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku bisa berbagi denganmu kan?"

Cerna dahulu sebelum berbicara adalah pelajaran berharga yang Mingyu petik dari pertemuannya dengan Jeon Wonwoo hari ini. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum manis seolah tak berdosa.

Bukan dosa memang jika Wonwoo memesan sebanyak itu, tak masalah jika wanita itu bisa menghabiskannya. Kalaupun tak habis, bisa dibawa pulang. Namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah siapa yang mau membayar semuanya?.

Sudah banyak, daging semua pula. Kualitas premium yang sukses membuat Mingyu ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk bonus bulan lalu Kim Mingyu.

"Kau keberatan Mingyu-ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum menenangkan Wonwoo.

Sekali lagi, apa sih yang tidak untukmu Jeon Wonwoo? Mingyu pasti akan berusaha ikhlas kehilangan seluruh bonus bulan lalunya hanya untuk makan siang spesial ini.

"Kau sering makan disini?"

"Belum pernah." Wonwoo sempat meringis pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

Jika saja Minghao yang mengatakan ini, sudah Mingyu pastikan ia akan menoyor kepala wanita itu bolak balik dan berakhir mereka akan bergulat di lantai seperti biasanya. Main _jambak-jambakan_ seperti anak gaul jaman sekarang. Tapi berhubung yang mengatakan ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa gemas.

Apalagi setelah mengatakannya, Wonwoo sempat mengigit ujung lidahnya dan sekilas mengerutkan hidungnya lucu. Jika saja ini bukan tempat umum, sudah Mingyu gigit wanita ini sedari tadi.

Hormon yang menggebu-gebu khas milik Kim Mingyu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa merekomendasikan tempat ini, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Teman kantorku yang merekomendasikannya. Makanannya enak dan tempatnya nyaman untuk berbincang berdua."

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Siapapun itu teman kantor Wonwoo yang merekomendasikan tempat ini, Mingyu doakan semoga ia panjang umur, diberi banyak rezeki oleh Tuhan dan dimudahkan segala urusannya. Restoran ini memang nyaman, meskipun sepi dan cukup temaram dengan ornamen lilin dan bunga lili di mana-mana tapi Mingyu suka. Sangat cocok dengan seleranya, apalagi jika untuk berdua dengan Wonwoo.

Selera Mingyu memang tak usah diragukan. Semakin remang-remang semakin hangat katanya. Kepalamu Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tak suka _seafood?"_ Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Ia jelas masih ingat saat pria tampan itu menolak menu _seafood_ yang ia tanyakan, padahal Mingyu sangat menyukai _seafood._

Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Ia telah sepenuhnya menumpukan tangannya di atas meja, berusaha sebisa mungkin mendekatkan diri pada Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tak pernah membawa menu _seafood_ dalam bekalmu dulu."

Wonwoo sempat tersentak kaget. Namun ketahuilah bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat pandai mengendalikan diri. Wanita cantik itu sempat memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, menghindari tatapan mata Mingyu yang begitu intens mengarah padanya.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Sejak lama Wonwoo-ya."

MIngyu nampak begitu serius, namun Wonwoo merasa sangsi dengan jawaban Mingyu. Pria itu adalah siswa populer di sekolah, sementara Wonwoo hanyalah siswi kelewat biasa yang keberadaannya mungkin hanya diketahui oleh teman sekelasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tujuh tahun kemudian, siswa populer itu mengaku telah memperhatikan Wonwoo sejak lama.

Mingyu sendiri bersyukur atas informasi yang didapatnya dari hasil perburuan kemarin. Tapi Mingyu tak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang telah memperhatikan Wonwoo meskipun tak sampai pada kotak bekalnya.

Ini terasa tak masuk akal untuk Wonwoo. Namun wanita yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya seminggu yang lalu itu tetap menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih Mingyu-ya."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

Alis Wonwoo terangkat satu. Mingyu nampak terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untukku." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Wonwoo."

 _Aku lebih senang Mingyu-ya.._

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku yang mengajakmu makan siang, jadi seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau meluangkan waktumu untukku, Mingyu-ya."

Wonwoo bahkan tak sadar ia bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Mingyu sukses membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang banyak bicara, sementara Mingyu semakin senang dibuatnya. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya semasa sekolah. Pernah sekali, saat Mingyu lupa membawa penanya pada ujian Matematika, lalu Wonwoo yang duduknya ditempatkan tak jauh dari Mingyu datang meminjamkannya pena.

Wonwoo rela menggunakan pensil dan kehilangan separuh poin nilainya hanya karena peraturan bodoh berbunyi 'dilarang menggunakan pensil atau nilaimu dikurangi'. Tidak masalah asalkan si ceroboh Mingyu itu tidak kehilangan nilai, dan dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih singkat dari sang siswa populer.

"Aku bahkan sejak kemarin sudah memiliki niat untuk mengajakmu makan siang." Mingyu tertawa pelan, mengingat kembali betapa frustasinya ia hanya karena Wonwoo terlambat membalas pesan basa-basinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu lama berbasa-basi." Ujar Mingyu malu-malu. Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang tertawa pelan. Gerakan tangan Wonwoo yang menutup mulutnya saat tengah tertawa entah kenapa terasa begitu anggun di mata Mingyu.

Sungguh, wanita ini cantik sekali. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna, terlebih saat tengah tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini. Mingyu terpesona dibuatnya, dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Mingyu telah meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Semasa sekolah dahulu, tak banyak waktu bagi kita untuk saling berbincang satu sama lain. Jadi mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku saat kita kembali bertemu." Kurang lebih Mingyu mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti yang ia katakan tiga minggu lalu dan Wonwoo tentu ingat dengan jelas.

"Kau benar." Sahut Wonwoo singkat sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kita saling mengenal. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Pegangan tangan itu semakin erat. Mingyu sebisa mungkin meyakinkan Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia merasa Wonwoo sedikit lebih tertutup dibandingkan pertemuan pertama mereka. Semakin menyakinkan persepsi Mingyu soal Wonwoo yang mabuk kemarin, karena bahkan untuk mengizinkan Mingyu mengenalnya lebih jauh saja, wanita cantik itu nampak berpikir.

 _Karena dahulu kau bahkan tak mengenalku Mingyu… sebab itu kau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh…_

"Wonwoo-ya, bolehkah?" Mingyu nampak tak sabar.

"Tentu saja. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengenalku, Mingyu."

Mingyu tak kuasa menahan senyum lebarnya, terlebih setelah Wonwoo membalas genggaman tangannya. Rasanya hangat sekali dan Mingyu suka.

Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi sekarang, dan ia sangat bersyukur saat dua orang pelayan datang menginterupsi mereka dengan membawa banyak makanan. Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa selera, karena ia sudah lebih dulu kenyang dengan ucapan Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Datanglah ke apartemenku jika memang kau ingin melihat kucing peliharaanku."

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk mengenal Wonwoo lebih jauh. Puluhan bahkan ratusan pesan singkat telah ia kirimkan untuk Jeon Wonwoo selama hampir dua minggu belakangan ini. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu, jika dihitung dari awal pertemuan mereka di pesta reuni sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali pertemuan mereka dan Mingyu luar biasa senang.

Wonwoo sangat terbuka padanya, mereka sudah beberapa kali makan siang bersama, satu kali makan malam di sebuah restoran pasta rekomendasi Mingyu dan dua kali pergi ke bioskop bersama untuk menonton film horror kesukaan Wonwoo.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak perbincangan yang mereka lalui, dan dari semua perbincangan itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyinggung soal 'anak'. Mingyu bahkan tak menyinggung status Wonwoo sama sekali. Seolah hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang tabu untuk dibahas.

Lagipula Mingyu sudah tidak perduli, siapa yang akan percaya jika Wonwoo memang telah memiliki anak?

Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu indah untuk seseorang yang pernah melahirkan. Bukannya Mingyu meremehkan bentuk tubuh wanita yang pernah hamil dan melahirkan, tentu tidak karena mereka tetap indah dengan status ibu yang melekat pada diri mereka.

Namun selain memiliki kemampuan dalam memikat wanita, Mingyu juga punya keahlian membaca bentuk tubuh. Pikirannya itu memang sudah kotor sejak dulu, kotor seperti halaman depan rumah yang jarang di sapu. Tapi apa mau dikata, Mingyu sudah terlanjur yakin jika Wonwoo masih _ting-ting_ hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya.

Wonwoo _ting-ting._ Lucu sekali kau Kim Mingyu.

Selain itu keterbukaan wanita itu terhadapnya membuat Mingyu berfikir bahwa Wonwoo selayaknya wanita bebas yang sedang mencari kekasih.

Dua minggu cukup untuk membuktikan seberapa dekatnya mereka. Mingyu bahkan sudah tahu apa saja yang Wonwoo sukai dan yang tidak. Lalu fakta bahwa Wonwoo ternyata tidak menyukai anjing adalah hal yang paling menohok Mingyu. Percayalah ia belum siap kehilangan Coco, anjingnya.

Tapi rasa-rasanya Minghao bersedia menampung Coco andaikata nanti Mingyu bersama Wonwoo. Biarlah anjing mungil berbulu cokelat itu mengungsi ke rumah Minghao. Temannya itu pasti tidak keberatan dan bicara soal hewan peliharaan, hari ini Mingyu akan menemui Cucu.

"Kau sangat penasaran dengan Cucu ya?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Mingyu terlihat sangat antusias.

Lagi-lagi _high quality modus_ yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia gunakan alasan Cucu untuk bisa datang ke apartemen Wonwoo. _Bravo_ Kim Mingyu!

Ayolah, Mingyu itu tentu lebih tertarik pada pemiliknya dibandingkan kucing peliharaannya. Cucu adalah kucing peliharaan Wonwoo dan Mingyu sebenarnya tidak penasaran sama sekali. Pastilah hanya kucing gemuk yang kerjaannya _merem_ di atas karpet.

Mingyu tentu lebih penasaran dengan apartemen Wonwoo. Bukan apartemen dalam arti harfiahnya, tapi kalian pasti tahu kan seberapa dekatnya kalian jika telah berkunjung ke tempat tinggal orang yang kalian taksir. Bisa dibilang Mingyu selangkah lebih dekat menuju status 'kekasih Jeon Wonwoo'.

Bukannya Mingyu kelewat percaya diri, tapi Wonwoo juga yang lebih dulu mengajaknya. Kurang terbuka apalagi Jeon Wonwoo ini? Ia bahkan bersedia membuka pintu apartemennya untuk Kim Mingyu. Wanita bersuami tentu tidak akan melakukannya bukan, bisa langsung digugat cerai nanti jika ketahuan.

Jadi lupakan soal Wonwoo yang telah bersuami, pikir Mingyu. Pria Kim itu senang bukan main.

"Apartemenmu di lantai berapa?"

"Lantai 17."

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu _lobby_ utama sebuah apartemen mewah. Wonwoo sempat mengucapkan terima kasih saat Mingyu dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Tak canggung lagi rasanya saat mereka saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain, mengundang senyum tipis sang resepsionis yang berjaga di depan.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Jeon."

"Selamat malam." Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya, membalas sapaan ramah sang resepsionis. Mingyu tersenyum bangga saat ia merasa baru saja mengirimkan pesan telepati berbunyi 'Hey, aku ini calon kekasihnya Jeon Wonwoo' pada sang resepsionis.

Mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuh belas. Setiap lantai terdiri dari tiga unit, dan milik Wonwoo berada sisi kanan lift yang mereka naiki.

Unit nomor 1701

"Silahkan masuk Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk. Mingyu melepaskan sepatunya dalam diam sembari mengagumi kemewahan apartemen Wonwoo. Ia memang sudah menebak bahwa Wonwoo memang sekaya itu. Terbukti dari barang-barang yang melekat di tubuhnya dan kebiasaannya makan di restoran mewah.

Tapi tetap saja ia takjub. Ia pikir Minghao adalah orang paling kaya yang ia kenal, tapi nampaknya Wonwoo jauh lebih kaya.

Baiklah, Mingyu mulai norak sekarang.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, lalu menaruh tas tangannya di sofa sementara Mingyu masih sibuk melepas sepatunya. Untuk sampai ke ruang tengah, Mingyu harus terlebih dahulu melewati lorong pendek yang dindingnya dihiasi foto-foto Wonwoo.

Wanita itu tahu betul bagaimana caranya bergaya di hadapan lensa kamera. Pose yang beragam, dan entah kenapa Mingyu paling suka dengan foto yang menampilkan wajah datar Wonwoo. Tanpa senyuman yang mengingatkan Mingyu pada sosok pendiam Wonwoo sewaktu masih sekolah dulu.

"Cucu-ya~"

Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Percayalah bahwa Wonwoo sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat tengah memanggil kucing peliharaannya itu. Tak lama seekor kucing berbulu putih, berbadan gemuk dan berhidung _pesek_ menghampiri Wonwoo. Larinya sangat lincah, sekilas terlihat seperti gumpalan bulu yang bergerak mengitari kaki Wonwoo.

"Cucu-ya, di mana Hansol?"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Wonwoo tidak memberitahunya jika ia punya dua peliharaan. Ia pikir Cucu adalah satu-satunya kucing peliharaan Wonwoo.

"Hansol-ah~"

Sungguh namanya tak seperti nama kucing peliharaan. Mingyu bingung saat melihat Wonwoo sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk mencari di mana gerangan Hansol berada sembari menggendong Cucu.

Mingyu telah merangsek masuk ke ruang tengah, bertepatan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sekiranya berusia lima tahun turun dari tangga apartemen Wonwoo.

"Oh Hansol-ah.."

"Hmm…"

"Sayang kemari…"

Mata Hansol terlihat baru terbuka setengah, ia nampak lunglai menuruni tangga, sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Wonwoo merangkul bahu mungil Hansol dan menggiringnya untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Hansol-ah, kenalkan ini teman _Mommy_. Namanya Kim Mingyu."

"…"

"Mingyu, kenalkan ini Hansol anakku."

Senyum Mingyu memang sudah luntur sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

kau masih gadis atau sudah janda~ *Nyanyi bareng kiming, ditimpuk wortel*

Ciyeeeeee siapa hayo kira-kira bapaknya Hansol? Pasti gampang banget ketebak inimah wkwkwk untuk chapter 2 ini semoga terjawab ya soal siapa anak wonu, wonu udh punya anak apa belom wkwk

Tapi sumpah aku ngakak sendiri sama wonu ting-ting, jadi bayangin nonu nyanyi geboy mujaer *didamprat* maafkan kerecehan aku yaaa reader-nim sekaliaaan dan maaf juga updatenya lamaa

Pertama soal makanan yang wonu pesen itu aku random banget wkwk ngasal liat di internet resep-resep daging aja wkwk terus ga tau kenapa aku seneng banget nulis part Minghao, wkwkwk dia cewe ya di ff ini dan temen deketnya Mingyu yang sukanya maen toyor-toyoran wkwkwk. Aku biasanya liat karakter Hao tuh lembut, polos rada lemot *plak* tapi makin kesini kok savage-nya makin keliatan apalagi kalo lagi sama 97line, pas di going seventeen episode berapa itu yang Seokmin ketakutan naik wahana terus bilang 'eh kalau aku mati gimana?' dan dijawab sama Hao 'yaudah mati sana' sumpah itu klimaks abis wkwkkwk kmrn juga dia judesin kiming di ask the box jadinya luntur sudah image polos Hao dimataku~ doi anak swag~

Intinya aku cinta Hao dan cepet sembuh Hao! Sumpah jangan ada lagi dong dede dede svt yang sakiit, jadi inget Wonwoo waktu sakit :"(((

Akhir kata terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan review! Chapter 2 ini panjang banget, semoga ga ngebosenin apalagi sampe bikin juling mata wkwkwk

Special thanks to : meaniekrr/ Kyunie/ Viyomi/ HoshKwon/ ilyjww/ Shappire Crystal/ memegyu/ Mockaa1617/ heolgyu/ daebaektaeluv/ ikarrachma/ aliciab.i

Sampai ketemu di chapter 3~

Salam

Dara


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah kali kedua Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu makan siang, dan wanita cantik itu bersyukur atas kesediaan Mingyu memenuhi ajakannya ini. Mingyu memang yang paling sering mengajak Wonwoo makan siang dan ajakan itu selalu diterima oleh Wonwoo, sehingga tentu tak ada alasan bagi Mingyu untuk menolak.

Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda di antara mereka. Mingyu hanya diam sedari tadi, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan Mingyu yang bahkan menatapnya saja enggan.

"Apa kau sudah cukup mengenalku hingga tidak lagi menghubungiku, Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Percakapan mereka diawali dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya kurang mengenakan dari Wonwoo, meskipun wanita cantik itu mengatakannya dengan nada sendu.

"Tidak seperti itu Wonwoo-ya, aku hanya sedang sibuk saja.."

"Kau terlihat kecewa dengan keberadaan Hansol.."

Wonwoo nampaknya sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, atau lebih tepatnya ia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu.

Mingyu menatapnya lekat. Kekecewaannya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi, padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk bersikap biasa saja saat menghadapi Wonwoo, namun rasanya tetap tidak bisa.

"Kupikir kau mengerti karena aku sudah mengatakannya, Mingyu-ya.." Ucap Wonwoo agak miris akhirnya.

Jujur saja Mingyu kesal, karena wanita yang hari ini nampak cantik dengan balutan _dress_ berwarna _royal blue_ itu kini bertingkah seolah ia adalah pihak yang sebenarnya tersakiti.

"Kupikir itu hanya candaanmu saja, kupikir kau tidak serius."

"Jadi kau salah paham ya?"

Kekesalan Mingyu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia balas tatapan sendu Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sebaiknya kita memesan sekarang, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor."

Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia tak berhak untuk marah. Ini bukan salah Wonwoo, hanya saja ia berpikir bahwa Wonwoo akan memberikan penjelasan lebih tentang dirinya dan siapa itu Hansol yang diperkenalkannya sebagai seorang anak.

Mingyu juga butuh penjelasan yang bisa membuatnya mengerti bahwa hubungan dua minggu mereka memang penting. Hubungan dua minggu mereka itu mesra. Mingyu sejak awal sudah memperlakukan Wonwoo sebagaimana ia tertarik pada wanita yang ingin dijadikan kekasih, dan Wonwoo menangkap sinyal itu dengan sangat baik.

Lalu setelah Mingyu mengetahui keberadaan Hansol di antara mereka, setidaknya Mingyu ingin posisinya jelas, apakah Wonwoo menginginkannya untuk menjadi sosok ayah baru untuk Hansol atau sejak awal ia memang hanya sekedar selingan pengisi waktu luang Wonwoo saja.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Mingyu telah memberikan waktu cukup lama di awal, ia hanya diam menanti penjelasan Wonwoo namun wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah berkata-kata pun, Wonwoo justru seperti memposisikan Mingyu gagal paham dengan pernyataan keramatnya sewaktu di pesta reuni itu.

Lagipula jika memang Hansol itu bukan candaan semata, mengapa Wonwoo tidak pernah menyinggungnya?

Jika Mingyu tak datang ke apartemen Wonwoo hari itu mungkin Mingyu tak akan pernah tahu jika sosok anak –yang katanya lucu- itu memang benar ada, dan mungkin selanjutnya sosok suami –yang katanya tampan- itu juga akan Mingyu ketahui.

Kepala Mingyu sakit jika harus memikirkannya dan jika sudah seperti ini Mingyu berfikir soal betapa murahannya seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Entahlah, Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Namun tanpa bisa pria itu sadari dan ketahui bahwa dibalik lebarnya buku menu yang menutupi wajah wanita cantik di hadapannya ini, Wonwoo tengah sibuk menahan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Pearls don't lie on the seashore, if you desire one, you must dive for it._**

 _~Chinese proverb~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

00000000000000

* * *

" _Mommy…_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat kepala Hansol muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita cantik yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya itu menggerakan tangannya untuk memanggil Hansol mendekat.

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Hm…"

Hansol langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo, ia coba menenangkan diri setelah mimpi buruk menyerang.

"Mimpi buruk seperti kemarin?"

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam.

" _Mommy_ marah?" Tanya Hansol sembari mengintip dari pelukan eratnya. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, ia kecup dahi Hansol lembut.

"Apa _Mommy_ pernah marah pada Hansol?"

"Pernah.."

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo balik bertanya. Kali ini lebih ekspresif, ia nampak terkejut dengan jawaban sang anak.

"Jika Hansol nakal, _Mommy_ pasti marah…" Hansol terlihat ragu sebenarnya, khas seorang anak yang takut ibunya marah karena diganggu tidurnya. Wonwoo lagi-lagi tertawa, ia peluk Hansol erat dan ia ajak puteranya itu berguling di ranjang miliknya.

Hansol ikut tertawa saat tangan Wonwoo mengelitiki perutnya yang agak buncit, hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Tangan mungil Hansol masih setia mengenggam tangan ibunya. Wonwoo tersenyum, ia usap kepala Hansol lembut dan puteranya itu memejamkan mata. Hansol jelas menikmati sentuhan penuh kasih sayang yang ibunya berikan.

Akhir-akhir ini Hansol sering mimpi buruk, Wonwoo tentu sangat khawatir dengan apa yang dialami putera semata wayangnya itu. Sudah berlalu lebih dari dua minggu sejak Hansol mendapat mimpi buruk pertamanya. Bukan mimpi buruk yang rumit sebenarnya, menurut dokter anak yang Wonwoo datangi, Hansol hanya sedang mengalami yang namanya fase berkhayal. Entah apa itu nama ilmiahnya tapi sekiranya demikianlah Wonwoo menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang dialami Hansol.

Alasannya karena Hansol terlalu banyak menonton televisi. Pernah sekali Wonwoo memergoki puteranya itu sedang menonton film horror di malam hari dan saat itu juga Wonwoo langsung _mencak-mencak_ dibuatnya.

Namun dengan demikian, Wonwoo akhirnya tahu dari mana khayalan tentang monster dan hal-hal menakutkan lainnya yang kerap kali muncul di mimpi Hansol itu berasal. Memang tak setiap hari, tapi menurut pengakuan bocah kelewat lucu itu, ia sudah dua kali menonton film seram.

Pada dasarnya kita yang orang dewasa saja sering terbayang-bayang sosok hantu dalam film. Kita bertingkah seolah hantu dalam film itu ikut menghantui kita sebagai penontonnya, dan terkadang itu berlangsung berhari-hari.

Jadi tentu Hansol yang notabene masih kecil pasti mengalaminya. Hansol bahkan pernah menyangka bahwa mobil Wonwoo bisa berbicara dan memiliki mata layaknya dalam film kartun, dan anak itu ketakutan. Ia takut mobil Wonwoo bisa tiba-tiba menegur atau berteriak ke arahnya.

Khayalan anak-anak memang fantastis.

Tapi ini tentu bukan salah Hansol. Wonwoo mengerti betapa buruknya ia merawat Hansol, sebagai seorang ibu ia lalai dalam mengawasi apa saja tontonan Hansol hingga anak itu mengalami mimpi buruk. Selain itu, alasannya juga karena Hansol sedang ingin bermanja dengannya.

" _Mohon maaf tapi terkadang mimpi buruk anak hadir karena kurangnya kedekatan dengan orang tua."_

Kalimat paling menohok yang sampai sekarang ini masih Wonwoo ingat. Wonwoo bisa saja mengebrak meja sang dokter yang seolah meragukan kedekatannya dengan Hansol lewat diagnosanya itu. Namun Wonwoo masih cukup waras, ia juga belum kehilangan otaknya untuk mengingat dengan jelas apa saja yang ia lakukan selama dua minggu ini.

Ia sibuk pacaran.

Jika Mingyu memang pacarnya, maka ia akan jadi ibu paling buruk sedunia yang mengabaikan puteranya hanya karena kencan-kencan tidak jelasnya dengan Kim Mingyu. Lalu sebaliknya, jika memang Mingyu bukan pacarnya, maka pantaskah Wonwoo disebut sebagai seorang ibu?

Karena hanya wanita lajang saja yang sibuk memikirkan penampilannya sendiri agar terlihat menarik bagi pria yang ditaksirnya. Wonwoo yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak tentu tak pantas.

Berhari-hari ia memikirkan warna rambut seperti apa yang sekiranya dapat memukau Kim Mingyu, warna _lipstick_ apa yang sekiranya disukai oleh Kim Mingyu, pakaian seperti apa yang membuatnya terlihat _fresh_ dan menarik di mata Kim Mingyu, sampai pada topik obrolan seperti apa saja yang tidak akan membuat Kim Mingyu bosan.

Lalu itu semua apakah sebanding dengan semua mimpi buruk yang Hansol alami?

Tubuh mungilnya yang meringkuk melawan rasa takut, sementara Wonwoo hanya berpesan _tidurlah nak, jangan lupa baca doa sebelum tidur._

Wonwoo seperti tidak memiliki niatan untuk memeluk Hansol, membalas pesan Mingyu mungkin lebih penting di saat pria tampan itu bahkan tak bisa menahan ekspresi kecewa dan tak terimanya saat pertama kali melihat Hansol.

"Hansol rindu _Mommy…"_

Tubuh mungil Hansol beringsut ke arah Wonwoo. Ia peluk tubuh _Mommy_ -nya itu erat, dan Wonwoo semakin meyakini kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Tentu ini tidak sebanding.

" _Mommy.."_

"Iya sayang…"

" _Mommy_ suka Paman Mingyu ya?"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Tingkahnya yang belakangan ini seperti perawan baru mendapat cinta pertama itu bahkan disadari oleh puteranya sendiri yang usianya bahkan baru lima tahun.

"Menurut Hansol?"

"Sepertinya suka.."

Pelan sekali Hansol menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu sampai Wonwoo nyaris tak mendengarnya. Wanita cantik itu kemudian mengurai pelukannya, lalu memandang mata sayu Hansol. Wonwoo tahu betul jika Hansol sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, tapi tak bisa Wonwoo pungkiri, ia terkadang cukup terobsesi dengan pola pikir Hansol yang bisa dikatakan lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak seusianya.

Jadi Wonwoo lebih memilih mendengar celotehan Hansol terlebih dahulu dibandingkan menyuruh sang anak cepat tidur.

" _Mommy_ memang suka, sayang.." Jawab Wonwoo kalem, ia nantikan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan Hansol tunjukan dan lega rasanya saat Hansol menunjukan senyumnya yang begitu menenangkan.

Wonwoo mengenal senyum itu. Hansol benar-benar mewarisi senyum ayahnya.

"Seperti _Mommy_ menyukai Paman Soonyoung?" Wonwoo tergelak dibuatnya.

"Menurut Hansol seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya tidak, berarti seperti Paman Junnie ya _Mommy?"_

Astaga berapa banyak pria yang sebenarnya dekat dengan Wonwoo, hingga Hansol dengan mudahnya menyebutkan "Paman" yang ini dan "Paman" yang itu?

Wonwoo belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Hansol sampai cemberut dibuatnya.

"Sayang, Paman Sooyoung, Paman Junnie dan Paman Mingyu itu berbeda. Mana mungkin _Mommy_ punya perasaan yang sama." Jawab Wonwoo sembari mengelus kepala Hansol lembut. Namun nampaknya jawaban Wonwoo itu kurang memuaskan Hansol.

"Kalau begitu seperti _Daddy?"_

DEG

" _Mommy_ menyukai Paman Mingyu seperti _Mommy_ menyukai _Daddy_?" Tanya Hansol sembari mengerjapkan matanya lucu, seolah ia tak memiliki beban sama sekali setelah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Mengapa Hansol berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hm…" Hansol menundukan kepalanya, ia mainkan kancing piyama yang dikenakan oleh Wonwoo. Hansol nampak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Ada keraguan di matanya yang sebelumnya nampak selalu berbinar itu.

"Karena _Mommy_ terlihat senang. Hansol pernah dengar _Mommy_ bicara di telepon dengan Paman Mingyu, _Mommy_ tersenyum lalu tertawa saat berbicara dengan Paman Mingyu."

"Benarkah _Mommy_ seperti itu?"

Hansol terlihat menggigit bibirnya pelan, ia sebenarnya takut Wonwoo marah karena ia sudah curi dengar pembicaraan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Iya _Mommy._ Teleponnya juga lama, lebih lama dari _Daddy."_

 _Bagus Jeon Wonwoo, kau seperti baru saja dipergoki selingkuh oleh anakmu sendiri._

Wonwoo tersenyum. Jika boleh jujur ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Hansol katakan. Lagi-lagi biar bagaimanapun sebenarnya ini tak pantas.

"Hansol menyukai Paman Mingyu?"

"Kalau _Mommy_ suka, Hansol pasti suka.." Hansol bahkan bisa lebih romantis dari Kim Mingyu sekalipun.

Lagi-lagi selain mewarisi senyumnya, Hansol juga mewarisi sikap sang ayah dalam berkata-kata.

"Bagaimana jika _Mommy_ lebih menyukai Paman Mingyu dibanding _Daddy_?"

Wonwoo itu memang terkadang kurang ajar, termasuk pada anaknya sendiri dengan menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat sensitif seperti itu. Kasarnya seperti mengatakan bagaimana jika ibumu ini lebih menyukai pacar gelapnya dibandingkan dengan ayahmu sendiri, Hansol?

Terdengar gila, walaupun sebenarnya Mingyu tak pantas juga disebut pacar gelapnya Wonwoo karena jadi pacar saja belum dan perlu digarisbawahi bahwa Mingyu itu tidak gelap.

Wonwoo masih menanti jawaban Hansol dengan sabar, dan lagi-lagi lega rasanya saat mendapati putera kecilnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa _Mommy_ , asal _Mommy_ senang.."

Sungguh anak lima tahun yang pandai sekali menyenangkan hati Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

00000000000000

* * *

Wonwoo melangkah dengan mantap memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan di kawasan elit kota Seoul. Saat tubuh langsing berbalut _dress_ berwarna _royal blue_ itu telah sampai di _lobby_ utama, mulai terdengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

Wonwoo tak mengerti apa alasan orang-orang itu membicarakannya. Wonwoo hanya berusaha berpikir positif soal kemungkinan mereka hanya sedang mengagumi kecantikannya hingga sampai hati harus berbisik di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya Wonwoo berusaha percaya diri menghadapi desisan keras dari orang-orang yang tak tahu sopan itu.

Ia telah sampai di depan meja resepsionis, dua orang wanita cantik nampak menyambutnya, yang satu berbaju merah dan yang satu lagi berbaju biru garis-garis. Mereka tersenyum layaknya robot yang telah di _setting_ untuk selalu tersenyum dihadapan tamu yang datang.

"Apa Direktur Choi ada diruangannya?" Tanya Wonwoo langsung bahkan sebelum dua orang resepsionis itu menyapanya dengan ucapan khas seperti selamat pagi, apa kabar atau apapun itu.

"Apa sudah membuat janji sebelumnya, Nyonya?" Bukannya menjawab, salah satu dari mereka si baju biru garis-garis justru bertanya balik. Wonwoo tersenyum kalem.

"Harus membuat janji ya?"

"Maaf Nyonya sudah seperti itu peraturannya.." Kali ini si baju merah yang menjawab.

"Apa ada pengecualian untukku?" Wonwoo masih belum melunturkan senyum dan nada ramahnya sama sekali, hingga dua resepsionis itu dibuat kikuk dan saling sikut satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada, Nyonya." Si baju biru garis-garis nampak menyesal, ia tundukan kepalanya begitupun dengan si baju merah. Seolah Wonwoo akan menelannya hidup-hidup karena tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang Wonwoo sebut marganya tadi.

Wonwoo nampak menghela napas panjang. Kuku jarinya yang berbiaskan butiran mutiara itu nampak mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengantarkan suara halus yang sedikit membuat dua resepsionis ini tak nyaman.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Seseorang nampak menyerukan namanya. Helaan nafas lega terdengar cukup keras dari kedua resepsionis itu saat seorang pria tampan datang merebut atensi Wonwoo dari mereka.

"Soonyoung."

* * *

00000000000000

* * *

Ini bukan jam makan siang sebenarnya, namun melihat seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang berkeliaran di luar jam istirahat itu tidak membuat Wonwoo curiga sama sekali, karena pria dengan garis mata tajam itu memang terbiasa melakukannya.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di sebuah café yang posisinya menyambung dengan gedung perusahaan. Sebuah café ternama dengan logo berwarna hijau dan figur putri duyung di dalamnya.

Wonwoo menyesap minumannya pelan, mengundang decakan kagum dari Soonyoung.

"Cantik sekali dirimu, Wonwoo-ya.." Puji Soonyoung, nampak kagum dengan kecantikan Wonwoo yang semakin hari semakin bertambah saja.

Wonwoo terkekeh dibuatnya. Astaga bahkan ia tetap terlihat anggun saat tengah tertawa seperti ini. Tipikal istri-istri dari dari para petinggi perusahaan yang sangat luar biasa.

Cantik dan berkelas, jika Soonyoung bisa menambahkannya lalu membanjiri Wonwoo dengan pujian.

"Aku ini biasa saja Soonyoung-ah." Sahut Wonwoo berusaha rendah hati. Soonyoung sampai harus mengibaskan tangannya seolah menyangkal apa yang Wonwoo katakan.

"Aish, apanya yang biasa, kau ini luar biasa!"

"Tidak Soonyoung.."

"Lihat dirimu, pakaianmu dan terutama rambut barumu yang mengesankan itu. Rasanya aku seperti bertemu dengan tokoh fantasi di dunia nyata!" Canda Soonyoung dengan nada tak percaya dan itu sangat lucu di mata Wonwoo.

"Kau ini niat sekali menggodaku ya?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang khas. _Eye smile_ yang semakin menyempurnakan parasnya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. Seperti biasanya, hidungnya akan terlihat mengerut lucu saat tengah tertawa dan Soonyoung dibuat gemas setengah mati.

Namun tak lama senyum pria tampan itu menghilang saat menyadari apa yang Wonwoo kenakan di jari manisnya hari ini.

"Kau tidak harusnya datang ke kantor, Sayang.." Soonyoung perlahan meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo, saat wanita itu telah selesai tertawa. Ia usap tangan kurus itu lembut sembari menunjukan penyesalan yang cukup mendalam.

Wonwoo tersenyum, balas menangkup tangan Soonyoung yang mengenggamnya.

"Apa salahnya datang ke kantor suamiku sendiri?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan sekali dan nyaris tak terdengar. Beruntung Soonyoung telah sepenuhnya menaruh perhatiannya pada Wonwoo hingga ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Seolah kedatangan Wonwoo ke kantor itu adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi Soonyoung, sementara bagi Wonwoo adalah sebuah keharusan.

Wonwoo nampak meyakinkan teman prianya itu, sampai Soonyoung menyerah dibuatnya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu betul jika Wonwoo adalah orang yang keras kepala. Setidaknya Soonyoung telah berusaha untuk membantunya agar berada di posisi yang nyaman, namun Wonwoo tak pernah mau menurutinya. Wonwoo bertingkah seolah menantang bahaya adalah hobinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Tanya Soonyoung sepenuhnya menyerah.

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini?" Tanpa perlu berfikir panjang, Wonwoo langsung mengutarakan keinginan yang memang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

* * *

00000000000000

* * *

Lima hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Wonwoo, dan Mingyu belum kunjung _move on._ Mingyu ingat betul tak sampai satu menit setelah ia berpisah dengan Wonwoo di depan restoran, ia langsung berpikir untuk melupakan Wonwoo.

Mingyu sebenarnya sudah memikirkan ini sebelum memenuhi undangan makan siang Wonwoo, soal kemungkinan ia akan menyerah. Tidak baik menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang, pikirnya. Keberadaan Hansol perlahan mulai melunturkan niatan awal Mingyu untuk memiliki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak main-main soal dirinya yang telah memiliki anak. Lalu pertanyaannya siapa yang menjamin jika wanita informan yang Mingyu temui di pesta reuni waktu itu juga tidak main-main dengan pernyataan soal Wonwoo yang telah memiliki suami?

Tidak ada jaminan tentang hal itu. Cukup dengan keberadaan Hansol yang berhasil menghilangkan rasa percaya dirinya. Jangan lupakan soal Mingyu yang juga merasa dibohongi dengan keberadaan Hansol. Wonwoo tidak menyinggung soal Hansol dan membuka dirinya pada Mingyu layaknya ia adalah wanita paling bebas sedunia.

Wanita lajang yang pantas dikencani Mingyu di saat ia telah memiliki seorang anak bernama Hansol.

Hansol…Hansol…Hansol….

Mingyu cukup menyesal. Ia tak seharusnya bersikap dingin pada bocah berusia lima tahun yang bahkan terlihat ramah terhadapnya. Ia ucapkan salam pada Mingyu dengan nada bicaranya yang lucu khas anak-anak dan mata yang sayu menahan kantuk.

" _Selamat malam, Paman Mingyu. Namaku Hansol."_

Mingyu bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana cara Hansol membungkukan tubuhnya sopan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia bertingkah seolah Mingyu adalah sosok yang memang pantas dihormati.

Padahal andai saja bocah itu tahu bahwa orang yang ia sebut Paman Mingyu ini bisa kapan saja merebut ibunya dari tangan ayahnya. Meskipun Wonwoo menyebutkan status 'teman' namun 'teman' macam apa yang bertamu di malam hari dengan tangan yang tertaut mesra sebelumnya?

Hansol sebenarnya tidak salah. Mingyu hanya terlalu egois dengan menempatkan Hansol dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakan. Ia tempatkan Hansol sebagai perusak hubungannya dengan Wonwoo, lalu kini ia sibuk berandai-andai.

Andaikan tidak ada Hansol di antara mereka.

Andaikan Wonwoo masih melajang dan tidak memiliki Hansol.

Andaikan Hansol bukanlah anak Wonwoo.

Andaikan… Andaikan… Andaikan…

Lagi dan lagi… Hansol… Hansol… Hansol….

Kepala Mingyu serasa mau pecah.

Berulang kali ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Jujur Mingyu menyesal masuk kantor hari ini, seharusnya ia izin sakit saja. Lalu saat ditanya teman kantornya 'sakit apa?', Mingyu akan jawab 'sakit hati'.

Mingyu menegakan tubuhnya. Sudah dua kali ia mendapat teguran dari bosnya karena ketahuan melamun saat sedang bekerja. Laporan yang seharusnya selesai hari ini saja belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

 _Jeon Wonwoo ruined Mingyu's life._ Bagus sekali Kim Mingyu.

"Galau lagi?"

Bosankah kalian dengan adegan ini? Mingyu yang galau, lalu Minghao yang datang menegurnya. Jika iya, maka Minghao juga setuju. Ia juga bosan.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minghao. Meja mereka bersebelahan, jadi mudah bagi Minghao untuk memperhatikan Mingyu yang untuk kesekian kalinya melamun saat jam kerja.

"Tidak.." Jawab Mingyu malas.

"Tidak salah lagi." Sahut Minghao tak kalah malas.

Mingyu terpaksa menatap Minghao sengit selagi wanita cantik itu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

SRET!

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Minghao tak kalah sengit saat Mingyu dengan sengaja menarik kertas laporan yang sedang disusunnya.

"Kau merias wajahmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu justru balas bertanya sembari menunjuk wajah Minghao dengan jari telunjuknya. Minghao langsung menepis tangan tak sopan Mingyu dari wajahnya.

"Tidak sopan! Aku memang setiap hari merias wajahku, bodoh!" Sahut Minghao masih sengit. Mingyu berdecak pelan.

"Tapi ini lebih _menor_ dari biasanya. Apa itu pipimu merah-merah?"

Mingyu dengan segala sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah ia jika wanita itu paling anti disebut _menor_?

"Ya Kim Mingyu, kau mau kupukul?" Minghao sudah mengepalkan tangannya, berancang-ancang untuk menghajar wajah galau Mingyu yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ish! Kau itu bisanya main fisik! Menyebalkan!" Seru Mingyu panik. Kedua sikunya refleks langsung melindungi wajahnya. Biar bagaimanapun Minghao itu berotot, kerjaannya saja pergi ke _gym_ dan makan telur mentah, jadi tentu saja Mingyu _ngeri._

Tanpa bersuara lagi, Minghao langsung merampas balik kertas laporannya dari Mingyu, dan kembali bekerja dengan wajah yang tertekuk sebal.

Sebenarnya Minghao begini untuk menutupi rasa malunya saja, karena percayalah bahwa Minghao itu orangnya _ngasal._ Meskipun sehari-harinya ia tetap merias wajahnya dengan alas bedak, bedak, dan _lipstick_ namun tak pernah sampai memakai _blush on, eyeshadow, mascara,_ dan _eyeliner_ seperti hari ini.

Percayalah pula bahwa riasan Minghao itu sebenarnya tidak _menor,_ tetap terlihat natural dan cantik. Mingyu hanya terlalu norak untuk urusan riasan wajah. Padahal Minghao sendiri yakin pria itu memakai _BB Cushion_ setiap harinya.

 _Dasar ganjen! –_ ledek Minghao dalam hati.

"Kau mau kencan ya, makanya berdandan seperti itu?" Tanya Mingyu masih penasaran.

"Itu urusanku Kim Mingyu."

"Aku bahkan cerita banyak soal Jeon Wonwoo, dan sekarang kau berkata seperti itu. Jahatnya dirimu."

Sungguh Minghao jijik dengan Mingyu yang merajuk. Mingyu dekatkan kursinya ke arah kursi Minghao, ia tarik ujung lengan kemeja panjang Minghao dan ia tunjukan ekspresi merajuknya yang paling bagus. Bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, mata yang sayu dan tubuh yang agak sedikit membungkuk condong ke Minghao.

"Hao-ya.. ayo cerita."

Minghao sungguh tak tahan.

PLAK!

Penganiyayaan berat. Mingyu meratapi nasib paha kanannya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan maut Xu Minghao. Perih campur nyeri, _nano-nano_ rasanya.

"Aku ada janji makan siang hari ini dengan seseorang, kau puas Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa heran sebenarnya dengan Minghao yang tak pernah santai saat berbicara dengannya, selalu saja menarik ototnya.

"Dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Jahatnya dirimu. Kau pergi dengan seorang pria ya?"

"Iya."

"Pacarmu ya?"

"Bukan."

"Namanya siapa?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalau marganya saja boleh tahu kan?"

Mingyu langsung beringsut mundur saat Minghao telah bersiap kembali melayangkan tangan panasnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya Kim Mingyu!"

"Jangan pergi. Jangan sering-sering kencan makan siang seperti itu."

Minghao menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia pikir Mingyu akan balas sengit terhadapnya, namun pria aneh itu justru membalasnya dengan permohonan sekaligus nasihat bernada sendu. Minghao menatap Mingyu lekat dan pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Mingyu pasti telah melewati hari-hari yang berat. Minghao tahu itu karena Mingyu banyak bercerita padanya. Apalagi jika bukan cerita tentang Jeon Wonwoo dan Minghao menyesal saat mengingat kembali bahwa kedekatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berawal dari ajakan makan siang, sehingga mendadak Minghao tak enak hati.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Minghao mulai melunakan nada bicaranya.

"Karena jika kau sering-sering makan siang dengan orang lain, nanti aku makan siang dengan siapa?"

Minghao menyesal karena sudah mengasihani teman tidak jelasnya ini. Mingyu meringis melihat delikan tajam Minghao.

"Maaf!" Seru Mingyu cepat saat tangan Minghao lagi-lagi telah terkepal di udara.

Asal kalian tahu, Mingyu itu sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk menguji kesabaran orang lain sehingga berteman dengan Kim Mingyu itu bisa mendekatkanmu ke pintu surga dan neraka sekaligus. Pada satu sisi jika bersabar menghadapinya maka kau akan masuk surga, namun jika tidak maka bersiaplah mendengar sapaan malaikat penjaga pintu neraka.

Minghao berlebihan?

Memang, tepatnya setelah berteman dengan Kim Mingyu.

Minghao menghela napas keras.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri dengan siapa temanmu ini makan siang saat kau sibuk dengan si cantik Jeon Wonwoo itu!" Sindir Minghao telak. Dua minggu lebih ia bolak-balik makan siang dengan Wonwoo dan Minghao tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Lalu sekarang ia protes

"Memangnya dengan siapa?" Mingyu dengan polosnya balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja dengan teman-teman yang lain! Memangnya temanku hanya kau saja?!" Minghao memilih untuk tak bersabar.

Seketika Mingyu merengut. Ia berpikir rumit soal betapa menyakitkan saat dirinya tidak menjadi yang satu-satunya, sekalipun Minghao bukanlah kekasihnya. Tapi tentu kita tahu alasan mengapa Mingyu bisa menjadi sangat melankolis seperti ini dan sepertinya Minghao baru saja melukai perasaan bayi raksasa bernama Kim Mingyu yang hatinya selembut tahu itu dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Mingyu nampak tertunduk sedih, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Minghao merasa tak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya.."

Mingyu hanya diam tak menyahut.

"Bukan salah Wonwoo jika ia memang sungguhan punya anak. Ini salahku."

DEG

"Maafkan aku karena diriku yang sok tahu kau jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena memberimu analisa yang salah soal Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu cukup tersentak. Biar bagaimanapun Minghao memang mengambil peran dalam hal ini. Ia yang meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa Wonwoo pasti berbohong soal dirinya yang telah memiliki anak. Tapi bukan untuk alasan itu Mingyu merasa terkejut, tapi lebih karena penyesalan Minghao.

Wanita itu memang ketus dan jarang sekali menunjukan penyesalan sekalipun ia pernah memukul Mingyu sampai kepalanya _benjol._ Namun kali ini berbeda, dan Mingyu ikut menyesal karena telah membuat temannya ini merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hao-ya. Siapapun yang melihat dan mendengar pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kenyataan soal Wonwoo yang telah memiliki anak." Ucap Mingyu lembut sembari menepuk bahu Minghao.

Keduanya lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling menghela napas panjang. Jika sudah seperti ini apakah berarti Wonwoo yang salah?

Tidak. Wonwoo sudah mengatakannya dan bukan salah Wonwoo jika Mingyu tidak percaya.

Baiklah…

Mingyu yang salah.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku melupakannya, tapi aku juga tidak yakin bisa."

"Kau kecewa padanya?"

"Sangat."

Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ia bisa saja menangis sekarang karena rasa kecewa itu. Ia mencintai Wonwoo, dan ia sungguh-sungguh dalam usahanya mengejar Wonwoo sekalipun mungkin tak ada yang tahu karena ia melakukan semuanya sendiri, termasuk Wonwoo.

Wanita itu pasti tidak tahu, oleh sebab itu ia dengan teganya memberi harapan besar pada Mingyu. Lalu harapan perlahan luntur saat Mingyu mengetahui keberadaan Hansol. Hati kecil Mingyu mengatakan untuk terus berusaha, hanya saja rasanya terlalu berat.

Wanita itu mungkin terlalu enggan untuk mengaku telah berstatus janda. Namun apa sulitnya ia mengakui hal itu, di saat ia dengan mudahnya mengaku telah memiliki anak sebelumnya?

Terkecuali jika memang ia telah memiliki suami.

Miris sekali, Wonwoo si pemberi harapan palsu. Mingyu sakit hati dibuatnya.

"Kupikir Wonwoo juga demikian.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah Mingyu, aku sangat ragu.." Bisik Minghao. Sepertinya wanita itu memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak apa-apa katakan saja Hao-ya…"

Minghao sempat menatap Mingyu sekali lagi dalam keraguan, sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Entahlah, menurutku Wonwoo juga kecewa dengan kenyataan soal kau yang tidak mempercayai kata-katanya. Wonwoo mungkin sebenarnya menyangka bahwa alasan mengapa kau tetap mendekatinya adalah karena kau sudah bisa menerima keberadaan anak itu. Tapi kenyataannya kau bahkan tak bisa menahan kekecewaanmu, lalu pergi dan tak lagi memberi kabar sampai sekarang. Jika aku menjadi Wonwoo, aku juga akan kecewa padamu."

DEG

"Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin, jangan terlalu cepat mempercayai kata-kataku, karena Wonwoo adalah orang yang sulit ditebak."

Minghao benar, sangat sulit menebak Wonwoo karena memang ia tak biasa, seolah seluruh aspek yang melekat pada diri wanita cantik itu mengandung makna tersendiri yang belum Mingyu ketahui. Jika saja Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo lebih jauh lagi sewaktu sekolah dulu mungkin ia tak akan kesulitan sekarang, dan Mingyu menyesali itu.

Mingyu bahkan telah dengan kejamnya berfikir soal betapa murahannya seorang Jeon Wonwoo karena harapan yang diberikannya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan wanita itu sendiri.

Padahal mungkin ini murni karena Mingyu belum mengenal pribadi dan kehidupan Wonwoo dengan baik. Terutama soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wonwoo hingga ia memiliki Hansol dan berani muncul di hadapan Mingyu dengan sejuta pesonanya setelah 7 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu.

" _Apa kau sudah cukup mengenalku hingga tidak lagi menghubungiku, Mingyu-ya?"_

" _Kau terlihat kecewa dengan keberadaan Hansol.."_

Biar bagaimanapun Mingyu sudah terlanjur basah, jadi mengapa tidak menyelam sekalian?

* * *

00000000000000

* * *

 **Tok…Tok…Tok…**

"Masuk."

"Nyonya Jeon ingin bertemu anda, Direktur Choi." Ucap seorang wanita bertubuh langsing memberikan informasi pada atasannya yang nampak sibuk.

Sang direktur –seorang pria berambut hitam pekat yang sialnya tampan itu- menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Sejenak ia rapikan terlebih dahulu kekacauan yang ada di mejanya, seperti berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dan berserakan serta cangkir kopi yang telah kosong. Tak lupa pula dengan penampilannya, ia kenakan kembali jas kerjanya yang semula tersampir di kursi dan ia rapikan lipatan dasinya yang sedikit longgar.

"Ajaklah ia masuk, Sekretaris Kim." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Salah satu alasan mengapa banyak karyawannya yang _betah_ bekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpinnya itu adalah karena keramahannya ini, dan tentu alasan lainnya juga karena kredibilitas dan ketampanannya.

Tak lama, sosok Jeon Wonwoo –sang tamu- tertangkap oleh matanya. Seketika sang direktur tersenyum lebar dan seperti biasanya ia sambut Wonwoo dengan pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra di bibir.

"Seungcheol-ah.."

"Lama tak melihatmu, Sayang. Aku rindu sekali."

Seungcheol belum kunjung melunturkan senyumnya. Seolah ia adalah pria paling bahagia melihat kedatangan Wonwoo di siang hari yang cukup terik ini. Ia usap kepala Wonwoo lembut, lalu ia peluk wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Ingin makan siang bersama?" Ajak Wonwoo setelah ia sempat bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Seungcheol. Seungcheol terdiam, beberapa kali ia alihkan pandangannya ke beberapa tempat selain mata Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

Tatapan memohon yang sebenarnya sangat sulit Seungcheol tolak.

"Seungcheol-ah.."

"Wonwoo-ya, Sayangku.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan klienku."

"…"

"Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi aku harus berangkat, maafkan aku sayang…"

Wonwoo siap disebut sebagai wanita yang sangat berlebihan saat ini, tapi jujur ia katakan bahwa tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menggambarkan seberapa kecewanya ia pada Seungcheol.

Lama sekali ia menunggu, dengan dan tanpa Soonyoung yang menemaninya. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang bahkan hanya bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya tak sampai sepuluh menit. Waktu yang sangat singkat hingga tak akan cukup bagi Wonwoo untuk menjelaskan tentang kondisi Hansol, putera mereka yang kerapkali mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo, tapi waktunya memang tidak tepat, Sayang…"

 _Memang selalu tidak tepat untukku…_

"Bisakah lain waktu?"

"Tentu saja Sayang, jika ada waktu kita akan makan siang bersama. Kau, aku dan Hansol. Aku akan memberimu kabar nanti."

Sekali lagi Seungcheol meyakinkannya, lengkap dengan kecupan hangatnya di kening Wonwoo. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, ia anggukan kepalanya sekali, sinyal bahwa ia akan menunggu kabar baik itu datang dari Seungcheol.

"Jadi Sayangku bisakah kau-"

"Aku akan pergi.."

Lebih baik bertingkah tidak sopan dengan memotong pembicaraan dibandingkan harus sakit hati mendapati Seungcheol mengusirnya. Tidak mengusir sebenarnya, hanya meminta Wonwoo untuk pergi secara halus.

Wonwoo hanya harus lebih mengerti karena saatnya tidak tepat, menurut Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Seungcheol sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang sama manisnya dengan senyum Hansol.

Seungcheol mengantar kepertian Wonwoo, istrinya sampai di depan pintu. Namun selangkah lagi sebelum Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya itu, ia berikan kecupan singkat di pipi Seungcheol.

"Apa kau akan pulang ke apartemen malam ini?"

"Tidak Sayang, maafkan aku."

 _Jika memang rindu mengapa tidak pulang?_

"Aku akan memberimu kabar jika aku akan pulang nanti, tidak perlu khawatir, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu.."

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

 _Mingyu…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah terbongkar ya,, wonu bukan gadis, bukan juga janda, tapi dia istri orang *plak

Ide cerita ini sebenernya karena aku lagi obsesi banget sama cinta segiempatnya Hip Hop unit wkwkwkk karena di hip hop unit itu kan Wonu satu-satunya uke di antara tiga seme berbeda karakter *halaaaah* jadi gemes sendiri bayangin ming ngelindungi wonu dari seme kerdus macem coups terus seme gentle macem hansol *padahal kiming sendiri kerjaannya ngerdus ke yang laen juga wkwkwkk hip hop unit itu kaya kebalikannya vocal unit ya, tapi karena seokmin orangnya kocak jadi anggep aja dia jadi kaya seme untuk kesenangan bersama gitu di vocal unit *ini tolong hanya pikiran koplak aku aja yaaa, jangan dianggap serius amat takutnya ada yang baper sama pikiran aku wkwkwkk

Balik lagi ke ceritanya, akhirnya aku bikinlah ff ini gara-gara obsesi gaje itu wkwkwk cuma karena aku belom siap wonu direbutin juga sama hansol wkwkkwk makanya hansol aku buat jadi anaknya woncoups aja, soal mirip ga mirip anggap aja mirip ya *maksa* karena waktu itu aku juga pernah baca di instagram kalo ada beberapa orang yang nyangka kalo seungcheol itu _half caucasian_ juga sama kaya hansol padahal dia asli korea, jadi anggeplah kalo seungcheol juga agak kebule-bulean ya *masih maksa wkwkwkwkk

Intinya semoga sukaa ya readers-niiim, untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview terima kasih banyaaaak,

 _Special thanks to_ : **Kyunie/ mingyuwaifeu/ meaniekrr/ heolgyu/ daebaektaeluv/ bright16/ aliciab.i/ csupernova/ zeloxter/ Shappire Crystal/ Ocha-kacha**

Have a nice day~

Salam

Dara


	4. Chapter 4

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar permintaan Wonwoo dan wanita cantik bermarga Jeon itu sempat menghela napas pelan, memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk membuat Soonyoung mengerti maksud kedatangannya hari ini.

"Apapun itu akan aku lakukan untukmu, asal jangan Seungcheol." Soonyoung mempertegas penolakannya. Ketegasan seorang pria yang sebenarnya sulit untuk dilawan, namun bukan berarti Wonwoo akan menerima begitu saja.

"Bagaimana jika itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

"Tidak Wonwoo.."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Soonyoung-ah."

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu Wonwoo-ya, dan membantumu menemui Seungcheol sama saja dengan melemparkanmu ke kandang buaya."

"Aku bahkan sudah pernah mengandung dan melahirkan anak buaya itu asal kau tahu." Sahut Wonwoo sinis.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo frustasi. Wonwoo bahkan sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya paksa.

"Mengapa kau masih saja ingin menemuinya?"

"Karena dia suamiku." Jawaban yang paling masuk akal. Soonyoung memutar matanya malas.

"Hansol sakit?"

Mata Wonwoo seketika membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung. Ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu asal Soonyoung tahu.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo memang cukup sensitif jika menyangkut Hansol. Ia benci fakta bahwa ia membutuhkan peran Seungcheol untuk ikut mengurus Hansol, dan Soonyoung seolah memperjelas semuanya dengan pemikiran bahwa keinginan Wonwoo untuk menemui Seungcheol selalu ada kaitannya dengan Hansol.

Padahal Hansol sendiri paham betul dengan keadaan Wonwoo, hingga tidak pernah sekalipun ia merengek menanyakan di mana _daddy-_ nya itu berada.

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu jika memang Hansol sakit."

Soonyoung mengerti bahwa Wonwoo tengah kesal, dan Soonyoung berupaya meredakannya dengan memberikan penawaran. Apapun itu untuk Wonwoo dan Hansol akan Soonyoung lakukan.

"Hansol ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

Hansol sebenarnya adalah anak yang pintar di sekolah, ia pandai berhitung dan sudah lancar membaca. Hanya saja Hansol cukup pemalu sehingga sulit bagi bocah laki-laki itu untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya.

Soonyoung mengetahui kekurangan Hansol ini karena ia sudah berulang kali menjemput Hansol di sekolah, bahkan Soonyoung pula yang menemani bocah lucu itu saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah. Guru-guru TK Hansol sampai hapal dengan wajah Soonyoung, jadi tentu ia tahu perkembangan Hansol selama di sekolah.

"Hansol membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"…"

"…atau ada yang menyakitinya?"

Wonwoo tetap bergeming saat Soonyoung mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Hansol hingga pria tampan bermarga Kwon itu menghela napas pelan.

"Kau mendapatkannya Wonwoo-ya.."

Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah, dan ia berhasil memunculkan senyum tipis di wajah Wonwoo yang semula mengeras.

"Kau yang paling mengertiku, Soonyoung-ah." Sahut Wonwoo setelahnya, seperti berbanding terbalik dengan kekesalannya yang sempat muncul.

Soonyoung ikut tersenyum mendengarnya sembari menyesap kembali kopi yang dipesannya.

 _Kau selalu mengatakan itu setelah aku menuruti keinginanmu.._

"Aku mencintainya, Soonyoung. Kau harus tahu itu."

Bagi Soonyoung tidak penting lagi untuk siapa cinta Wonwoo sekarang, karena apapun yang menyangkut perasaan wanita itu selalu saja membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kau juga harus tahu, Wonwoo-ya."

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"...bahwa aku melakukan ini semua karena aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Soonyoung sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo di café yang mulai ramai itu.

Ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikitpun dan tanpa memberikan senyum khasnya yang Wonwoo sukai. Soonyoung pergi dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

Wonwoo menatap kepergian Soonyoung datar seolah pengakuan pria tampan itu adalah hal yang biasa untuknya, bahkan terkesan membosankan karena sudah berulang kali ia dengar.

Wanita itu… wanita cantik itu selalu saja meminta orang lain untuk mengerti apa yang diinginkannya tanpa mau mengerti perasaan orang lain. Wonwoo sadar ia egois, terutama pada Soonyoung. Namun pria itu sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang berulang kali Wonwoo tancapkan untuknya.

Jika bukan Soonyoung, pria lain mungkin akan segera meninggalkannya dan berhenti mengharapkannya.

 _Asal kau senang, Wonwoo-ya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're so beautiful  
I can't take my eyes off you  
Like a thorn on a flower  
I know I'll get pricked but I want you  
So beautiful, so beautiful  
You're so pretty, so beautiful it makes me sad  
Too beautiful to handle

 _ **Monsta X - Beautiful**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

" _Mommy_ lama…" Keluh Hansol sembari berguling-guling di atas _sofa bed_ ruang keluarga. Bocah lucu itu sempat melirik kearah jam dinding besar di atas televisi yang telah menunjukan pukul 8.30 pagi dan kembali bocah itu mengeluh.

Wonwoo sudah berjanji tidak akan lama, tak sampai 10 menit katanya. Namun sudah berlalu 30 menit sejak Wonwoo pergi ke supermarket samping apartemen dan ia belum kunjung kembali.

Hansol mulai tak sabar menunggu. Ia sampai tak fokus menonton padahal yang sedang diputar di televisi ini adalah film kartun kesukaannya. Berulang kali ia melihat ke arah pintu depan, berharap Wonwoo segera datang.

"Mungkin kasirnya penuh ya…" Hansol mencoba berpikir positif, meskipun ia sebenarnya mulai khawatir dengan keadaan _mommy-_ nya itu.

Seungkwan –anak Bibi Jisoo, tetangga sebelah yang sangat Hansol sayangi- pernah bercerita soal orang jahat, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Bocah perempuan berpipi bulat itu menceritakannya dengan mata yang membulat heboh.

" _ **Hansol tahu tidak, teman Papaku baru saja bertemu dengan orang jahat!"**_ Pekik Seungkwan langsung di depan wajahnya.

" _ **Hansol tahu pisau tidak?! Teman Papaku tangannya ditusuk pisau oleh orang jahat itu!"**_ Lanjut Seungkwan heboh sampai Jisoo menegur putrinya agar tidak berbicara macam-macam.

Hansol sempat melirik ke arah Wonwoo saat itu dan ia lihat Wonwoo meringis melihat Seungkwan. Entah karena Wonwoo takut dengan keberadaan orang jahat dalam cerita Seungkwan, atau karena kehebohan bocah Lee itu yang membuat sakit kepala hingga meringis.

Namun yang jelas Hansol pasti berpikir soal opsi pertama. _Mommy-_ nya pasti ketakutan, pikir Hansol. Oleh sebab itu ia semakin merasa khawatir.

Bagaimana jika penyebab lamanya Wonwoo karena ia bertemu dengan orang jahat itu?

" _Mommy_ cepat pulang…" Bisik Hansol sembari menahan tangis, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu Wonwoo. Namun Hansol mengurungkan niatnya untuk menunggu Wonwoo di sana, ia justru telah melewati ruang tamu menuju lorong pendek –yang penuh berisi foto-foto Wonwoo dan dua rak sepatu yang berjajar di ujungnya- menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Hansol menatap pintu depan itu waspada. Selain mengkhawatirkan keadaan Wonwoo, Hansol juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, dalam artian ia juga takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Mungkin saja orang jahat itu juga datang ke apartemen untuk melukainya, pikir Hansol. Lalu ditambah dengan bayangan tentang _monster-monster_ jahat yang kerap muncul dalam mimpinya semakin membuat Hansol takut.

" _Mommy.."_

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

Hansol terlonjak kaget. Bocah itu refleks langsung berlari kencang menuju ruang tengah dan bersembunyi dibalik _sofa bed_ saat _bell_ apartemennya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi _._

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

Suaranya kembali terdengar dan Hansol semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

 _Bell_ masih terus berbunyi sampai kelima kalinya, tanda sang tamu belum menyerah.

"Pasti bukan _Mommy.."_ Bisik Hansol yakin. Tentu saja karena Wonwoo pasti akan langsung masuk tanpa terlebih dulu menekan _bell_.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

Keenam kalinya dan Hansol mulai mencoba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mengintip dari balik pegangan _sofa bed._

" _ **Jika Mommy sedang tidak ada di rumah dan ada yang menekan bell, Hansol bisa lihat siapa yang datang di layar intercom ya."**_

Hansol ingat pesan Wonwoo yang satu itu, dan tepat saat _bell_ kembali berbunyi untuk yang ketujuh kalinya, Hansol memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan menuju dapur tempat _intercom_ berada.

Hansol sempat menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Ia berusaha keras melawan rasa takutnya demi mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang. Jika benar orang jahat, Hansol tidak akan ragu untuk berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk bersembunyi.

Namun nampaknya orang jahat yang Hansol kira akan datang itu tidak terlihat.

Ia justru langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya tanpa ragu. Senyumnya melebar bahkan pekikan senang langsung terlontar dari bibirnya saat menyambut siapa gerangan pria tampan yang datang mengunjunginya.

" _ **Jangan dibuka kecuali Daddy yang datang.."**_

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Wonwoo kembali dari acara belanjanya dengan wajah cemberut. Hancur sudah _mood_ baiknya hari ini. Pertama karena ia bertemu dengan ibu-ibu menyebalkan yang merebut daging ayam satu-satunya yang masih tersisa, dan kedua karena antrian panjang di kasir.

Wonwoo heran mengapa supermarket bisa seramai itu padahal masih pagi dan mengapa pula stock daging ayam di sana harus habis. Wonwoo sibuk menggerutu.

Lama menunggu di kasir juga membuat Wonwoo sempat melamun tadi, dan lamunannya itu justru berakhir dengan ingatannya pada Kim Mingyu dan Choi Seungcheol. Dua pria menyebalkan yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo _uring-uringan._

"Hansol, _Mommy_ pulang…" Wonwoo membuka pintu apartemennya malas.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Pendengaran Hansol cukup tajam untuk ukuran anak seusianya, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara Wonwoo dari lantai bawah sekalipun sedang tertidur. Tingkat kepekaan indra anaknya itu cukup tinggi, namun kali ini berbeda.

Hansol tidak menyahut, juga tidak langsung menghampirinya seperti biasa membuat perasaan Wonwoo tak enak. Terlebih saat ia mendapati ada sepasang sepatu laki-laki di rak sepatunya dan sepasang sandal rumah yang hilang.

 _Soonyoung.._

Sekilas Wonwoo teringat Soonyoung. Namun pria itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuat kejutan, apalagi untuk Wonwoo. Ia selalu terlebih dahulu menelpon Wonwoo jika memang ingin berkunjung. Sementara Jun, salah satu 'teman' dekat Wonwoo yang lain itu bahkan tak mengerti apa yang disebut dengan kejutan.

Lagipula Wonwoo selalu memperingatkan Hansol untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuk siapapun.

 _Seungcheol.._

Wonwoo sebenarnya ragu untuk menebak jika itu suaminya, tapi kemungkinannya hanya pria itulah yang bisa membuat Hansol membuka pintu.

"Hansol!" Panggil Wonwoo sekali lagi, dan masih belum ada yang menyahutinya.

Wonwoo berlari menuju ruang tengah. Ia lihat televisi masih menyala namun Hansol tidak berada di sana. Wonwoo langsung meninggalkan plastik belanjaannya begitu saja di ruang tengah.

"Hansol!" Kepanikan Wonwoo mulai berlebihan.

" _Mommy!"_

Suara Hansol terdengar dari arah dapur, tanpa menunggu lagi Wonwoo langsung berlari ke sana.

Di dapur, Wonwoo melihat Hansol tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sembari mengelus kepala Cucu, kucing gemuk berbulu tebal yang terlihat sedang sibuk makan di mangkuknya.

Hansol tidak sendirian.

Ada seorang pria tampan yang menemaninya. Pria itu nampak memegang kaleng makanan kucing yang telah kosong setengahnya. Ia juga tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

" _Mommy,_ Paman Mingyu datang!"

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Mingyu. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang maksud kedatangan Mingyu pagi ini. Jika saja semua masih baik-baik saja mungkin pagi ini akan terasa seperti anugerah bagi Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo masih ingat dengan jelas kekecewaan Mingyu saat mengetahui keberadaan Hansol. Belum lagi dengan penolakan Mingyu yang tergambar lewat pesan Wonwoo yang tak ia balas dan telpon Wonwoo yang tidak ia jawab.

Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah hampir menyerah untuk pria ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kondisi Hansol yang memburuk saat ia dekat dengan Mingyu, karena perhatian Wonwoo yang terlalu tercurah pada pria itu membuatnya mengabaikan Hansol, sementara Mingyu justru menganggap Hansol hanya lelucon semata.

Wonwoo cukup terpukul dengan kenyataan itu, hingga ia berusaha keras untuk melupakannya meskipun nama Mingyu tetap ada dalam doanya. Ia berdoa agar pria itu tetap mengharapkannya sebagaimana Soonyoung masih mengharapkannya sampai sekarang.

Lalu mungkin saja ini adalah jawaban atas doa Wonwoo.

Doanya yang terkabul, Mingyu datang tiba-tiba dengan senyuman lebar yang mungkin bisa mencapai telingannya, lalu mengakrabkan diri dengan Hansol layaknya ia seorang ayah idaman di hari libur dengan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ pendek.

Seketika kepala Wonwoo sakit. Lebih sakit dari fakta bahwa Hansol pernah berkata ingin menikahi Lee Seungkwan, anak tetangga sebelah. Setelah ini mungkin Wonwoo harus segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan menceritakan tentang gejala-gejala aneh yang dialaminya seperti kepala yang sakit dan dada yang berdebar.

"Paman Mingyu, Hansol harus isi mangkuknya dengan air?"

"Iya, Sayang. Cukup separuhnya saja, oke?"

Wonwoo lemas mendengarnya. Mingyu pasti lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa ia pernah menatap Hansol layaknya parasit, dan Hansol juga pasti lupa pernah ditatap sinis oleh Mingyu karena interaksi keduanya sangatlah mengejutkan.

Hansol yang berulang kali menyebut 'Paman Mingyu' dan Mingyu yang juga berulang kali menyebut 'Sayang'.

Napas Wonwoo mendadak tidak teratur. Bertambah lagi kan gejalanya?

Keduanya kini tengah memasak. Hansol nampak _mondar-mandir_ membantu Mingyu di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Wonwoo katanya dan sungguh Wonwoo tak paham lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa duduk menunggu di meja makan.

Hansol tak berhenti tersenyum bahkan tertawa dengan 'kelas memasak' yang Mingyu buat sesuka hatinya dengan peralatan dapur Wonwoo yang masih mulus mengingat wanita itu jarang memasak.

Setengah jam kemudian Mingyu –dengan sedikit dibantu oleh Hansol- sudah berhasil menyuguhkan _pancake_ untuk Hansol dan _gaeran toast_ untuknya dan Wonwoo lengkap dengan buah beri-berian segar, jus jeruk, dan air madu hangat.

"Hansol tidak biasa minum susu di pagi hari kan?" Bisik Mingyu seolah ia tahu segalanya dan hanya ingin memastikannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan.

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo lemas.

 _Aku yang tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba Kim Mingyu –_ Lanjut Wonwoo dalam hati.

Mingyu kemudian menawarkan bantuannya untuk memotong _pancake_ di piring Hansol dan langsung disetujui dengan antusias oleh bocah lucu itu.

"Hansol bisa makan sendiri Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Wonwoo. Mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang, dengan Hansol berada di sebelah Mingyu sehingga kedekatan pria tampan itu dan Hansol dapat terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

"Tapi Hansol ingin disuapi Paman Mingyu, _Mommy."_ Hansol merengek dan Wonwoo cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Puteranya itu tidak pernah merengek sebelumnya, dalam artian menolak perkataan Wonwoo.

Hansol selalu mengerti dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo, termasuk larangan untuk tidak disuapi orang lain. Hansol laki-laki dan ia tidak boleh manja, didik Wonwoo. Hansol bahkan tidak pernah merengek ingin disuapi Soonyoung, paman kesayangannya itu –kesayangan Wonwoo juga- karena memang Wonwoo melarangnya.

"Hanya sekali, Wonwoo-ya. Hansol juga kan sedang tidak enak badan.."

 _Oh Yes!_ Mingyu bahkan sudah tahu jika Hansol sedang tidak enak badan karena terlalu lama bermain dengan Seungkwan yang sedang flu.

"Biar _Mommy_ yang suapi saja ya, Sayang."

"Tapi Hansol mau sama Paman Mingyu, _Mommy_.."

 _Kim Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?! –_ Jerit Wonwoo dalam hati seolah tak percaya.

Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak menarik piring _pancake_ Hansol, dan _puppy eyes_ keduanya benar-benar berhasil membuat Wonwoo menyerah.

"Jika Paman Mingyu tidak keberatan." Ucap Wonwoo sembari sekilas melirik Mingyu.

"Asiiiik!" Pekik Hansol kelewat senang, dan Wonwoo jantungan dibuatnya.

"Hanya jika Paman Mingyu tidak keberatan, Hansol." Wonwoo memperingatinya sekali lagi.

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu, ia tatap pria tampan itu dengan wajah lucunya yang memelas. Mingyu langsung mengusap kepala Hansol lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Wonwoo tak lagi bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat kembali melihat reaksi berlebihan Hansol. Senyum dan tawanya saat berinteraksi dengan Mingyu sepanjang waktu sarapan mereka membuat perasaan Wonwoo tidak karuan.

Mungkin campuran antara rasa senang, heran dan juga sedih..

 _Lagi-lagi anakmu akrab dengan pria lain, Seungcheol-ah…_

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

"Bunga untukmu, Wonwoo…"

Bisikan Mingyu berhasil menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar merah yang disatukan dengan sebuah pita satin berwarna putih ada di hadapan Wonwoo sekarang. Tanpa kertas tisu yang biasa digunakan untuk mempercantik rangkaian bunga segar.

"Kupetik langsung dari kebun mawar milik ibuku di Anyang.."

"…"

"Tidak semuanya sedang berbunga, itu pun sudah kupilih yang paling bagus. Maaf jika mengecewakanmu."

Wanita cantik itu nampak menyesal karena sudah memberikan tatapan menilainya pada bunga pemberian Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tatap Mingyu dan ia sentuh tangan pria tampan itu. Saat itulah Wonwoo menyadari ada beberapa luka gores di telapak tangan Mingyu dan duri di tangkai mawarnya yang telah hilang.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti, setidaknya Mingyu butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam bolak-balik Seoul-Anyang hanya untuk sepuluh tangkai mawar merah, padahal banyak _florist_ di Seoul yang menjualnya dengan kualitas yang lebih baik. Namun Mingyu tetap melakukannya, bahkan sampai tangannya terluka.

"Terima kasih Mingyu.." Ucap Wonwoo sembari tersenyum kalem.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin sekali membanjiri Mingyu dengan pujian atas perjuangannya untuk membawa bunga mawar ini. Namun sayang Wonwoo tidak bisa. Anggap saja Wonwoo sedang merasa canggung. Ia bahkan berharap Hansol segera datang menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku akan meletakannya di vas bunga.." Wonwoo mulai beralasan, ia berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu menuju ruang tengah.

"Nanti saja.." Mingyu mencegah kepergian Wonwoo dengan menarik lengannya lembut. Wonwoo tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Hansol sedang asik bermain dengan Seungkwan, jangan diganggu." Bisik Mingyu dan Wonwoo sempat memicingkan matanya.

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu hanya sedang beralasan saja dan Mingyu pun langsung terkekeh pelan, mungkin ia juga sadar dengan alasan aneh yang dibuatnya agar Wonwoo tetap tinggal bersamanya di dapur.

"Tetap di sini ya.." Bujuk Mingyu sambil mengenggam tangan Wonwoo erat. Sekali lagi ia tarik lembut tubuh kurus Wonwoo hingga wanita cantik itu sempat _oleng_ dan menabrak dadanya.

Mingyu nampak menunjukan ekspresi memelasnya, seperti tengah berusaha meminta agar Wonwoo tak pergi meninggalkannya di dapur, dan Wonwoo menyikapinya dengan rasa gugup yang cukup berlebihan.

Wajah wanita cantik itu bahkan sudah merona parah. Cukup kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan bunga mawar merah yang masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Mingyu…"

"Hmm?"

"Tidakkah kita terlalu dekat?"

"Memang iya?"

Mingyu sengaja menempelkan pipinya di telinga Wonwoo yang terasa panas. Ia berniat untuk menggoda Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Wonwoo hingga wanita itu refleks memukul dadanya.

"Jangan seperti ini, Gyu-ya.."

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat. Sudah datangnya mendadak, lalu sekarang menariknya untuk bermesraan. Mingyu benar-benar sukses membuat Wonwoo frustasi.

"Apa kau merindukanku juga hm?" Tanya Mingyu sekali lagi masih berniat untuk menggoda Wonwoo yang terasa kaku di pelukannya.

Pria tampan berambut hitam itu kembali menatap wajah Wonwoo untuk memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja, dan sepertinya memang tidak baik-baik saja. Wanita cantik itu terlihat linglung dalam pelukannya.

Cup..

" _Mommy!_ "

Semuanya serba mendadak. Kecupan ringan Mingyu di pipinya dan kedatangan Hansol –lengkap dengan Seungkwan ke dapur- membuat Wonwoo _kaget_ setengah mati. Wonwoo refleks langsung mendorong dada Mingyu, bahkan sampai bokong Mingyu menabrak keras meja _kitchen_ set.

Wonwoo segera merapikan bajunya –yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali- dan meletakan bunga mawar pemberian Mingyu di meja makan. Lalu ia hampiri Hansol dan Seungkwan.

"Iya, Sayang?" Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, cukup berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ia tunjukan sebelumnya. Mingyu sampai tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Maafkan Hansol, _Mommy._ Apa Hansol menganggu _Mommy_ dan Paman-"

"Wonu _Mommy_ dan Paman ini sedang apa?" Suara melengking Seungkwan terdengar menginterupsi perkataan Hansol.

Bocah perempuan itu nampak melipat tangan mungilnya di depan dada dan memicingkan matanya. Gayanya sudah seperti orang dewasa yang baru saja memergoki sesuatu yang terlihat mencurigakan. Seharusnya Wonwoo ingat jika Hansol sedang bermain dengan Lee Seungkwan yang tidak hanya cerewet tapi juga kadang _sok_ tahu dan _sok_ dewasa.

" _Kok_ Wonu _Mommy_ peluk-pelukan dengan Paman ini?" Lanjut Seungkwan masih dengan nada yang sama, penuh kecurigaan.

Wonwoo memang harus berulang kali mengelus dadanya sambil menggumamkan kata sabar jika berhadapan dengan Seungkwan. Sementara Mingyu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya canggung mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Kenapa Paman ini juga cium pipi Wonu _Mommy_? Paman ini seperti Papaku saja yang suka cium pipi Mamaku."

"Ish Kwannie! Namanya Paman Mingyu, bukan Paman ini!" Seru Hansol terdengar tak terima.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo secara bersamaan menghela napas pelan, setidaknya Hansol tidak berfikir yang macam-macam dan seperti menyelamatkan mereka dengan pemikiran polosnya itu.

"Baiklah, Kwannie ganti jadi Paman Mingyu! Jadi kenapa Wonu _Mommy_ dan Paman Mingyu peluk-"

"Hansol dan Seungkwannie membutuhkan apa, hmm?"

Wonwoo mulai tak sabar, ia langsung memotong celotehan Seungkwan dan mengambil posisi _jongkok_ di hadapan dua bocah menggemaskan itu. Sekali lagi ia menunjukan senyum cerahnya di tengah rasa _gondok_ menghadapi Seungkwan.

Seharusnya Wonwoo tolak saja permintaan Jisoo yang menitipkan Seungkwan tadi pagi setelah mereka sarapan, atau sekalian saja Wonwoo pulangkan Seungkwan sekarang juga agar pasangan Lee itu membatalkan kencan hari Sabtu mereka, atau memang Wonwoo harus lebih banyak bersabar apalagi jika mengingat Hansol pernah berkata akan menikahi bocah perempuan ini saat mereka sudah dewasa.

"Hansol dan Kwannie lapar _Mommy."_ Jelas Hansol sembari mengelus perutnya, dan Seungkwan mengamini perkataan 'pasangannya' itu dengan anggukan keras.

Lagi-lagi soal Seungkwan dan Hansol yang seolah tak ada habisnya, pada natal tahun lalu Seungkwan berkata bahwa mulai saat itu ia dan Hansol berpasangan. Hansol langsung menyetujuinya dan memeluk Seungkwan erat sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Wonwoo dan Jisoo sampai _speechless_ dibuatnya, sementara ayah Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin hanya ikut tertawa melihat interaksi puterinya dan putera tetangganya itu.

"Jadi anak-anak Wonu _Mommy_ ini mau makan apa?"

"Hmm…" Keduanya nampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika Paman Mingyu buatkan ayam goreng?" Sahut Mingyu tiba-tiba menawarkan diri. Wonwoo langsung memutar matanya malas, anak-anak pasti sebentar lagi akan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Mingyu.

"Kwannie bosan ayam goreng!"

"Hansol juga bosan ayam goreng Paman Mingyu.."

Wonwoo benar kan?

Namun Mingyu belum menyerah. Ia ikut mengambil posisi tepat di samping Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana jika ayam yang digoreng dengan tepung krispi dan saus barbeque?" Tawar Mingyu sekali lagi dan mata dua bocah dihadapannya itu langsung membulat sempurna.

"MAU!"

Wonwoo bahkan sampai harus menutup telingannya karena teriakan antusias dari Hansol dan Seungkwan.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu membuka kembali kelas memasaknya dengan Hansol dan Seungkwan sebagai peserta. Mingyu sepertinya memang sengaja ingin mengajak Hansol memasak, baik itu untuk sarapan dan makan siang, karena pria tampan itu sendiri yang membawa bahan-bahan makanannya sampai dua kantung plastik besar.

Belanjaan Wonwoo di supermarket tadi pagi bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Wonwoo sempat melirik label supermarket yang ada di kantung plastik itu dan seketika Mingyu menjawab tanpa ditanya.

"Aku beli langsung di Anyang.."

Setelah mawar kini bahan-bahan makanan yang Mingyu bawa langsung dari Anyang –daerah tempat orang tuanya tinggal dan Wonwoo semakin dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan maksud kedatangan Mingyu dan semua hal yang dibawanya dari Anyang.

Wonwoo masih memperhatikan Mingyu yang telaten mengajarkan Hansol dan Seungkwan tentang cara memasak. Seungkwan sempat _ngambek_ sebelumnya saat Mingyu terpaksa tidak memberikannya apron dan topi koki karena ia hanya membawanya satu untuk Hansol.

Alhasil Wonwoo harus berlari ke kamar Hansol dan membongkar lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari apron dan topi koki milik Hansol –yang Wonwoo beli tahun lalu di toko kostum karena lucu- untuk dipakai oleh Seungkwan.

Wonwoo sempat mendelikan matanya ke arah Mingyu karena ide pria tampan itu untuk memakaikan apron dan topi koki pada Hansol benar-benar membuat Wonwoo _repot._ Setidaknya Wonwoo tak ingin mendengar tangisan Seungkwan yang sangat keras dan melengking itu, dan Mingyu hanya bisa meringis pelan sembari mengatakan 'mereka lucu' hingga Wonwoo akhirnya luluh juga.

Bagaimana tidak luluh, dua bocah imut yang tak berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa itu memang sangat lucu dengan atribut khas koki yang mereka kenakan. Belum lagi dengan kesibukan mereka yang tengah membantu Mingyu, atau lebih tepatnya menganggu Mingyu yang sedang memasak dengan bertanya ini dan itu. Tinggi mereka yang tak sampai sepinggang Mingyu itu juga membuat Mingyu seperti tengah dikelilingi oleh dua kurcaci yang bergerak ke sana kemari.

Wonwoo gemas setengah mati melihatnya.

" _Mommy_ tidak membantu?" Tanya Hansol tiba-tiba pada Wonwoo yang sedang duduk santai di meja makan. Mingyu ikut melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang nampak bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Wonu _Mommy_ kan tidak bisa memasak." Celetuk Seungkwan sembari mengaduk sesuatu di mangkuk kecil yang dipegangnya –Mingyu yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu- dan Wonwoo langsung merengut mendengarnya.

"Tidak Kwannie, _Mommy_ bisa memasak. Hansol suka karenamasakan _Mommy_ enak!"

Wonwoo cukup terharu dengan jawaban Hansol. Hansol memang paling tahu cara menyenangkan hati Wonwoo, wanita itu tersenyum bangga mendengar pembelaan puteranya.

"Tapi tidak seenak masakan Mamaku kan?" Tanya Seungkwan terdengar tak mau kalah.

Entah kenapa sepertinya bocah perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Hansol ini niat sekali ingin menjatuhkan citra Wonwoo dihadapan Mingyu yang kini tengah sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Hm…iya." Bisik Hansol pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua yang ada di dapur.

Seungkwan tersenyum senang karena masakan mamanya diakui memang lebih enak, sementara Hansol menatap Wonwoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menundukan kepalanya.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa masakan Jisoo memang lebih enak dari masakannya –yang kebanyakan menu praktis dan cepat saji- tapi Wonwoo menyesal karena tidak mengajarkan Hansol untuk sekali saja berbohong terutama pada situasi seperti ini.

Sungguh, Wonwoo bersumpah tidak akan memberikan Seungkwan susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya lagi saat berkunjung.

"Sudah...sudah. Semuanya sama-sama enak baik itu masakan Wonwoo _Mommy_ atau masakan Mama-nya Seungkwan!" Seru Mingyu ceria sambil merangkul dua bocah imut itu. Ia juga terlihat membisikan sesuatu hingga Seungkwan dan Hansol terkikik geli.

"Sekarang Paman Mingyu bersiap menggoreng ayamnya!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa~"

Hansol dan Seungkwan ikut bersorak senang dan keduanya langsung berlari ke arah Wonwoo. Lewat bisikannya tadi, Mingyu meminta mereka untuk menghindari cipratan minyak dengan cara memeluk dan menciumi pipi Wonwoo hingga wanita cantik itu _kwalahan_ menghadapi serangan ini.

Wonwoo balas memeluk tubuh Hansol dan Seungkwan erat, sembari melirik Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini mereka sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia dengan ayah, ibu dan dua orang anak.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

"Kau suka menjahit?" Tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo baru saja selesai mengajak Hansol dan Seungkwan tidur siang di kamar Hansol yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ah itu.." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak saat pria tampan itu melongok ke sebuah ruangan kecil di sebelah ruang TV yang dipisahkan oleh sekat partisi kayu.

Di sana terdapat sebuah mesin jahit tua milik Wonwoo dan tumpukan kain berbagai motif dan warna lengkap dengan rak berisi benang dan peralatan jahit lainnya. Selain itu juga terdapat sejumlah potongan kain yang telah membentuk pola kotak besar dan kecil.

"Hanya hobi saja, untuk mengisi waktu luang." Jawab Wonwoo nampak canggung untuk menjelaskannya hingga ia memilih untuk menghampiri Mingyu dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di _sofa bed_ –yang sudah ia lipat menjadi sofa biasa agar lebih nyaman-.

"Maaf, ruangannya berantakan." Wonwoo meringis pelan saat mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di sisi sofa yang sama. Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak masalah, itu berarti kau menyalurkan hobimu dengan baik."

"Apa saja yang biasanya kau jahit?" Tanya Mingyu lagi saat wanita cantik di dekatnya ini tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Hm?" Wonwoo hanya menggumam pelan sembari menatap Mingyu dengan matanya yang membulat lucu.

"Apa kau menjahit hatiku?" Canda Mingyu tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Wonwoo sebenarnya, dan Wonwoo refleks langsung memukul dadanya.

Bukan pukulan yang menyakitkan. Tawa Mingyu justru semakin keras seolah dengan senang hati menerima pukulan itu jika sebagai gantinya ia bisa melihat sikap malu-malu Wonwoo yang menggemaskan.

"Memangnya hatimu berlubang…" Bisik Wonwoo pelan dengan pipi yang merona.

"Tidak berlubang, hanya kosong saja. Perlu diisi.." Agaknya Mingyu sudah kembali pada jati dirinya yang senang modus dan mengumbar kata-kata gombal. Sekali lagi Wonwoo memukul dadanya.

"Jadi apa yang biasa kau jahit?"

"Aku suka menjahit selimut untuk Hansol…"

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau harus buatkan satu selimut untukku."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku sering kedinginan di malam hari.."

"Kalau begitu matikan saja pendingin ruangannya."

Mingyu tergelak. Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang datar dan Mingyu merasa Wonwoo punya selera humor yang baik dengan jawaban-jawaban rasional yang dimilikinya.

"Aku akan membuatkan satu untukmu, apa warna yang kau sukai?"

"Apa saja, asal kau yang membuatnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan yang bagus dan rapi untukmu, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia usap kepala Wonwoo lembut lalu ia gumamkan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus pada wanita cantik itu.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Hm.."

"Maaf karena datang mendadak, maaf karena sudah mengejutkanmu."

Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati sentuhan Mingyu di kepalanya itu perlahan mulai menegakan tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika ingin datang, jadi setidaknya aku bisa mempersiapkan diri." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo selalu mempersiapkan penampilannya saat bertemu dengan Mingyu, namun kedatangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya tak bisa mempersiapkan apapun.

Wonwoo hanya sempat 'mandi bebek' tadi pagi karena ia mengejar waktu untuk berbelanja di supermarket. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Mingyu tadi pagi pun, ia hanya mengenakan tabir surya, kacamata bundar dan masker, lalu celana panjang longgar berwarna cokelat dan kaos putih polos. Rambutnya juga hanya dicepol asal.

Penampilannya yang sangat berantakan itu jelas berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Mingyu. Meskipun terkesan santaidengan celana jeans pendek, kaus biru pucat sebagai dalamannya dan kemeja putih besar yang tak terkancing seluruhnya, namun tetap saja penampilan Mingyu sanggup membuat Wonwoo salah fokus saking tampannya.

Intinya Wonwoo tak percaya diri dan kecewa karena tidak bisa tampil sempurna lagi di hadapan Mingyu hingga ia merasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan penampilanmu, kau tetap cantik dalam kondisi apapun, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Mingyu lembut seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Wonwoo.

 _Basi! –_ Balas Wonwoo dalam hati. Agaknya ia terbiasa mendengar kata-kata itu dari Seungcheol, mungkin Mingyu belajar banyak darinya atau memang semua pria seperti itu.

Tipikal pria tampan, pikir Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan sebenarnya, karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan?"

 _Ya_ _kau benar dan kau membuatku galau setengah mati Kim Mingyu_

"Maaf juga karena lama tidak menghubungimu, Wonwoo-ya…"

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo langsung. Ia penasaran dengan jawaban Mingyu meskipun ia sudah bisa menebak alasannya apa.

"Hmm." Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya.

Tebakan Wonwoo benar.

Bukan karena alasannya Mingyu sibuk, melainkan ini erat kaitannya dengan Hansol. Mingyu terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Hansol, tebak Wonwoo. Oleh sebab itu ia memilih untuk menjauhinya.

Namun Mingyu tidak mengatakannya dan Wonwoo sangat memaklumi hal itu.

"Kau marah?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu bertanya seolah ia adalah anak-anak yang ketahuan mengambil kue untuk tamu di dapur.

"Apa aku bisa marah padamu?" Canda Wonwoo. Ia sentuh pipi kanan Mingyu lembut dan dengan segera pria tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dengan tangan Wonwoo sebagai bantalannya.

"Kau marah saat aku memakaikan apron dan topi koki pada Hansol.." Gumam Mingyu dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu dan Wonwoo tertawa melihatnya.

 _Bayi besar –_ Bisiknya gemas setelah melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Itu karena kau membuat Seungkwan merajuk.." Sahut Wonwoo.

Perlahan ia ikut merebahkan kepalanya di sofa dengan tangan Mingyu yang juga menjadi bantalannya. Wonwoo menurut saat pria tampan itu ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Tanganmu bau ayam."

Mata Mingyu seketika membulat.

"Tidak bau!"

"Hanya bercanda…"

"Aish!"

Mingyu menggerutu dan Wonwoo balas menertawakannya. Saat sedang tertawa, hidung Wonwoo akan mengerut lucu dan Mingyu gemas melihatnya. Ia refleks mencubit hidung Wonwoo dan keadaan pun berbalik, Wonwoo yang menggerutu dan Mingyu yang tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tersenyum lalu kembali tertawa. Tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun, hanya dengan saling menatap mereka sudah sesenang itu.

Wonwoo seolah lupa akan hubungan rumitnya dengan Seungcheol hanya karena ia bisa kembali menatap Mingyu yang sempat absen dari hidupnya. Sementara Mingyu seolah lupa dengan kepastian yang hendak ia tagih pada Wonwoo hari ini, seolah ia tak ingin membebani Wonwoo dengan pemikiran itu. Mingyu hanya tak ingin senyum Wonwoo hilang.

"Gyu-ya.."

"Hm…"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung sementara Wonwoo nampak tersipu.

"Untuk hari ini." Bisik Wonwoo pelan di tengah rona merah yang semakin menjadi di wajahnya.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan dengan kedatangan Mingyu dan kehangatan yang ia buat bersama Hansol dan Seungkwan. Wonwoo kembali teringat dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir Hansol saat ia melihat Mingyu.

Wonwoo rasa ini sebuah keajaiban jika mengingat pribadi Hansol yang sulit untuk dekat dengan orang lain. Soonyoung dan Jun mungkin pengecualian karena dua pria itu notabene sudah dikenal Hansol sejak lahir, namun tidak dengan Mingyu. Pria itu sungguh sangat asing untuk Hansol, namun hanya butuh sehari bagi Mingyu untuk dekat dengan bocah laki-laki itu.

Wonwoo sampai dibuat hampir mati berdiri saking terkejutnya saat Hansol mau membukakan pintu untuk Mingyu. Lalu saling berinteraksi saat Wonwoo tak ada; karena meskipun dekat, Hansol akan diam seribu bahasa jika hanya ada Soonyoung atau Jun di sekitarnya dan hanya bersuara saat sedang ditanya saja.

Wonwoo tahu ini aneh, tapi untuk saat ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh dan tidak berprasangka apapun. Ia hanya ingin mencurahkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Mingyu lewat senyum manisnya yang tak kunjung habis.

"Kau sampai harus membawa semuanya dari Anyang. Terima Kasih, Mingyu."

Seketika kehangatan muncul di hati Mingyu kala melihat senyum Wonwoo yang sedikit berbeda, seolah menggambarkan rasa syukur yang mendalam. Mingyu belum pernah merasa sedemikian dihargai usahanya.

Wonwoo tak banyak berkata-kata. Ia hanya tersenyum dan rasa lelah Mingyu bolak-balik Seoul-Anyang di pagi hari buta seolah terbayar lunas. Berikut dengan pengorbanannya selama ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo, termasuk semua tagihan makan siang, makan malam, dan tiket nonton yang tidak murah. Lengkap dengan luka-luka di tangannya akibat mawar berduri itu dan frustasinya Mingyu menghadapi Hansol yang sensitif hatinya, plus Seungkwan yang mudah merajuk.

Mingyu sepertinya tak menyesal karena memutuskan untuk kembali dekat dengan Wonwoo dan segala risiko yang mungkin saja akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untukmu."

"Kau sudah berhasil.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.."

"Kau suka?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya kalem.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu-ya.."

"Sama-sama.."

Mereka kembali tersenyum. Mingyu yang merasa gemas tanpa sadar langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo dan menggesekan hidung mereka pelan. Beruntung Wonwoo tak menolaknya, senyum wanita cantik itu justru semakin melebar.

"Tapi Wonwoo-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa itu?"

Wonwoo terlihat begitu antusias. Ia ingin sekali membalas kebaikan Mingyu hari ini dan sebisa mungkin ia akan turuti permintaan Mingyu. Sementara pria tampan itu nampak canggung, takut permintaannya ditolak.

"Pelukan.."

Semuanya memang sudah terbayar lunas oleh senyuman Wonwoo. Tapi rasanya tidak salah jika Mingyu ingin bonus.

Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Selama ini interaksi fisik mereka hanya terbatas pada pegangan tangan saja, namun hari ini sepertinya Mingyu tengah berusaha untuk membuat kemajuan pesat.

"Apa aku harus mengubah sofanya?" Tawar Wonwoo, dan Mingyu refleks langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin pelukan biasa dalam artian yang tak sampai satu menit sudah terlepas. Namun jika Wonwoo sampai menawarkan sofa yang diubah, itu berarti _cuddling_ yang menyenangkan.

Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya rileks di atas kepala Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangat Mingyu. Wonwoo juga sengaja menarik selimut merah milik Hansol yang tersampir di lengan sofa untuk mereka pakai berdua, meskipun selimut itu tak sampai menutupi kaki Mingyu yang panjang.

Waktu terus bergulir, dan pelukan yang lama ini membuat mereka mengantuk. Keduanya bersyukur karena bisa tidur dengan mimpi singkat yang menyenangkan, sebelum akhirnya tidur nyenyak itu terusik oleh suara langkah kaki kecil yang terdengar turun dari tangga.

"WONU _MOMMY_ DAN PAMAN MINGYU _BOBO_ BERSAMA!"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menyesal karena tidak langsung memulangkan Seungkwan ke apartemen pasangan Lee.

* * *

000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung menatap lawan bicaranya jengah. Jika bukan karena jabatannya yang lebih rendah, mungkin Soonyoung dapat dengan mudah meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa perlu _repot_ mengucapkan salam, kalau perlu sampai membanting pintu.

"Kau tampak tidak senang, Manager Kwon."

Soonyoung memang tidak senang.

"…"

"Jika pada akhirnya kau tidak menjawab, mungkin seharusnya aku bertanya pada Junhui saja."

"Seharusnya kau tanya langsung pada istrimu."

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Soonyoung akhirnya bersuara. Ia tanggalkan semua rasa hormatnya, karena toh ia pikir pembicaraan mereka ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan. Lalu ia tatap Choi Seungcheol, lawan bicaranya itu sinis.

"Kau pikir ia akan menjawab?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa memberikan perhatianmu padanya, kenapa tidak kau izinkan pria lain memberikannya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung justru balik bertanya. Lalu Seungcheol menanggapinya dengan terkekeh pelan seolah Soonyoung baru saja melucu dihadapannya.

"Pria lain itu sepertimu misalnya, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung terdiam dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"…atau seperti Kim Mingyu?"

 **DEG!**

"Aku bahkan tahu apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan."

"Jika memang sudah tahu, mengapa bertanya padaku?"

Soonyoung membalasnya datar meskipun Seungcheol tahu bahwa Soonyoung tengah berusaha mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya sekarang. Sekali lagi pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja, seberapa jauh kau melindunginya." Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu melindunginya, Choi Seungcheol."

"Benar, persis seperti dugaanku. Kau anjing setianya Jeon Wonwoo."

"KAU!"

Soonyoung luar biasa geram. Tanpa ragu ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih kerah kemeja Seungcheol tanpa memperdulikan meja kerja Seungcheol yang menghalangi. Besar keinginan Soonyoung untuk menghajar pria dihadapannya ini.

"Wonwoo akan membencimu jika tahu kau memukulku, Kwon Soonyoung." Bisik Seungcheol tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Soonyoung dengan berat hati menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Selalu saja Wonwoo yang Seungcheol gunakan sebagai tameng, Soonyoung muak mendengarnya.

"Pengecutnya dirimu, Choi Seungcheol."

Seungcheol membalas hinaan Soonyoung itu dengan seringaian tipis.

"Sayangnya orang yang kau sebut pengecut inilah yang dicintai oleh Jeon Wonwoo kesayanganmu itu…"

" _ **Aku mencintainya, Soonyoung. Kau harus tahu itu."**_

" _ **Karena dia suamiku."**_

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sejenak saat kata-kata Wonwoo beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Wonwoo memang mencintai Seungcheol dan fakta inilah yang membuatnya selalu kalah dari pria bermarga Choi itu bahkan setelah apa yang Soonyoung lakukan pada Wonwoo dan Hansol, ia tetap kalah.

Lagi dan lagi Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, seolah menertawakan kekalahan telak Soonyoung atas dirinya.

 _Hanya karena ia belum menemui orang yang lebih dicintainya selain dirimu, Choi Seungcheol –_ Balas Soonyoung dalam hati, namun enggan ia utarakan langsung.

Pria tampan bermarga Kwon itu lebih memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan Seungcheol begitu saja tanpa membanting pintu seperti apa yang ia niatkan sebelumnya, karena ia tak ingin muncul spekulasi macam-macam dari karyawan lainnya jika melihat ia keluar dari ruangan direktur mereka dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Semuanya ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi Jeon Wonwoo.

Sementara di dalam ruangannya, Seungcheol sibuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Selepas kepergian Soonyoung, layar ponsel pintar miliknya nampak menyala terang pertanda ada pesan yang masuk.

Pesan dari Jeon Wonwoo yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Seungcheol membukanya dalam diam, dan setelahnya ingin rasanya ia melempar ponsel itu sekarang juga.

" _Jangan pulang ke apartemenku sekarang, aku sedang sibuk."_

Sibuk dengan Kim Mingyu yang kemarin ada di apartemennya?

Seungcheol kesal setengah mati.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

End of Prosaic Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Intinya Wonwoo itu too beautiful to handle~ *nyanyi bareng Hyungwon wkwkkwk

Saking cantiknya sampe ga bisa dihandle sama ini tiga cogan wkwkwk

Pertama aku mau mintaa maaaf banget ini updatenya super telat, sebulan lebih karena aku lumayan sibuk selama bulan desember kemarin dan baru sempet nulis lagi pas akhir tahun kemarin jadi ga sempet update

Semoga suka ya sama chapter inii dan setelah gajenya perpaduan Wonwoo + Seungcheol = Hansol, sekarang Jisoo + Seokmin = Seungkwan wkwkwk ga ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali emang Seoksoo sama Seungkwan, cuma pengen aja ini Seungkwan jadi anaknya Seoksoo *plak

Karena aku lagi-lagi obsesi sama Nonnie Kwannie yang omaygadeeuu mereka ucul banget! *ini anak hidupnya penuh obsesi wkwkwk

Cuma karena Hansol disini bukan Vernon *apose sih dar* jadinya ga bisa panggil Nonnie :"") tapi biarin lah yang penting ada Kwannie muncul jadi pasangannya Hansol wkwkkwk that is Verkwan Moment~ *halah

Terus itu kelakuan Seungcheol di akhir chap mungkin bisa diabaikan *plak* karena aku juga kezel sama kelakuan ini lakik wkwkwkk

Okeee terakhir terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview~

Setelah aku baca-baca reviewnya, banyak yang nyangka kalo Wonwoo istri keduanya Seungcheol wkwkwk aku ga bisa jawab sekarang wkwkwk kepastiannya ditunggu chapter selanjutnya aja yaaa wkwkk *sok misterius

Special Thanks to : **Kyunie/ jeonnram/ meaniekrr/ mingyuwaifeu/ naintin2/ Guest/ Shappire Crystal/ Daebaektaeluv/ Guest/ fbsls/ kimfreakming/ KimHaelin29/ and you~~~**

Salam

Dara


	5. Chapter 5

Kurang dari setengah jam lagi, Seungcheol harus menjalani rapat penting. Sang sekretaris yang sedari tadi menunggu di meja kerjanya hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya cemas. Lokasi rapatnya berada di luar kantor, setidaknya butuh waktu paling cepat lima belas menit untuk tiba di sana dan ia tak ingin Seungcheol terlambat.

Padahal ia sudah mengingatkan atasannya itu soal rapat tersebut, namun sampai saat ini tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Seungcheol akan memanggilnya atau keluar dari ruangannya.

"Mengapa Manager Kwon lama sekali." Keluhnya tak sabar.

Wanita bernama lengkap Kim Yoora itu –sekretaris Seungcheol- memang sudah memiliki firasat yang tidak enak saat Manager Kwon Soonyoung datang untuk menemui Seungcheol hari ini.

Ia juga sudah memperingatkan Soonyoung secara halus bahwa Seungcheol sedang bersiap untuk menjalani rapat penting dengan salah satu klien perusahaan mereka saat ini. Namun Soonyoung berdalih bahwa Seungcheol sendiri yang memanggilnya.

Soonyoung jelas sudah membuatnya berada dalam masalah, pasalnya sudah dua kali ia menjadwalkan ulang pertemuan Seungcheol dengan kliennya itu dan jika kali ini gagal lagi, entah alasan apa yang akan ia buat.

"Sekretaris Kim..."

Belum selesai urusannya dengan Soonyoung –yang masih berada di dalam ruang atasannya- masalah baru muncul. Seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde nampak menghampiri mejanya yang berada tak begitu jauh dari ruangan Seungcheol.

"Nyonya, Selamat Siang." Sapa Yoora hangat pada si blonde cantik ini.

 _Bencana datang_ **–** pikir Yoora dalam hati, karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Yoora semakin yakin bahwa Seungcheol akan membatalkan rapatnya.

"Beritahu Direktur Choi bahwa aku datang, Sekretaris Kim.."

Yoora sempat meringis pelan mendengar permintaan bernada ramah itu. Yoora mendadak gugup namun sebisa mungkin ia tutupi.

"Baik Nyonya, tapi Manager Kwon sedang ada di dalam…" Jelas Yoora perlahan dan berusaha profesional. "…dan Direktur Choi berpesan agar ia tidak diganggu.."

Yoora semata-mata tak ingin membuat wanita dengan senyum malaikat ini tersinggung.

"Benarkah?"

Yoora menganggukan kepalanya sekali untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku akan menunggunya.."

Lagi-lagi Yoora meringis pelan. Seharusnya langsung saja ia katakan bahwa Seungcheol harus menjalani rapat penting agar wanita ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu Seungcheol.

"Tapi Nyonya?"

"Apa kau berniat melarangku untuk bertemu dengan suamiku sendiri?"

Yoora sempat menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar nada dingin dari wanita yang mengaku sebagai istri atasannya itu.

"T-tentu tidak Nyonya, hanya saja Direktur Choi harus hadir dalam rapat penting jam 3 sore nanti.."

"Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji.."

Soonyoung bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama tadi, namun kenyataannya sudah hampir setengah jam mereka di dalam dan Soonyoung belum kunjung keluar.

"Setelah Manager Kwon keluar, kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada Direktur Choi soal kedatanganku, Sekretaris Kim. Tidak sulit bukan?"

Yoora memang sempat berfikir soal senyum wanita di hadapannya ini yang seperti malaikat. Namun nyatanya tetap mengerikan. Ia seolah bisa menekan siapa saja dengan senyuman itu.

"B-baik Nyonya. Silahkan duduk.." Ucap Yoora gugup dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari sang Nyonya.

Setelahnya, setiap pergerakan wanita anggun itu tak lepas dari mata Yoora. Cara wanita itu berpakaian – _navy blue cape dress_ yang kekinian, cara ia duduk di sofa depan ruangan Seungcheol tempat tamu menunggu, sampai saat ia meletakan tas mewahnya di atas meja.

Gerakannya anggun sekali, terlebih saat ia menyilangkan kakinya lalu menyimpan tangannya di atas paha.

Sebuah cincin white gold berbentuk kelopak bunga lily nampak menghiasi jarinya yang lentik, berdampingan dengan sebuah cincin yang serupa dengan milik Seungcheol. Yoora dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas karena sang Direktur tak pernah melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya.

"Ahh… Sekretaris Kim, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya lembut pada Yoora yang ikut mengantarnya duduk.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya.."

"Apa ada seseorang yang pernah menemui suamiku secara khusus?"

Sekali lagi, Yoora menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia rasa wanita ini benar-benar berniat untuk menciptakan suasana mencekam tersendiri untuk Yoora dengan senyum manis itu.

"Tentu saja Nyonya. Ada beberapa klien penting yang-"

"Aku tidak berbicara soal klien, Sekretaris Kim."

"Maksud Nyonya a-"

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku.."

Yoora sudah tidak bisa mengelak.

" _ **Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan beritahu siapapun tentang kedatanganku hari ini, Yoora-ya.."**_

Yoora memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap wanita cantik yang masih belum melunturkan senyumnya.

 _Maafkan aku Nyonya Jeon –_ Yoora memohon dalam hati, ia meringis karena tak punya pilihan lain selain mengingkari janjinya pada Wonwoo.

"Nyonya Jeon…"

"Siapa kau bilang?"

"N-Nyonya Jeon Wonwoo menemui Direktur Choi seminggu yang lalu, Nyonya.." Jelas Yoora dengan kepala yang tertunduk, sementara sang Nyonya perlahan mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Siapa?"

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa yang membuat wanita itu bisa menemui suamiku?"

"Aku, Yoon Jeonghan."

DEG

"Aku yang membuat Wonwoo bisa bertemu dengan suaminya."

Yoora memang mengharapkan Soonyoung untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Seungcheol. Namun tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Setidaknya tanpa harus saling konfrontasi, karena Yoora lelah jika terus menerus menjadi saksi dari kehidupan pribadi atasannya yang rumit.

Yoon Jeonghan, wanita cantik berambut blonde itu perlahan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sambut Soonyoung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan suaminya itu dengan tangan terbuka.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Manager Kwon.." Sambut Jeonghan sembari menunjukan seringai cantiknya yang khas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Nyonya Choi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love isn't complicated,

people are,

 _ **~Rihanna~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

Kedua kalinya Soonyoung duduk berhadapan di café ini ditemani seorang wanita cantik, dan Soonyoung hanya bisa tertawa hambar saat menyadari bahwa wanita cantik yang bersamanya itu keduanya adalah istri dari Choi Seungcheol.

Seminggu yang lalu, di café yang sama, Soonyoung duduk bersama Jeon Wonwoo, dan hari ini dengan Yoon Jeonghan.

Percayalah, Soonyoung bisa gila karenanya.

Beruntung, kopi dari café yang letaknya menyambung dengan gedung perusahaan ini berhasil mengembalikan mood Soonyoung yang sempat tiarap, karena lagi-lagi percayalah bahwa bertemu dengan Yoon Jeonghan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Namun Soonyoung tetap harus mempertahankan senyumnya. Seberapapun ia membenci Jeonghan, wanita itu tetaplah istri dari atasannya, Choi Seungcheol. Soonyoung tentu harus menghormatinya, sama seperti ia menghormati istri Seungcheol yang lain, Jeon Wonwoo.

Oleh sebab itu Soonyoung tidak menolak saat Jeonghan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama di café ini, tepat setelah wanita cantik itu berbagi ciuman dengan Seungcheol yang akan menjalani rapat di Apgujeong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nyonya Choi?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah agak lama mereka saling terdiam.

Jeonghan yang baru saja menyesap teh hangatnya lantas tersenyum lebar saat mendengar sapaan kaku Soonyoung, meskipun pria itu mengatakannya tidak dengan nada kaku sama sekali.

"Panggil saja namaku, Soonyoung-ah. Terdengar aneh saat kau menyebutku demikian.." Pinta Jeonghan lembut sembari mengibaskan tangannya perlahan.

Anggun sekali gerakannya sampai Soonyoung bisa melihat kilau cincin yang tengah dikenakannya. Cincin yang juga dimiliki oleh Seungcheol, namun berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau memang Nyonya Choi, jadi apa yang salah dari panggilan itu hm?" Tanya Soonyoung sekali lagi dengan tangan yang menumpu dagunya.

Gestur yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Jeonghan, namun wanita cantik berambut blonde itu justru menirunya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga memanggil sahabatmu itu dengan sebutan yang sama, hm?"

Menurut Soonyoung, Jeonghan adalah orang yang menyebalkan, dan mungkin ini saatnya dua orang yang sama-sama menyebalkan bertemu. Soonyoung hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku memanggil langsung namanya, tentu saja karena kami akrab."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo-ya…"

"…"

"Seperti itulah aku memanggilnya, Yoon Jeonghan." Jelas Soonyoung dengan banyak penekanan. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena tahu betul seberapa iritasinya Jeonghan dengan nama Wonwoo.

"Kudengar kau juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sayang'. Akrab sekali persahabatan kalian."

"Seungcheol juga memanggilnya demikian, bukankah bawahan harus meniru apa yang dilakukan atasannya?"

Soonyoung bisa melihat bahwa Jeonghan tengah mengeraskan rahangnya, meskipun hanya sesaat karena setelahnya Jeonghan dapat kembali tersenyum ke arah Soonyoung. Senyum miringnya yang khas.

"Jika aku memanggilnya 'jalang' apakah kau juga akan meniruku, Soonyoung-ah?" Jeonghan mengaduk kopinya perlahan. "…karena kenyataannya aku adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ini, jadi bisa dikatakan aku juga atasanmu…"

Senjata makan tuan. Salah satu kelemahan Jeonghan adalah sifat posesifnya terhadap Seungcheol, dan Soonyoung berniat menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk menyerang pribadi Jeonghan.

Namun siapa yang sangka jika Jeonghan dan mulut berbisanya itu justru balik mempermainkan emosinya. Soonyoung nampaknya harus mulai berpikir jauh soal seberapa kuatnya wanita cantik dihadapannya ini.

Soonyoung pun hanya bisa kembali tertawa hambar untuk mengekspresikan rasa marahnya yang tak tersalurkan.

 _Jalang teriak jalang!_ –umpat Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menghina Wonwoo, istri dari suamimu itu.."

Soonyoung seperti sudah kehilangan akalnya karena berani menyindir Jeonghan.

"Tanpa perlu aku menghinanya pun, ia memang sudah hina, Soonyoung-ah.."

Dengan senang hati Jeonghan membalasnya. Tawanya yang meremehkan itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Soonyoung.

Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol betah dengan ular betina ini?

"Setidaknya ia tidak berupaya untuk memonopoli suamimu itu."

"Memang sudah seharusnya ia tahu diri." Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Ia hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tidak pantas bersama Seungcheol."

"Tidak bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu?"

"Untuk apa? Untuk mengasihaninya, Soonyoung-ah?"

"…"

"Akui saja jika Jeon Wonwoo itu memang menyedihkan.."

"Hentikan, Yoon Jeonghan…"

"Ah.. juga anak tunggalnya yang tak kalah menyedihkan itu."

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

 **BRAK!**

Jeonghan sempat memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari tersenyum lebar, seolah puas dengan kebodohan yang baru saja Soonyoung lakukan.

Kondisi café yang semula agak ramai karena mendekati jam pulang kerja itu kini mendadak hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Soonyoung, salah satu manager di perusahaan mereka yang baru saja menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga baru saja berteriak ke arah Yoon Jeonghan, istri direktur utama mereka.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus Kwon Soonyoung.." Bisik Jeonghan dengan ekspresi wajah yang prihatin. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengusap lengan Soonyoung.

Gestur yang bisa membuat siapa saja beranggapan bahwa Jeonghan tengah berusaha meredakan emosi Soonyoung, padahal sebaliknya. Wanita cantik itu justru yang sengaja memancing emosi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini. Ia juga tak ingin berlagak baik pada Jeonghan demi meredam pikiran negatif orang lain terhadapnya.

Sesegera mungkin ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan wanita yang membuatnya muak itu.

"Aku hamil, Soonyoung-ah.."

 **DEG!**

Soonyoung hanya bisa terpaku. Jeonghan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya cepat untuk mencegah pria itu pergi. Lalu mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia bicarakan dan Jeonghan sangat suka dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Soonyoung saat ini.

"Chan sudah berusia 7 tahun sekarang dan tak lama lagi ia akan memiliki adik."

Akhirnya Soonyoung mengerti alasan mengapa ia terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Jadi berilah pengertian pada wanita bodoh itu bahwa puteranya tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun..."

"…"

"Katakan pula padanya untuk berhenti mengemis pada suamiku."

"…"

"…sekalipun itu hanya untuk makan siang bersama."

Soonyoung memang tahu betul betapa berkuasanya Yoon Jeonghan di kehidupan seorang Choi Seungcheol. Kekuatan Wonwoo bahkan tak lebih dari seujung kuku Jeonghan jika untuk urusan membuat Seungcheol tunduk.

Sebab itulah Soonyoung membenci wanita yang telah pergi meninggalkannya itu.

Perlahan Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tak hanya di hadapan Seungcheol tapi juga Jeonghan, Soonyoung selalu saja gagal melindungi Wonwoo.

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

Jika saja Wonwoo memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, maka Wonwoo akan menggunakannya saat ini juga. Semata-mata agar kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu tak berakhir. Namun rasanya itu mustahil, hari menjelang sore dan Mingyu harus segera meninggalkan apartemennya.

Hansol menangis saat Mingyu pamit pulang, dan Wonwoo melihatnya sebagai sebuah keajaiban karena Hansol bahkan tak pernah menangis saat Soonyoung atau Jun pergi dari apartemen mereka. Sementara Seungkwan langsung _ngambek_ saat dijemput oleh Seokmin bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang pamit pulang.

"Pokoknya Kwannie harus main lagi dengan Paman Mingyu!" Jerit Seungkwan sukses membuat ayahnya pusing.

Seokmin akhirnya langsung membawa Seungkwan masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah sempat mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Jangan sedih, Sayang.." Ucap Wonwoo lembut pada Hansol yang masih belum bisa lepas dari _gendongan_ Mingyu layaknya bayi koala.

"Paman Mingyu harus datang lagi.." Pinta Hansol dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Mingyu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Paman Mingyu tentu mau datang lagi, Sayang. Tapi apa _Mommy_ Hansol mengizinkan?"

Hansol seketika menatap Wonwoo dengan matanya yang berair. Wonwoo tentu tak kuasa menolak permintaan Hansol untuk mengizinkan Mingyu kembali datang ke apartemen mereka.

"Tentu saja Paman Mingyu boleh datang lagi." Jawab Wonwoo kalem, dan berhasil membuat Hansol tersenyum senang di tengah tangisnya.

Setidaknya Hansol berpikir ia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan Paman Mingyu kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo Hansol, Paman Mingyu harus pulang.." Bujuk Wonwoo sekali lagi agar Hansol bisa lepas dari Mingyu dan Hansol menurut.

"Hansol, jagoannya Paman Mingyu, janji harus jaga _Mommy_ oke? _"_

"Tentu saja! Tapi Paman Mingyu juga harus janji untuk datang lagi menemani Hansol ya?"

"Tentu, Sayang. Paman janji."

Mingyu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Hansol. _Pinky Promise_ yang membuat Hansol kembali bersemangat dan Mingyu semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Mingyu-ya.."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Wonwoo.."

Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo sekali lagi dan senyumnya itu semakin lebar saat ia melihat Wonwoo balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu sampai harus berjalan mundur agar tetap bisa melihat senyum manis Wonwoo dan lambaian tangan Hansol.

"Hansol senang Paman Mingyu datang, _Mommy."_ Ucap Hansol setelah Mingyu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Jika Hansol senang, maka Wonwoo juga ikut senang. Ia peluk Hansol erat lalu ia kecup pipinya sayang.

Mingyu memang bukan ayah Hansol, tapi Wonwoo pernah bertanya soal bagaimana reaksi Hansol jika ia lebih menyukai Mingyu dibandingkan Seungcheol, dan Hansol menerimanya. Mungkin hal ini pula yang membuat Hansol berpikir bahwa Mingyu adalah orang yang sama pentingnya dengan Seungcheol, hingga ia mau membuka hatinya untuk dekat dengan pria tampan bermarga Kim itu.

Namun demikian, pulangnya Mingyu dan tangis Hansol tadi sejenak mengingatkan Wonwoo pada perpisahannya dengan Seungcheol.

Hansol menjerit tak terima saat mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo bahwa mereka tak akan tinggal satu atap lagi dengan Seungcheol. Hansol tak berhenti menangis, ia peluk ayahnya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan, dan sebelum mereka pergi, Seungcheol berjanji untuk datang ke apartemen mereka.

Setiap harinya menemani Hansol selagi Wonwoo bekerja.

Janji yang akhirnya membuat Hansol bersedia ikut bersama Wonwoo meskipun tak rela.

" _ **Daddy sudah janji, harus ditepati."**_

Namun janji tinggalah janji, Wonwoo bahkan yakin Hansol sudah lelah menunggu ayahnya itu datang setiap harinya ke apartemen mereka.

"Paman Mingyu harus menepati janjinya kan, _Mommy_?"

"Tentu, Sayang.."

Wonwoo hanya berharap Mingyu menepati janjinya pada Hansol.

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

Mingyu tidak bodoh. Ia juga tidak naïf. Hansol tidak mungkin lahir tanpa ayah, dalam artian tiba-tiba Wonwoo hamil tanpa ada seorang pria yang menghamilinya.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang sangat membebani pikiran Mingyu. Pertama soal kemungkinan bahwa Wonwoo memiliki suami namun ia menutupinya; atau kedua soal kemungkinan bahwa Wonwoo memang tidak memiliki suami, lalu entah apa yang terjadi hingga ia bisa hamil dan memiliki Hansol.

Sungguh Mingyu berharap untuk kemungkinan kedua, namun ia tetap harus memastikannya. Oleh sebab itu ia merencanakan kunjungannya ke apartemen Wonwoo.

Mingyu sengaja datang di hari libur. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu ia bertemu dengan ayah Hansol.

Namun Mingyu tak mendapati siapapun terkecuali Wonwoo dan Hansol di apartemen itu. Mungkin ayah Hansol sedang bekerja di hari libur –seperti bekerja setengah hari- namun sampai sore menjelang, tidak ada siapapun yang datang ke apartemen Wonwoo.

Mingyu juga tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda seorang pria pernah tinggal di apartemen itu.

Setidaknya akan ada barang-barang khas milik pria di sana, namun ternyata tidak. Hanya ada sepatu wanita dan anak laki-laki yang berjajar rapi di lemari sepatu, serta hanya ada baju-baju wanita di lemari pakaian kamar Wonwoo –Mingyu masuk kamar utama di lantai bawah saat Wonwoo menidurkan Hansol dan Seungkwan.

Aroma khas pria juga tak tercium di beberapa tempat seperti kamar mandi atau kamar Wonwoo. Selain itu yang terpenting Mingyu tidak menemukan satu pun foto pernikahan. Mingyu yakin karena ia mencarinya dengan teliti dan memastikannya berulang kali terutama saat di kamar Wonwoo.

Sehingga kesimpulan yang Mingyu dapat setelah kunjungannya ke apartemen Wonwoo kemarin adalah Wonwoo memang belum menikah.

"Sepertinya ia tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenal Jeon Wonwoo teman sekelasmu itu.." Jelas Shin Wonho pada Mingyu di tengah aktivitasnya mengunyah makanan.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung agensi tempat Wonho bekerja. Mingyu memang sengaja menemui Wonho dan juga kekasih prianya Chae Hyungwon ini lalu menceritakan sedikit hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

Alasan Mingyu menceritakan hal ini sebenarnya sederhana saja, karena Wonho adalah senior di klub basket yang merangkap sahabat kentalnya sewaktu di sekolah menengah, sementara Hyungwon adalah teman sekelasnya yang tentu saja kenal dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

Mungkin nantinya Mingyu bisa mendapat pencerahan dari keduanya soal Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Hyungwon tiba-tiba pada Wonho dengan mata yang memicing curiga.

Pasalnya letak kelas Hyungwon –yang juga kelas Mingyu dan Wonwoo- berada cukup jauh dengan kelas Wonho.

"Aku sering ke kelasmu, Sayang.." Jawab Wonho santai sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Hyungwon yang masih nampak cemberut.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentangnya padamu, lagipula Wonwoo itu sudah seperti batu di kelas, jadi apa yang bisa membuatmu mengetahuinya? Alasan karena sering ke kelasku itu mustahil."

Mingyu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar rentetan kecurigaan yang dilontarkan Hyungwon pada Wonho. Meskipun Mingyu setuju dengan istilah Hyungwon soal Wonwoo yang seperti batu di kelas mengingat betapa pendiamnya Wonwoo waktu itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, Hyungwon-ah?"

"Karena kau mencurigakan!"

Tujuan Mingyu hari ini sebenarnya bukan untuk melihat pasangan kekasih ini bertengkar. Tapi Mingyu mengerti bahwa bukan Hyungwonho namanya jika tidak meributkan hal sepele.

" _Aigoo.._ apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Wonho pada Hyungwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ish dalam mimpimu!"

"Tapi Wonho _Hyung,_ Hyungwon benar. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Wonwoo?"

Kali ini giliran Wonho yang memutar matanya malas. Seharusnya tadi ia jawab saja 'tidak kenal' saat Mingyu bertanya apakah ia mengenal Wonwoo atau tidak, karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan disudutkan dua orang sekaligus.

"Teman-teman sekelasku yang membicarakannya, Mingyu-ya."

"Kau juga pasti ikut membicarakan Wonwoo kan, Shin Wonho?" Hyungwon menatap Wonho sengit dan Wonho refleks menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah membicarakan orang lain selain dirimu, Chae!"

Agaknya Mingyu harus segera menghentikan percakapan _absurd_ ini segera.

"Kau serius, _Hyung_? Mereka membicarakan Wonwoo?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan teman-teman di klub basket juga membicarakannya." Jawab Wonho santai lalu kembali mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Maksudmu klub basket sekolah kita, _Hyung_?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Wonho memutar matanya malas. Ia sayangkan daya tangkap otak Mingyu yang agak lemah ini.

"Tentu saja, Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan soal klub basket sekolah lain."

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar fakta baru ini. Ia adalah salah satu anggota inti di klub basket waktu itu, namun Mingyu tak pernah sedikitpun mendengar cerita soal Jeon Wonwoo di antara mereka.

Mingyu sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi rasanya mustahil pula jika Wonho berbohong, karena tentu tidak ada untungnya juga jika ia membohongi Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak heran jika Wonwoo menjadi perbincangan para pria di sekolah kita, Mingyu-ya.."

"Kau juga pria, Chae Hyungwon.."

Ingin rasanya Hyungwon mengguyur Wonho, kekasihnya itu dengan jus jeruk.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyungwon -ah?"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan jika berfikir bahwa Wonho berbohong soal ini, karena menurutku wajar saja jika Wonwoo dibicarakan oleh banyak siswa di sekolah kita." Jelas Hyungwon pada Mingyu sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, sementara pria di sampingnya mulai membulatkan bibirnya tanda tak setuju.

"Ya! Aku tidak berbohong!" Seru Wonho tak terima.

"Lihatlah wajah Mingyu tadi, tergambar jelas jika ia tidak mempercayaimu, Tuan Shin!"

"Mingyu-ya, kau harus percaya padaku! Aku tidak berbohong soal Wonwoo yang dibicarakan oleh siswa lainnya!" Wonho mulai menyakinkan Mingyu dengan begitu menggebu-gebu dan Mingyu hanya bisa meringis pelan.

Ia jelas merasa tidak enak dengan Wonho. Mingyu sendiri tak tahu jika ketidakyakinannya itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya! Kecilkan suaramu, kau mau membuat Mingyu tersedak tulang ayam?"

Wonho langsung menekuk wajahnya setelah mendengar protes Hyungwon. Ia adalah tipe _seme_ yang melankolis dan mudah terbawa perasaan sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong! Wonwoo itu sangat menarik, ia cantik dan wajar jika ia jadi bahan perbincangan siswa lain! Salahmu saja yang tidak peka, Mingyu-ya!"

DEG

"Ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan Wonwoo cantik?" Tanya Hyungwon sinis pada Wonho yang masih menggebu-gebu itu.

"Wonwoo memang cantik. Mataku belum katarak untuk menyangkal fakta itu, Sayang.."

"Kau berani memuji orang lain secara terang-terangan di depanku?"

Jika Wonho adalah tipikal _seme_ melankolis _,_ maka Hyungwon adalah tipikal _uke_ posesif. Mereka itu cukup serasi sebenarnya.

"Ya! Aku bahkan sudah _belok_ sejak lahir, Chae Hyungwon."

"Aku jadi _belok_ juga karenamu, Shin Wonho!"

Mingyu bahkan sudah tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan apa yang diributkan oleh pasangan dihadapannya ini. Pikirannya sekarang ini hanya tertuju pada Wonwoo. Mingyu memang menyadari bahwa ia sempat tertarik dengan Wonwoo jauh sebelum kedekatan mereka sekarang.

Mingyu juga menyadari bahwa alasan mengapa ia tertarik pada Wonwoo waktu itu adalah karena parasnya yang memang cantik. Namun Mingyu rasa hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat apa yang dikatakan Wonho menjadi masuk akal.

Wonwoo bukanlah siswi yang menonjol bahkan di kelas sekalipun. Lagipula masih banyak siswi lain yang lebih cantik dan menarik di sekolah mereka. Oleh sebab itu Mingyu tak menemukan alasan konkret yang membuat Wonwoo bisa dibicarakan oleh siswa-siswa lainnya termasuk senior-senior Mingyu yang sekelas dengan Wonho.

Kepala Mingyu mendadak sakit saat memikirkan hal ini, terlebih saat ia kembali mengingat tudingan dari Wonho barusan, soal dirinya yang tidak peka.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau bertemu dengan kami hanya untuk membicarakan tentang Wonwoo?" Tanya Hyungwon setelah merasa puas mem- _bully_ kekasihnya yang sedang merengut.

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku bertemu dengan kalian karena kupikir sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini, Hyungwon-ah.."

"…"

"Lagipula Wonho _Hyung_ tidak datang dalam reuni klub basket kemarin, jadi aku ingin menemuinya dan juga menemuimu yang sangat sibuk." Tambah Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan Hyungwon, dan beruntungnya pria bermarga Chae itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Entah kenapa Mingyu mengurungkan niat awalnya, mendadak ia merasa enggan dan takut untuk membahas lebih jauh tentang Wonwoo pada Wonho dan Hyungwon.

Bagaimana jika nantinya kedua orang ini lebih tahu tentang Wonwoo dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang Wonho sebut tidak peka ini?

Seketika Mingyu kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya aku lewatkan darimu dulu, Jeon Wonwoo?_

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

"Pagi, Wonwoo-ya.." Sapa Soonyoung dan Jun kompak layaknya member _boyband_ di televisi. Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap keduanya heran dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat tinggi, ia bahkan belum mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kalian datang?"

"Maaf karena tidak menelponmu terlebih dahulu karena ini hari libur, jadi kupikir kau ada di apartemen." Jun mencoba memberi penjelasan, sementara Soonyoung masih _betah_ menunjukan senyum tiga jarinya itu

"Kalian datang bersamaan?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Jun di parkiran tadi, suatu kebetulan bukan?" Sahut Soonyoung semakin membuat Wonwoo curiga.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo hanya refleks saja menatap keduanya demikian, karena ia tidak mungkin setega itu mengira Soonyoung dan Jun datang untuk sesuatu hal yang buruk. Hanya saja baik Soonyoung atau Jun selalu memberinya kabar sebelum berkunjung, tidak seperti saat ini. Wonwoo benar-benar dikejutkan oleh kehadiran mereka di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hansol tahu jika Paman Junnie akan datang hari ini!" Seru Hansol tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Wonwoo dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya ke arah Jun.

"Tentu saja karena Paman Junnie sudah janji akan membawakan donat untuk Hansol kan?"

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya semangat saat Jun memberikan dua box donat ke arahnya. Mungkin Wonwoo lupa jika Jun pernah menjanjikan donat-donat itu pada Hansol hingga ia merasa sedemikian herannya dengan kehadiran Jun.

"Apa Hansol boleh membagi donatnya pada Kwannie nanti, Paman Junnie?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Sayang. Paman memang sengaja membelinya banyak agar bisa Hansol bagi bersama Seungkwan."

"Yey! Terima kasih Paman Junnie!"

Jun mengelus kepala Hansol lembut. Ia tentu tahu seberapa pentingnya Seungkwan bagi Hansol, sehingga untuk menarik perhatian Hansol maka ia juga perlu menarik perhatian Seungkwan, dan Wonwoo merasa baik-baik saja jika Jun juga perhatian dengan anak tetangganya itu.

"Ayo kita kedalam Paman Junnie!" Hansol menarik tangan Jun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia tinggalkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di depan pintu.

"Astaga Hansol tidak mau menarik Paman Soonyoung juga?" Seru Soonyoung tak terima. Pria tampan itu nampak merajuk dan Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Kau mau menarikku juga, Sayang?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

" _Aigoo…_ jika ada maunya saja kau dekat-dekat denganku.." Bisik Soonyoung sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Beruntung Wonwoo tak mendengarnya karena wanita cantik itu telah lebih dulu masuk ke apartemennya. Lalu ia dapati Jun yang tengah menyeduh teh ditemani Hansol di dapur.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk mengabaikan Jun -yang bertingkah seolah dapur itu miliknya- dan beralih menatap Soonyoung yang telah duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Wonwoo masih menyimpan kecurigaan, Soonyoung lantas tertawa mendengarnya.

Setidaknya Jun sudah menyebutkan alibi soal janji donatnya pada Hansol, sementara Soonyoung tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa aku perlu alasan untuk datang ke apartemenmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung justru balik bertanya. Pria tampan itu bahkan dengan santainya melipat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. Lewat tatapannya, Soonyoung seolah menyepelekan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak mungkin datang jika tidak memiliki alasan tertentu bukan?" Wonwoo mulai memicingkan matanya saat melihat Soonyoung.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Soonyoung singkat lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan konyol, Kwon Soonyoung.." Wonwoo membalasnya dingin.

"Aku tidak konyol. Aku serius, untuk apa aku repot-repot datang ke apartemenmu di pagi hari seperti ini jika aku tidak mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Soonyoung seolah tidak ingin memberi tahu alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia datang, atau mungkin memang dari awal ia datang karena iseng saja sehingga alasan konyol itu pun terlontar.

"Lagipula ada apa denganmu Wonwoo-ya? Kau bertingkah seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke apartemenmu."

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus meladeni Soonyoung terus menerus.

"Hansol-ah!"

"Ya, _Mommy."_

"Hansol tahu alasan kenapa Paman Soonyoung datang?" Wonwoo bertanya demikian karena sebelumnya Hansol mengetahui alasan Jun datang.

Namun Hansol tak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Bocah laki-laki itu justru berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tengah, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Soonyoung.

"Paman Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung meringis melihat reaksi Hansol yang agak terlambat. Padahal ia datang bersamaan dengan Jun tadi, dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati menertawakannya. Jun dan donat yang dibawanya telah berhasil menarik perhatian Hansol.

"Sarapan datang.."

Hansol seketika memekik senang melihat Jun yang menghampiri mereka dengan nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh dan sepiring donat. Pria tampan bermarga Wen itu lalu duduk di samping Soonyoung dan Hansol sementara Wonwoo masih betah berdiri sembari memperhatikan ketiganya.

Jun telah menyadarinya. Ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang cukup tertutup, ia akan cenderung menjauh jika ia merasa tidak nyaman. Oleh sebab itu meskipun sudah mengenal akrab, Jun selalu memberi kabar setiap kali ia ingin mengunjungi Wonwoo. Semata-mata agar wanita cantik itu merasa nyaman dengan kedatangannya.

Namun hari ini Wonwoo nampak berbeda. Wonwoo nampak terkejut soal kedatangannya ini padahal Wonwoo sebelumnya sudah setuju dengan 'janji donat' Jun pada Hansol di hari Sabtu.

Ia menebak bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Wonwoo, meskipun sedikit tapi Jun bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran di mata Wonwoo. Jun masih memikirkannya dalam diam sementara Soonyoung sudah benar-benar mengetahui alasan mengapa Wonwoo nampak berbeda hari ini.

"Jun-ah, kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba pada Jun yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Hansol yang tengah menikmati donatnya.

Jun menoleh ke arah Soonyoung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bekerja di hari libur, Soonyoung-ah"

"Kupikir suaminya membuatmu bekerja di hari libur."

"…"

"Suami Jeon Wonwoo itu memang selalu saja memberikan banyak pekerjaan." Keluh Soonyoung seperti tak paham situasi.

"…"

"Manager sepertimu bahkan harus lembur kemarin bukan, Jun-ah?"

Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala Soonyoung saat ini namun pria itu memang berniat menyinggung Wonwoo. Jun sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung soal suami Wonwoo, karena ia tahu bahwa membahasnya akan membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman.

"Sepertinya ia memang sengaja membuat orang lain sibuk sama seperti dirinya."

"Soonyoung, pulanglah." Akhirnya Wonwoo menyahut, dan ia dengan senang hati meminta Soonyoung untuk segera pergi dari apartemennya.

"Hey ada apa denganmu, Sayang?"

Sungguh Wonwoo benci melihat seringaian itu. Soonyoung seketika berubah menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa ada kata-kataku yang menyinggungmu, Wonwoo?"

"Soonyoung hentikan." Jun berusaha menengahi. Ia sekilas menatap ke arah Hansol yang masih saja sibuk dengan donatnya.

Jun tahu bahwa Hansol tengah berusaha tidak peduli dengan atmosfer kurang menyenangkan yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya ini. Namun sekuat apapun bocah itu berusaha, Jun juga tahu bahwa Hansol mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Wonwoo-ya, duduklah. Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Jun masih berusaha untuk meredam emosi Wonwoo, karena tanpa bisa ia cegah, Wonwoo sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menatap Soonyoung tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Wonwoo? Kau marah padaku hm?"

Soonyoung dan mulutnya yang masih saja memanas-manasi Wonwoo benar-benar membuat Jun frustasi.

"Kau marah karena aku membahas tentang suamimu?"

"Sialan kau Kwon Soonyoung.."

Jun segera menutup telinga Hansol saat Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan umpatannya ke arah Soonyoung dan baru saja Jun hendak mengajak Hansol untuk pergi sebentar demi menghindari pertengkaran antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, tiba-tiba saja suara bel menginterupsinya.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

Suaranya cukup nyaring terdengar sampai ketiga kalinya, menggambarkan kondisi sang tamu yang nampak tidak sabar.

 _Sial!_ – dalam hatinya, Wonwoo mengumpat keras. Sementara Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan sembari kembali menyesap tehnya.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

"Ah… sepertinya aku yang harus membuka pintunya."

Seketika Wonwoo berlari ke arah pintu. Ia tinggalkan Soonyoung dan niat baiknya untuk membukakan pintu. Wonwoo jelas menyesali semua hal yang terjadi pagi ini, terlebih setelah ia mendapati seorang pria tampan lainnya yang datang berkunjung.

Senyum lebar yang telah ia kagumi sejak lama itu kini seolah menjadi mimpi buruk tersendiri untuk Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo-ya.."

Kim Mingyu datang di saat yang tidak tepat..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 5 Prosaic**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf dulu, ini telaaaaat abis aku update :((((( dua bulan lebih aku ga update, maafkan akuuuuuu

Awalnya chapter ini nembus 12rb word wkwkwk mungkin efek kelamaan ga update jadi sekalinya update langsung semangat membara begitu, mengebu-gebu macem wonho kalo lagi berantem sama hyungwon *kena tampol wkwkwkwk

Ini juga hyungwonho tiba-tiba muncul, emang awalnya aku udh ada rencana untuk masukin satu couple yaoi di ff aku ini buat jadi temen Mingyu selain Minghao.

Tapi belom aku tentuin siapa, dan berhubung aku juga lg obsess juga sama couple ini jadi aku masukin hyungwonho aja wkwkwk Sekali-kali lah kiming maennya sama tetangga sebelah wkwkwk soalnya semua member svt udah jadi cast di ff ini juga

Tapi cuma hyungwon wonho aja yang yaoi ya di ff ini, karena sisanya tetep aku buat gs….

…dan Yash! Ada Jeonghan sebagai another istri Direktur Choi *tawa nista wkwkkwk

Ini pasti ketebak banget ya kalo Jeonghan bakal muncul, secara Seungcheol Jeonghan itu udh kaya idung sama upil, tak terpisahkan *plak* *dijorokin ke jurang* yang sebel sama jeonghan harap bersabar ini ujian wkwkwk karena aku yang nulis juga sebel wkwk

Chan juga udh muncul ya, walaupun cuma disebut namanya doang wkwkwk. Chan jadi anaknya Seungcheol Jeonghan, again ini makin absurd ya silsilahnya wkwkwk setelah Seungcheol + Wonwoo = Hansol, eh sekarang Seungcheol + Jeonghan = Chan wkwkwk

Intinya dua bibit Seungcheol unggulan wkwkwk Hansol sama Chan

Okeh itu saja wkwkkwkk seperti yang aku bilang tadi kalo ff ini sebelumnya sampe 12 word, cuma gumoh kan kalo baca 12 word wkwkkwk jadi aku pecah 2 chapter, itu artinyaaaaaa chapter 6 sudah tersediaaaaaa fufufu *tawa nista

Cuma ga bakal aku update kalo review-nya belom sampe 100 *plak* engga deng bercanda wkwkwk tetep akan aku update mungkin setelah aku selesai buat kerangka chapter 7 kayanya, biar nanti pas update chap 6 aku juga udh selesai chapter 7 yeaaay

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview, aku jadi semangaaat tiap kali baca review dari kakak atau ade sekalian wkwkwk buat yang baru baca ff aku, hallo salam kenal~ dara line 95 *love love

Special thanks to : wortelnyasebong/ jeonnram/ daebaektaeluv/ meaniekrr/ KimHaelin29/ Kyunie/ fbsls/ Shappire Crystal/ IrisPark/ ongie/ imexistbruh/ Achillea Lilac/ Rahmah Nur Aziz/ and youu~~~

Pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungan dan support dari reader-nim sekalian, semoga update ini memuaskan yaaaa

Have a nice day!

Salam

Dara


	6. Special Chapter 1 : Choi Hansol

_**I'm always the one who loves more.**_

 _ **That's my problem..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Special Chapter : Choi Hansol**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih enggan memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Choi Seungcheol yang tengah terlelap. Masih kurang lima menit lagi menuju jam enam pagi dan sembari menunggu, Wonwoo memilih untuk mengagumi wajah tampan pria yang sudah ia nikahi dua tahun lamanya itu.

Perlahan Wonwoo mulai mengelus kepala suaminya lembut, lalu mulai melantunkan beberapa bait lagu kesukaan mereka.

Wonwoo memang tidak terlahir dengan suara merdu selayaknya seorang penyanyi. Namun kata Seungcheol, suara Wonwoo adalah yang paling menenangkan, hingga ia selalu merasa nyaman tiap kali Wonwoo bersenandung.

Kedua belah bibir ranum Wonwoo akhirnya terkatup rapat saat Seungcheol perlahan terbangun, dan seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Seungcheol itulah ponsel Wonwoo di meja nakas mereka berbunyi nyaring.

"Aku tepat waktu kan?" Bisik Wonwoo. Lengannya terulur untuk menghentikan _alarm_ di ponselnya.

"Kau menggangguku dengan suaramu itu, Sayang."

Wonwoo seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia cubit lengan telanjang Seungcheol tanpa ampun dan pria yang terbiasa tak mengenakan atasan saat tidur itupun sibuk mengaduh.

"Kemarin kau katakan suaraku merdu, _Oppa_!" Seru Wonwoo tak terima.

Wonwoo merajuk, dan Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

Perlahan Seungcheol tarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak terlalu erat namun tetap terasa nyaman bagi Wonwoo. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada Seungcheol.

"Lucunya istriku yang sedang merajuk ini." Gumam Seungcheol gemas.

"Kau seharusnya bersiap untuk bekerja Choi Seungcheol, bukan memelukku seperti ini.."

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar protes sang istri. Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan, ia protes di saat tubuhnya justru semakin merapat ke arah Seungcheol.

"Kau bahkan tak menolak saat kupeluk, jadi kenapa sekarang protes?" Tanya Seungcheol heran sembari menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Wonwoo.

Pipi Wonwoo merona, hampir tak ada jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Seungcheol.

Wanita cantik berambut cokelat pendek itu memang selalu kesulitan untuk menahan perasaan gugupnya ketika dihadapkan dengan sisi romantis sang suami.

"Aku akan ambil cuti hari ini."

Wonwoo mendadak membulatkan matanya terkejut. Seungcheol sampai harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerjang istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil cuti padahal kau kemarin bilang sedang banyak kerjaan, _Oppa_?" Heran Wonwoo.

"Beberapa pekerjaan akan kualihkan pada Soonyoung nanti.." Jawab Seungcheol santai. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya tak suka.

"Jangan seenaknya melimpahkan pekerjaan pada Soonyoung _Oppa_!"

"Astaga perhatian sekali istriku ini pada sahabatnya…"

"Bukan seperti itu, _Oppa._ Apa yang kau lakukan itu memang tidak baik! Sebagai seorang pemimpin, kau tidak boleh mangkir dari pekerjaan!"

"Termasuk itu mangkir karena ingin memanjakan istriku yang cantik ini?"

Wonwoo yang semula mengomel dengan alis yang bertaut itu seketika memerah pipinya.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" Wonwoo memilih untuk kembali merajuk saja dibandingkan harus mengakui bahwa ia tersipu karena kata-kata Seungcheol.

" _Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?"_

"…"

" _Wonwoo so pretty…"_

" _OPPA!"_

Seungcheol tergelak saat lagi-lagi Wonwoo menjerit tak terima. Seungcheol dan mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu memang selalu saja berhasil membuat Wonwoo malu.

Lagu yang Seungcheol nyanyikan barusan adalah lagu Stevie Wonder kesukaan Wonwoo. Hanya saja Seungcheol mengubah sedikit liriknya menjadi nama Wonwoo.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" Omel Wonwoo dengan suara yang teredam karena wanita cantik itu kini telah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Seungcheol.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Seungcheol masih tergelak. Ia tentu tidak akan bosan berpikir soal betapa menggemaskannya Wonwoo.

Cukup lama Wonwoo bertahan dalam posisinya. Seungcheol mengelus kepala Wonwoo lembut dan jika dilanjutkan, Seungcheol yakin Wonwoo akan terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah tidak mual lagi?"

Wonwoo langsung menarik kepalanya dari leher Seungcheol.

"Sudah tidak, mungkin karena sudah pertengahan bulan ketiga.." Jawab Wonwoo dengan mata yang agak menerawang, seolah tengah mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Kupikir ramuan yang dibuat Ibu mertua juga sudah mulai bekerja, _Oppa._ "

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ingatkan aku soal jadwal pemeriksaan rutinmu, Sayang."

"Tentu sa–AWW!"

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo meringis padahal ia belum selesai bicara. Seungcheol langsung panik, ia lepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Wonwoo.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?! Apa aku memelukmu terlalu keras?!" Tanya Seungcheol di tengah kepanikannya.

Wonwoo memang tengah hamil anak pertama mereka, usianya sudah tiga bulan. Meskipun dokter mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo cukup kuat untuk kehamilan pertamanya ini, namun Seungcheol tetap tak bisa diam begitu saja terlebih untuk kondisi seperti ini.

Wonwoo yang memegang perutnya dengan mata terbelalak saat ini tak ayal membuat Seungcheol takut, bahkan sampai keringat dingin.

"Perutmu sakit?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

" _Oppa!_ Jangan berteriak!"

Seungcheol serba salah. Apa susahnya Wonwoo menjawab apa yang tengah terjadi pada perutnya hingga ia mengaduh tadi?

Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah itupun semakin membuat Seungcheol frustasi.

"Sepertinya bayi kita baru saja menendang, _Oppa!"_ Jelas Wonwoo sumringah.

"…"

Seungcheol langsung _blank._ Tidak selayaknya ayah yang senang mendengar bayinya menendang, Seungcheol justru melongo.

" _Oppa_!"

"Mungkin kau salah, Sayang.,,"

Wonwoo jelas terkejut mendengar perkataan Seungcheol yang seolah tak meyakini bahwa bayi mereka baru saja menendang perutnya.

" _Oppa_! Kau tidak mempercayaiku?!"

Emosi ibu hamil yang lagi-lagi membuat Seungcheol serba salah.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sayang…"

"Lalu?!"

"Jangan berteriak, Sayang. Nanti bayi kita ketakutan." Ucap Seungcheol pelan bermaksud menasehati.

Wonwoo langsung menarik napas panjang, meskipun masih menatap Seungcheol tajam.

"Setahuku, bayi dalam kandungan baru akan menendang saat memasuki usia trisemester dua kehamilan seiring dengan pertumbuhan lengan dan kakinya yang semakin kuat. Mungkin saja apa yang kau rasakan itu hanya sugesti saja, seolah kau merasakan tendangan kecil bayi kita karena kau terlalu senang, Sayang.." Jelas Seungcheol perlahan semata-mata agar istrinya itu tak tersinggung.

"Woahh! Kau bahkan tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan aku, _Oppa_!" Seru Wonwoo takjub dengan penjelasan Seungcheol.

Sementara Seungcheol hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya melihat perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo yang sangat drastis, dari yang semula nampak kesal menjadi kagum seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku memang sangat senang dengan kehamilanku ini, _Oppa_!"

Seungcheol lantas mengusap rambut Wonwoo lembut, lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku juga, Sayang.."

"Sungguh kau sangat pintar, _Oppa_! Kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat nanti!" Puji Wonwoo antusias sembari menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

Seungcheol ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia cubit pelan pipi Wonwoo yang mulai berisi, sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau juga akan menjadi ibu yang hebat nanti.."

"Tapi _Oppa,_ darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung pada Seungcheol.

Seingatnya, Seungcheol tak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu pada dokter kandungannya. Sungguh Seungcheol seperti sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan pengetahuannya itu, meskipun ia tetap panik saat menghadapi Wonwoo tadi.

"Itulah gunanya membaca, Sayang.."

Wonwoo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban santai Seungcheol. Suaminya itu berkata seolah Wonwoo tak suka membaca, padahal ia sangat menyukainya.

Bahkan membaca buku tentang kehamilan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Wonwoo selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Hanya saja mungkin Wonwoo melewatkan informasi yang satu itu.

"Aku akan membelikanmu beberapa buku baru untuk kau baca nanti, Sayang."

Wonwoo telah kembali tersenyum.

Buku adalah hadiah yang paling Wonwoo sukai, dan selalu berhasil membuat _mood-_ nya membaik. Selain buku, Wonwoo juga suka _game._ Namun Seungcheol rasa _game_ tak baik baik untuk ibu hamil, karena Seungcheol tak ingin anaknya jadi _gamer_ nanti.

"Tapi _Oppa.."_

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Bolehkah nanti aku dipanggil _Mommy_ oleh anak kita?" Tanya Wonwoo mulai mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Sayang?"

Sebenarnya Seungcheol tak ingin, karena menurutnya untuk apa menggunakan panggilan seperti itu padahal mereka berdua orang asli Korea. Wonwoo agaknya menyadari keberatan itu meskipun Seungcheol tak menunjukannya secara langsung.

"Kemarin siang, aku menonton serial drama barat di TV dan ada seorang balita usia 3 tahun yang memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan _mommy."_ Jelas Wonwoo antusias. "Tidakkah menurut _Oppa_ itu lucu dan keren?"

Seungcheol seketika tergelak mendengar alasan Wonwoo yang cukup konyol itu. Akhir-akhir ini selain membaca, Wonwoo juga kerap menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton TV dan entah kenapa Wonwoo suka sekali menonton serial drama barat atau latin sekarang, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah suka.

Asisten rumah tangga mereka yang menceritakan hal ini pada Seungcheol. Bahkan Wonwoo sampai ikut mempraktikan gaya para aktor dan aktris tersebut dalam melafalkan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris atau Spanyol.

"Aku juga ingin dipanggil seperti itu, _Oppaaa_.." Rengek Wonwoo.

Seungcheol jadi tak punya pilihan lain, lagipula Wonwoo juga cocok dipanggil _mommy,_ meskipun orang Korea asli. Saat Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya setuju, Wonwoo langsung menjerit senang.

" _Oppa_."

Candaan Seungcheol soal cuti sepertinya akan menjadi kenyataan karena Wonwoo masih saja belum berhenti mengoceh.

"Iya, Sayangku.."

"Apa nama yang akan kau berikan pada anak kita nanti?"

"Jika laki-laki akan kuberi nama Choi Hansol.." Seungcheol langsung menyebutkan nama itu, karena ia memang sudah mempersiapkannya.

"Hansol?"

"Iya, karena aku ingin putera kita nanti menjadi laki-laki yang pengertian.."

"Seperti namanya?"

"Ya, Sayang."

"Lalu jika perempuan?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi pada suaminya yang kali ini nampak berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Seungcheol memang belum mempersiapkan nama perempuan untuk anak pertama mereka, karena entah kenapa Seungcheol merasa jika anak yang lahir dari rahim Wonwoo nanti adalah anak laki-laki.

"Bagaimana jika yang lahir perempuan, kita beri nama Choi Seulgi?" Saran Wonwoo saat Seungcheol tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Choi Seulgi?"

"Yap! Karena ada seorang anggota _girlband_ yang kulihat di TV namanya Seulgi, dan dia cantik sepertiku.."

Seungcheol seolah tak lelah tertawa tiap kali mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Jika saja keyakinan Seungcheol benar soal anak mereka yang laki-laki, pastilah tingkahnya polos, lucu dan menggemaskan seperti Wonwoo saat ini.

… _such a lovely baby boy like his mommy.._

"Baiklah, jika perempuan akan kita beri nama Choi Seulgi seperti keinginanmu _Mommy._ " Goda Seungcheol sembari mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

"Ish! _Oppa_!"

Kedua kalinya Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Seungcheol karena malu.

"Tapi _Oppa,_ apa itu berarti mulai dari sekarang aku juga sudah harus memanggilmu _Daddy_ seperti anak kita nanti?"

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jangan, Sayang. Biar anak kita saja, kau tetap memanggilku _Oppa_."

"Ahhhhh… kenapa?" Wonwoo mulai kembali merengek, karena ia juga ingin memanggil Seungcheol dengan sebutan _Daddy_ seperti di drama yang ia tonton.

Seungcheol tanpa sadar menghela napas.

Aslinya Wonwoo memang manja padanya, namun kehamilannya ini membuat tingkat manja Wonwoo semakin menjadi. Wonwoo semakin terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah dan mata yang nampak sayu memohon seperti ini.

"Jangan, Sayang.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena akan terdengar _kinky_ jika kau memanggilku _Daddy_.."

"Ishhhh _Oppa_ menyebalkan dasar mesuuum!"

Tanpa ragu Wonwoo mencubit perut Seungcheol dengan pipi yang merona parah. Sementara Seungcheol membalas cubitan Wonwoo –yang sebenarnya terasa tak ada artinya itu- dengan kecupan mesra di kening.

Sungguh terlepas hubungan mereka di masa lalu, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan hubungan mereka sekarang ini.

Bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **At some point, I have to realize that some people can stay in my heart, but not in my life…**_

 _ **So I just need to find the new love, cause new love can heal lost loves, although it cannot make me forget…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End Of Prosaic Special Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanie Nugu? Aku taunya Wonscoups *dilempar bakiak secara jamaah sama meanie shipper wkwkwkk

Jujur aku ga merencanakan Special Chapter ini sebelumnya, apalagi ini pendek banget. Cuma setelah membaca review dari readers sekalian di chapter 5 kemarin aku langsung berhasrat untuk memberikan penjelasan *halah* dan bernafsu untuk membalas review wkwkwkk

Cuma kan kalo chapter tambahan ini isinya ocehan aku doang rasanya ga enak, jadilah aku buat special chapter ini, tapi ini ceritanya kaya satu scene gitu doang ya, karena sisanya mau aku buat balasan review.

 **Bagi readers sekalian yang tak ingin membaca author note aku *yang pastinya bakal panjang lebar ini* sebaiknya langsung exit aja yaaa**

OKEEE MULAI YAA

Aku masukin review-nya readers juga, takutnya pada lupa kemaren review apa wkwkwk*Jadi aku bentuk dialog yaaaa

* * *

 **Wortelnyasebong :** okee jadi disini cerittanya seungcheol punya dua istri? terus wonwoo istri muda nya seungcheol? ohmygod sumpah ini complicated bgt... rumit won hidupmuuu udahlah kamu sama mingyu aja biarin seungcheol sm jeonghan... ahhh nyesek aku baca ff ini tapi sukaaaaa... yeayyyy authornim apakah kamu 95L ? awwwww salam kenal aku juga 95L seneng ketemu yg seumurannnn huhuuwww authornim tlg jgn buat aku nyesek lg baca ff ini aku mau meanie bahagiaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaa

 **Dara :** Makasiiih ya Wortelnyasebong, kamu termasuk pembaca setia ff aku deh *terharu* wkwkkwk udah gitu sama-sama line95 lagih *makin terharu* berasa bisa bikin genk 95 sendiri anggotanya coups, jeonghan, jisoo, kamu terus dara wkwk *minta ditimpuk* Iyesssh Seungcheol punya 2 istrinya ya Wonwoo dan Jeonghan. Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa, kalo ini aja nyesek, yang kebelakang kayanya makin nyesek :"))))) *ceritanya spoiler wkwk

* * *

 **Jeonnram :** aku binguuuunggg tuluung ㅠㅠㅠ udah ah won sama aku aja gapapa

 **Dara :** Jangan bingung tuluuuung :")))) biar wonu sama kiming aja wkwkwk salam kenal Jeonnram, makasih udh mampir ke ff akuu ya have a nice day~

* * *

 **Kyunie :** wah ini gimana sih ?  
ternyata cheol punya 2 istri ? O_o  
haduh... pusing akunya mikirin idup cheol...  
udah ah~ wonu pisah aj dari cheol terus nikah sama gyu deh...  
btw td kirain siapa ? ternyata jeonghan...

 **Dara :** Satu istri aja ribet apalagi dua istri ya si cheol wkwkwkwk ganas lagi istrinya si jeonghan wkwkwk makasiih ya Kyunnie udh mampir di ff akuu, salam kenal, review lagiii wkwkwk

* * *

 **Ttywnbyun :** Kuharap wonwoo segera ceraiii

 **Dara :** Waaaah kamu komennya kaya netijen jaman now wkwkwk tenang wonwoo otw ceraii kok wkwkwk terima kasih yaaa ttywnbyun udh review ff aku, review lagii yaaa wwkwk salam kenaaaal

* * *

 **Guest :** hansol seungkwan tergemashhhhhh  
jadi jadi si babeh punya istri dua? yang sah dimatanegara yang mana nih?

 **Dara :** Iyaaaa mereka tergemash, kwannie nonnie lovers wkwkwk dan… alhamdullilah dua-duanya istri sah di mata negara wkwkwwk aku ngakak.. Terima kasih ya guest udah mampiiiiir di ff aku dan kasih review, next review lagii ya dan cantumin nama kamu biar kita bisa saling kenal, biar makin intim *eh wkwkwkwk thank youuu

* * *

 **Meaniekrr :** baru aja kemarin ngebatin, kok prosaic ga update update ya. eeeh tadi dapat notif kalau update fufufuu~  
rumit yaa- wonwoo, kamu ditaksir 3 cowok ganteng loh? tapi kamu lebih milih dimadu sama seungcheol asdffhjfkl greget! jeonghan ngeselin yaa, songong gitu. tipe tipe istri orang kaya xD dia istri pertamanya? terus wonwoo yg kedua? huhu sedih banget won, mending cerein seungcheol terus nikah sama mingyu aja [ehehe]  
e e e itu yg mingyu dateng barengan ada jun sama soonyoung gimana deh?! penasarannn  
semangat terus ya kaak! loveyouu~

 **Dara :** Berarti kita sepemikiran soal update wkwkwk tapi ini kalo pertanyaannya dijawab semua bisa kelar ffnya wkwkwkwk intinyaa makasiiih ya meaniekrr udah mampir ke ff akuu, aku enaknya manggil apa nih? Soalnya kamu selalu review ff akuuu hihiw *jadi malu* salam kenal yaaaa

* * *

 **Naintin2 :** makin complicated makin rumit makin seru makin penasaran makin nggak sabar buat baca next chapter hmmm

 **Dara :** Halooo Naintin2, makasiiih ya atas dukungannya dan review-nya di ff aku inii, semoga kamu bersabar nungguin update aku yang lamanya kaya abang-abang angkot yang lagi nyari penumpang *yang udah jalannya lama terus pake ngetem lagi wkwkwkwk* Salam kenaaaal

* * *

 **KimHaelin29** : Lanjut... Fighting!

 **Dara :** Makasiiih KimHaelin29 udah mampir ke ff akuu, makasih dukungannya dan semoga suka sama special chap ini yaa, ditunggu next chapter yaaa salam kenaaal

* * *

 **Dibidiswoon :** Yeeeaaaayyy updateee  
Hansol sma seungkwan kecil pasti sangat menggemaskan  
Kalau udah bikin pembaca sebel sama karakter yg dibikinya berarti udah berhasil menggambarkan karakter dengan sempurna nyehehe dan aku sangat sebel sama jeonghan disini (kalau di irl mah sayang banget)  
Mingyu kamu berjuang yg keras ya jangan kendoooor!  
Tidak sabar chap selanjutnya  
Semangaaaaatttt

 **Dara :** Iyaaaak mereka lucu sekaliii *angkat banner kwannie nonnie lovers wkwkwk Kita sehati sama sama kesel sama jeonghan disini dan sayang banget di rl wkwkwkwk *padahal baru kemaren bilang sayang Soonyoung *mulai mendua wkwkwk

Tenaaang ya, Mingyu anti kendor wkwkwk Makasiih ya dibidiswoon udah mampir ke ff akuu, semoga kamu suka sama special chapter iniii salam kenal, review lagiii

* * *

 **Beanie :** Lah babeh sekop punya dua istri?! Ckckck dasar babeh kerdus!

 **Dara :** Iyak babeh kerdus, kerdus mijon *didamprat babeh wkwkwkwk tapi nanti ada yang lebih kerdus kok *ceritanya spoiler wkwkwk

Makasih ya Beanie~ udah mampir ke ff aku, review lagiii, salam kenal yaaaaaa

* * *

 **Daebaektaeluv :** MASIH PENASARAN SUMPAAHHH KENAPA WONWOO DIGITUIN AMA JEONGHAN:"(,ku tak rela mereka bermisuh sepert itu :"(,ditunggu!

 **Dara :** Yaampuun review kamu wkwkwk anti selow-selow kleb wkwkwk saking penasarannya sampe capslock wkwkwk tapi makasiiihh ya Daebaektaeluv udah mampir, semoga dengan special chapter ini kamu makin penasaran fufufu *tawa nista wkwkwkwkwk salam kenaaaaal, ditunggu review capslocknya wkwkwkk *dara pun kena tabok

* * *

 **Diwuls :** jadi wonwoo istri kedua? atau cuma simpenan doang? demi apa aku ikut sakit wonwoo jadi velakor.. mak jeonghan julid banget mulutnya..ming segeralah dihalalin itu mbk wonwoo biar ga dibilang velakor lagi ﹏

 **Dara :** Yaampun aku ngakak wkwkwk humorku sebatas kata velakor a.k.a verebut laki orang wkwkwkwk tenang yaaa nanti wonu dihalalin kok sama ming wkwkwk makasih ya diwuls udh mampiiir, salam kenaaaal

* * *

 **Little sweetrara :** Wonwoo sama seungcheol sbnarnya udah cerai blm sih? Aku bingunnnng:(((  
Tp kalo ujunh ujungnya meanie gpp deh bingunginnya skrg wkkwk

 **Dara :** Jangan binguuuuung :")))) belum cerai kok mereka, wonwoo masih istri sah bang seungcheol wkwkwk salam kenal ya little sweetraraaa, makasiiih kamu udh mau mampir dan review ff inii *love love

* * *

 **Mingyuwaifeu :** sebenernya... bingung kenapa jeonghan tiba tiba muncul jadi istri seungcheol... ih tapi ya semoga mingyu peka deh kalo wonu udah sayang dia .eak

 **Dara :** Semoga penjelasan aku tadi ga bikin kamu bingung yaaa, tapi kayanya special chapnya bikin makin bingung yak wkwkwwk mingyu peka kok cuma kadang dia suka ga nyadar *bedanya apose dar wkwkwk* salam kenal yaaa mingyuwaifeu, makasiih udah mampir ke ff aku terus review~ have a nice daaay

* * *

 **Avs1105 :** kenapa wonwoo gak cerai aja sama seungcheol?

 **Dara :** Karena Seungcheol sayang Wonwoo, Wonwoo sayang Seungcheol *dara kena timpuk wkwkwkwk biar waktu yang menjawab ya kenapa mereka ga cerai wkwkwk, makasiiih loh udah mampir ke ff aku, semoga suka dengan special chapter ini yaa avs1105, salam kenaaal

* * *

 **Fbsls :** aku gatau harus ngetik apa kak, ini gak ketebak banget buat aku, aku penasarannnnnn banget, jadi wonu itu istri kedua seungcheol gitu? tapi kenapa? kan jeonghan udh ada, dan mereka udh punya anak juga kan, terlebih laki laki untuk penerus seungcheol, trus kenapa wonu istri seungcheol juga? dan sampe punya anak juga, apa mereka MBA? aku gak ngerti deh kak sama hubungan antara seungcheol-jeonghan-wonu-soonyoung-jun, aku masih meraba raba untuk ngerti.  
yang pasti story ini bagus banget, gak ketebak banget, bikin penasaran selalu kalo baca, fighting untuk selalu nulis terus ya kakk  
ditunggu kelanjutannya  
btw aku masuk thanksto lagi,hehe

 **Dara :** Pembaca setia ff aku review lagi *peluk erat fbsls sampe sesek napas wkwkwwkk*

Biarkan waktu yang menjawab pertanyaan kamu yaa, karena kalo aku jawab nanti prosaic bubar wkwkwk Intinya makasiih atas dukungannya, kamu mau mampir terus di ff aku dan kasih review aku seneng bangeeet, tenang kamu bakal terus masuk thanks to terus wkwkwk salam kenal fbsls~

* * *

 **Shappire Crystal :** Daraaaaaaaaaa welkambeeeekk...  
fuh fuh fuh aku mau repiu apa ya, bentar atur napas dari yang awal baca udah bikin ngakak trus gemes trus ngakak lagi dan endingnya bikin kezeeelll...  
So so it's another wife from Choi Seungcheol. Speechless aku bacanya saat sang sekretaris bilang "senyum seperti malaikat" I know! ada si Angel disini! dan dia ough istri pertama? Poor Wonwoo... Seungcheol telah berpoligami disini... huhuhuhu...  
Aku udah curiga dari awal, kalo dia ga pulang ke apartemen Wonwoo lalu selama ini bobo dimana? Dan endingnya saat jeonghan bilang ke Soonyoung "berhenti mengemis pada suamiku" ow em ji... keingetan Wonwoo sampe mohon biar si Choi itu pulang ke apartemennya.  
Ciyeh Mingyu ternyata ada maksud terselubung ya dengan datangnya ke apartemen Wonwoo. Mau main detektif Gyu? Dan hasilnya masih nihil ya Gyu...  
Walau ada selingan couple lain tapi lumayan juga walau isinya ribut2 gitu hehehe  
Next, itu nanggung saat Mingyu datang ke apartemen Wonwoo, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Seneng ya Nu didatengin cowo-cowo ganteng tapi klo sekaligus emang repot.  
Makin gemes saat Soonyoung dan Jeonghan di kafe, duh awalnya ngakak sih saat Soonyoung diledek manggil Wonwoo dengan "sayang" dan Jeonghan nyuruh manggil "jalang" ow em jiiii gemeessshh banget sumpaaah... rasanya pengen banting ini printer saking kezelnya (biar ada alasan beli printer baru hehehe)  
Yossh ditunggu kelanjutannya, makasih udah promo colongan di kolom repiu aku hahaha... ga tau kenapa lama ga buka ffn tau2 ada repiu dari Dara, jadi langsung cuzz mampir kesini. Seneng ih kangen baca ff Dara.  
Hwaiting Dara...

 **Dara :** Ka feeeeen *tubruk peluk ciyom sampe ka fen pingsan *plak wkwkwkwk

Ka fen ini kalo aku jawab semua bisa-bisa chapter ini isinya balesan aku ke kafen semua wkwkwkwk ntar kita chat aja dibelakang *hazek* oh ya ga usah banting printer ka, lempar aja ke aku aja printernya, kan ilang tuh printernya terus bisa beli yang baru *balasan tak berfaedah wkwkwk

* * *

 **KimssiJeonnim :** ahhhhhh sayankkk aku bakalan tunggu kelanjutan nyaaa love

 **Dara :** Mayghaaad dara dipanggil sayank sama love *girang sendiri *maklum si dara jomblo wkwkwkwk semoga suka yaaa KimssiJeonnim sama lanjutannya ini walaupun pendeek aja karena cuma special chapter, dan makasih juga udah review~ salam kenaaaal

* * *

 **Clara17carat :** gila... keren banget ini.. nguras emosi...  
oia, btw, maap baru meninggalkan jejak padahal udah baca dr minggu kmrn.. serius sinyal bru dptjadi pokonya ini Bagus banget.. nguras emosi bacanya, atau aku yang bacanya terlalu serius jdi emosi nya ikut kebawa? gpp yg penting masih apdet.

 **Dara :** Haiii Clara17carat~ Selamat datang di ff aku hihihiw iya ga apa-apa, kamu baca aja aku udah seneng kook, makasih ya dukungannya, dan semoga kamu suka yaa sama update aku ini walaupun cuma special chapter, salam kenaaal have a nice day

* * *

Yasssh! Udah aku balas semuaa, maaf ya kalau ada yang terlewat, makasiih yang sebesar-besarnya tak hanya untuk yang sudah mereview tapi juga yang sudah membaca *sekalipun ga review* wkwkwkwkwk

Senang baca saran dan dukungan dari kalian semua *kalo review campur lawak juga ga apa apa biar kita bisa ketawa bareng wkwkwk

Semoga ga kapok ya baca ff Prosaic iniii

Have a nice day~

Salam dua istri dari babeh Seungcheol *ditabok


	7. Chapter 6

"Selamat Pagi, Wonwoo-ya."

"M-Mingyu.."

Wonwoo membalas sapaan itu dengan gugup. Mingyu berusaha berpikir positif saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo yang kelewat berlebihan. Ia bahkan seperti tengah melihat hantu di pagi hari.

"Aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak!"

Mingyu hampir saja terlonjak saat Wonwoo menyahutinya keras.

"Ah..maksudku tentu tidak Mingyu-ya! Kenapa kau selalu saja datang tiba-tiba? Kau mengejutkanku.." Wonwoo mulai beralasan dan Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji kita." Jawab Mingyu sumringah sembari mengangkat beberapa kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya.

Wonwoo tentu tidak lupa dengan ajakan Mingyu untuk pergi piknik bersama di Sungai Han. Mingyu ingin mengajak Hansol bermain sepeda bersama di sana, dan Wonwoo sudah menyetujuinya.

Oleh sebab itu pagi-pagi sekali Mingyu pergi belanja ke supermarket dekat rumahnya, dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat _sandwich_ dan _kimbab,_ serta buah-buahan untuk membuat jus.

Mingyu juga sudah membeli tiket penyewaan sepeda untuk tiga orang –untuknya, Wonwoo dan Hansol. Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang. Piknik mereka harus sempurna.

Wonwoo lantas memiringkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk masuk.

 _Sudah terlanjur datang, mau diusir pun tidak mungkin_ –pikir Wonwoo.

Lagipula ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Soonyoung atau Jun yang sekarang ini sedang berada di ruang tengah. Tak usah cemas, ia bisa menjelaskannya pada Mingyu nanti.

Wonwoo terus berusaha menghibur dirinya, setidaknya sampai ia lihat Mingyu mematung saat melihat Soonyoung dan Jun yang sedang asyik duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Hansol.

 _Mati kau, Jeon Wonwoo!_

Jun juga ikut kaku saat melihat Mingyu, sementara Soonyoung nampak biasa saja. Ia tahu segalanya soal Mingyu –termasuk ketertarikan pria itu pada Wonwoo- sehingga reaksinya sangat berbeda dengan Jun.

"Paman Mingyu!"

Hansol memecah keheningan dengan memekik keras. Ia segera turun dari pangkuan Soonyoung dan berlari ke arah Mingyu. Wonwoo berfikir Mingyu akan menghindari Hansol dan memilih untuk menuntut penjelasan darinya tentang keberadaan Jun dan Soonyoung.

Namun reaksi yang Mingyu tunjukan justru berbeda dari apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan. Pria tampan itu tetap menyambut pelukan Hansol, bahkan memberikan kecupan sayangnya di pipi bocah lucu itu.

"Saudaramu datang?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Refleks langsung mengucap syukur dalam hati karena Mingyu masih berfikir positif soal Jun dan Soonyoung.

Setidaknya Mingyu tidak serta merta langsung menganggap bahwa Jun dan Soonyoung adalah orang spesial baginya, seperti salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih Wonwoo.

Mungkin mengaku sebagai keluarga tak masalah, meskipun nyatanya tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali di antara mereka.

"Iya, mereka-"

"Jadi ini saingan baru kita?" Seru Soonyoung lantang, tertuju langsung pada Mingyu.

Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo rasanya ingin membunuh pria tampan bermarga Kwon itu sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **You're the risk that I'll always take**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Mereka sedang berada di dapur sekarang.

Wonwoo dengan telaten membuatkan Mingyu teh hangat dan dua tangkup roti panggang isi cokelat. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat menyuguhkan menu sarapan sederhana itu di hadapan Mingyu yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Kau bahkan membuatkannya teh. Kau pilih kasih, Sayang…"

Wonwoo memutar matanya jengah pada si menyebalkan Kwon Soonyoung yang juga ikut duduk di meja makan bersama mereka.

Selagi Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke dapur, Soonyoung dengan senang hati mengekori keduanya. Rasa-rasanya pria tampan itu enggan membiarkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk berduaan saja, sementara Hansol dan Jun sedang menonton film kartun di ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak ingin membuatkanku teh juga seperti kau membuatkannya untuk dia?" Tanya Soonyoung semakin menjadi sembari menunjuk Mingyu dengan dagunya. Wonwoo sampai mendidih karena mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Soonyoung!" Bisik Wonwoo ketus, sangat terlihat ia menahan emosinya.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam benar-benar membuat Wonwoo khawatir. Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak sebodoh itu, ia pasti mengerti maksud Soonyoung. Istilah 'saingan baru' yang diucapkan Soonyoung seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia dan Jun memang dekat dengan Wonwoo dalam artian percintaan.

Tentu saja ini buruk.

Mingyu pasti berfikiran yang macam-macam, padahal kenyataannya Wonwoo hanya cinta Mingyu seorang!

Wonwoo berulang kali menelan ludahnya takut, karena pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu, Wonwoo melihat wajah dingin Mingyu yang luar biasa menyeramkan itu.

Kwon Soonyoung serta mulut sialannya itu benar-benar merusak segalanya. Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menendang kemaluan pria tampan itu nanti sebagai balasan.

Wonwoo sebenarnya cukup heran dengan sikap Soonyoung yang sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Pertama soal sindirannya yang membawa nama Seungcheol lalu kini tingkah _nyeleneh-_ nya yang seperti ingin memancing Mingyu untuk berduel.

Padahal Wonwoo tahu betul sifat Soonyoung. Ia adalah tipikal _family man_ –sama halnya seperti Jun- yang menyenangkan, suka bercanda dan tingkahnya yang konyol itu bisa membuat siapa saja tertawa.

Namun hari ini, semuanya seolah bertolak belakang. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan sikap menyebalkannya membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung.

"Paman Mingyu~"

Sungguh Wonwoo bersyukur untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendapati suara Hansol memecah atmosfer buruk di antara mereka bertiga. Mingyu yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya pun kini tersenyum lebar saat Hansol berlari menghampirinya.

"Paman Mingyu, hari ini kita mau pergi piknik atau main robot saja di rumah?"

Mingyu refleks mengelus kepala Hansol lembut dan menarik tubuh bocah lucu itu ke pangkuannya. Mingyu akui bahwa Hansol memang tidak memiliki kemiripan yang signifikan dengan Wonwoo, ibunya. Namun saat sedang manja seperti ini, Hansol sangat mirip dengan Wonwoo.

Lalu kedekatan yang mereka tunjukan itu sejenak membuat Wonwoo rileks, sementara Soonyoung hanya menatap keduanya malas.

"Sepertinya Hansol telah menemukan paman kesayangan baru.." Sahut Jun tiba-tiba. Pria itu ternyata mengikuti Hansol di belakang.

"T-tidak Paman Junnie.. tidak seperti itu.."

Hansol adalah anak yang baik dan pengertian, sehingga ia tentu merasa tidak enak pada Jun.

Dengan berat hati ia turun dari pangkuan Mingyu dan berjalan ke arah Jun, lalu memeluk kaki pria tampan itu erat. Hansol hanya ingin menenangkan hati Paman Junnie-nya yang nampak gusar akan kedekatannya dengan Paman Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Bermainlah dengan Paman Mingyu hari ini, oke?"

"Kau mau pamit, Jun?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari menatap Jun lekat sesaat setelah ia menyadari maksud ucapan Jun.

Sejenak menghantarkan perasaan tak enak untuk Jun. Salahkah Jun jika ia merasa bahwa Wonwoo tidak menyukai kehadirannya sekarang ini?

Tepatnya setelah Mingyu datang, bahkan Jun sudah merasakan perubahan sikap Wonwoo sejak beberapa minggu belakangan. Namun ia terlalu naïf untuk mengakui perubahan itu. Seolah Wonwoo sudah tidak membutuhkan perhatiannya lagi, karena ia sudah tergantikan.

Pada akhirnya mau tak mau, Jun menyetujui ungkapan Soonyoung soal 'saingan baru' yang diarahkan pada Mingyu. Jika sudah seperti ini mungkin Jun bisa berdiri di samping Soonyoung, lalu menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan _'barisan sakit hati Jeon Wonwoo'._

"Aku akan ke kantor hari ini, Wonwoo-ya." Jun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo sembari menunjukan senyum _kalem_ khas miliknya.

"Hey Jun! Kau bilang hari ini tidak akan ke kantor!" Sahut Soonyoung tak terima Jun pergi begitu saja.

Jujur ia juga tidak akan kuat jika harus menjadi 'obat nyamuk' di antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu jika Jun tak ada nantinya, karena perih rasanya asal kalian tahu.

"Seungcheol barusan menghubungiku."

 **DEG!**

"Ia ingin aku ke kantor hari ini untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan."

"Ahhh, benarkah?"

"Ya, dan sayangnya kau juga diminta datang, Soonyoung-ah."

"Aish! Pria tua menyebalkan itu!" Soonyoung sibuk mengumpat dan menggerutu.

"Ayolah, lagipula Hansol bisa dijaga Mingyu- _ssi_ hari ini." Jun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu. "Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Mingyu- _ssi_?"

"Tentu, tidak masalah.." Mingyu menyanggupi permintaan itu tanpa berpikir lagi. Jun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Jun masih memiliki sopan santun sekalipun itu untuk Mingyu, saingannya. Ia tidak menunjuk Mingyu dengan dagunya seperti halnya Soonyoung. Jun tetap menghargai Mingyu dengan tutur katanya yang baik.

Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jun, karena Jun seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka saling bergiliran merawat Hansol, sama seperti Hansol yang memiliki banyak 'ayah'.

Namun Wonwoo juga bersyukur karena bahasan soal Seungcheol sudah lewat dan dua pria yang mengunjunginya lebih dulu itu pun telah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa bernapas lega, karena Mingyu tidak mengetahui jika ia sudah memiliki suami, meskipun cepat atau lambat Mingyu pasti akan mengetahuinya.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Rencana piknik mereka gagal. Mingyu yang dengan sendirinya membatalkan hal itu dengan cara memberikan pengertian pada Hansol. Ia beralasan sedang tidak enak badan dan kunjungannya hari ini semata-mata karena ia rindu pada Hansol.

Beruntungnya Hansol mengerti, ia justru memeluk tubuh Mingyu dan hampir menangis saat Mingyu mengeluh sakit di dadanya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Mingyu, dan keluhan Mingyu soal sakit di dadanya itu benar-benar menohok hatinya. Sikap dingin Mingyu yang memintanya untuk menyimpan seluruh bahan makanan yang dibawanya di kulkas pun semakin memperjelas betapa kecewanya Mingyu saat mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo ternyata tengah dekat dengan pria selain dirinya.

Bahkan dua orang sekaligus.

Mingyu jelas tidak rela dijadikan yang ketiga. Wonwoo memang luar biasa jika menyangkut urusan 'menarik hati' para pria tampan, atau bahkan 'menyakiti hati' para pria tampan.

Mingyu agaknya harus siap untuk ikut bergabung dalam 'barisan sakit hati Jeon Wonwoo' bersama Soonyoung dan Jun jika seperti ini caranya.

"Mingyu.."

"Aku ingin pulang."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah hampir tiga jam pria itu ada di apartemennya dan selama itu pula Mingyu tak memberikan Wonwoo kesempatan untuk berbicara. Mingyu sibuk dengan Hansol, bermain robot hingga bocah lucu itu bosan dan memilih untuk tidur siang.

Mungkin Hansol sengaja tidur lebih awal dari biasanya agar Wonwoo memiliki waktu luang bersama paman kesayangannya itu. Namun yang terjadi justru Mingyu yang menghindari Wonwoo dengan segera pamit pulang.

"Mingyu, tunggu kumohon.." Cegah Wonwoo sembari mengenggam lengan Mingyu erat.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Mingyu menghela napas keras, seolah berusaha menunjukan kekecewaannya yang besar. Wonwoo refleks menundukan kepalanya saat Mingyu balas menatapnya.

Pria itu tidak menatapnya tajam. Mingyu bahkan ragu jika ia bisa menajamkan pandangannya untuk Wonwoo. Ia hanya merasa lelah.

Sejujurnya ia ingin lari. Ia ingin melanjutkan kegalauannya soal keberadaan dua pria di sisi Wonwoo –Soonyoung yang menyebalkan dan Jun yang sopan-. Setelah ini mungkin Mingyu akan melanjutkan sesi curhatnya pada Minghao. Namun kedua tangan Wonwoo yang mengenggam lengannya membuat Mingyu goyah.

Baiklah ini cukup kekanakan tapi sejujurnya pula Mingyu masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Wonwoo. Ia suka saat melihat Wonwoo memohon seperti ini. Rasanya seperti dibutuhkan, dan ini tak singkron dengan keinginannya untuk lari dari Wonwoo.

"Jangan pergi, Gyu-ya.."

Mingyu sibuk menjerit dalam hati. Ia masih ingin merajuk sungguh, tapi _puppy eyes_ Wonwoo dan bibir ranumnya yang bergetar itu benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak.

"Mingyu…" Bisik Wonwoo pelan layaknya mantra.

Berulang kali Mingyu membuka mulutnya, namun tak lama setelah itu ia menutupnya kembali. Mingyu kehabisan kata-kata sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kehilangan kemampuannya berbasa-basi.

"Jangan pergi.."

Mingyu kembali menghela napas kasar. Wonwoo benar-benar berhasil membuatnya luluh, kaki pria tampan itu bahkan bisa lumer kapan saja saat melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo.

Pesona yang luar biasa. Matanya yang berbinar, bibirnya yang bergetar, dan pipinya yang merona.

Mingyu jelas tak rela kehilangan kesempatan untuk terus menikmati paras yang mempesona itu, dan ia juga tak rela kehilangan kesempatan untuk merebut hati Wonwoo hanya karena keinginannya untuk lari.

…dan yang terpenting pula, Mingyu tak rela jika Wonwoo harus bersama dengan Soonyoung atau Jun.

 _Hell No!_

Biarlah Mingyu menurunkan egonya. Namun hanya sedikit, karena Mingyu masih ingin merajuk. Oleh sebab itu, Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo paksa dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah dengan kaki yang menghentak keras.

Hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa ia memang tidak pergi, tapi ia masih kesal pada Wonwoo.

 _Dasar Bayi Besar… –_ bisik Wonwoo dalam hati sembari tersenyum geli melihat punggung besar Mingyu yang menjauhinya.

Wanita cantik itu lantas mengikuti ke mana bayi besarnya pergi. Mingyu telah duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, wajah yang ditekuk, dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Wonwoo berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya sembari sibuk membayangkan betapa berwarnanya hidupnya nanti jika bisa terus bersama Mingyu. Pria itu benar-benar lucu, pikirnya.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Mingyu ketus tepat setelah Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya.

Mingyu masih enggan menatap Wonwoo. Pandangannya lurus ke arah layar televisi yang hitam. Wonwoo sempat terkekeh pelan, dan sebelum menjawab, ia sandarkan kepalanya di lengan Mingyu.

"Mereka temanku." Jawab Wonwoo pelan sembari tersenyum kalem.

"Hanya teman?"

"Iya hanya teman.."

Seharusnya Mingyu bersyukur dengan jawaban itu, karena artinya tidak ada yang spesial antara Wonwoo, Soonyoung, dan Jun. Mungkin Soonyoung dan Jun memiliki perasaan lebih pada Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo hanya menganggap keduanya sebagai teman.

Tentu saja ini bukan masalah besar.

Namun Mingyu rasa tidak semudah itu. Ia masih harus berpikir dengan logikanya –yang kata Minghao pas-pasan. Lalu Mingyu mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang agak menyakitkan.

Memangnya ia siapanya Wonwoo?

Hanya teman, lalu apa bedanya ia dengan Soonyoung dan Jun?

Setelah sebutan 'Barisan sakit hati Jeon Wonwoo', tiga pria tampan itu terjebak dalam ' _friendzone_ Jeon Wonwoo'.

"Maksudmu mereka teman sama sepertiku?" Mingyu memperjelasnya dengan nada bicara yang agak keras dan menunjukan ekspresi tidak terimanya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa keras namun ia tahan kembali agar Mingyu tak semakin _ngambek._

"Tidak, kau lebih spesial."

Jeon Wonwoo dan mulut racunnya yang berbahaya. Mingyu sampai refleks tersenyum dibuatnya. Namun hanya sepersekian detik, karena selanjutnya pria itu sadar bahwa ia seharusnya masih merajuk pada Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu sangat spesial di hatiku…"

Keju mozzarella yang meleleh di _pan_ pizza, seperti itulah kondisi hati Mingyu saat ini hingga ia tak sanggup mempertahankan egonya untuk terus merajuk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mingyu sembari tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja ditawari permen karet.

Wonwoo bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. Ia genggam tangan Mingyu erat lalu ia anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan Mingyu. Wonwoo senang karena ia berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ baik pria tampan ini.

"Aku spesial?"

"Iya, Mingyu.."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan dua temanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang meyakinkan ditambah dengan senyuman lebarnya benar-benar membuat Mingyu tak tahan. Ia kecup pipi kanan Wonwoo kilat saking senangnya.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat mendapati dua pria itu ada di apartemenmu, Wonwoo!" Seru Mingyu sembari mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Mingyu benar-benar ekspresif dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Lega rasanya saat mengetahui bahwa mereka hanya temanmu.." Tambah Mingyu. Lalu helaan napas lega terdengar di telinga Wonwoo.

Mungkin apa yang Mingyu katakan dan ekspresikan itu terlihat berlebihan. Namun ia memang tidak main-main dengan rasa lega itu, karena setelah melihat Soonyoung dan Jun, Mingyu seketika berpikir bahwa salah satu di antara mereka adalah suami Wonwoo.

Terutama Soonyoung yang sedang memangku Hansol tadi, dan jika memang benar Soonyoung suami Wonwoo maka kesimpulan yang Mingyu buat sebelumnya –yaitu Wonwoo yang belum menikah- salah dan ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka hanya teman. Tentu Mingyu merasa lega, meskipun tidak seutuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menganggapku spesial, Wonwoo-ya.."

Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Ia masih mengenggam tangan Mingyu erat. Hangat rasanya bagi Mingyu namun terasa dingin bagi Wonwoo.

 _Apa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Mingyu-ya?_

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, terlebih saat Mingyu mulai memudarkan senyumannya. Pria tampan itu perlahan mulai menatap Wonwoo serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Wonwoo perlahan.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika saja salah satu dari mereka adalah… kau tahu Wonwoo-ya…"

Mingyu sempat menjeda perkataannya. Berusaha memilih kosakata yang baik agar Wonwoo tak tersinggung. Namun Mingyu juga bingung karena ia merasa tidak ada padanan kata lain untuk mengungkapkan maksudnya, dan perasaan Wonwoo semakin tidak enak saja.

"Maafkan aku, jangan tersinggung…"

"Kau sudah menikah?"

 **DEG**

Wonwoo seketika menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Namun salahkah Mingyu jika ia ingin memastikan segalanya?

Demi Tuhan, Mingyu menanyakan hal ini agar kehidupan cintanya dengan Wonwoo tak lagi didasari oleh persepsi semata. Agar rasa lega di hatinya benar-benar utuh.

Lama Wonwoo tak menjawab, sampai frustasi Mingyu menunggunya. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Wonwoo baru saja mengatakan dirinya spesial. Mingyu seketika dilanda rasa takut yang besar, terlebih setelah Wonwoo perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"W-Wonwoo-ya.. maafkan aku… aku.."

"Kau pikir aku sudah bersuami?"

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali mendengar pertanyaan itu sementara Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Seolah Mingyu baru saja bertanya apakah Wonwoo itu seorang wanita atau bukan.

Wonwoo lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu. Ia nampak marah, Wonwoo tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Mingyu-ya.." Wonwoo yang ketus membuat Mingyu seketika panik.

Namun di tengah kepanikannya menghadapi Wonwoo, Mingyu akhirnya mengerti.

Ia pun memeluk Wonwoo erat dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada wanita cantik itu dengan satu alasan yang sangat kuat.

Wonwoo belum menikah.

Ia tidak memiliki suami.

Oleh sebab itu Wonwoo tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya karena Wonwoo memang tidak seperti apa yang Mingyu pikirkan. Ia bukanlah wanita murahan yang rela dekat dengan pria lajang lain di saat ia sudah bersuami.

Dalam satu hari, Mingyu berhasil mendapatkan kesimpulan paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Tidak Soonyoung, tidak Jun dan tidak siapapun. Mereka hanya teman dan bukan suami Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo belum bersuami. Berulang kali Mingyu mengulang pemikiran itu sampai ia pusing rasanya, dan mungkin Wonwoo pun sudah sesak dalam pelukannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo-ya!" Seru Mingyu senang sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Wonwoo lantas tersenyum melihat wajah Mingyu yang begitu cerah.

"Aku sangat lega! Sungguh lega rasanya saat mengetahui hal ini!"

"Jangan berlebihan Gyu.." Ucap Wonwoo pelan saat melihat antusias Mingyu yang begitu besar. Seolah pria tampan itu bisa kapan saja salto di ruangan ini saking senangnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi Wonwoo-ya, kumohon. Katakan padaku bahwa tidak ada pria lain yang akan menghalangi hubungan kita.." Pinta Mingyu sembari kembali mengenggam tangan Wonwoo erat.

Permintaan yang berat, namun bukan Wonwoo namanya jika ia tak bisa menuruti permintaan pria tampan pujaan hatinya ini. Ia tatap Mingyu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Aku lajang, Kim Mingyu.."

Ini bahkan lebih dari yang Mingyu harapkan.

Wonwoo memang mengerti kekhawatiran yang Mingyu alami, karena pria waras mana yang mau menganggu kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain?

Wonwoo hanya ingin menyakinkan Mingyu bahwa ia tidak berada di jalan yang benar untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga orang.

Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya. Ia memekik pelan dan tak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia juga tak berhenti mengungkapkan kelegaan hatinya, segala beban dan kekhawatirannya lenyap saat itu juga.

Mungkin masih ada masalah tentang Hansol, karena sekali lagi bocah itu tak mungkin lahir tanpa seorang pria yang hadir di kehidupan Wonwoo. Namun biarlah itu Mingyu pikirkan belakangan, karena yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Wonwoo erat dan menghujaninya dengan kata cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya.."

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu.

Ini adalah risiko terbesar dari sekian banyak risiko yang pernah Wonwoo ambil dalam hidupnya, karena hanya demi kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu saat ini, ia rela mengabaikan segalanya.

" _ **Berhati-hatilah, bahkan tembok apartemenmu ini pun bisa menjadi mata untuk Seungcheol."**_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak saat ia kembali mengingat perkataan Soonyoung sebelum pria itu pergi dari apartemennya tadi, bahwa Seungcheol sudah mengetahui keberadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo tak heran karena bukan hal yang sulit bagi Seungcheol untuk mengetahuinya.

Namun setidaknya izinkan Wonwoo untuk mengkhianati suaminya sekali saja, karena mungkin dengan begitu semuanya terasa impas.

 _Karena sudah sejauh ini, aku tidak akan mungkin melepaskanmu, Kim Mingyu.._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya…" Bisik Wonwoo sembari balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Mingyu telah secara terang-terangan meminta Wonwoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan Wonwoo tak menolak. Satu bulan sudah status baru mereka bertahan dan Mingyu sudah menjadi pengunjung setia apartemen Wonwoo.

Setiap hari mereka pergi kerja bersama. Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Mingyu akan datang menjemput Wonwoo di apartemennya. Ia juga dengan senang hati mengantar Hansol ke sekolah, dan jika Seungkwan ikut, maka lengkap sudah perjalanan mereka yang berisik namun menyenangkan.

Selama satu bulan itu pula Mingyu dan Wonwoo rutin melakukan kegiatan romantis selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka pergi makan siang dan makan malam bersama, lalu kencan di hari Sabtu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hansol di hari Minggu.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya pesan yang Mingyu kirim dan Wonwoo balas. Jika ada waktu luang, Mingyu akan menelpon kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo juga tidak keberatan jika Mingyu mengingankan _video call_ dengannya.

" _ **Aku rindu wajahmu…"**_ Begitulah alasan yang selalu Mingyu lontarkan tiap kali mereka memulai komunikasi virtual tersebut.

Mingyu bahkan sudah tidak lagi memasang alarm di ponselnya, karena Wonwoo tak pernah absen untuk mengirimkan puluhan pesan singkat agar kekasihnya itu terbangun.

" _ **Bangun, Tuan Kim. Ini sudah pagi."**_

" _ **Baik, Nyonya Kim.."**_ Jawaban singkat Mingyu yang selalu berhasil membuat pipi Wonwoo merona.

Hubungan mereka memang sedang hangat-hangatnya. Saking hangatnya, Wonwoo tak pernah berhenti tersenyum setiap kali mengingat Mingyu. Wonwoo tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini saat dekat dengan seorang pria, dan ia bersyukur pria itu adalah Mingyu.

Selain itu, Mingyu tak hanya menyayanginya. Pria tampan itu juga menyayangi Hansol. Meskipun seringkali melewati kencan bertiga –atau bahkan berempat dengan si anak tetangga- namun Mingyu terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hansol juga menyayangi Mingyu dan itu adalah yang terpenting.

Berbicara lebih jauh tentang Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berguling ke sisi ranjang dan meraih ponselnya di meja nakas.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam pria itu tidak membalas pesan terakhirnya hingga Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun baru saja Wonwoo ingin mengetik pesan baru, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu membalas.

Mingyu : **Wonu-ya…**

Wonwoo : **Apa Gyu-ya?**

Wonwoo mengetik balasannya cepat. Tak ingin membuat Mingyu, kekasihnya menunggu lama.

Mingyu : **Aku sakit…**

Wonwoo : **Bagaimana bisa?**

Mingyu : **Aku kehujanan tadi siang. Minghao tidak mau membagi payungnya untukku. Dia jahat sekali** :((

Wonwoo kenal siapa Minghao, meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu.

Asal Wonwoo tahu, begitulah alasan mengapa Mingyu menceritakan banyak hal tentang Minghao, bahkan menunjukan fotonya pada Wonwoo.

Setidaknya dengan demikian Wonwoo tidak akan salah paham jika nanti mendapati Mingyu sedang bersama Minghao, karena mereka satu tim di kantor dan tidak mungkin tidak kerja bersama.

Sungguh Kim Mingyu, kekasih yang pengertian –meskipun Wonwoo sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang rekan kerja prianya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo : **Salahmu sendiri tidak membawa payung**

Wonwoo memang jahat karena ia bersyukur Minghao tak membagi payungnya untuk Mingyu. Minghao itu cantik, tubuhnya juga bagus, dan hampir setiap hari ia bersama Mingyu. Wonwoo cemburu sebenarnya.

Mengapa Mingyu harus satu tim dengan wanita seperti Minghao?

Mingyu : **Payung yang dipakai Minghao itu justru payung milikku, Sayang** … **dan aku demam sekarang** (T~T)

Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menjambak rambut Minghao kapan-kapan karena sudah berani membuat Mingyu sakit.

Wonwoo : **Jika itu milikmu, kenapa kau memberikannya pada Minghao, Gyu?**

Wonwoo bahkan sudah mengetik pesan balasannya dengan kekesalan yang membara.

Mingyu : **Minghao merebutnya langsung dariku, Wonu-ya** :((

Wonwoo : **Lalu kenapa kau tidak merebutnya balik?**

Mingyu : **Kau harus tahu kalau Minghao itu seperti tokoh wanita di serial** _ **Smack Down**_ **, Aku takut…**

Wonwoo menepuk keningnya keras. Mingyu dan tingkahnya yang seperti bayi.

Wonwoo : **Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh sakit! Jika dengan Minghao saja kau takut!**

Mingyu : **Wonu jahat** :'((

Wonwoo : **Aku memang jahat, kau baru tahu?**

Mingyu : **Tolong kembalikan Wonu-ku yang baik hati** :"((

Wonwoo terkikik pelan. _Chatting_ dengan Mingyu memang menyenangkan, sekalipun pria tampan itu sedang sakit.

Wonwoo : **Gyu-ya, kau sudah makan?**

Mingyu : **Sudah…**

Wonwoo : **Sudah minum obat?**

Mingyu : **Wonu-ku yang baik hati dan perhatian sudah kembali~**

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

Wonwoo : **Aku menyesal karena bertanya**

Mingyu : **Jangan seperti itu** :"((

Wonwoo : **Jadi sudah minum obat belum?**

Mingyu : **Sudah… tapi kepalaku masih sakit** (-,-)

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu memang manja, dan ternyata jauh lebih manja saat sedang sakit seperti ini.

Wonwoo : **Kalau begitu tidurlah, karena melihat layar ponsel akan semakin membuat kepalamu sakit**

Mingyu : **Baiklah… Aku akan berusaha untuk tidur…**

Wonwoo : **Jangan lupa pakai selimut, tidurlah yang nyenyak**

Mingyu : **Peluk aku** (~^▼^)~

Wonwoo : **emotikon-mu...**

Mingyu : **Lucu kan?** \\(^ɜ^)/

Wonwoo : **Menjijikan Goo**

Mingyu : **Jahat** (T^T)

Wonwoo : **Sudah...sudah.. Sekarang peluk gulingmu lalu pejamkan matamu Tuan Kim!**

Mingyu : **Siap laksanakan, Nyonya Kim** (~^ɜ^)~

Wonwoo sudah tidak membalas pesan terakhir Mingyu. Pria lucunya itu harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh. Wonwoo tak ingin menganggunya dan memilih untuk segera bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Ia sudah berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Mingyu besok. Sekiranya pada waktu istirahat makan siang setelah menjemput Hansol. Wonwoo lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya, mempersiapkan pakaian terbaiknya untuk dipakai menjenguk Mingyu besok.

Selagi memilih pakaian, Wonwoo juga berpikir soal makanan dan buah apa saja yang akan ia bawa untuk Mingyu. Sepertinya besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus pergi ke supermarket, atau bahkan pasar tradisional yang tak jauh dari apartemennya untuk mencari bahan-bahan segar.

Mungkin ia akan mengajak Jisoo –mamanya Seungkwan- sekalian ke pasar, karena wanita cantik itu tahu betul bagaimana cara memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang baik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang seorang 'pengabdi instan'.

 _Pasti Mingyu terkejut!_ –pikirWonwoo senang.

Namun ia tetap harus meminta Mingyu izin kerja besok agar ia bisa datang berkunjung. Mingyu memang belum pernah memperlihatkan rumahnya pada Wonwoo, namun wanita itu tahu alamat lengkapnya.

"Apa perlu kukirim sekarang?" Sejenak Wonwoo ragu harus mengirim pesan sekarang atau besok pagi-pagi saja, karena ia tidak ingin menganggu.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya terkejut. Sekilas ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 8 malam dan seseorang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Sejak sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah bertemu Mingyu, Jun sudah tidak pernah datang lagi. Pria tampan itu hanya sesekali mengirimkan pesan menanyakan kabar Wonwoo dan Hansol, lalu mengirimkan makanan lewat kurir.

Setahu Wonwoo, Jun sedang cuti pulang ke negaranya untuk mengurus sesuatu.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

Jadi pasti itu bukan Jun.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, masih sibuk berpikir siapa yang kemungkinan datang tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Mungkin itu Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Ia masih kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan Soonyoung pada Mingyu. Berkali-kali Soonyoung membuat Mingyu tak nyaman, terutama saat secara bersamaan mereka datang menjemput Hansol, padahal Wonwoo sudah meminta Soonyoung untuk berhenti menjemput Hansol di sekolah.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

Wonwoo nyatanya sudah membuat sang tamu menunggu lama, dan jika ia teruskan maka Hansol akan terbangun.

Mungkin memang Soonyoung, karena hanya pria itu yang berani datang malam-malam. Mungkin juga ia datang ingin meminta maaf.

Entahlah, Wonwoo memilih untuk berjalan ke arah pintu.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting-**

"Lama sekali kau membukanya, Sayang?"

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Hansol sudah tidur?"

"Seungcheol-ah?"

Sang tamu terkekeh pelan, mencoba santai saat mendapati ekspresi Wonwoo yang sedikit tak bersahabat. Seolah wanita cantik itu mengatakan 'Kau memang masih mengingatku?' lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku pulang, Sayang.."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Ia persilahkan Seungcheol masuk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sudah hampir sebulan ia selalu melakukan ini pada Mingyu dan aneh rasanya saat ia melakukannya untuk Seungcheol.

"Kau terkejut?"

 _Sangat!_ – Wonwoo menyahutinya dalam hati.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wonwoo-ya.."

"I-ini masih di pintu.."

Seungcheol tersenyum kecut saat Wonwoo menolak halus pelukan dan ciumannya. Wonwoo nampak mengigit bibirnya pelan dan agak salah tingkah.

 _Kenapa kau datang?!_

"Hansol sudah tidur?"

"Jika saja kau memberi kabar akan pulang, maka Hansol akan menunggumu.."

Hansol memang dapat dekat dengan Soonyoung, Jun atau bahkan Mingyu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hansol tetap akan menunggu ayahnya datang, bahkan sampai larut malam sekalipun jika Seungcheol memberinya kabar maka ia akan menunggu.

"Boleh aku membangunkannya?"

"Besok saja, Hansol terlalu lelah karena bermain dengan Seungkwan seharian."

"Baiklah.."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Seungcheol tersenyum kecut.

"Kau dari kantor?"

"Hm... beberapa pekerjaanku sudah selesai, karena itu aku bisa pulang."

 _Mungkin pekerjaanmu membangun candi, jadi baru selesai setelah tiga bulan lebih_ –Wonwoo mencibir dalam hati.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Wonwoo memang kesal, namun ia tetap seorang istri yang harus melayani suaminya. Terlebih jika sang suami sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya seperti ini, dan sejenak Wonwoo harus rela melupakan Mingyu, kekasihnya yang sedang sakit.

"Kau memasak?" Seungcheol justru balas bertanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Pasalnya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan masakan Wonwoo yang gurih luar biasa –khas rasa bumbu penyedap.

"Iya, aku akan panaskan jika memang kau mau makan…" Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum kalem. Ia bantu lepaskan jas Seungcheol lalu ia bawakan tas kerjanya.

"Aku rindu masakanmu.." Bisik Seungcheol sembari mengecup pipi Wonwoo kilat.

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, tepat setelah Seungcheol mendahuluinya menuju dapur. Wanita itu tak lantas mengikuti suaminya, ia letakan terlebih dahulu jas dan tas kerja Seungcheol di kamar.

 _Tasnya berat, pasti isinya batu candi!_ –kedua kalinya Wonwoo mencibir, ia lempar tas kerja Seungcheol kasar.

Candi bahkan tidak dibangun dalam tiga bulan, namun Wonwoo menggunakan analogi itu untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Seolah menggambarkan sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Seungcheol pulang ke apartemen ini.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Hm?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Seungcheol sudah menyusulnya ke kamar. Pria itu lalu memeluk Wonwoo erat dari belakang dan mencium leher Wonwoo lembut. Hampir saja Wonwoo melepaskan jas dan gantungan di tangannya karena serangan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku tidak membawa pakaian.."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memutar matanya malas dan tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh Seungcheol.

"Pakaianmu masih ada di kamar Hansol.."

"Kau meletakannya di sana?" Seungcheol menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, nampak curiga dengan jawaban Wonwoo. "Kenapa tidak diletakan di sini?"

"Kau tahu koleksi bajuku banyak, Seungcheol-ah."

Wonwoo dengan sengaja melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan membuka sekaligus dua pintu lemari dihadapannya yang penuh dengan pakaian.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Tentu saja! Mulai sekarang berpikirlah untuk membuatkan _walk in closet_ untukku di kamar ini, maka aku akan meletakan pakaianmu di lemari ini sebagai gantinya." Jelas Wonwoo santai sambil menepuk dada suaminya pelan.

Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa gugup, karena memang Wonwoo tidak menyembunyikan apapun, terkecuali fakta soal ia banyak menghabiskan uang untuk membeli pakaian baru agar tetap bisa tampil modis dihadapan Mingyu.

 _Takkan kubiarkan pula Mingyu melihat pakaianmu di sini saat ia berkunjung..._

Ini juga salah satu bentuk pengecualian. Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu sempat mengendap-ngendap masuk ke kamarnya waktu itu hanya untuk mencari bukti ia sudah bersuami.

"Kau butuh _walk in closet,_ Sayang?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Tentu saja, dan jika kau sanggup, aku juga butuh _sewing room_ yang nyaman."

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar secara langsung tuntutan dari Wonwoo, karena biar bagaimanapun ia tetap seorang wanita yang memiliki banyak kebutuhan dan keinginan.

"Jangan meragukanku, Sayang. Aku tentu sanggup untuk itu.."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, bersiap untuk mengabsen satu persatu keinginannya.

"Ada lagi, Sayang?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi sembari meraih pinggang ramping istrinya, dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya mesra di leher Seungcheol.

"Aku ingin sebuah _beauty room_."

"Kau bahkan tetap terlihat luar biasa tanpa riasan, Sayang…"

"Aku membutuhkannya." Wonwoo berdecak. "Setidaknya agar Hansol tak sembarangan mengambil _eyeliner_ pensilku yang seharga $40 dan menggunakannya untuk mewarnai.."

Seungcheol tergelak saat Wonwoo mengeluhkan nasib _eyeliner_ mahalnya.

"Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Hm…"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dengan mata yang agak menerawang ke atas. Wonwoo yang sedang berfikir seperti ini benar-benar sensual di mata Seungcheol. Pria tampan yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerja itu sampai harus membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Kupikir kau harus memperbarui seluruh peralatan masak milikku. Harus yang lebih mewah dan canggih dari yang sudah ada di dapurku sekarang.."

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. Wonwoo bahkan hanya butuh sebuah _microwave_ untuk menghangatkan makanan-makanan instan miliknya yang tersusun rapi di lemari penyimpanan.

"Kenapa harus diperbarui, Sayang? Kau ingin belajar memasak hingga butuh peralatan mewah?"

 _Karena kekasihku sangat suka memasak… sebisa mungkin aku akan memanjakannya dengan peralatan masak mewah saat ia memasak di sini –_ Jawab Wonwoo dalam hati sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Seungcheol.

"Mungkin untuk menyenangkan suamiku. Sepertinya ia menyukai istri yang pandai memasak." Bisik Wonwoo sembari mengecup rahang Seungcheol seduktif.

Seungcheol menyeringai senang.

"Semua yang kau butuhkan akan tersedia mulai minggu depan, Sayang.."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tersenyum manis ke arah Seungcheol.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal lagi, Seungcheol-ah?"

"Katakan, Sayang. Apapun untukmu…"

"Aku ingin kursus merangkai bunga, bayarkan biayanya untukku.."

Seungcheol tertawa keras. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan Wonwoo hingga wanita ini dapat berubah?

"Tunggu, bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

Wonwoo bukanlah wanita yang menyukai bunga.

Ia alergi terhadap beberapa jenis bunga, itu sebabnya ia berusaha menjauhi semuanya. Namun kini ia minta dibiayai kursus merangkai bunga. Mungkin kepala Wonwoo baru saja terbentur batu candi, pikir Seungcheol.

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai menyukai bunga mulai sekarang, Seungcheol-ah.."

"Kenapa memangnya, Sayang?"

… _karena calon ibu mertuaku di Anyang sangat menyukai bunga, Choi Seungcheol._

"…karena semua wanita suka bunga, akan kupenuhi apartemen ini dengan bunga." Ucap Wonwoo sembari menjentikan jarinya ke segala arah, seolah menunjukan sudut mana saja yang akan ia penuhi dengan bunga.

Wonwoo dan keinginan anehnya yang tiba-tiba itu sejenak membuat hati Seungcheol hangat. Jeonghan sangat menyukai bunga dan sebisa mungkin ia selalu memenuhi rumah mereka dengan bunga yang juga disukai oleh Seungcheol.

Mungkin Wonwoo juga ingin membuat Seungcheol betah di apartemennya sebagaimana ia betah bersama Jeonghan di rumah. Tanpa sadar Seungcheol tersenyum selayaknya orang kurang waras.

"Lagipula…"

Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya pelan saat Wonwoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku secantik bunga lily. Wajahku yang kau sebut secantik kelopak bunga lily putih. Jadi untuk alasan apa lagi aku tidak menyukai bunga, Seungcheol-ah?" Bisik Wonwoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sesekali Wonwoo juga mengigit telinga Seungcheol pelan hingga pria tampan itu pun tak tahan. Tingkah Wonwoo bahkan membuatnya rela untuk menunda makan malamnya, atau sebaliknya kucing manisnya ini adalah menu makan malam yang terbaik.

Tanpa ragu, Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh ramping Wonwoo dan dibawanya sang istri ke ranjang mereka. Seungcheol usap kening Wonwoo lembut, lalu beralih menyusuri rambut _dirty blonde-_ nya yang menawan –hampir mirip warnanya seperti yang dimiliki Jeonghan-.

"Pilihlah tempat kursus terbaik untukmu. Berapapun akan aku bayar."

"Benarkah?"

"Apapun itu untuk istriku yang secantik kelopak bunga lily ini…"

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Seungcheol.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ranjang yang lebih nyaman dan luas.." Sebut Wonwoo sembari membulatkan matanya lucu, namun tetap dengan suara rendahnya yang sensual.

Permintaan yang untuk kesekian kalinya sukses membuat Seungcheol tertawa keras. Jika perlu, Seungcheol akan penuhi apartemen ini dengan ranjang. Agar dapat dengan mudah ia kerjai habis–habisan istrinya yang nakal ini.

… _karena aku ingin memanjakan kekasihku di atas ranjang kita yang lebih nyaman dan luas itu mulai dari sekarang, Choi Seungcheol._

Wonwoo lantas tersenyum penuh arti saat Seungcheol sudah membuka kemeja kerjanya perlahan. Pria tampan itu lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Wonwoo, memberikan banyak tanda sambil sesekali meremas dada Wonwoo pelan.

Selagi menunggu Seungcheol selesai dengan tubuhnya, Wonwoo tak berhenti menatap ke arah vas bungs di atas meja riasnya. Tempat di mana kesepuluh tangkai mawar merah kering miliknya berada. Mawar yang dibawa sang kekasih langsung dari Anyang.

Tak hanya bunganya, tapi juga sebuah amplop merah dengan secarik kertas yang ia letakan persis di samping vas.

 _ **Dark red rose means Iove, and a perfect ten means perfection**_

 _ **You're already my fully bloomed flower, Jeon Wonwoo…**_

 _ **-Kim Mingyu**_

Bukan lily putih, tapi mawar merah.

Wonwoo akan penuhi kamarnya, apartemennya, hatinya, bahkan hidupnya dengan mawar merah. Bukan lily putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apakah semua keinginanmu sudah aku wujudkan, Nyonya Choi?" Canda Seungcheol sembari terkekeh pelan.

Aktivitas malam mereka sudah selesai. Seungcheol merasa ia lebih emosional dan keras dari biasanya, namun ia bersyukur karena Wonwoo tidak menolaknya. Pria tampan bermarga Choi itu lantas mengelus rambut sang istri -yang masih sibuk terengah itu- lembut.

Seungcheol selalu mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri tiap kali memandang paras cantik Wonwoo. Hidungnya yang terpahat sempurna, pipinya yang merona dan bibirnya yang penuh.

Seungcheol tentu merasa beruntung karena masih memiliki Wonwoo. Meskipun semuanya tak berjalan sempurna, namun ia masih berharap dapat diberi kesempatan untuk terus bersama wanitanya ini dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya.

Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Lalu ia kecup ujung bibir suaminya ringan.

"Sepertinya sudah.. sisanya biarlah aku yang wujudkan sendiri…"

… _termasuk keinginanku untuk menjadi Nyonya Kim –_ lanjut Wonwoo mantap dalam hatinya.

Entah apa yang harus Seungcheol lakukan saat ini, bahkan memutuskan untuk balas tersenyum saja Seungcheol bingung.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End of Prosaic Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omaygadeeeuuu Wonu-ya kamu selingkuh dari Seungcheol! *ditimpuk batu sama wonu wkwkwk

10 tangkai mawar kering yang ada di meja rias Wonwoo itu mawar yang pernah dikasih Mingyu (chapter 4) yang mingyu bawa sendiri langsung dari kebun bunga ibunya di Anyang, karena udh lama juga wonu dikasihnya ya jadi udah kering. Terus kalimat " _You're already my fully bloomed flower"_ di surat kiming itu sebenarnya adalah potongan lirik rapp Wonwoo di lagu flower

Di awal juga ada part Ming ketemu Jun Soonyoung itu lanjutan part kemarin ya, chapter ini ga ada semacam flashback seperti kemarin kok wkkwk

Dan untuk chapter ini…. Hayooo kalian team Nyonya Kim atau Nyonya Choi?

Asal jangan ntar ada yang bilang maunya Nyonya Kwon atau Nyonya Wen aja, bisa pusing pala Wonu wkwkwk

Tapi mau gimana juga meanie udh jadiaaaaan! *girang sendiri* walaupun cuma baru di ff ini wkwkwkwk semoga sudah bisa menyenangkan hati readers sekalian yang gemes sama hubungan ngambang meanie di ff ini wkwkwk *lu kata apaan dar ngambang wkwkwk

Sebenernya aku ga bikin format chat mereka itu kaya gitu, pertama itu kiri kanan gitu kaya kalo chat beneran, cuma karena di ffn ga bisa bikin rata kanan, akhirnya rata kiri semua, mudah mudahan nyaman pas bagian baca chatnya yaa wkwkwk

Terus seneng banget waktu nulis wonu dikelilingi cogan kaya gini wkwkwk mulai dari cogan di barisan sakit hati wonu, cogan dalam friendzone wonu, sampe si seungcheol yang laki bini zone sama wonu *plak* Kalo dikaitkan dengan chapter 5 kemarin juga mungkin readers nyadar ada banyak keanehan di hubungannya WonScoupsHan wkwkwk hayooo apa? Udah ketebak belom wonu bini keberapa? *tawa nista

Setelah baca chapter spesial Wonu waktu hamil Hansol kemaren… readers jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan ya fufufufufufufu *sok misterius macem mawar di reportase wkwkwkk

Sudah…sudah aku akhiri author note ini wkwkwkk

Big Special Thanks to : diwuls/ Shappire Crystal/ mingyuwaifeu/ Kyunie/ leeseungyeon/ daebaektaeluv/ wortelnyasebong/ fbsls/ dibidiswoon/ avs1105/ and you~~

Terakhir….. review juseyoooong (~^▼^)~ *pinjem emotnya kiming wkwkwk


	8. Chapter 7

Minghao melangkahkan kakinya mantap saat memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di wilayah Apgujeong yang sudah beberapa bulan ini rutin ia kunjungi. Wanita cantik berambut cokelat lurus potongan pendek itu berjalan menghampiri sebuah pintu di lantai dua restoran tersebut dan menemui seorang pria berjas hitam yang tengah berjaga di depannya.

"Ponsel anda."

Minghao menatap pria di hadapannya malas.

"Apa kau perlu menggeledahku juga?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab pria itu datar sembari memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Minghao masuk ke ruangan VIP di restoran tersebut dan menemui pria lainnya yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk terlambat?"

Sambutan yang kurang bersahabat namun Minghao memakluminya. Ia mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Mingyu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan sebagai rekan kerja yang baik aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya…."

"Alasanmu itu…"

"Memang benar adanya, Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu menjadi tidak fokus bekerja."

"…"

"Setidaknya sejak ia bermain-main dengan istrimu, Direktur Choi.."

"…"

"Ck… sungguh Kim Mingyu yang kukenal menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda.."

Minghao mengeluh seolah perubahan Mingyu sangatlah drastis dan ia menyayangkan hal itu. Padahal Choi Seungcheol –lawan bicara Minghao yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan VIP tersebut- tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Minghao.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah mendengarkan semua cerita Mingyu tentangnya, namun kurelakan semua rasa lelahku itu demi melaporkan semuanya padamu, Direktur Choi."

"Apa kau kuizinkan untuk mengeluh?"

Seungcheol yang tak bisa diajak berbasa-basi itu membuat Minghao menghela napas panjang, dengan cara dan gaya yang cukup berlebihan.

"Aku sempat mendengar percakapan mesra Mingyu dan istri cantikmu itu di kantor. Kau juga tahu kan jika Mingyu telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'?"

"…"

"Ia menelpon istrimu dan mengatakan _'akhir pekan nanti, aku merencanakan liburan bersamamu dan Hansol ke Everland, kau mau, Sayang?'_. Mingyu mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum dan tawa di bibirnya, Direktur Choi."

"…"

"…lalu kudengar juga istrimu itu tidak menolak.."

Minghao menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas. Ia bahkan sempat meniru nada bicara Mingyu yang begitu lembut, dan ia sadari betul jika Seungcheol sudah mengeraskan rahangnya sekarang.

"Mingyu menelponnya di tengah suasana ruang kerja kami yang sibuk. Ia ajak puteramu itu pergi ke _Everland_ dan kami semua bisa mendengarnya.."

"…"

"Seisi kantor tahu jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih, meskipun ia tak memperkenalkannya secara langsung pada kami."

"…"

"Mingyu memang tidak berbohong saat menceritakan semuanya padaku waktu itu, dan kau pun sudah mengetahuinya bukan, Direktur Choi?" Tanya Minghao dengan nada yang dibuat prihatin dan Seungcheol hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

Sementara diamnya Seungcheol ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Minghao.

"Soal Jeon Wonwoo yang mengaku masih melajang. Itu artinya ia mengaku tidak memiliki suami, sehingga temanku itu tidak perlu repot-repot menutupi hubungannya dengan Wonwoo."

"…"

"…karena Mingyu tidak pernah tahu jika ia sedang mengencani istri orang.."

 **BRAK!**

Seungcheol menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan dalam hati, Minghao sibuk tertawa keras. Seringai di bibirnya bahkan sudah terlihat hampir mencapai telinganya –saking seramnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengulang hal itu berkali-kali jika hanya ingin memanas-manasiku!"

Ternyata Seungcheol sadar jika ia tengah dipanas-panasi. Minghao sudah mengulang soal pengakuan lajang Wonwoo berkali-kali selama sebulan ini. Wanita cantik itu seperti tengah tertawa di atas kemarahan Seungcheol menghadapi tingkah istrinya.

"Kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan!" Ancam Seungcheol dengan nada rendah saat ia melihat Minghao hendak membuka mulutnya kembali.

Lagi-lagi, Minghao menghela napasnya panjang, masih dengan cara dan gaya yang dibuat-buat, seolah ia sedang memainkan dramanya sendiri di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Maafkan aku, Direktur Choi." Ia meminta maaf namun dengan dagu yang terangkat dan senyum yang meremehkan.

Andai saja Seungcheol tak membutuhkannya, sudah ia _gorok_ leher wanita itu jauh-jauh hari.

"Buatlah Mingyu sakit, apapun caranya." Perintah Seungcheol tepat setelah ia berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

Minghao mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Seungcheol dengan segala rencana dan pemikirannya yang rumit itu memang kerap kali membuat Minghao bertanya-tanya.

"Hanya sampai ia tidak bisa masuk kantor selama tiga hari." Jelas Seungcheol. Minghao menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Apapun itu, jika hitung-hitungannya sesuai, Direktur Choi."

 _Dasar wanita ular..._

"Cek mutasi rekeningmu nanti."

Minghao tersenyum mendengarnya, dan dengan langkah yang anggun ia tinggalkan ruangan VIP itu tepat setelah Seungcheol mengibaskan tangan ke arahnya.

Di luar, Minghao tersenyum senang. Senang dalam artiannya yang sesungguhnya.

Ia sudah mengecek mutasi rekeningnya dan mensyukuri kemurahan hati Seungcheol yang menambahkan satu digit angka di depan nominal perjanjian mereka. Mungkin Seungcheol juga paham jika perintahnya kali ini cukup sulit mengingat Mingyu adalah orang yang cukup kuat. Pria tampan bermarga Kim itu tidak mudah sakit.

Namun tetap saja bukan berarti tidak bisa sakit, Minghao kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu jika mengenalmu dapat sedemikian menguntungkannya, Kim Mingyu.."

Minghao tidak jahat, ia hanya butuh uang lebih.

Lebih dari apapun yang Wen Junhui berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **When someone betrays you, it could be a reflection of two things :**_

 _ **Their characters or your behaviour**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung masih menatap ponselnya dalam diam setidaknya sampai ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Iya.." Sahut Soonyoung pelan tepat setelah ia meletakan ponselnya.

"Ibu boleh masuk, Nak?"

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Ia anggukan kepalanya sekali pada sang ibu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, segeralah mandi dan bersiap ke kantor, Nak." Ucap Ny. Kwon, ia hampiri Soonyoung yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini, Bu."

Soonyoung melihat sekilas ke arah sang ibu, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap layar gelap ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di meja nakas.

"Kenapa?"

Soonyoung sebenarnya ragu untuk menjawab jujur. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang ibu khawatir.

"Apa karena Jun masih di China sekarang?"

"Bukan seperti itu.." Jawab Soonyoung sambil terkekeh pelan.

Soonyoung dan Jun memang sangat akrab, meskipun baru saling mengenal beberapa tahun belakangan, tepat setelah mereka bekerja di perusahaan Seungcheol. Namun keakraban itu tak lantas membuat Soonyoung menjadi kekanakan dengan tak mau pergi kerja hanya karena Jun mengambil izin cuti ke China.

Biar bagaimanapun ia punya tanggung jawab besar di perusahaan itu.

"Jadi?"

Sepertinya memang sulit menghindari rasa penasaran sang ibu terhadapnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Ny. Kwon mengusap rambut Soonyoung lembut, selagi putera semata wayangnya itu sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Soonyoung sadar jika akhir-akhir ini ia agak murung, dan hal itu pasti juga disadari oleh ibunya.

"Tidak Bu, aku baik-baik saja."

Ny. Kwon nampak menghela napas pelan. Senyum Soonyoung memang lebar, namun terlalu dipaksakan. Ia tepuk bahu Soonyoung berulang kali berupaya untuk menguatkan.

"Jadi akan ke mana kau hari ini?"

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke studio _dance_ setelah ini. Sudah lama sekali dari terakhir kali aku kesana, Bu."

Jawaban Soonyoung semakin menguatkan dugaan Ny. Kwon. Puteranya itu memang sedang ada masalah, oleh sebab itu ia pergi ke tempat di mana ia biasa melepaskan stress. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, ia memilih untuk tidak memaksa Soonyoung bercerita.

Soonyoung sudah dewasa, ia tentu punya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dan biarlah ia memilih jalannya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, kau harus ingat itu."

Sekali lagi Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya ke arah sang ibu. Respon yang sebenarnya jarang sekali ia tunjukan mengingat ia adalah pribadi yang ceria. Komunikasi non verbal bukanlah gaya Soonyoung.

Lagi-lagi terkecuali jika ia memang sedang ada masalah.

"Ibu tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan…"

"Aku akan turun setelah mandi."

Pintu telah tertutup.

Selepas kepergian sang ibu, Soonyoung meraih ponselnya, lalu membuka kembali aplikasi pesan singkat yang sempat membuat kepalanya sakit tadi.

Seungcheol : _**Datanglah ke kantor lebih awal, dan urus beberapa hal. Sekretaris Kim akan memberitahumu nanti.**_

Soonyoung : _**Apa beberapa hal itu pantas diurus oleh seorang Manager sepertiku?**_

Seungcheol : _**Bersikaplah professional Kwon Soonyoung! Aku tidak bisa ke kantor hari ini, Wonwoo membutuhkanku sekarang.**_

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit yang lalu Soonyoung menerima pesan itu dari Seungcheol, namun Soonyoung belum kunjung membalasnya.

Ingin sekali Soonyoung bertanya, siapa yang tidak professional di sini?

Soonyoung pikir, pria bermarga Choi itu harusnya berkaca. Soonyoung tahu jika Seungcheol dan Wonwoo sedang memiliki masalah, atau lebih tepatnya hubungan mereka memang sudah bermasalah sejak awal.

Alasan Seungcheol tak bisa ke kantor pasti bukanlah karena Wonwoo membutuhkannya. Sebaliknya, ia yang membutuhkan Wonwoo. Mungkin kedekatan Wonwoo dan selingkuhannya yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu sudah terlalu berbahaya, sampai Seungcheol harus turun gunung menanganinya.

Soonyoung yakin jika Seungcheol tak akan bisa merelakan Wonwoo begitu saja sekalipun ia telah memiliki Jeonghan.

Saat ini, Seungcheol pasti sedang berupaya untuk kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya. Mungkin dengan _sex_ lalu _cuddling_ seharian seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan. Soonyoung sudah bisa menebak semua itu, Seungcheol dan mulutnya yang manis itu membuat Soonyoung muak.

 **Buagh!**

 **Buagh!**

 **Buagh!**

Ia pukul dadanya berulang kali, namun rasa sesak itu tak juga hilang. Perlahan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

 _Mengapa sulit sekali untuk merelakan semua ini?_

Soonyoung merasa dirinya buruk, karena tak terima jika wanita yang dicintainya itu harus terus bersama dengan pria selain dirinya. Padahal memilikinya pun tidak.

Pertama Choi Seungcheol, suaminya.

Lalu Kim Mingyu, pria yang bahkan dahulu tak pernah memperdulikannya pun, Wonwoo beri kesempatan untuk memasuki hatinya.

Sekarang, Soonyoung diperintahkan datang ke kantor untuk mengurus semuanya selagi Seungcheol bermesraan dengan Wonwoo.

 _Mengapa aku selalu saja membantu pria lain untuk mendapatkanmu, Wonwoo-ya?_ –Tanya Soonyoung getir di tengah air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Soonyoung ingin menjadi egois untuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit saja, karena sudah terlalu lama ia memendam semuanya.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung : **Aku izin sakit. Sebelumnya, aku sudah minta sekretarisku untuk mengurus semua urusanku hari ini. Maafkan aku.**

Soonyoung tak berbohong. Seungcheol kemarin memang sempat mendapat kabar dari Sekretaris Kim jika Soonyoung izin hari ini dengan alasan sakit. Namun Seungcheol tak semudah itu percaya, oleh sebab itu ia tetap memerintahkannya untuk datang.

Seungcheol segera menghubungi Soonyoung.

Ada urusan penting di kantor hari ini yang sebenarnya tak bisa ditinggalkan, dan jika Soonyoung menolak untuk menggantikannya, maka rencana Seungcheol untuk melunakan kembali hati Wonwoo dan mendapatkan perhatian Hansol menjadi tidak sempurna.

Padahal ia sudah mati-matian meyakinkan Jeonghan, dan sudah rela memberikan uang yang tak sedikit pada Minghao.

Namun sepertinya Soonyoung sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Ponselnya tidak aktif dan Seungcheol kesal. Terpaksa ia harus pergi ke kantor.

"Brengsek, kau Kwon Soonyoung."

"Berhenti mengumpat, ayo sarapan.."

Seungcheol yang masih duduk sila di atas ranjang terkejut setengah mati.

Wonwoo tak ubahnya jelangkung yang tiba-tiba saja datang, berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah datarnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Ia masih mengenakan piyamanya yang kusut. Rambut panjangnya yang berantakan hanya ia ikat asal-asalan.

Seungcheol yakin Wonwoo pasti belum mandi. Wanita itu sepertinya tak ingin repot-repot tampil cantik dihadapannya. Seungcheol lantas menghela napas.

Di ruang makan, ia temui putera tampannya, Choi Hansol yang telah rapi dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak miliknya. Hansol melambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah Seungcheol selagi Wonwoo sibuk mengaduk segelas susu untuknya.

" _Daddy_ selamat datang."

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Ia raih tubuh mungil Hansol untuk dipeluknya erat.

"Sayang, _Daddy_ rindu sekali padamu."

Seungcheol cium pipi Hansol berulang kali hingga bocah lucu itu terkikik geli. Hansol juga balas peluk dan cium ayahnya itu sayang. Ia lepaskan rindunya pada Seungcheol.

"Hansol juga _Daddy,_ rindu sekali.." Ucap Hansol tulus, sejenak membuat Seungcheol terenyuh.

Senyumnya yang manis selalu berhasil mengingatkan Seungcheol pada keharmonisan rumah tangganya dan Wonwoo dahulu. Sekarang, Hansol sudah lebih besar dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Puteranya tumbuh dengan baik dan Seungcheol menyesal karena tak dapat menyaksikan tumbuh kembang Hansol secara utuh.

"Ayo Hansol, ajak _Daddy_ sarapan. Hansol harus segera pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Wonwoo menyadarkan lamunan suaminya.

Hansol menurut dan mengajak Seungcheol ikut sarapan. Menunya sederhana saja, Wonwoo hanya membuat _sandwich_ isi daging kornet kaleng, telur mata sapi dan lembaran keju. Wonwoo juga menambahkan beberapa iris mentimun dan tomat pada _sandwich_ buatannya.

Berbeda dengan anak-anak kebanyakan, Hansol tidak berupaya menyingkirkan mentimun dan tomat pada _sandwich-_ nya. Ia makan semuanya dengan tenang tanpa bantuan Wonwoo. Tidak berbicara saat makan dan tidak gaduh saat mengunyah.

Seungcheol tanpa sadar tersenyum memperhatikan cara Hansol makan. Wonwoo benar-benar mendidik puteranya dengan baik.

"Hansol.." Panggil Seungcheol setelah Hansol selesai menghabiskan susunya.

"Iya, _Daddy.._ "

" _Daddy_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Hansol seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang masih menikmati sarapannya, lalu ia balas tatapan Seungcheol dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Hansol sudah ada janji untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Seungkwan dan mamanya hari ini." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan puterinya Tetangga Lee?"

"Iya, _Daddy._ Maafkan Hansol _.."_ Hansol menundukan kepalanya, takut sang ayah marah karena merasa ditolak.

"Seungkwan sempat sakit. Ia sampai tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari karena demam, cukup lama karena ia menolak minum obat. Hansol berjanji jika Seungkwan mau minum obat, mereka akan pergi ke sekolah bersama lagi, karena Hansol sedih pergi ke sekolah tanpanya. Lalu bocah perempuan itu seketika merengek meminta obat pada mamanya." Kembali Wonwoo memberikan penjelasan.

"Sekarang Kwannie sudah sembuh, _Daddy._ Jadi Hansol harus pergi ke sekolah bersamanya." Lanjut Hansol.

Seungcheol merasa perlakuan Hansol pada Seungkwan sangatlah istimewa. Padahal kesempatan untuk bersamanya sangatlah langka, namun Hansol memilih untuk tidak mengingkari janjinya pada Seungkwan.

 _Hansol bahkan tahu bagaimana caranya untuk setia, Choi Seungcheol.._ –cibir Seungcheol dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…**

"Ah.. Itu pasti Seungkwan dan mamanya sudah datang. Ayo Hansol pakai sepatumu." Wonwoo segera meninggalkan sarapannya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, sementara Hansol masih setia menunggu reaksi Seungcheol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Sebagai gantinya, _Daddy_ akan menjemputmu dan Seungkwan nanti di sekolah." Hansol tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia peluk Seungcheol sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, _Daddy._ "

Hansol bukanlah anak yang banyak menuntut. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia mengeluh atas ketidakhadiran Seungcheol di sisinya. Hansol adalah anak yang pengertian. Jadi dalam hal ini, Seungcheol tak mungkin bersikap egois terhadapnya.

"Hansolie~"

Itu pasti Seungkwan, pikir Seungcheol.

"Hansol belum selesai pakai sepatu?" Celetuk bocah perempuan itu saat mendapati Hansol sedang dibantu ayahnya mengenakan sepatu di ruang tengah.

" _Kok_ pakai sepatunya masih dibantu _sih_? Kwannie saja pakai sepatu sendiri!" Pamer Seungkwan sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu mungil warna pink motif _my little pony_ pada Hansol.

Sementara di belakang Seungkwan, Wonwoo sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menarik telinganya.

"Ta-tapi Kwannie-"

"Hansol bisa pakai sepatu sendiri _kok,_ Kwannie. Hanya saja Paman ingin membantunya." Jawab Seungcheol. Ia usap kepala Seungkwan lembut setelah selesai membantu Hansol.

Seungkwan mengerjapkan mata bulatnya menatap Seungcheol.

"Eoh? Paman baru lagi?"

Kesalahan terbesar Wonwoo adalah mengizinkan bocah cerewet ini masuk ke apartemennya. Wonwoo refleks langsung melirik ke arah Seungcheol.

Gawat sudah, Seungcheol pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal 'Paman baru' itu.

"Seungkwan, jangan bicara seperti itu..." Jisoo yang ikut berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo langsung menghampiri Seungkwan. Ia bungkukan tubuhnya pada Seungcheol dan Wonwoo sembari membisikan kata maaf.

"Kwannie salah ya?"

Wonwoo semakin berhasrat untuk menarik telinga Seungkwan yang justru merasa tak bersalah.

"Ini _Daddy-_ ku, Kwannie. Bukan Paman."

Seungkwan dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa itu lantas membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Benarkah? Jadi Hansol punya _Daddy,_ Kwannie pikir Hansol tidak punya. Habis tak pernah ada di apartemen _sih_."

Semua orang dewasa yang ada di sana seketika _speechless._

Seungcheol pikir Seungkwan pasti tengah kerasukan roh orang dewasa yang semasa hidupnya suka _nyinyir_ dan bergosip sana sini. Sementara Wonwoo merasa Seungkwan seperti tengah mewakilinya untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah ia pendam pada Seungcheol sejak lama.

Jisoo sibuk meringis mendengar celetukan asal puterinya.

"Kwannie! Tentu saja Hansol punya _Daddy_!" Seru Hansol.

"Ish! Memangnya Kwannie salah?" Balas Seungkwan tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah nanti kalian terlambat. Ayo ke sekolah."

Wonwoo melerai keduanya. Ia giring dua bocah imut itu ke pintu depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo bingung, pasalnya Wonwoo meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja, seolah Seungcheol tak kasat mata. Seumur-umur Jisoo bahkan tak pernah memperlakukan Seokmin, suaminya seperti itu.

Jisoo jadi tak enak sendiri.

"Tuan Choi, maafkan tingkah puteriku barusan. Terkadang ia memang seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang baru, tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang baik. Aku dan suamiku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendidiknya. Maafkan kami." Ucap Jisoo sopan pada Seungcheol yang masih nampak _shok_ dengan kata-kata Seungkwan.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Choi.."

Hening sesaat. Jisoo semakin bingung, apa ia harus pamit sekarang?

"Oh ya, aku mengenal suamimu Lee Seokmin, dan jika kalian seumur itu artinya kau lebih muda dariku. Jadi tak perlu sungkan memanggilku ' _Oppa'._ "

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jisoo yang sibuk meringis dalam hati. Seungcheol ramah sekali, saking ramahnya Jisoo sampai merinding.

"B-baiklah, Seungcheol _O-oppa."_

Jisoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sembari menerima uluran tangan Seungcheol. Ingin dilepas, tapi Seungcheol menggenggamnya erat. Kalaupun dilepas paksa nanti tidak sopan.

"Namamu?"

"Hong Jisoo."

"Nama yang bagus. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jisoo-ya.."

Pipi Jisoo memerah dengan sendirinya. Senyum Choi Seungcheol dan suara lembutnya itu seperti menghipnotis Jisoo. Beruntung Seungcheol sudah melepaskan tangannya.

Besar sekali _pheromone_ yang dimiliki pria tampan ini. Jisoo lagi-lagi meringis. Ia bisa diamuk Seokmin nanti jika pria kocak itu tahu. Jisoo sibuk menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hati.

"Mama!"

Baiklah, minimal ia diamuk oleh Seokmin kecil ini dulu.

"Mama kenapa senyum-senyum ke _Daddy-_ nya Hansol?" Pekik Seungkwan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nanti Kwannie adukan ke Papa! Paman juga nanti bisa Kwannie adukan ke Papaku loh, karena senyum-senyum ke Mamaku! Meski hobinya tertawa tidak jelas, Papaku itu sebenarnya galak dan temannya Pak Polisi. Jadi Paman harus hati-hati!"

 _Dasar anak setan –_ umpat Seungcheol dalam hati.

"Jisoo _Eonnie_ cepat! Nanti Hansol terlambat!"

 _Mati aku –_ sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Jisoo.

"I-iya Wonwoo-ya. Kami pamit dulu, Seungcheol _Oppa_."

"JISOO _EONNIE_!"

"Iya Wonwoo-ya!"

Jisoo yang panik langsung menggendong Seungkwan yang masih saja meracau pada Seungcheol soal Seokmin yang punya teman polisi –karena memang Seokmin polisi.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Wonwoo sudah cemberut dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, pasalnya ia sempat mendengar percakapan Seungcheol dan Jisoo barusan.

 _Bisa-bisanya pria genit itu!_ –Jerit Wonwoo jengkel.

Selepas kepergian Jisoo dan anak-anak, Wonwoo berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak ke arah Seungcheol.

"Tak kusangka istri Tetangga Lee bisa secantik itu, padahal masih pagi."

Maksud hati ingin menyindir Wonwoo agar bisa lebih mempercantik diri di pagi hari seperti Jisoo, namun yang ada Seungcheol justru mendapat lemparan bantal sofa yang memang sengaja Wonwoo bawa dari ruang tamu.

Tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Pantat panci pun kau bilang cantik!"

* * *

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

Seungcheol sedang mandi sekarang. Ia sebut mandi berendam untuk menghilangkan stress, dan Wonwoo tidak peduli, meskipun ia sendiri yang menyiapkan air hangat dan garam aromaterapi untuk suaminya itu.

Wonwoo jelas masih kesal. Ia tahu jika Seungcheol hanya berusaha untuk ramah, ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Jisoo, karena memang seperti itulah sifat aslinya. Tapi Seungcheol sudah menikah, Wonwoo istrinya dan terlalu akrab dengan wanita lain bisa jadi _flirting_ namanya.

Namun Wonwoo tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengutuk Seungcheol. Ia sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar. Pintunya sudah tertutup rapat, Seungcheol juga baru saja mandi dan biasanya mandi berendam itu butuh waktu lama.

Jadi tak ada salahnya jika ia memilih untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia raih ponselnya dan tak lama, wajah tampan sang kekasih muncul di sana.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim…" Sapa Wonwoo lembut, dan di seberang sana, Mingyu tersenyum.

" _Pagi, Sayang.."_

Mingyu terlihat masih mengenakan piyama dan sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Nampak wajahnya yang pucat dan lemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _Sudah lebih baik, walaupun aku sempat muntah-muntah semalam.."_

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang hanya demam karena kehujanan, tapi kenapa bisa sampai muntah-muntah?"

Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Ia tahu jika Mingyu orang yang sangat kuat, bahkan waktu masih sekolah dulu ia tak pernah absen karena sakit. Lagipula orang yang kehujanan saja biasanya tak akan sampai muntah-muntah, pikir Wonwoo.

" _Satu-satu, Sayang…"_ Ucap Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Minghao benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

" _Jangan seperti itu.. Aku baik-baik saja."_

"Tapi karena dia kau jadi sakit! Aku akan benar-benar menjambak rambutnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu nanti!"

Di satu sisi Mingyu senang melihat kekhawatiran Wonwoo, karena itu bukti bahwa ia mencintainya. Namun di sisi lainnya Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah pada Minghao. Seharusnya tak ia ceritakan perihal Minghao yang merebut payungnya pada Wonwoo semalam.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang.."_

"Kau yakin?"

" _Iya, setelah ini aku akan ke dokter, dan terima kasih sudah menelponku.."_

"Cepatlah sembuh…" Bisik Wonwoo lemah sembari tersenyum. Ia merindukan Mingyu.

" _Ahhh…Aku sudah mendapatkan obatku sekarang."_

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan bercanda, kau belum ke dokter, Gyu."

" _Tidak perlu, senyummu itu selayaknya obat untukku."_

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu tertawa keras melihat Wonwoo menjerit tak terima. Sepertinya setelah ini menggoda Jeon Wonwoo adalah hobi baru Mingyu. Orang lain mungkin akan muntah mendengar gombalan basi seperti itu, tapi Wonwoo tidak.

Ia justru merona.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

" _Belum."_

"Seharusnya kau sudah sarapan, Gyu.."

" _Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Aku akan membuat bubur nanti.."_

Miris mendengarnya. Wonwoo merasa dirinya buruk karena tak ada di sisi Mingyu pada saat ia sakit, padahal Mingyu sudah sangat baik padanya.

"Aku akan menelpon restoran bubur langganan Hansol setelah ini, dan meminta layanan _delivery_ mereka ke rumahmu."

" _Tidak perlu..."_

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Sungguh hanya itu yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan untuk menolong kekasihnya.

" _Baiklah, terima kasih, Sayang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.."_

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa merawatmu.."

Hati Mingyu menghangat. Wonwoo terdengar sangat tulus.

"Gyu…"

" _Ya?"_

" _Mintalah salah satu tetanggamu untuk mengantarmu ke dokter.."_

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" _Tidak perlu, Sayang. Ada sebuah klinik tak jauh dari rumahku, aku masih kuat jika ke sana sendiri.."_

Sungguh, Wonwoo menyesali kepulangan Seungcheol semalam. Jika saja suaminya itu tak pulang, Mingyu tak akan mungkin pergi ke klinik sendirian seperti ini. Wonwoo pasti akan menemaninya dan merawatnya sampai sembuh.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh. Kabari aku jika kau sudah akan pergi ke dokter nanti.."

" _Siap Nyonya Kim. Aku mencintaimu.."_

"Aku juga.."

Wonwoo langsung memutus sambungan _video call-nya_. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbincang dengan Mingyu lebih lama lagi, namun ia sadar jika Seungcheol mungkin sudah selesai mandi sekarang.

Wanita cantik itu lantas bangkit dari posisinya dan berbalik menuju kamar.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari keberadaan Seungcheol tak jauh darinya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, tatapannya dingin.

Jantung Wonwoo serasa ingin lepas saking terkejutnya.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Hao-ya, apa benar Mingyu tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit?"

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Minghao memutar matanya malas. Kesekian kalinya ia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari rekan-rekan kerjanya dan jujur saja Minghao bosan. Semuanya bereaksi berlebihan, seolah Kim Mingyu yang sakit dan tidak masuk kantor sebagai sebuah peristiwa paling langka abad ini.

"Iya, Mingyu sedang demam." Minghao membalikan tubuhnya yang semula menghadap komputer.

" _Tumben_ sekali ia sakit, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak pernah sakit."

Bambam –rekan kerja Minghao sekaligus Mingyu yang sempat bertanya tadi- terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Bodoh. Semua manusia pasti pernah sakit!_ –Dalam hati Minghao mencibir, berbeda dengan kenyataan ekspresi wajahnya yang sendu saat ini.

"Ia pasti sakit karena kehujanan kemarin. Sungguh, aku terlalu egois padanya."

Bambam langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat menyadari arah pembicaraan Minghao.

" _Project_ kali ini memang menyusahkan. Mungkin Mingyu sakit karena kelelahan."

"Andai saja aku mau berbagi payung dengannya…" Minghao yang biasanya cuek itu seketika menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dari cerita yang Bambam dengar. Mingyu dan Minghao sempat bertengkar –hal yang biasa sebenarnya- namun sepertinya kali ini lebih serius, karena meskipun Mingyu sudah meminta maaf, Minghao tetap bersikap dingin padanya.

Efek dari itu, Minghao enggan berbagi payung dengan Mingyu saat mereka melakukan tinjauan lapangan bersama. Padahal saat itu hujan sangat deras dan anginnya cukup kencang. Mingyu akhirnya basah kuyup kehujanan, dan tak masuk kerja hari ini.

Bambam sebenarnya ikut dalam tinjauan tersebut, namun _team-_ nya pulang lebih dulu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Minghao. Jadi, wanita cantik asal Thailand itu tidak tahu pasti detail kejadiannya dan sengaja bertanya karena penasaran.

"Ia sakit karenaku, Bammie.."

 _Aduh, seharusnya tidak perlu kutanyakan..._ –Bambam menyesal, ia jadi tak enak hati melihat Minghao yang mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah-sudah Hao-ya. Mingyu itu orang yang kuat, besok pasti ia sudah sembuh." Hibur Bambam. Ia tunjukan senyumnya yang lebar dan matanya yang berbinar.

Minghao balas menatapnya ragu.

"Bagaimana jika ia tak sembuh juga? Kata _manager,_ demamnya cukup tinggi dan beberapa kali ia juga muntah." Keluh Minghao seolah mematahkan keyakinan Bambam. Sejenak membuat wanita berambut merah itu berpikir.

"Baiklah, jika belum sembuh juga, besok kita jenguk Mingyu bersama-sama. Kita bawakan buah dan daging yang banyak. Nanti aku akan ajak Jackson _Oppa_ sekalian untuk mengantar kita, bagaimana?" Usul Bambam semangat masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan matanya yang berbinar.

Minghao sempat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Ia peluk Bambam erat dan ia ucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Kita akan menjenguknya besok, Bammie.."

"Hanya kalau besok ia belum sembuh, karena aku yakin besok Mingyu pasti sembuh! Raksasa sepertinya mana mungkin sakit lama-lama. Benarkan Hao-ya?"

Kedua kalinya Minghao menganggukan kepala, namun kali ini Minghao tak menyetujui perkataan rekan sebayanya itu. Andai saja Bambam sadar, bahwa senyum Minghao sudah berubah sedari tadi. Ia menyeringai.

 _Jangan terlalu yakin Bam, karena sudah kupastikan ia akan sakit sampai tiga hari ke depan…_

* * *

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

"S-sejak kapan-"

"Dari siapa?"

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Temanku."

Seungcheol memicingkan matanya tak suka "Teman pria yang memanggilmu 'sayang'?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri karena biar bagaimanapun ia baru saja ketahuan. Namun saat sudah terpikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menyangkal, Seungcheol sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghubungi teman priamu di saat suamimu sendiri sedang mandi?"

Seungcheol bahkan sudah lama mengetahui hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dari Minghao. Semuanya, termasuk kemesraan mereka berdua. Namun mendengarnya secara langsung tentu terasa lebih memuakan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Seungcheol merasakan sakitnya dikhianati.

"Apa kau sedang belajar menjadi seorang jalang, Jeon Wonwoo?"

 **DEG!**

Hinaan Seungcheol benar-benar menyakitkan. Wonwoo merasa seperti wajahnya tengah diludahi oleh pria itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar." Sahut Wonwoo datar sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Lepaskan aku, Seungcheol!"

Wonwoo menjerit keras saat Seungcheol mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya erat. Seungcheol tentu tak ingin masalah ini selesai begitu saja.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Lepaskan! Ini sakit, brengsek!"

"Diam kau!"

Cengkeraman Seungcheol semakin menjadi, seolah ia ingin mematahkan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Kecemburuan seolah membutakan matanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR KAU BAJINGAN CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

"BERANINYA KAU!"

 **PLAK!**

Seungcheol tak tahan. Ia tampar istrinya itu keras sampai tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Pipi putih itu pun seketika memerah.

Wonwoo sempat merasa matanya berkunang-kunang. Namun bukan Jeon Wonwoo namanya jika ia hanya diam meratap dan menangisi kekerasan yang Seungcheol lakukan selayaknya para istri yang teraniyaya dalam drama.

Wanita cantik itupun segera bangkit tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

 **BUAGH!**

"ARGHHH!"

Seungcheol meringis kesakitan tepat setelah tanpa ragu Wonwoo menendang kemaluannya.

Tendangannya tentu tidak main-main. Beberapa waktu lalu Wonwoo pernah bercerita jika ia sedang mengikuti kelas bela diri, dan Seungcheol tak tahu jika ia akan jadi sasaran hasil latihan wanita Jeon ini.

"Aku sengaja tidak menggunakan tenaga penuh! Setidaknya agar kau tetap bisa punya anak!"

"YAK! DASAR ISTRI SIALAN!" Umpat Seungcheol kasar, dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo balas umpatan itu dengan mengacungkan dua jari tengahnya ke arah Seungcheol.

Wonwoo berlari meninggalkannya ke arah kamar. Namun sayangnya saat hendak mengunci pintu Seungcheol telah lebih dulu menahan pintu kamar itu dengan kakinya.

Wonwoo yang panik lantas mendorong kuat pintu itu hingga kaki Seungcheol terjepit di antaranya. Seungcheol balas mendorong pintu itu tak kalah kuatnya.

"Pergi Choi Seungcheol! Aku membencimu!"

"YAK! BUKA PINTUNYA! BIAR KUHAJAR KAU!"

"HIYAAAAAT! PERGI SANA KAU DASAR PENJAHAT KELAMIN!"

 **BRAK!**

Aksi dorong pintu itupun berhasil dimenangkan oleh Seungcheol, karena biar bagaimanapun ia seorang pria dan tenaganya tentu lebih kuat dari Wonwoo.

Akibatnya Wonwoo jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Tahu rasa kau hah!" Seru Seungcheol percaya diri karena merasa dirinya menang.

Ia tarik kaki Wonwoo dan ia seret tubuhnya keluar dari kamar. Wonwoo yang tidak menyerah, refleks menarik kakinya yang dipegang Seungcheol sekuat tenaga. Pria itu pun ikut jatuh ke lantai marmer kamar mereka.

Wonwoo berguling ke samping agar tak tertimpa tubuh Seungcheol, lalu berlari menuju sisi kiri ranjangnya, tempat di mana tiga lemari besar berisi pakaian dan aksesorisnya berada.

Saat Seungcheol bangkit hendak mengejarnya, Wonwoo kembali refleks melemparkan semua barang-barang yang dapat diraihnya secepat dan sekeras mungkin ke arah Seungcheol.

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **PRANG!**

"YAK JEON WONWOO HENTIKAN!" Raung Seungcheol marah. Tangannya yang kuat berusaha menangkis semua barang yang Wonwoo lemparkan ke arahnya.

Mulai dari bantal, guling, _alarm clock_ di meja nakas, sampai gelas minumnya pun Wonwoo lemparkan ke arah Seungcheol.

"Pergilah kau setan! Jangan mengangguku! Kembalilah ke alammu!" Pekik Wonwoo kurang ajar selayaknya tengah menyebutkan mantra.

"YAK!"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat Seungcheol perlahan melangkah maju dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengerikan seolah hendak menelannya hidup-hidup. Wonwoo segera mengantisipasinya dengan kembali melemparkan sejumlah barang dari dalam lemari.

Mulai dari baju, celana jeans, rok span, pakaian dalam, sampai gantungan baju pun ia lemparkan. Pokoknya apa saja yang ia bisa raih dari sana, karena Wonwoo sendiri tetap melihat ke arah Seungcheol tanpa memperhatikan apa saja yang ia sudah lempar.

Persetan dengan barang-barangnya yang rusak, karena yang terpenting Seungcheol pergi dari sana.

Banyak dari lemparannya yang meleset. Kalaupun kena, pasti terasa tidak berarti bagi Seungcheol yang tengah murka.

Wonwoo pun membuka lemari lainnya yang berisi sepatu, tas dan aksesoris miliknya. Lalu ia lemparkan kembali sepatu-sepatu hak tingginya, tas, kotak jam tangan, gulungan ikat pinggang, sampai pack pembalutnya pun berkali-kali ia lemparkan ke arah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol makin naik darah dibuatnya.

"BERHENTI KUBILANG JEON WONWOO!"

 **BRAK!**

"ARGHHH!"

Wonwoo menjerit kesakitan saat sepasang _wedges_ berturut-turut menghantam kepalanya telak. Seungcheol melemparnya tepat sasaran, karena ia pikir Wonwoo tak akan berhenti jika ia tidak ikut membalas.

Seungcheol yang telah naik pitam langsung menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia hendak kembali menyeretnya keluar kamar, namun Wonwoo belum menyerah juga.

"ARGHHH DASAR KAU WANITA GILA!"

Wonwoo balas menarik rambut Seungcheol dan mengigit telinga pria itu sekuat tenaga. Ia tak ubahnya macan betina yang lepas kandang, hingga Seungcheol terpaksa melempar tubuh kurusnya ke arah ranjang.

Jika tidak seperti itu, Seungcheol bisa langsung botak dan putus telinganya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! PERGI!" Jerit Wonwoo frustasi saat Seungcheol menduduki pinggangnya keras dan mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

Wonwoo meronta, kakinya yang menendang ke sana kemari membuat Seungcheol kesulitan.

Namun sekali lagi, Seungcheol adalah seorang pria, tenaganya tetap lebih kuat dari seorang wanita, sekalipun kenyataannya Wonwoo lebih kuat dari wanita lain pada umumnya. Terlebih Seungcheol sengaja menekan bekas cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan sakitnya luar biasa

Pergulatan itupun berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang mulai kehilangan tenaga. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Sudah mulai menyerah eoh?" Bisik Seungcheol melecehkannya.

Amarah Wonwoo yang sempat padam akibat ketidakberdayaannya pun kembali muncul. Ia berdecih pelan.

"Aku sengaja menyerah, karena bagi seorang pria, kalah dari seorang wanita sangatlah menyakitkan bukan?"

Wonwoo benar-benar menguji kesabaran Seungcheol.

Ia bisa saja mencekik Wonwoo saat ini. Ia habisi Wonwoo untuk membalas semua kata-kata itu, toh Wonwoo sudah kelelahan. Ia bahkan tak lagi berontak.

Namun kondisi Wonwoo yang terlentang di bawahanya dengan nafas yang terengah dan piyama suteranya yang berantakan membuat Seungcheol berubah pikiran.

Gilanya wanita ini, karena tetap menggairahkan meskipun dalam keadaan berantakan. Pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan, keningnya yang memar, jejak air matanya, serta tatapannya yang penuh kebencian itu memunculkan fantasi tersendiri untuk Seungcheol.

Wonwoo nyatanya terlalu indah untuk Seungcheol cekik.

"Kenapa kau liar sekali hmm? Ke mana perginya Jeon Wonwoo yang waktu itu datang ke kantor dan mengemis untuk makan siang bersamaku?"

"Cih!"

"Setelah kuingat-ingat, sejak kau pergi dari rumah, kau sudah tidak lagi memanggilku _'Oppa'…_ "

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ke mana perginya Jeon Wonwoo-ku yang manis itu hmm?"

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya keras, berusaha agar tidak mendesah. Seungcheol sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo, ia jilati telinga dan leher yang menjadi titik kelemahannya. Sementara tangannya yang tidak menahan lengan Wonwoo, mulai aktif meremas payudara wanitanya.

Sentuhannya yang lembut selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo lemah tak berdaya.

"Ahhh… tubuhmu juga rindu sentuhanku rupanya…"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat. Berpikir apakah ia harus menyerah pada pria yang telah mengurungnya ini.

Seungcheol sempat melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Dahinya yang berkerut dan matanya yang terpejam seperti menjadi tanda bahwa Wonwoo sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk tunduk terhadapnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum puas.

Ia lepaskan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang sudah agak membiru itu. Lalu ia beralih membuka seluruh kancing piyama sang istri dalam satu kali hentakan, dan saat itulah Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras.

Selayaknya orang yang kurang waras, Wonwoo tertawa hingga berguling ke samping kiri dan kanannya, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ahhhh… Aku akhirnya tahu alasanmu pulang. _"_ Desah Wonwoo sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Seungcheol tentu bingung melihat tingkah ajaib Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tidak cukup memuaskanmu ya, sampai kau harus jauh-jauh datang ke sini.."

 **DEG!**

"Dugaanku, lubangnya pasti sudah melar. Sudah tak menggigit lagi, atau bahkan sudah tak sanggup membuatmu keluar di dalam. Tidak seperti milikku yang masih rapat dan nikmat meskipun sudah memiliki Hansol.."

Wajah Seungcheol telah merah padam. Giginya sudah saling beradu menahan emosi dan telah ia kepalkan tangannya kuat.

 _Sialan kau Jeon!_

"Aku benar kan, Seungcheol _Oppa?_ " Wonwoo dengan sengaja berbisik di telinga Seungcheol.

"Kau memang jalang, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Tidak lebih jalang dari Yoon Jeonghan."

Wonwoo dan senyum tipisnya yang meremehkan itu benar-benar membuat Seungcheol muak. Hingga akhirnya, pagi itu, Wonwoo harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya.

Ia memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya menghentikan kekerasan dan pelecehan yang Seungcheol lakukan terhadapnya kali ini. Terlebih dengan amarah yang Seungcheol alirkan dalam setiap gerakannya, serta hinaan yang Seungcheol tancapkan di hatinya sebagai balasan atas hinaannya terhadap Jeonghan, sang istri kesayangan.

Namun selama ia tidak berakhir dengan menikmatinya, Wonwoo rasa itu lebih baik, karena ia benci tubuhnya yang selalu saja merespon positif sentuhan pria brengsek itu.

Wonwoo bahkan dengan sengaja meneriakan nama kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Semata-mata hanya untuk menjungkir balikan perasaan Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **At this rate, the jealousy might make me go blind  
If this was your plan  
I've completely fallen for it**_

 _ **(Monsta X – Jealousy)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic : Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Jealousy baby jealousy~ Jealousy baby jealousy~**_ *ceritanya nyanyi wkwkwkwk

Telah aku wakilkan semua kekesalan readers di chapter kemarin lewat jari tengah Wonu yang mengacung ke arah Pak Choi wkwkwkwkwk *tawa nista

Cuma maafkan aku, karena demi totalitas cerita, Wonu jadi teraniyaya begini wkwkwk *malah ketawa* seungcheol juga teraniyaya sebenernya, cuma karena harus ada yang salah jadi yaudin dia aja yang disalahin *kena timpuk

Ini sebenernya suami istri apa ketua geng cabe-cabean yang berantemnya brutal abis wkwkwkk mungkin kalo berantemnya adu bacots doang ga seru jadi mesti sampe gulat begituu *plak

Menurut readers gimana? Semoga ga mengecewakan yaa

Tapi setelah baca chapter ini kayanya keselnya bukan cuma ke Seungcheol yaaa tapi ke Hao juga wkwkwkkwk karena Hao yang baik dan volosh itu tak ada dalam kamus ff dardara *plak*

Dara pecinta evil swag Hao *nge-dab bareng bambam wkwkwkwk apose sih dar wkwkwk

Buat readers yang request Seungkwan Hansol, mereka muncul yaa di chapter ini wkwkwk ada bonus Jisoo juga wkwkwk seperti biasa mereka bagian lawaknya wkwk

Terakhir, buat Soonyoung..

Sabar nak, seungcheol sama wonu itu sebelas dua belas sebenernya, doyan bikin anak orang baper hiks

Kasih komen kalian dong readers soal Soonyoung-ku di chapter ini *sok ngaku-ngaku* wkwkwkwk

Akhir kata, **special thanks to** : **Leeseungyeon/ wortelnyasebong/ jeonnram/ meaniekrr/ Guest/ Syn/ Mingyuwaifeu/ avs1105/ diwuls/ little sweetrara/ fbsls/ daebaektaeluv/ IrisPark/ Kyunie/ Jeonsang/ imexistbruh/ annoyedfans/ Guest/ and you~~**

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview~ semoga hari kalian menyenangkaaaaaan~

Salam

Dara


	9. Special Chapter 2 : Kim Mingyu

"Wonwoo-ya, kita sekelas lagi!"

"Sepertinya."

"Hey… bukan sepertinya, tapi memang kenyataan. Tiga tahun sekelas, aku sampai hapal wajahmu."

"Kuharap itu pujian."

"Tentu saja! Kau cantik, aku suka melihat rambutmu yang tergerai.."

"…"

"Sampai jumpa di kelas nanti Wonwoo-ya."

Rona merah samar seketika menjalar di pipi Wonwoo yang semula pucat seperti perut ikan. Wonwoo tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia tersenyum setelah interaksi singkatnya dengan sang siswa populer.

Namun sekali saja biarkan Wonwoo melakukannya.

 _Apa aku harus menggerai rambutku mulai dari sekarang, Mingyu-ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ _ **  
I sometimes ask your friends  
You aren't far away but why I can't see you, why?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Special Chapter Part 2 : Kim Mingyu  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Wonwoo berdiri. Ia tatap kesekelilingnya yang sepi.

Hanya tinggal tersisa dirinya seorang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, beberapa siswa yang bernasib sama dengannya telah satu persatu meninggalkannya, memilih untuk membolos saja sekalian daripada harus menunggu gerbang sekolah dibuka.

"Karena Seungcheol _Oppa_ bangun terlambat, aku jadi harus terkunci seperti ini!" Umpat Wonwoo pelan saking kesalnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia datang terlambat. Wonwoo terbiasa datang sekolah tepat waktu. Namun karena hari ini sang kakak yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah bangun kesiangan, ia jadi harus merasakan hukuman paling kejam bagi siswa yang terlambat.

Apalagi jika bukan tidak diizinkan masuk ke sekolah.

"Ah… _Ahjussi… Ahjussi_ , tolong aku _Ahjussi_ …" Seru Wonwoo saat tiba-tiba seorang penjaga keamanan sekolah lewat tak jauh dari gerbang.

Wonwoo memegang besi gerbang sekolahnya erat dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang terulur masuk ke dalam, berupaya keras meraih tubuh sang penjaga keamanan sekolah yang menatapnya _cuek._

" _Ahjussi,_ tolong aku sekali saja.. buka pintunya, _Ahjussi_..kumohon.."

Ayahnya pernah bilang jika _aegyo_ Wonwoo adalah yang paling lucu. Namun sepertinya itu tidak cukup mempan untuk meluluhkan hati sang penjaga keamanan sekolah.

" _Ahjussi… Ahjussi…_ tolong selamatkan aku…"

"…"

"Aku kan tidak pernah datang terlambat, _Ahjussi…"_ Wonwoo merengek. Namun tetap tidak membuahkan hasil, karena dengan tidak berperasaannya pria itu justru meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tengah memelas.

" _Ahjussi… Ahjussi kumohon Ahjussi! Ahjussi!"_

Gadis cantik berambut kuncir kuda itupun terpaksa pasrah. Ia benturkan pelan kepalanya di antara tiang besi gerbang sekolahnya.

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis. Hari ini di jam pertama kelasnya ada ujian Matematika. Padahal ia sudah berupaya belajar mati-matian untuk menghindari remedial –Wonwoo bahkan tidak berharap mendapat nilai bagus dalam mata pelajaran yang paling ia benci itu- namun semua usahanya seperti sia-sia hanya karena ia datang terlambat.

"Ah… gerbangnya sudah tertutup."

Wonwoo masih setia menundukan kepalanya saat seorang laki-laki datang. Wonwoo melirik sekilas kearah sepatu yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Ia pasti sama nasibnya dengan Wonwoo, sama-sama datang terlambat.

"Hey… menangis tidak akan membuat gerbang sekolahnya terbuka."

Wonwoo kesal mendengarnya. Namun ia pikir tak ada gunanya menggubris laki-laki itu. Ia pun mengibaskan tangannya pelan, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk frustasi.

"Hey… kau pikir aku ini lalat buah yang bisa kau usir begitu saja?" Seru laki-laki itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

Jika ini komik, pasti di kening Wonwoo sudah muncul siku-siku imajiner tanda ia semakin kesal.

"Hey… kenapa kau menempelkan kepalamu ke besi gerbang sekolah seperti itu?"

"…"

"Hey.. kau sakit ya?"

"…"

"Hey-"

"NAMAKU BUKAN HEY!" Jerit Wonwoo tak tahan. Ia balikan tubuhnya dan ia dapati siapa gerangan laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berinteraksi.

Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tentu mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal idola baru di sekolah itu. Mingyu bahkan sudah terkenal sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar berdecih pelan. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika siswa populer itu berulang kali memanggilnya 'Hey', karena ia pasti tidak mengenali Wonwoo.

Mingyu lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, bibir yang terkatup rapat serta tangannya yang terkepal.

Wonwoo sebenarnya cukup mengerikan dengan garis wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan _jutek_ itu, namun tetap saja terlihat lucu di mata Mingyu, terlebih dengan noda besi cetakan gerbang sekolah di keningnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo kan?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya _random._

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu, dua bulan lebih kita sekelas, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu." Mingyu tersenyum. Cukup membuat gadis cantik dihadapannya itu salah tingkah.

Wonwoo menggenggam tali ransel hitamnya erat sembari menghentakan kakinya keras.

"Hari ini kita ada ujian matematika, kenapa kau bisa santai begitu?" Cibir Wonwoo. Ia tatap Mingyu sinis.

"Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Eoh?!"

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan membantumu memanjat."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Rasanya belum lama laki-laki itu datang, lalu menganggunya, dan kini dengan gilanya ia menawari Wonwoo untuk memanjat.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Guru Im akan datang, kau tidak ingin terlambat ujian bukan?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat Mingyu sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Saat laki-laki bermarga Kim itu menundukan kepalanya, Wonwoo refleks mundur sembari memegangi rok seragamnya erat.

Pipinya merah padam hanya karena melihat posisi Mingyu yang ambigu.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?!"

Telinga Mingyu seketika berdengung. Ia baru tahu jika gadis pendiam seperti Wonwoo bisa menjerit sekeras itu.

"Tentu saja membantumu memanjat. Aku akan membungkuk agar kau bisa naik ke punggungku." Jelas Mingyu berusaha sabar selagi Wonwoo mendelik ke arahnya.

"T-Tidak perlu!" Wonwoo dengan keras kepalanya menolak. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja sampai penjaga keamanan sekolah itu datang pukul 10 nanti untuk membuka gerbang."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya resah. Ia tahu jika gerbang baru akan dibuka pukul 10 nanti, saat jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Jadi guru matematikanya, Im Jaebum yang tampan itu pasti sudah keluar dari kelasnya, digantikan oleh guru Bahasa Inggrisnya, Mark Tuan yang tak kalah tampan dari Im Jaebum.

Walaupun menurut Wonwoo, tetap Guru Im yang paling tampan. Jadi meskipun tak suka mata pelajarannya, ia tetap menyukai gurunya.

Plak!

Wonwoo menampar pipinya pelan. Di saat seperti ini ia tidak seharusnya berpikir soal ketampanan Guru matematikanya itu.

Sementara Mingyu sibuk menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Wonwoo. .

"Biarpun Guru Im itu tampan, ia tetap saja kuno dan galak. Mana mungkin ia begitu saja mengizinkan siswanya mengikuti ujian susulan."

"…"

"Apalagi jika alasannya karena datang terlambat.."

Mingyu bersiul pelan setelah menambah kegalauan Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kau siap diintimidasi oleh Guru Im dengan matanya yang tajam itu?"

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan membantumu memanjat."

Wonwoo sempat menatap Mingyu ragu, dan siswa populer itu balas tersenyum menyakinkan.

Mingyu kembali berlutut dan Wonwoo tak punya pilihan lain. Berdebat dengan Mingyu pun sama saja dengan mengulur waktu. Wonwoo memegangi roknya erat selagi melepas sepatunya, lalu perlahan naik ke punggung Mingyu.

Wonwoo panik saat ia sadari tubuhnya tetap tak mampu mencapai ujung gerbang sekolahnya meskipun sudah menaiki punggung Mingyu. Namun Mingyu dengan sigap langsung memegang kedua kaki ramping Wonwoo dan mengangkatnya perlahan, hingga gadis bermarga Jeon itu dapat dengan mudah menaiki gerbang sekolahnya.

Wonwoo tentu takjub dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan, sepertinya laki-laki itu pernah ikut klub _cheerleaders_ sebelumnya, pikir Wonwoo asal.

"Hati-hati.." Postur tubuh Wonwoo yang tinggi dan kurus tentu memudahkan Mingyu, meskipun ia tetap memegangi lengan Wonwoo erat agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh selagi melompat turun.

Mingyu lalu meloloskan sepatu Wonwoo dari celah besi gerbang sekolah mereka

Sekarang, Wonwoo sudah sampai di sisi dalam gerbang sekolahnya dengan selamat. Ia tertegun saat menyadari bahwa selama membantunya, Mingyu sengaja menurunkan pandangannya ke tanah.

Mingyu mengerti kekhawatiran Wonwoo soal kemungkinan roknya yang tersingkap saat sedang memanjat. Mingyu bisa saja ambil kesempatan dan membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman, namun laki-laki itu tidak melakukannya.

Wonwoo merasa tersentuh. Mingyu pantas disebut _gentleman._

"Cepat pergi! Ujian akan segera dimulai!" Ucap Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo. Dahi gadis itupun mengerut.

"T-tunggu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pergilah.."

"Tidak! Kau harus memanjat sekarang!" Pekik Wonwoo tak terima. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja. Mingyu juga harus mengikuti ujian yang sama dengannya.

Tapi Mingyu justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mungkin memanjat."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak belajar semalam. Jadi hasilnya akan sama saja."

Lagi-lagi senyum menenangkan itu terlihat.

"Pergilah…"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya pelan, ia ragu jika harus meninggalkan Mingyu dibalik pintu gerbang yang tertutup. Namun ia juga akhirnya sadar jika sulit bagi Mingyu memanjat sendirian.

"Baiklah, aku pergi…"

"Terima kasih Kim Mingyu.."

Wonwoo sempat menyentuh tangan Mingyu yang tengah menggenggam besi gerbang sekolah mereka. Langkahnya mendadak berat.

"Wonwoo-ya."

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo lembut sebelum gadis bermarga Jeon itu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ini.."

Dari balik gerbang sekolah itu, Mingyu mengulurkan sapu tangan putih miliknya pada Wonwoo.

"Gunakan itu untuk membersihkan keningmu yang kotor."

DEG

"Selamat Ujian…"

Kim Mingyu berhasil memberikan kesan pertama yang sangat baik pada Wonwoo. Gadis pendiam yang selalu berfikir keberadaannya tak pernah dianggap di sekolah itu pun sukses berdebar tak wajar.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Mingyu itu tampan** ; tanpa perlu diragukan lagi. Ia selayaknya foto model majalah remaja yang _sleek and fresh._ Sembilan puluh sembilan persen penghuni sekolah mengakui ketampanannya, bahkan kepala sekolah yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala tujuh saja pernah berkata bahwa rasanya ia ingin muda kembali hanya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Mingyu.

 **Mingyu itu cerdas** ; tipikal siswa yang aktif dan berprestasi di sekolah. Prestasi akademik dan non akademiknya gemilang. Ia selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di kelas tanpa tergoyahkan, dan masuk dalam jajaran tim inti basket, pembawa harum nama sekolah.

 **Mingyu itu ramah dan supel** ; jauh dari citra siswa berprestasi yang kerapkali digambarkan kaku dan kuper. Gaya komunikasinya sangat baik. Ia tipikal orang yang menyenangkan, banyak bicara, murah senyum dan pandai bergaul.

 **Mingyu itu populer** ; hampir tak ada satupun yang tidak mengenalnya. Sejalan dengan kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan, ia memang pantas disebut aktor utama di sekolah.

 **Mingyu itu lucu** ; _such a silly boy._ Ia mampu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup dan berwarna.

 **Mingyu itu baik** ; sebagai seorang siswa, ia hormat pada seniornya dan sayang pada juniornya. Ia tidak pandai menindas siswa lain. Ia tak pernah terdengar mengatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk, setiap orang nyaman berada didekatnya.

 **Mingyu itu bisa segalanya** ; dari yang termudah hingga tersulit. Ia adalah seorang _shooting guard_ yang sangat diandalkan dalam tim. Fisiknya bugar dan larinya yang tercepat. Dalam hal seni, ia pandai memainkan beberapa alat musik hingga rutin mengisi acara sekolah. Tak hanya itu, guru tata boga di sekolah mereka bahkan tanpa henti membicarakannya sebagai 'si tampan yang pandai memasak'.

 **Mingyu itu mempesona** _;_ untuk hal yang positif. Ia tidak selayaknya gambaran siswa populer di beberapa drama televisi yang memanfaatkan pesonanya untuk mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, atau bergonta-ganti pasangan.

 **Mingyu itu memang pantas untuk disukai semua orang;** karena fisik dan kepribadiannya yang mendukung hal itu dan Wonwoo mengetahuinya setelah kurang lebih setahun mengenal Mingyu.

Sejak kejadian di gerbang depan sekolah itu, Wonwoo merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Mingyu. Ia mengagumi Mingyu dan tanpa sadar mulai memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Rasa gengsinya yang besar membuat Wonwoo merasa cukup puas hanya dengan memperhatikan Mingyu dari jauh, dan mengetahui bahwa Mingyu melewati harinya di sekolah dengan baik tanpa perlu mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo memiliki kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Mingyu mengingat mereka sekelas. Namun Wonwoo tidak melakukannya karena ia juga ingin dipandang berbeda oleh Mingyu, ia tak ingin dipandang sama seperti siswi lainnya yang secara ekstrem menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Mingyu.

"Dia dapat nilai A di ujian matematika kemarin."

"Benarkah?!"

Wonwoo menjerit tertahan. Mulutnya membulat tak percaya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ck…Wonwoo, itu bukanlah hal yang istimewa."

"Astaga pintar sekali dia.."

Jihoon, teman sebangku Wonwoo hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Wonwoo-ya, ia selalu mendapat nilai A. Guru Im bahkan tak lagi tersenyum saat memberikan nilai ujiannya." Keluh Jihon pada Wonwoo yang masih saja takjub dengan nilai Mingyu.

"Tapi soal ujian kemarin sangatlah sulit, bahkan disebut hampir setingkat dengan soal ujian negara, dan ia mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna."

"…"

"Jadi ia itu memang luar biasa, akui saja Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon menghela napas lelah. Sungguh ia menyesal karena menuruti keinginan Wonwoo untuk mengintip nilai ujian Mingyu kemarin.

Nilai A sebenarnya telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Kim Mingyu. Guru Im yang semula selalu mengapresiasi hasil Mingyu dengan ucapan selamat di depan kelas saja sudah berhenti melakukannya. Mungkin karena guru muda itu sudah bosan dengan hasil baik yang diperoleh siswanya itu.

Jihoon akui Mingyu itu pintar. Nilai sempurnanya memang luar biasa. Tapi jika terlalu sering akan menjadi biasa saja, menurut Jihoon.

"Asal kau tahu, Hyungwon juga mendapat nilai A." Jihoon mulai mencoba mematahkan argumen Wonwoo soal Mingyu-nya yang luar biasa.

"Mereka kan sebangku, Hyungwon pasti mencontek." Jawab Wonwoo asal sembari mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Jihoon.

Wonwoo tentu tidak akan berteriak histeris saat melihat Mingyu karena gengsinya yang selangit. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia tetaplah fans _hardcore_ Kim Mingyu. Terbukti dari pembelaannya yang membabi buta itu.

"Baiklah, nilaiku juga A. Jadi kau harus mengakuiku luar biasa, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo lantas membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" _Heol!_ Nilaimu A?! Tahu begitu aku salin saja kertas jawabanmu kemarin, Jihoon-ah!"

 _Dasar teman kurang ajar –_ umpat Jihoon tanpa ragu dalam hati.

Gadis mungil itu sepertinya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kelakuan Wonwoo yang semakin tak wajar jika menyangkut Kim Mingyu.

"Oh iya Jihoon-ah, _ngomong-ngomong_ nilaiku berapa ya?" Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya polos selagi Jihoon berdecih pelan.

"Kau remedial." Jawab Jihoon datar setelahnya. Sukses melunturkan senyum lebar Wonwoo.

"Astaga tega sekali Guru Im!"

"Makanya perhatikan pelajarannya jangan perhatikan gurunya! Aku tahu Guru Im itu tampan!"

Wonwoo balas menatap Jihoon sengit.

"Ya Lee Jihoon! Sungguh bagiku hanya Kim-"

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo refleks mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Jihoon bisa saja tertawa sampai menangis hanya karena melihat Wonwoo hampir keceplosan menyebut nama Mingyu dihadapan orangnya sendiri.

Selayaknya penagih hutang yang datang tiba-tiba, Kim Mingyu sudah berdiri di samping meja Wonwoo dan Jihoon sembari tersenyum.

"Ya?"

Jihoon cukup terkesan dengan respon Wonwoo yang membalas Mingyu dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Seolah Mingyu hanya seekor lalat buah yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah kemarin, kau sakit?"

Demi kerang ajaib milik Spongebob, Jihoon yakin dibalik wajah datar itu, _inner_ Wonwoo pasti sudah salto sekarang hanya karena pertanyaan Mingyu. Di lihat dari segi manapun, siswa populer itu nampak perhatian pada Wonwoo, siswi yang kelewat pasif di kelas mereka.

"Ya, aku sakit. Ini surat izinku." Wonwoo tanpa ragu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih dari dalam tasnya pada Mingyu.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau sakit apa?"

"Batuk pilek. Penyakit anak muda zaman sekarang."

Jihoon sampai sakit perut mendengar jawaban asal Wonwoo, sementara Mingyu tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Wonwoo terdengar seperti tengah melawak, namun wajahnya yang datar membuat Mingyu segan tertawa.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang pilek, hidungmu.." Mingyu menyentuh hidungnya sendiri dan masih saja sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Aku sudah besar, mana mungkin aku ingusan." Jawab Wonwoo sembari memicingkan matanya.

Padahal dalam hati ia bersyukur karena beberapa menit yang lalu sempat menyisih ingusnya di toilet, dengan begitu ia tetap terlihat cantik di depan Mingyu, tanpa lelehan ingus di hidungnya yang masih sedikit memerah.

Mingyu lantas memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mempesona. Wonwoo sampai silau melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo yang sudah besar…" Mingyu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo.

 _Astaga dia bukan manusia!_ –jerit Wonwoo dalam hati saking senangnya karena diberi kesempatan untuk ditatap sedalam itu oleh Mingyu. Tak singkron dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedatar jalanan aspal.

"Aku akan berikan surat ini pada wali kelas."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku pergi.." Ucap Mingyu final, dan tanpa diduga ia sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Wonwoo.

Jihoon sampai tak yakin apakah Wonwoo masih bisa bernapas dengan baik sekarang.

Interaksi _random_ sahabatnya itu dengan sang lelaki idaman memang sulit untuk Jihoon mengerti. Selepas Mingyu pergi, ia sentuh lengan Wonwoo yang kaku akibat serangan pesona sang siswa populer yang meluber ke segala arah.

"Hey… kau yakin yang kau berikan itu surat dokter bukannya surat cinta?" Bisik Jihoon pelan, dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati mendelik kearahnya.

"Ya… setidaknya biarkan temanmu ini bahagia sejenak." Bisik Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Jihoon menaikan bahunya masa bodoh. Setelah interaksinya dengan Mingyu yang sangat jarang terjadi –selayaknya menunggu gerhana yang tak kunjung datang- Wonwoo memang tak akan langsung bereaksi. Biasanya selang beberapa jam bahkan sampai berganti hari, barulah gadis bermarga Jeon itu secara terang-terangan memekik girang.

Alasannya tentu agar Mingyu tak mudah menyadari bahwa Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari pengagumnya.

Wonwoo bahkan ragu untuk tersenyum sekarang, padahal jelas-jelas Mingyu sudah tak lagi terlihat berada di kelas mereka. Suasana kelas pun tetap terlihat biasa sebagaimana saat waktu istirahat tengah bergulir, seolah interaksi Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi.

Wonwoo tak lantas menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena Mingyu menghampirinya. Tak ada yang istimewa, terkecuali untuk Wonwoo.

Perlahan ia ulurkan tangannya ke dalam tas, lalu dalam diam ia raih sapu tangan putih yang selalu saja ia bawa layaknya jimat keselamatan.

" _ **Ambilah, dengan begitu kau selalu ingat bahwa aku adalah orang yang pernah membantumu memanjat."**_

Wonwoo tak pernah menyesal karena telah menyetujui sapu tangan itu menjadi miliknya. Biar saja menjadi tanda yang indah bahwa Mingyu pernah memperhatikannya. Dalam hati Wonwoo tak berhenti bersyukur.

Ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _ **  
People don't believe that something lasts forever  
Don't think about others**_

 _ **The memories just between us, no filter**_

 _ **Walking our way together**_

 _ **Finding you and my spotlight.**_

(GOT7 – FACE)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey, kau masih menyimpan album ini?"

Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya. Mingyu belum berubah, tujuh tahun lebih berselang, dan ia masihlah orang yang banyak bicara.

"Tentu saja, untuk kenang-kenangan."

Mingyu nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban cuek Wonwoo.

"Kenangan buruk, lihat aku terlihat jelek di sini." Keluh Mingyu sembari membolak-balikan halaman album tahunan sekolah mereka.

Ia sebenarnya cukup terkejut saat menemukan album tersebut terjajar rapi bersama koleksi buku Wonwoo di ruang tengah. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo bukanlah tipikal orang yang peduli dengan kenangan masa sekolah mereka, dan memilih untuk melewatinya begitu saja.

Namun ternyata Wonwoo masih menyimpannya dengan baik, terbalut dalam sampul kain warna merah _maroon._ Bersamaan dengan album itu, Mingyu menemukan sebuah saputangan warna putih yang telah sedikit menguning.

"Padahal kau selalu mengatakan bahwa masa sekolahmu tidaklah istimewa."

"…"

"Tapi buktinya kau menyimpannya album tahunan ini, Sayang." Mingyu tanpa sadar tertawa geli saat mengingat Wonwoo selalu saja menolak saat Mingyu mulai membahas tentang masa sekolahnya yang hampir seperempatnya mereka lewati bersama.

"Karena ada kau didalamnya, aku jadi malas membahasnya." Jawab Wonwoo cepat dan terdengar asal-asalan khas dirinya.

"Hey… jangan bohong, Sayang. Kau hanya tidak menyadari jika aku justru membuat masa sekolahmu berwarna." Canda Mingyu sembari memeluk Wonwoo erat dari belakang.

"Aku benar, kan?"

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dapur. Sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang dan Wonwoo sedang mempersiapkannya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba saja datang dari ruang tengah sembari membawa album tahunan sekolah mereka.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia kecup pipi Mingyu sayang.

"Aku menyadarinya setelah kembali bertemu denganmu."

"Hey… sejak kapan _Wonwoo-nim_ bisa berbicara semanis ini eoh?" Mingyu terkekeh. Ia goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu lembut.

"Kau cantik, Sayang." Bisik Mingyu, sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuh Wonwoo dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukan.

Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu perlahan. Ia cukup ahli dalam urusan membangkitkan gairah pria, sampai Mingyu melepasnya dan berbalik menuju ruang tengah, Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa.

Bukan hal mudah memang untuk menahannya, namun Mingyu merasa perlu untuk melakukannya demi menjaga kenyamanan Wonwoo.

Belum saatnya. Terlebih kekasihnya itu belum makan, dan ia juga belum.

Mingyu yang pengertian.

"Tunggu sampai nanti malam ya!" Seru Wonwoo keras dari dapur.

Untunglah Hansol sedang berada di rumah pasangan Lee sekarang, hingga ia tak mendengar candaan frontal _mommy-nya._ Mingyu yang hampir saja duduk di sofa sampai harus berlari lagi ke dapur saking gemasnya melihat kesayangannya itu terkikik-kikik geli di dapur.

Seolah berhasil mengerjai Mingyu adalah kebahagiannya yang utama.

Wonwoo melepas celemeknya, dan perlahan membuka lengannya lebar ke arah Mingyu. Wanita cantik bermarga Jeon itu tak kuasa menahan jeritannya saat Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan mengajaknya berputar beberapa kali.

Senyum mempesona yang sudah Wonwoo kagumi sejak lama itu pun terlihat. Mingyu menatapnya tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo…"

Tanpa perlu dijawab pun, Mingyu seharusnya sudah mengerti bahwa wanita yang tengah balas menciumnya ini juga mencintainya.

Bahkan jauh lebih dulu.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, takkan kulepaskan dirimu lagi, Kim Mingyu…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic, Special Chapter 2 : Kim Mingyu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hallooo reader-nim~ *tereak pake toa

Udah lama ga update, karena aku hiatus hiks lagi sibuk banget jadi ga kepegang samsek ff-nya *nangis seember* Semoga readers masih greget sama Prosaic ya, jangan bubar jalaaaaaan *pasang muka melas wkwkwkk.

Seharusnya chapter special keluar setelah chapter selanjutnya (chapter 8) tapi karena aku udah lama ga update, jadinya aku munculin special chapternya duluan, baru setelah itu aku update chapter 8 kwkwkwk anggep aja pemanasan *soalnya kali aja di chapter selanjutnya ada gulat lagi kaya di chapter 7 kemaren wkwkwkwkwk #dara_spoiler

Kalo readers masih ingat, di chapter-chapter awal, mingyu wonu ketemu pas di pesta reuni SMA mereka, nah special chapter ini sebenernya adalah beberapa gambaran masa SMA mereka, gituuu

Kita anggep aja setting special chapter ini jauuuuh sebelum Wonu nikah sama Seungcheol terus punya anak Hansol yak wkwkwk Wonu masih nak perawan *plak* dan jauuuuh sebelum Mingyu kenal Hao *si ular wkwkwk

Jadi chapter ini tuh kaya semacam flashback yang aku buat terpisah, sama kaya special chapter 1 kemarin yang WonScoups.

Tapi kira-kira readersnim punya ga temen sekolah yang kaya kiming di ff ini?

Tipikal cowo populer yang pinter gituuu, tapi aku kasih gambarannya Kiming bukan kaya F4 gitu yak wkwkwkk karena itu kurang manusiawi menurut aku *plak* Biarpun populer kan mereka juga manusia ya, ada sosialisasinya.. kalo F4 aku liatnya malah kaya anak ansos, masa temenannya cuma berempat doang *didamprat F4 stan wkwkwkwk padahal dulu aku cinta banget sama babang Vanesh wkwkwk

Kalo readers punya temen juga yang kaya Kiming, coba ceritain di review dong wkwkwkwk karena aku yakin pasti tiap sekolah punya anak cowo tipikal Kiming wkwkwk

Lanjut! Buat yang dari kemarin nanyain dek Jihoon *smirk* ini udah muncul yaaa… tapi di masa lalu wkwkwkwkk aku juga munculin beberapa member GOT7 di ff ini wkwkwk di chapter 7 kemarin aku munculin Bambam Jackson, terus sekarang aku masukin si Guru Tuan sama Guru Im wkwkwkwk maafkan diriku readers yang mendadak jadi bucinnya Jaebum wkwkwk

Mirip-miriplah sama Wonu yang diem diem bucinnya Mingyu dari dulu *kena damprat*

Sebenernya juga di ff ini aku kasih clue banyaaaaaak banget, mudah mudahan readers bisa nangkep clue aku wkwk tapi kayanya biar bisa nangkep mesti baca dari chapter2 awal sih fufufufufufufufu *tawa setan bareng hao

Intinyaaaaa semoga readers ga lupa sama ff ini itu ajah :"))))

Akhir kataaa, terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah membaca dan mereview, khusus untuk special chapter ini aku ga bisa jawabin review readers satu-satu karena kebanyakan readers menanyakan sesuatu yang semestinya tidak aku jawab wkwkwkwkwkwk kaya misalnya kapan Wonu Seungcheol cerai, terus gimana kalo mingyu tau wonu boong, terus hubungan jun hao apaan, sampe yang emosi nanya kalo Wonu hamil anaknya seuncheol lagi begimana ini wkwkwkwk

Kalo aku jawab yang ada ceritanya bubar :""")) jadi tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya ya readers, seenggaknya sampe gerhana selanjutnya dateng baru aku update *kena lempar bakiak wkwkwkwkwk

Kebanyakan juga kemaren pada esmosi sama Seungcheol Hao wkwkwk dan pada puas kan sama adegan gulatnya Seungcheol Wonu? Mereka tuh diem-diem yang suka muncul di One Pride MMA tau gak wwkwkwwkk terus Mingyu jadi cheerleadersnya wkwkwk

Udah ah! kebiasaan aku makin ngaco, special thanks to: mingyuwaifeu/ Guest/ naintin2/ diwuls/ leeseungyeon/ little sweetrara/ wind noona/ wedgesnyawonu *ini nama pennamenya kayanya terinspirasi dari wonu yang kemaren kena timpuk wedges ya? wkwkwkwk/ meaniekrr/ daebaektaeluv/ fbsls/ kiyowopie/ avs1105/ dazpicable/ HVC/ Iris Park/ xiaobee97/ wortelnyasebong/ nadhefuji/ unako/ PGkim/ chocolust/ and you~

Alhamdullilah yang view chapter 7 kemarin sampai 1.200 lebiiih dan reviewnya nambah sedikit demi sedikiiit wkwkwkwk huwaaa seneng banget, semoga semakin banyak orang yang menikmati ff Prosaic aku iniii, amiiin

Jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaw~

Have a nice day readers-nim~ sayang kaliaaaaan

Salam

Dara


	10. Chapter 8

Soonyoung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu yang dingin selepas lagu yang diputarnya berakhir. Masih dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, Soonyoung perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Dibandingkan harus menuruti keinginan Seungcheol, Soonyoung memilih untuk melepas _stress_ di _studio dance_ yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi.

Akhir-akhir ini, hasratnya untuk menari kembali muncul.

Cinta lamanya pada seni gerak tubuh itu kembali bersemi. Secara perlahan menggantikan hasrat gila kerjanya yang sempat muncul tiga tahun belakangan. Besarnya tekanan di kantor membuat Soonyoung jenuh dan lelah. Terlebih jika setiap saat ia harus berurusan dengan Seungcheol.

Seakan kebenciannya bertambah seiring dengan meningkatnya intensitas pertemuannya dan Seungcheol. Soonyoung seolah telah berada pada batas kesabarannya.

Tring!

Mata yang semula terpejam itu pun terbuka. Soonyoung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat ponselnya berada. Satu pesan masuk lewat aplikasi _chatting_ di ponselnya.

 **Ibu Guru Lee**

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia memang pernah secara sadar meminta nomor kontak Guru Lee, wali kelas Hansol. Tujuannya agar sewaktu-waktu ia dapat menanyakan perkembangan Hansol di sekolah.

Namun sejak Wonwoo melarangnya keras untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Hansol apalagi menjemputnya di sekolah, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berhenti mengurus apapun yang berkaitan dengan keperluan Hansol. Tentu saja karena sudah ada Mingyu yang menggantikannya.

Jadi mengapa Guru Lee masih saja menghubunginya?

Pesan yang dikirimkannya bahkan tidak hanya satu. Tiga pesan secara berurutan masuk ke ponsel Soonyoung.

Ibu Guru Lee : **Selamat Siang Soonyoung-ssi. Apa anda bersedia menjemput Hansol hari ini di sekolah?**

Ibu Guru Lee : **Hansol bersikeras jika hari ini ayahnya akan datang menjemput. Namun sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu, ayahnya tak kunjung datang.**

Ibu Guru Lee : **Hansol juga menolak untuk menunggu di dalam kelas, padahal cuaca di luar sedang terik. Jadi bisakah anda datang untuk menjemputnya? Saya pikir ayahnya tak akan datang.**

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Seungcheol tentu tidak akan datang karena ia tengah asik bermesraan dengan Wonwoo sekarang, sementara Mingyu juga tidak mungkin datang menjemput di saat Wonwoo sedang bersama Seungcheol.

 _Kalian bahkan tak pantas disebut orang tua_ –umpat Soonyoung mulai meradang.

Ia pun segera meraih jaket dan tasnya setelah mengetik pesan balasan.

 _Studio dance_ yang ditempatinya itu sebenarnya berada dalam sebuah gedung agensi ternama. Suasananya cukup ramai dan langkah Soonyoung yang terburu-buru lantas membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalan.

Soonyoung bahkan tak sadar siapa saja yang sudah ia lewati, hingga bahunya tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang keras.

 **BRUK!**

Soonyoung dapat merasakan nyeri di bahu kirinya. Ia menarik napas dalam, seakan bersiap menghujani orang itu dengan umpatan. Namun urung ia lakukan setelah melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Astaga! Soonyoung-ah kau datang?"

Bukannya marah, orang itu justru memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang khas saat sadar jika Soonyoung yang menabraknya.

"Ah..Chanyeol _Hyung."_

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chanyeol memeluk Soonyoung erat dan Soonyoung sempat meringis saat menyadari bahwa seniornya itu tidak datang sendiran. Seorang wanita mungil berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sembari memegang segelas Americano.

"Kau baru dari _studio dance_?"

"Ah.. ya _Hyung._ Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku di sini." Jawab Soonyoung sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Tinggalah lebih lama. Banyak _trainee_ baru yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Soonyoung-ah." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "Mereka masih sangat muda dan energik. Jadi aku yakin mereka akan lebih menyukai kelas _dance_ bersamamu dibandingkan dengan kelas vokal bersamaku."

Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh, dan ocehannya terasa seperti masuk telinga kiri lalu keluar telinga kanan Soonyoung. Sulit bagi Soonyoung untuk fokus pada Chanyeol saat perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada teman wanita Chanyeol.

Sampai mata cantik itu bertemu dengan mata tajam Soonyoung. Binarnya membuat Soonyoung terpana hingga hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali.

"Sering-seringlah datang ke sini. Kami masih membutuhkanmu Soonyoung-ah. Kapan saja kau bisa kembali." Chanyeol menepuk bahunya, Soonyoung serasa ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang. Aku permisi."

Soonyoung membungkukan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, lalu berjalan keluar gedung. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak heran dengan kelakuan Soonyoung yang sejak dulu selalu saja tergesa.

Chanyeol lalu menolehkan ke belakang.

"Jihoon-ah.."

"…"

"Jihoon-ah…"

Jihoon –si mungil dengan _Americano_ di tangannyaitu- masih setia memandangi kepergian Soonyoung yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa.

"Lee Jihoon!"

"Y-ya _Oppa?"_

Jihoon menatap Chanyeol linglung dan pria tampan itu berusaha keras untuk memakluminya. Ketampanan Soonyoung mungkin telah menyita banyak perhatian Jihoon.

"Cepatlah, Baekhyun sudah menunggu kita di atas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Someday, you'll realize the damage that you've caused_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung datang setengah jam lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan. Jalanan yang cukup padat dan kesalahannya menerobos lampu merah hingga sempat ditilang polisi semakin menambah kekesalannya. Beruntung Soonyoung tidak kesulitan mencari parkir karena jam jemput sekolah sudah berakhir.

Soonyoung berjalan tergesa menuju ruang tunggu dan mendapati Hansol tengah duduk sembari menggoyangkan kakinya pelan.

"Hansol…"

Bocah lucu itu menoleh, bersamaan dengan seorang guru muda yang ikut duduk menemaninya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Hansol.." Ucap Soonyoung di tengah nafasnya yang memburu. Sang guru sempat meringis pelan, berusaha maklum setelah melihat kondisi Soonyoung yang berantakan.

"Tidak masalah, maaf merepotkan ada Soonyoung-ssi."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan Guru Lee."

Hansol sama sekali tak merespon percakapan antara Soonyoung dan wali kelasnya. Bocah laki-laki usia lima tahun itu justru sibuk memandangi sepatunya.

"Ayo pulang, Sayang.." Guru Lee mengusap punggung Hansol pelan dan masih tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Barulah saat Soonyoung meraih tangan mungilnya, Hansol menoleh.

" _Daddy_ mana? Kenapa Paman Soonyoung yang menjemput?" Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di mata Hansol. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis namun percuma, tangisnya langsung pecah saat Soonyoung meraih tubuhnya.

Soonyoung peluk Hansol erat, sementara Lee Minhyuk –wali kelasnya- mengusap rambut Hansol pelan.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Hibur Minhyuk.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jagoan! Beri salam pada gurumu." Soonyoung mengusap pelan air mata Hansol dengan lengan jaketnya, lalu menurunkan bocah lucu itu dari gendongannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Minhyuk- _saem.."_

"Sampai jumpa. Salam untuk _mommy-_ mu yang cantik itu ya, Sayang.." Minhyuk balas memeluk Hansol erat.

" _Mommy_ juga pernah bilang kalau Minhyuk- _saem_ cantik.."

Minhyuk tertawa pelan, ia cubit pipi Hansol gemas. "Terima kasih, Hansol." Hansol adalah anak yang sopan dan manis. Salah satu murid favorit Minhyuk di kelas.

"Kami permisi, Guru Lee."

Soonyoung kembali menggendong Hansol dan berjalan meninggalkan _lobby_ sekolah.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Minhyuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hansol. Ia balas senyum manis Hansol dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Minhyuk memang tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk bertanya lebih jauh soal ayah Hansol. Namun ia mengerti perasaan Hansol. Dua jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu, bahkan orang dewasa pun enggan jika harus diminta menunggu selama itu.

Sampai sekarang pun ayah Hansol tidak datang. Salahkah Minhyuk jika ia berpikir bahwa ayah dari muridnya itu adalah orang yang buruk?

Tentu tidak.

Andai saja Wonwoo tak melarang. Ingin rasanya Soonyoung membuat pengumuman pada semua orang tentang betapa buruknya Choi Seungcheol.

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Seungcheol berkata jika ia sedang berada di kantor. Lembur sampai tidak bisa pulang ke rumah katanya. Tapi Jeonghan tahu jika Seungcheol sedang berada di apartemen Wonwoo sekarang.

Seungcheol berbohong untuk menjaga perasaannya. Kalaupun jujur, Jeonghan tak akan memberikan izin. Jadi tidak ada jalan lain bagi pria itu selain berbohong.

Jeonghan menghela napas panjang. Ia teringat akan pesan suaminya kemarin untuk datang mengunjungi ibunya yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya Jeonghan tidak ingin, hamil membuatnya malas keluar rumah apalagi untuk menemui ibu mertuanya.

Namun demikian tidak berarti Jeonghan harus menolak permintaan suaminya.

Ia pun segera berangkat ke rumah ibu mertuanya setelah selesai memasak beberapa makanan. Hari ini ia pergi menyetir sendiri. Puteranya Chan telah lebih dulu berangkat sekolah diantar supir. Padahal ini hari pertama Chan di sekolah barunya, namun Seungcheol memilih untuk menemui Wonwoo dibandingkan mengantar Chan.

Jeonghan tentu saja kecewa, namun itulah risiko yang harus ia hadapi. Berbagi suami tidaklah mudah. Kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang harus ia rasakan.

Sesampainya di rumah Ibu Seungcheol, seperti biasanya Jeonghan disambut dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan dari adik iparnya.

"Halo Hyujin-ah." Sapa Jeonghan berusaha ramah, meskipun ia yakin tak akan berefek banyak karena setelahnya, Hyujin, adik Seungcheol tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Sahutnya datar.

"Ah.." Jeonghan nampak berpikir sejenak. Berupaya mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Hyujin. Wanita itu bahkan tidak mempersilahkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hyujin-ah! Siapa itu?"

Dari belakang terdengar suara lain yang menyahut. Jeonghan seketika mengucap syukur saat mendapati ada wanita selain Hyujin yang berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah! Jeonghan _eonnie_ datang! Ayo masuk!"

Jeonghan melangkah masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara Hyujin langsung berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan _eonnie,_ tolong maafkan Hyujin. Ia sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya, jadi bersikap seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah, Nara-ya." Jeonghan tersenyum lembut. Nara nampak menyesali perilaku adiknya pada Jeonghan.

Seungcheol memiliki dua orang adik perempuan. Choi Nara dan Choi Hyujin. Usia Nara terpaut enam tahun lebih muda dari Seungcheol sementara Hyujin terpaut delapan tahun. Keduanya belum menikah dan masih tinggal dengan ibu mereka.

Nara mempersilahkan Jeonghan duduk, menyuguhkan air dan membuka kotak-kotak makanan yang Jeonghan bawa dari rumah.

"Maaf karena tidak ada sofa, _Eonnie_ harus duduk di lantai.." Sesal Nara.

"Tidak masalah, jangan merasa menyesal seperti itu…"

Nara tahu jika Jeonghan sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman jika harus duduk di atas _tatami_. Apalagi kondisinya sedang hamil muda. Namun Jeonghan tetap berusaha agar terlihat nyaman.

Nara pun meringis pelan. Sudah tiga tahun berselang dan keuangan keluarga Choi semakin pas-pasan. Mereka bahkan sampai harus menjual sofa untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup Jeonghan sesali.

"Nara-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Kudengar Ibu sedang sakit, apa itu benar?" Tanya Jeonghan. Nara nampak ragu menjawabnya.

"Apa Seungcheol _Oppa_ yang memberitahumu?"

Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ibu sakit apa?"

"Semula dokter mengatakan bahwa Ibu hanya terserang batuk dan demam saja. Namun keadaannya semakin memburuk. Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya dan bobot tubuhnya terus menurun." Jelas Nara.

Jeonghan terkejut mendengarnya. Seungcheol hanya mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sedang sakit namun Jeonghan tidak menyangka jika akan seburuk itu keadaannya.

"Apa sudah dibawa ke dokter lagi?"

"Selama tiga minggu ini aku sudah membawanya dua kali ke klinik dokter umum. Namun dokter memberikan obat yang sama dan hasilnya pun sama. Ibu tidak kunjung sembuh."

"Mengapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa?" Nada bicara Jeonghan terdengar mendesak.

Nara balas menatapnya sedih. "Sudah lama aku menunggak uang iuran jaminan kesehatan Ibu. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Hati Jeonghan mencelos. Selama ini ia dan Seungcheol tidak pernah sedikitpun kekurangan dalam hal harta.

Jeonghan juga selalu mendesak Seungcheol untuk membantu keuangan adik-adiknya agar mereka tidak hidup dalam kekurangan. Namun kenyataannya sekarang, untuk membayar iuran jaminan kesehatan saja, Nara sampai menunggak.

Lalu melihat keadaan Nara yang semakin kurus dan kusut, Jeonghan sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Bolehkah aku melihat Ibu?"

Nara tersenyum. Ia raih tangan Jeonghan lembut, membantunya berdiri.

"Tentu saja! Ayo _eonnie!"_

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Di sampingnya Hansol duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Hansol tak seceria biasanya, ia terlihat begitu kecewa. Wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sayu. Soonyoung sekilas memukul setir mobilnya untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya terhadap Seungcheol.

 _Jangan berjanji jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa ditepati! –_ umpat Soonyoung. Ia tentu tak ragu untuk menuding Seungcheol telah menelantarkan Hansol.

Soonyoung sempat menghubungi Jun beberapa saat yang lalu, untuk meminta Jun menemani Hansol sebentar ke Mall. Sekedar jalan-jalan membeli mainan atau minum _bubble tea_ mungkin dapat mengembalikan _mood_ Hansol.

Jun sudah menyetujuinya, dengan demikian Soonyoung dapat datang ke apartemen Wonwoo, bertemu Seungcheol dan memakinya habis-habisan. Kalau perlu menghajarnya tanpa perlu Hansol melihat.

Namun Hansol menolak tawaran pergi ke mall bersama Jun. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke manapun hari ini, Hansol hanya ingin pulang bertemu Wonwoo. Maka pupus sudah niatan Soonyoung menghajar ayah Hansol, dan tak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain mengantarkan Hansol pulang ke apartemen.

Soonyoung menghubungi Wonwoo beberapa kali selama di perjalanan. Namun tak kunjung dijawab oleh Wonwoo, bahkan sampai keduanya tiba di pintu depan apartemen. Beruntung Hansol mengingat sandi apartemennya.

Pintu terbuka dan Soonyoung tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Seungcheol. Tak ada sepatu pria tergeletak di depan pintu ataupun di rak sepatu. Apartemen Wonwoo dalam keadaan sepi, seperti kosong.

Soonyoung bingung, jika pada akhirnya Seungcheol akan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo siang ini, kenapa pria itu harus repot repot meminta Soonyoung datang ke kantor untuk rapat sore nanti.

" _Mommy!"_ Panggil Hansol sembari berlari menuju ruang tengah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Soonyoung melihat ponsel Wonwoo tergeletak di atas sofa. Belasan _miscalled_ darinya terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Wonwoo yang menyala.

"Hansol, ayo kita cuci kaki dulu. Mungkin _Mommy_ sedang tidur."

Hansol tidak mengindahkan perkataan Soonyoung. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menuju kamar Wonwoo. Soonyoung mengikutinya dari belakang dan ia tekejut bukan main saat mendapati kondisi depan kamar Wonwoo.

Pintu yang engselnya bergeser dan terbuka lebar, serta pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

 _"MOMMY!"_ Hansol menjerit histeris.

Soonyoung menarik lengan Hansol, berniat mencegahnya untuk masuk ke kamar Wonwoo. Namun Hansol bersikeras. Ia tetap berlari, menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan kemungkinan kakinya terkena pecahan beling.

"Hansol!"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Soonyoung serasa mau melompat keluar.

Kamar Wonwoo hancur berantakan. Pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar beserta dengan isinya yang berhamburan keluar. Barang-barang yang hancur berantakan dan berserakan di lantai.

Seakan kamar itu baru saja dilanda gempa dahsyat. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Di hadapannya kini, Wonwoo berbaring tanpa pakaian di atas ranjangnya yang kusut. Tubuhnya yang memunggungi Soonyoung hanya terbalut selimut tipis sampai ke perut. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di antara tumpukan bantal.

Punggung putih mulusnya dihiasi beberapa memar kebiruan. Rambut panjangnya terurai kusut berantakan, beserta dengan bercak darah di atas bantalnya.

Soonyoung terpaku. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air matanya menetes.

 _Wonwoo..._

 _"MOMMY!"_

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Nara mengajak Jeonghan pergi ke kamar ibunya sembari membawa kotak-kotak makanan yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Jeonghan. .

Jeonghan berjalan pelan menuju kamar Ibu Seungcheol, dan lebih dulu ia melewati ruang cuci yang terletak persis di samping kamar ibu mertuanya.

Jeonghan sempat melirik ke dalam ruang cuci itu. Kondisinya cukup buruk, ada rembesan air di tembok serta langit-langitnya yang telah berjamur dan berlubang. Jika sedang hujan, Jeonghan yakin air hujan akan masuk dengan mudahnya ke ruang cuci tersebut.

"Ibu.." Nara membuka pintu kamar ibunya perlahan. Nampak ibu Seungcheol berbaring di atas _futon,_ di sampingnya ada nampan berisi bubur yang sama sekali belum disentuh.

Nara benar, ibu Seungcheol jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Jeonghan melihatnya.

"Ibu, tebak siapa yang datang." Nara berujar ceria sembari menghampiri ibunya. Jeonghan masih berdiri memandangi interaksi antara Nara dan ibu mertuanya.

"Siapa?"

"Menantu cantikmu, Bu."

Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar pujian Nara. Ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang Ibu mertua yang tengah berbaring miring.

Sejenak ibu Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nara. Namun senyum itu seketika luntur saat menyadari siapa gerangan 'menantu cantik' yang putrinya sebutkan. Dahinya mengerut dan alisnya menukik tajam.

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

"Ibu, jangan bicara seperti itu. Jeonghan _eonnie_ sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Ibu." Ucap Nara merasa tak enak dengan sikap sang ibu pada kakak iparnya.

"Jeonghan _eonnie,_ ayo duduk di sini."

Dengan canggung, Jeonghan menggeser duduknya dan seketika itu pula ibu Seungcheol langsung memunggunginya. Ia tunjukan dengan jelas bahwa ia menolak kehadiran Jeonghan.

"Ibu, Jeonghan _eonnie_ membawa banyak makanan dan buah-buahan untuk Ibu. Ibu kan belum sarapan, jadi ayo dimakan." Bujuk Nara.

Ibu Seungcheol tetap bergeming. Sama sekali tak memberikan respon. Nara menghela napas pelan. Ia tatap Jeonghan, sungguh ia merasa bersalah pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengenggam tangan Nara lembut sembari memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jeonghan juga meminta Nara untuk meninggalkan dirinya berdua saja dengan ibu Seungcheol. Nara tentu tak menyetujuinya namun sekali lagi Jeonghan meyakinkannya.

Wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Seungcheol itupun berjalan keluar kamar. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar sang ibu tak sampai hati memperlakukan Jeonghan dengan buruk.

Jeonghan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah ibu Seuncheol. Ia sentuh lengannya lembut dan tentu saja mendapat penolakan.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhku!" Jerit ibu Seungcheol menolak, namun Jeonghan berusaha tidak menyerah.

"Ibu harus makan jika Ibu ingin sembuh. Aku sudah buatkan bubur ginseng khusus untuk Ibu."

"…"

"Ginseng sangat baik untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan baik untuk kesehatan Ibu."

"…"

"Aku dengar dari Nara, Ibu sedang batuk. Aku bawakan teh _plum_ yang baik untuk perut dan tenggorokan."

"…"

"Aku bisa menyuapi Ibu jika memang Ibu mau.."

"…"

"Jika Ibu sedang tidak nafsu makan, mungkin Ibu ingin lebih dulu menyantap-"

"Kau ini memang tidak tahu malu ya."

Rasanya seperti tertancap puluhan duri tajam di tubuhnya, Jeonghan sempat gentar menghadapi kebencian yang dipancarkan oleh sang ibu mertua terhadapnya.

Ibu Seungcheol membalikan tubuhnya. Ia ambil posisi duduk di atas futon, lalu ia tatap Jeonghan remeh.

Ia tertawakan rupa menantu yang sangat dibencinya itu. Sangat menyakitkan bagi Jeonghan.

"Kau pikir aku akan tersentuh dengan semua ini?!"

Ibu Seungcheol berteriak persis di depan wajahnya. Jeonghan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya bergetar dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Kau menangis darah pun aku tidak akan peduli!"

"…"

"Bawa semua sampah ini kembali ke rumah mewah kalian itu! Aku tidak sudi menerima-"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Makian Ibu Seungcheol sempat terpotong saat Jeonghan balas menatapnya sendu. Sebisa mungkin ia kumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya di hadapan sang ibu mertua. Jeonghan tak rela jika ia harus dimaki-maki seperti ini.

"Apa salahku Bu? Apa aku salah jika aku ingin menunjukan perhatianku pada Ibu?" Tanya Jeonghan sembari memukul dadanya pelan. "Aku ini kan juga menantu Ibu.." Lirih Jeonghan membela diri.

Ibu Seungcheol lantas tertawa keras.

"Kau sebut dirimu menantuku?!"

"Ibu-"

"MENANTUKU HANYA JEON WONWOO!"

 **DEG!**

"Kau dengar eoh?! Aku bahkan jijik dipanggil Ibu oleh wanita sepertimu!"

Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kembali nama yang paling ia benci di dunia ini disebut.

"Aku juga istri dari anakmu! Aku istri dari Choi Seungcheol!"

 **PLAK!**

Seketika tubuh Jeonghan tersungkur setelah ibu Seungcheol menamparnya. Tak lama setelah itu Jeonghan bisa merasakan pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan ibu Seungcheol ke tubuhnya. Meskipun lemah, pukulan itu tetap menyakitkan untuk Jeonghan, terutama untuk harga dirinya yang ikut jatuh tiarap.

"DASAR KAU WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Jeonghan hanya bisa meringkuk melindungi diri dari amukan ibu Seungcheol. Wanita tua itu tak hanya memukulinya. Tapi juga menarik baju dan rambutnya.

"YA TUHAN! KARENAMU, ANAKKU JADI SEPERTI ITU! KARENAMU, WONWOO MENANTUKU DAN HANSOL CUCUKU MENDERITA!"

 **BUGH! BUGH!**

"DASAR KAU PELACUR! PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG!"

"IBU!"

Nara datang cukup terlambat. Ia segera meraih tangan sang ibu dan sebisa mungkin meredam amukannya. Cukup sulit karena emosi sudah terlanjur menguasai sang ibu.

Satu hal yang Nara takutkan adalah kondisi Jeonghan yang sedang mengandung. Demi Tuhan ia mengutuk Seungcheol yang membiarkan Jeonghan datang sendirian ke rumah ini.

"HYUJIN!" Nara yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan sang ibu yang semakin brutal pun berteriak histeris memanggil Hyujin.

"Astaga kalian merepotkan saja!" Seru Hyujin kesal.

Nara sudah tak mau ambil pusing dengan keluhan sang adik, ia segera meraih tubuh Jeonghan, membantunya keluar dari kamar selagi Hyujin menahan ibunya.

 **DUGH! PRANG!**

"IBU!" Nara kembali menjerit saat sang ibu melemparkan gelas di samping _futon_ nya ke arah Jeonghan dan tepat mengenai pelipis kirinya.

"DASAR BODOH! CEPAT BAWA WANITA ITU KELUAR!" Hyujin yang juga terpancing emosi benar-benar membuat kepala Nara serasa ingin meledak.

Jeonghan tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah Nara berhasil membawanya keluar. Darah menetes dari pelipisnya yang terluka akibat lemparan gelas.

"Astaga, _eonnie_ berdarah." Ucap Nara panik. Mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu sekarang, tangan Nara sampai gemetar saat melihat kondisi kakak iparnya.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

" _Eonnie…"_

"Jangan menangis.." Bisik Jeonghan di tengah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Namun Jeonghan berusaha menahannya meskipun pandangannya mulai sedikit buram sekarang.

"Kumohon maafkan ibuku, _Eonnie.."_ Nara menangis tersedu-sedu. Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk punggung adik iparnya perlahan.

Jeonghan bersyukur karena masih ada Nara, anggota keluarga Seungcheol yang mau menerimanya. Setidaknya Nara masih memandangnya sebagai wanita baik-baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Ulang Jeonghan.

Namun siapa yang akan baik-baik saja setelah mendapat amukan mengerikan dari ibu mertuanya sendiri?

Nara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia raih tisu di meja dan ia usap darah yang mengalir ke pipi Jeonghan. Sementara Jeonghan membuka blazernya perlahan hingga menyisakan blusnya saja. Ia tersenyum ke arah Nara.

"Bisakah aku menitipkan blazerku padamu? Setelah ini aku harus menjemput Chan. Jangan sampai ia melihatnya."

Nara mengangguk, ia peluk blazer bernoda darah milik Jeonghan. Lalu perlahan Jeonghan meraih tas yang tergeletak di ruang tamu dan mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya.

"Ambilah ini.."

" _Eonnie_ jangan-"

"Ambilah, tukarkan untuk pengobatan ibumu."

Nara menatap Jeonghan tak percaya. "Tapi _Eonnie-"_

"Setelah ini, kirimkan nomor rekeningmu pada _Eonnie._ Kesulitan apapun yang kau hadapi, ceritakan padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu, Nara-ya."

"Jeonghan _Eonnie.."_ Nara semakin terisak setelah mendengar pesan Jeonghan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"A-aku akan mengantar _Eonnie.."_

"Tidak perlu. Tetaplah di sini, urus ibumu dengan baik.."

Jeonghan mengenggam tangan Nara lembut, berusaha meyakinkan adik iparnya itu. Namun sebelum pergi, Jeonghan teringat sesuatu.

"Nara.."

"Y-Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku…"

Jeonghan sempat membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Rasanya tidak rela untuk mengatakan hal ini namun ia harus mengatakannya.

"Jika nanti ibumu bertanya…" Jeonghan menghela napas berat. "Katakan saja jika semua uang itu dari Wonwoo."

" _Eonnie.."_

"Aku pergi..."

Berat rasanya melepas kepergian Jeonghan yang bahkan masih terlihat sempoyongan. Namun kaki Nara seolah terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya. Tangan dan kakinya masih bergetar tak percaya.

Dengan ragu ia kembali menatap lembaran uang dollar ditangannya. Mungkin sekitar tujuh atau delapan lembar pecahan ratusan. Jumlah yang tidak sedikit, dan Jeonghan dengan mudahnya memberikan uang itu pada Nara setelah perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

Lalu pesan yang Jeonghan berikan padanya.

 _Uang dari Wonwoo..._

Tentu saja karena jika ia katakan bahwa itu dari Jeonghan, ibunya pasti tak akan sudi menerimanya. Jangankan dari Jeonghan, bahkan dari Seungcheol saja ibunya menolak.

Rasa bersalah semakin kuat terasa di hati Nara. Sebesar apapun kesalahannya di masa lalu, Jeonghan tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagi Nara, Jeonghan tetaplah manusia berhati malaikat.

Ia tidak bersalah, oleh sebab itu ia tak pantas dipersalahkan.

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Bayangan tentang Seungcheol yang menyiksanya beberapa saat yang lalu masih membayang jelas dalam benak Wonwoo. Wajah bengis pria yang dahulu selalu melindunginya itu seolah menghantui pikirannya. Padahal sudah setengah jam terlalui, namun sakitnya masih sangat terasa. Kepalanya seolah ingin pecah saat itu juga.

Wonwoo menggumam, apakah ini yang disebut neraka dunia?

Jika benar, ingin rasanya Wonwoo mati untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Namun kenyataannya, Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup setelah penganiyayaan yang Seungcheol berikan. Akal sehat Wonwoo mulai memaksa tubuhnya untuk kuat, hingga jeritan histeris Hansol membuat Wonwoo tersadar seutuhnya.

" _MOMMY!"_

Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo menarik selimutnya dan berbalik, meskipun sakit luar biasa mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lalu ia dapati wajah putera semata wayangnya yang telah banjir air mata.

Dunia Wonwoo terasa runtuh saat itu juga ketika Hansol tanpa ragu berlari ke arahnya.

" _MOMMY!"_

"Jangan mendekat!"

Hansol terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan bibirnya yang berulang kali menyebut nama Wonwoo.

Otak Wonwoo mendadak tumpul, tak mampu berpikir dalam situasi yang sangat menyulitkan ini. Instingnya bekerja lebih giat. Satu hal yang Wonwoo inginkan.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Wonwoo tak ingin Hansol melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Sungguh mati diperkosa dan dipukuli Seungcheol jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus terlihat lemah dihadapan puteranya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sembari meremas selimut yang menutupi dadanya.

" _Mommy…"_

"PERGI DARI SINI HANSOL!" Usir Wonwoo dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Soonyoung lantas segera meraih tubuh mungil Hansol yang hampir saja jatuh. Kaki mungilnya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, terlebih setelah mendapat penolakan keras dari Wonwoo.

Ia dapat menangkap sinyal yang Wonwoo pancarkan. Wonwoo tak ingin Hansol melihatnya dalam keadaan sekacau itu, karena jangankan Hansol, Soonyoung saja tak sanggup melihatnya.

Soonyoung membawa Hansol keluar.

Kepala Hansol terkulai lemas di bahunya. Soonyoung _blank,_ bahkan untuk menyumpah serapahi Seungcheol saja tak terpikirkan olehnya. Hingga akhirnya Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membawa Hansol ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ia baringkan Hansol di atas ranjang. Soonyoung bersyukur karena setidaknya Hansol tak lagi histeris dan meraung-raung memanggil nama Wonwoo. Namun kondisinya sekarang pun tak bisa dikatakan baik.

Kondisi Wonwoo yang babak belur serta penolakannya membuat Hansol _shock._ Air matanya menetes deras dan Hansol sempat terbatuk berberapa kali.

" _M-mommy.."_ Gumam Hansol berulang layaknya mantra. Soonyoung luar biasa bingung.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Wonwoo, namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Hansol begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang. Hansol ingat pesan _Mommy_ kan? Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.." Hibur Soonyoung, berusaha keras menenangkan Hansol di tengah kepanikannya sendiri.

Beruntung setelahnya Hansol mulai lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat sapu tangan putih yang Soonyoung berikan selagi paman tersayangnya itu membantunya berganti pakaian.

Soonyoung juga mengajak Hansol pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan kaki.

"Paman Soonyoung.."

"Iya?"

"Tolong obati _Mommy-_ ku ya." Pinta Hansol, dengan wajah yang memelas ia genggam tangan Soonyoung.

"Tentu, Sayang. Setelah Hansol tidur. Paman akan obati _Mommy."_ Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia tarik selimut Hansol dan tangannya mulai menepuk-nepuk tubuh Hansol lembut.

"Paman Soonyoung.."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin lebih baik jika _Daddy_ tak datang lagi ke sini."

Soonyoung tersentak. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Hansol mengatakan hal itu. Hansol adalah anak yang baik, tak pernah sedikitpun ia menyinggung tentang Seungcheol pada Soonyoung ataupun Jun. Seolah Hansol menutupi perilaku buruk ayahnya.

Hanya pesan kerinduan yang kerapkali Hansol titipkan untuk Seungcheol agar nantinya Soonyoung dapat sampaikan.

Soonyoung tatap mata sayu Hansol yang hampir tertutup karena lelah menangis.

"Mengapa bicara seperti itu, Sayang?"

" _Mommy_ selalu saja terluka setiap kali _Daddy_ datang." Hansol mengigit bibirnya pelan. "Hansol sayang _Daddy,_ Hansol ingin bersama lagi dengan _Daddy."_

"Tapi Hansol juga tak ingin _Mommy_ terluka. Jadi mulai sekarang Hansol akan berusaha untuk tidak menunggu _Daddy_ datang, Paman Soonyoung."

Hansol sebenarnya hanyalah anak usia lima tahun yang sulit untuk mengerti permasalahan yang melanda kedua orang tuanya. Namun satu hal yang selalu Hansol ingat adalah pesan Wonwoo yang sudah terpatri di kepalanya, sangat membekas layaknya doktrin yang wajib Hansol amalkan seumur hidupnya.

" _ **Sebagai laki-laki kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau harus kuat untuk bisa melindungi Mommy, Choi Hansol."**_

Sudah saatnya Hansol menjalankan pesan itu. Ia harus melindungi ibunya, termasuk dari ayahnya sendiri.

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Keceriaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Jeonghan saat menyambut putera semata wayangnya yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah. Jeonghan merentangkan tangannya lebar guna meraih tubuh Chan yang berlari ke arahnya.

Namun bocah usia tujuh tahun itu justru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa Sayang? Kenapa tidak mau memeluk Ibu?"

Chan menggelengkan kepalanya selagi Jeonghan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku takut menyakiti adik bayi jika memeluk Ibu terlalu erat." Jeonghan terenyuh mendengarnya. Tanpa ragu Jeonghan meraih tubuh mungil puteranya untuk dipeluk.

"Adik bayi tidak akan kesakitan sekalipun kakaknya yang tampan ini memeluk Ibu." Chan tersenyum kalem, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jeonghan.

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meraih tangan Chan. Ia ajak Chan berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan? Sudah dapat teman baru?" Tanya Jeonghan beruntun.

Chan balas menatap sang ibu sampai keduanya masuk dalam mobil, Chan belum kunjung menjawab.

Jeonghan membantu puteranya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman dan sekilas menatap lengan kiri puteranya yang tertutup _sweater._

"Aku belum mendapat teman.." Bisik Chan pelan. "Mungkin mereka tidak ingin memiliki teman sepertiku, Bu.."

"Sayang…" Jeonghan meraih tangan kanan Chan lembut. "Mereka bukannya tidak ingin. Chan hanya perlu berusaha untuk-"

"Tapi setelah melihat tanganku mereka menolak untuk berkenalan, Bu."

"…"

"Mereka tidak ingin punya teman cacat sepertiku.."

Chan menundukan kepalanya sedih dan seketika Jeonghan merasakan dadanya sesak luar biasa. Seolah ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya.

Puteranya lahir dalam keadaan tidak sempurna. Chan mengalami cacat lahir struktural, ia terlahir tanpa tangan kirinya. Keadaan ini membuat Chan kehilangan kepercayaan diri seutuhnya. Hal yang paling Jeonghan sesali seumur hidup.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak cacat. Harus berapa kali Ibu katakan bahwa kau tidak cacat?"

"Aku tidak sempurna. Lalu apa bedanya dengan cacat, Bu?"

Sekuat tenaga Jeonghan menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Itu berbeda. Kau tidak cacat. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula ini baru hari pertamamu sekolah, Ibu yakin besok kau akan mendapatkan teman." Hibur Jeonghan sembari mengecup kedua pipi Chan sayang.

"Fisikmu memang tidak sempurna, Sayang. Tapi ingatlah bahwa hatimu sempurna. Jauh lebih sempurna dari mereka yang fisiknya sempurna. Kau percaya pada Ibu kan?"

Meski ragu, Chan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Katakan pada Ibu jika ada yang berani menyakitimu atau menghinamu. Kau mengerti?"

Jeonghan hanya ingin Chan kuat. Keterbatasan tidak boleh membuatnya ragu dalam menjalani hidup. Jeonghan akan selalu ada untuknya, mendampingi dan menghiburnya sampai kapanpun tanpa pernah lelah. Apapun akan Jeonghan tukar demi kebahagiaan Chan dan takkan pernah ia biarkan siapapun menyakitinya.

Jeonghan memeluk puteranya erat. Ia bisikan kata sayang berulang kali.

"Ibu terluka?" Chan menyentuh luka di pelipis Jeonghan yang tertutup plester. Sebelum menjemput Chan, Jeonghan lebih dulu mampir ke apotik untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Katakan pada Chan siapa yang menyakiti Ibu?" Chan mengulang kalimat yang sempat Jeonghan katakan, dan Jeonghan terharu mendengarnya.

 _Ayahmu yang menyakiti Ibu, Sayang…_

Keraguan Seungcheol yang membuat Jeonghan akhirnya ditolak oleh ibu mertuanya sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Chan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan neneknya. Chan masih terlalu muda dan rapuh untuk dihujani kebencian oleh sang nenek.

Namun Jeonghan tidak mungkin menunjukkan kesedihannya dihadapan Chan. Terlebih mengeluh tentang perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang baru saja didapatkannya, oleh sebab itu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar agar Chan tidak khawatir.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, Sayang."

Berlindung di balik kalimat 'baik-baik saja' memang menjadi hal yang paling rasional bagi Jeonghan saat ini.

* * *

000000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung sempat melamun di depan pintu kamar Hansol. Setelah cukup lama meninabobokannya, akhirnya Hansol tertidur. Sejenak ia cermati kalimat bocah usia lima tahun itu, dan Soonyoung tak pernah menyangka jika ia baru saja mendapat pelajaran hidup yang sangat berharga darinya.

Soonyoung mengerti bahwa setiap anak pasti menginginkan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dalam bingkai keluarga yang utuh tanpa konflik. Hansol sangat menyayangi Seungcheol dan juga Wonwoo.

Namun pada akhirnya, Hansol putuskan untuk ikhlas kehilangan Seungcheol. Ia gadaikan keinginannya untuk tetap bersama Seungcheol semata-mata agar Wonwoo tidak terluka, karena Hansol sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang tak bisa lagi bersama.

Tak bisa dipaksakan, karena jika demikian maka Wonwoo, ibunya akan terus terluka sementara Seungcheol, ayahnya akan terus menumpuk dosa dunia.

Pukulan keras seolah Hansol layangkan untuk mereka semua yang telah dewasa, untuk Seungcheol, Wonwoo dan juga Soonyoung sendiri.

Hansol tidak serakah seperti Seungcheol yang selalu ingin mendapatkan segalanya tanpa harus memilih.

Hansol juga tidak egois seperti Wonwoo yang selalu merasa dirinya benar.

Lalu Hansol juga tidak seperti Soonyoung yang sulit mengalah untuk sesuatu yang bukan untuknya.

Kenyataan membuat bocah laki-laki itu jauh lebih mengerti tentang hidup dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang lebih dewasa. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk ikhlas.

Soonyoung malu luar biasa. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menepati janjinya pada Hansol untuk mengobati Wonwoo. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo.

Pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat menyambut Soonyoung. Ia ketuk beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk dan ia lihat kondisi kamar Wonwoo yang sudah kembali rapi. Soonyoung memang masih melihat ada tumpukan barang-barang di sudut kamar namun tidak dengan kekacauan di lantainya. Semuanya sudah bersih.

Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang santai warna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah nampak digelung ke atas, memperlihatkan bekas-bekas penganiyayaan Seungcheol terhadapannya berupa luka bekas cekikan dan cakaran yang memanjang di lehernya.

Lalu selayaknya tak pernah terjadi sesuatu hal yang mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo balas menatap Soonyoung dan menunjukan senyumnya yang biasa.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Soonyoung sampai tergagap saat bertanya. Separuh tak percaya dengan pemulihan singkat yang Wonwoo lakukan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja, Kwon." Sahut Wonwoo cuek sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kau-"

Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia sentuh siku Wonwoo lembut, dan ia perhatikan dengan seksama wajah cantik itu.

"Apa yang sakit?"

"…"

"Wonwoo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Wonwoo tidak mengubris pertanyaan beruntun Soonyoung. Wanita cantik itu justru dengan santainya berjalan melewati Soonyoung.

"Apa yang Seungcheol lakukan padamu?"

Padahal Wonwoo sama sekali tak menyinggung nama Seungcheol, namun Soonyoung yakin seratus persen jika semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh pria itu. Bahkan Hansol pun menyakini jika Seungcheol yang melakukannya.

"Tidak ada, Kwon."

"Demi Tuhan, tolong jangan menutup-nutupinya dariku, Wonwoo. Aku berhak mengetahui semuanya."

Kekhawatiran Soonyoung dapat Wonwoo rasakan dengan begitu kental, namun dengan mudah ia tepis tangan Soonyoung yang berniat menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berhak." Wonwoo balas menatap Soonyoung datar. "Jadi berhenti bertanya macam-macam, Soonyoung."

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Lalu meraih sesuatu dalam dua botol dan meminumnya sekaligus. Obat pencegah kehamilan dan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Soonyoung tahu karena ia sendiri yang membantu Wonwoo mendapatkan dua obat wajib itu.

"Aku akan mengobati luka-luka di tubuhmu sekarang." Soonyoung menyentuh lengan Wonwoo untuk mengembalikan fokus wanita itu terhadapnya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menepisnya kasar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kwon!"

"Kau terluka Jeon! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja! Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu hah?!" Jerit Wonwoo frustasi sembari menatap Soonyoung sengit.

Lalu dengan senang hati Soonyoung balas dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Soonyoung geram dengan Wonwoo yang terus saja mengelak. Apa untungnya ia menutupi semuanya dari Soonyoung, toh ia sudah tertangkap basah dalam keadaan terluka sebelumnya.

"Aku akan tetap mengobatimu!"

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhku!" Wonwoo menunjuk wajah Soonyoung dengan jari telunjuknya sembari mendelik tak suka.

Soonyoung benci saat Wonwoo mulai bertingkah seolah dirinya kuat, wanita itu selalu saja menanggungnya sendiri dan berakhir memperlakukan Soonyoung selayaknya orang asing yang tidak berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lalu di tengah perang mata antara keduanya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Wonwoo yang tergeletak di meja nakas berbunyi. Wonwoo memang telah mengambil ponselnya saat Soonyoung menidurkan Hansol di kamarnya.

 _Videocall_ dari Mingyu.

Hampir satu menit ponsel tersebut berdering tanpa henti. Wonwoo hanya memandanginya dari jauh. Soonyoung dapat menangkap ada kegelisahan di wajah Wonwoo meskipun hanya sedikit, karena wanita itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya.

Hingga tiga menit waktu telah terlewati, Soonyoung berdecih pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya yang menyala. Nama Mingyu tertera jelas di sana, lengkap dengan potret _selca_ keduanya –Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dan Wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya, bersandar nyaman di bahu lebar Mingyu-.

"Kenapa kau abaikan panggilan dari kekasihmu itu?"

Soonyoung sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kekasih' saat ia bertanya, dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"Kim Mingyu pasti merindukanmu! Angkat teleponnya sebelum pria-mu itu khawatir!"

Soonyoung semakin memanaskan suasana. Wonwoo ikut geram dan tanpa berlama-lama ia meraih ponselnya. Sengaja ia matikan sepihak panggilan _videocall_ Mingyu.

"Kau puas?!"

Soonyoung tertawa keras, semakin keras saat ponsel Wonwoo kembali berdering. Mingyu belum menyerah untuk menghubungi Wonwoo.

"Angkat teleponnya dan katakan padanya bahwa kau baru saja dianiyaya dan diperkosa oleh suamimu sendiri Jeon Wonwoo!"

 **PRAK!**

Wonwoo membanting ponselnya keras ke lantai, tindakan yang tidak disangka oleh Soonyoung. Seketika suara dering ponsel Wonwoo menghilang diikuti dengan layarnya yang retak dan menghitam.

Wonwoo tersenyum pahit. Ini bahkan baru permulaan, namun rasanya sudah sesakit ini. Padahal baru Seungcheol, belum Mingyu. Cepat atau lambat, Mingyu pasti akan mengetahui semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Statusnya sebagai wanita bersuami akan terbongkar.

"Kau puas?" Tanyanya sekali lagi pada Soonyoung.

Hening yang terasa di antara keduanya benar-benar menyiksa. Soonyoung bahkan sampai sulit untuk bernapas. Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Wonwoo-"

Sulit bagi Soonyoung untuk berkata-kata. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat lelah di wajah Wonwoo yang pucat. Mata cantiknya yang sembab, suhu tubuhnya yang hangat, bekas luka pecah di pelipisnya serta lebam-lebam di tubuh Wonwoo yang sebelumnya sempat Soonyoung lihat.

"Pergi dari sini. Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Soonyoung.."

Wonwoo berbalik memunggungi Soonyoung selagi pria itu bergeming di tempatnya. Soonyoung tak beranjak, sampai ia lihat bahu sempit itu bergetar hebat tak mampu menahan beban berat yang ditanggungnya, Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo erat dari belakang.

Tangis Wonwoo pecah. Betapa malangnya nasib wanita ini. Soonyoung tak sanggup.

"Aku lelah.."

Untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengeluh dan ia menangis dalam diam. Air matanya yang menetes mulai membasahi karpet kamarnya yang lembut. Wonwoo terisak, dadanya sesak luar biasa.

Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika selingkuh akan sedemikian menyiksanya. Ia salut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Seungcheol. Pilihan untuk menikahi Wonwoo mungkin yang terberat, lalu memilih mengkhianati Wonwoo untuk seorang wanita bernama Yoon Jeonghan tanpa ketahuan mungkin adalah pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupnya.

 _Kau memang hebat, Seungcheol –_ puji Wonwoo tulus dalam hati. Setiap tetes air matanya adalah bukti keberhasilan Seungcheol dalam menghancurkan hatinya.

Seungcheol memang patut diapresiasi. Pria itu seperti pakarnya selingkuh, ia _professional_. Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang baru selingkuh tiga bulan saja sudah mengeluh lelah dan ingin mati.

"Aku ada di sini.. Kau tidak sendirian.." Bisik Soonyoung sembari membalik tubuh Wonwoo.

Soonyoung usap kepala Wonwoo lembut, ia hapus air matanya dan ia kecup pipinya. Wonwoo balas menatap Soonyoung dengan matanya yang berair.

"Aku lelah, Soonyoung… sungguh.."

Runtuh sudah keangkuhannya, Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menutupi perasaannya di hadapan Soonyoung. Ia bahkan balas memeluk Soonyoung erat.

"Aku mencintainya, Soonyoung…"

"…"

"Aku mencintai Mingyu.."

Wonwoo meluapkan semua perasaannya pada Soonyoung, begitu pula dengan kesedihannya. Bahu Soonyoung sampai basah karena air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.."

Wonwoo menyesal memilih bersama Seungcheol, ia menyesali takdirnya yang sulit berpisah dari Seungcheol. Wonwoo hanya tak ingin kehilangan Mingyu, susah payah Wonwoo mendapatkannya dan ia tidak ingin Mingyu lepas darinya begitu saja. Oleh sebab itu ia memilih jalan yang berliku ini.

Soonyoung pun sama. Jalan berliku ia pilih untuk bersama mendampingi wanita yang bahkan mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada orang lain. Soonyoung mencintai Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo jelas-jelas menyebut dirinya mencintai Mingyu.

Andai saja Soonyoung punya keberanian untuk bertanya tentang kapan sekiranya Wonwoo mencintainya, mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Soonyoung telah mengetahui jawabannya.

 _Sampai kapanpun kau memang tidak akan pernah mencintaiku…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Huwaaaaah akhirnya selesai jugaaa

Ini chapter tersulit sih sejauh aku nulis Prosaic karena pertama ini isinya konflik semua, panjang banget lagi macem kereta wkwkwk tapi beberapa pertanyaan krusial dari readers udh terjawab yaa kaya yang nanyain Jihoon ada dimana? Jihoon ada sama Chanbaek di gedung agensi bernama ….. *isi sendiri wkwkwk

Terus juga pertanyaan Wonwoo ga hamil apa gulat mulu sama Seungcheol? Terjawab juga ya ternyata Soonyoung rutin beliin obat kontrasepsi wkwkwk *ini si Wonu ga bisa beli sendiri apa sampe obat beginian aja Soonyoung yang beliin *kena tampol Wonu

Terussss pertanyaan soal Wonwoo Jeonghan itu istri keberapa *smirk* udah jelas khaaaaan~

Komen di review dong pendapat readers setelah baca part Jeonghan VS mertuanya wkwkwkwk terus lebih kasian sama Wonwoo apa sama Jeonghan? Atau jangan-jangan lebih kasian sama Soonyoung wkwkwkwk

Intinya readers lebih pilih Team Mommy Wonwoo apa Team Ibu Jeonghan? *agak serem ya Team Ibu, auto ngebayangin Jeonghan rambut item panjang kaya Ibu di pengabdi sasetan wkwkwkwkk

Semua member Seventeen juga udah muncul ya, terakhir aku munculin Jihoon dan Chan *tebar confetti* Cuma maaf untuk Chan, aku tak bermaksud membuat tanganmu hilang nak :"(( hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita sajah, diharap jangan baper karena karakter Chan ga sempurna fisiknya di ff ini.

Aku juga ga deskripsiin detail tentang adegan piiiiiip Seungcheol Wonwoo ya, lagian ga pada doyan juga kan shaaay jadi ga aku kasih detail wkwwkwk tapi bayangin aja Seungcheol mainnya gimana sampe uri Wonwoo K.O begitu di kasur, biru biru pulaaa, semoga bisa terbayang yaaa wkwk

Oh iya aku juga mau klarifikasi, aku ga nyangka pas kemaren aku ksh spoiler bakal ada gulat di chapter 8, readers ternyata anggapnya tuh gulat dalam arti anu-anu, padahal maksud aku itu gulat beneran dalam arti berantem bukan gulat di kasur wkwkwk jadi spoiler soal gulat di chap 8 itu ya tentang Jeonghan yang berantem sama mertuanya sampe sambit-sambitan, tapi readers terlanjur anggap wonwoo mingyu yang gulat di kasur, jadi aku minta maaaaaf

Takutnya aku disangka php kan karena ga ada adegan gulat dalam arti 'anu' wkwkwk *gimana mau anu, mingyu-nya aja ga muncul *plak

Jadi daku minta maaf atas segala kesalahpahaman iniiih readers-nim

Sama soal clue, sampe ada yang pm aku nanya 'clue aposeh si ka, aku ga nyadar, aku ga peka' terus aku ngakak wkwkwk, aku bocorin satu ya, clue itu selalu ada di bagian awal sebelom title Prosaic atau akhir pokoknya yang pake b inggris, baik itu lirik lagu atau quotes itu salah satu clue yang aku maksud yaaa, maaf ini authornya emang obsesi sama clue-clue gara gara kecilnya kebanyakan nonton si Steve di Blue's Clues wkwkwk

Terakhir **Special Thanks to : jeonnram/ leeseungyeon/ harimingyu/ mingyuwaifeu/ Dazzpicable/ Nadhefuji/ fbls *ini kamu sampai review dua kali, makasiih banyak yaaa/ daebaektaeluv/ Shappire Crystal *kakak tercintahku~**

Aku lihat jumlah pembaca dan review selalu menurun di bagian Special Chapter *pundung dipojokan* apa karena kurang greget ya kalo misalnya flashback dipisah dari chapter utamanya? cuma aku lebih suka kalo flashback dipisah karena kalo digabung pasti jadi lebih panjang tiap chapternya, aku takut readers gumoh wkwkk tapi aku minta pendapat readers lagi ya mending digabung atau engga flashback sama chapter utamanya.

Tapi terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca, review, like dan follow ff ini

Have a nice day~

* * *

Dara


	11. Chapter 9

Tiga hari setelah kedatangan Seungcheol, Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya remuk. Gulat dengan Seungcheol tidaklah main-main, pria itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menahan tenaganya saat menganiyaya Wonwoo.

Benar-benar kejam.

Namun setidaknya meskipun fisiknya merana, secara psikis Wonwoo sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Ada Soonyoung yang menenangkannya semalaman. Keesokan harinya pun, Jun datang menghibur dengan banyak cemilan yang ia bawa, dan tentu saja Hansol yang tetap setia berada di sisinya.

" _Mulai sekarang, Hansol tidak akan menunggu Daddy pulang."_

Hansol mengerti bahwa ayah dan ibunya memang tidak akur. Sulit untuk mengembalikan keharmonisan dalam rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya dan Wonwoo bangga dengan jalan pemikiran puteranya itu.

Lagipula Seungcheol pulang hanya untuk membawa neraka dunia bagi keduanya. Jadi untuk apa pria itu pulang?

Sekarang, Wonwoo hanya perlu tenang meskipun satu persatu kebohongannya telah terbongkar.

"Woah! _Mommy_ cantik sekali!"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Hansol berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah memeluk boneka _Ice Bear_ dari serial kartun _We Bare Bears_ kesayangannya. Hansol terlihat antusias saat melihat Wonwoo tengah bersolek di meja rias kamarnya.

"Pipinya dikasih merah-merah, _Mommy?"_ Tanya Hansol sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri yang sudah merona alami.

Wonwoo terkekeh. Hansol terlalu sering melihatnya dandan, terlebih setelah dekat dengan Mingyu. Bocah lucu itu jadi tahu dan terbiasa melihat alat-alat _make up_ Wonwoo yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Wonwoo bahkan tanpa ragu sering meminta pendapat puteranya itu tentang warna _blush on_ apa yang seharusnya ia pakai, atau perlu pakai _highlighter_ atau tidak.

" _Mommy.. Mommy.."_

"Iya, Sayang?"

"Kemarin Mamanya Kwannie pakai yang mengkilap-kilap di bibir!Cantik sekali!"

Tumben sekali Jisoo dandan, pikir Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?"

Seokmin itu aneh, ia melarang istrinya dandan dengan alasan takut pria lain meliriknya. Padahal Wonwoo tahu jika Jisoo itu tak ubahnya wanita kebanyakan yang gila _make up._ Tapi ia rela menahan diri demi suaminya itu.

 _Kejam!_ Itu namanya membatasi diri! Dasar pria tidak peka!

Wonwoo dengan senang hati mengumpat. Kalau Wonwoo jadi Jisoo sudah ia pastikan Seokmin akan tidur di luar.

"Tante Jisoo pakai ini?" Wonwoo lantas menunjukan botol _lip gloss_ miliknya pada Hansol.

"Iya! Iya! Betul yang itu!"

Hansol sampai memekik melihat botol _lip gloss_ yang Wonwoo tunjukan. Sama persis seperti yang Hansol lihat Jisoo pakai. Tentu saja sama, Wonwoo yang memberikan _lip gloss_ dari keluaran _brand_ penyanyi Amerika itu pada Jisoo sebagai hadiah.

"Kalau _Mommy_ pakai itu, Paman Mingyu pasti suka!"

 _Heol!_ Bocah lucu ini ternyata sudah berani menyarankan ibunya untuk menggoda pria lain selain ayahnya. Wonwoo bangga pada Hansol.

"Sekarang, Hansol siap-siap ya. Setengah jam lagi kita pergi menjenguk Paman Mingyu."

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Tanpa diperintah dua kali bocah itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meletakan boneka besarnya di ranjang sang ibu.

"Hati-hati nanti terpeleset!"

" _Ay! Ay! Captain!"_

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Hansol. Puteranya itu benar-benar menggemaskan, senang rasanya melihat keceriaan Hansol yang terasa tak ada habisnya.

Ibu satu anak itu lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian Hansol. Sudah sejak dua hari ini Hansol pindah ke kamar Wonwoo dan mereka tidur bersama. Alhasil seluruh barang Hansol, pakaian dan juga mainannya pindah ke kamar Wonwoo.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan baju yang akan Hansol kenakan, Wonwoo bersiap untuk mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

Saat itulah satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Wonwoo tak menaruh curiga apapun, terlebih setelah melihat nama Soonyoung tertera di sana.

Soonyoung

" **Apa Mingyu punya teman wanita asal China?"**

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Aneh rasanya saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut, namun hanya satu nama terlintas di pikiran Wonwoo sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Greed is not a financial issues, it's a heart issues_

 **-Andy Stanley-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Minghao menginjakan kakinya di kantor milik Choi Seungcheol, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula Minghao merasa kagum. Perusahaan besar itu, siapapun pasti bermimpi untuk bisa bekerja di dalamnya, termasuk Minghao.

Setelah pekerjaan pribadinya dengan Seungcheol berakhir, Minghao bertekad untuk meminta imbalan untuk bisa bekerja di tempat ini. Dengan demikian Minghao akan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih besar dari pekerjaannya sekarang.

Minghao akan memaksanya, dan kalaupun Seungcheol menolak, pria yang tengah duduk gelisah di hadapannya ini pasti bisa memberikannya.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi ke sini?" Tanya Jun frustasi pada Minghao.

Sudah saatnya berakting. Minghao balas menatap Jun memelas. Tangannya sampai gemetar saat memegang cangkir kopi yang baru saja Jun pesan untuknya.

"Bagaimana ini Jun _gege,_ ia selalu saja menerorku lewat telepon." Minghao menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Choi Seungcheol terus saja memaksaku untuk memberikan informasi tentang istrinya dan Mingyu."

Jun membulatkan matanya. Sekilas ia sempat menoleh ke kiri dan kanan lalu mengisyaratkan Minghao untuk tidak secara eksplisit menyebut nama Seungcheol. Mereka sedang berada di café samping perusahaan yang hampir seluruh pengunjungnya mengenal Seungcheol.

"Lalu kau memberitahunya?"

Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menunjukan ekspresi tak nyamannya. Perasaan frustasi dan tertekan sebisa mungkin Minghao tunjukan dalam ekspresi wajahnya agar Jun semakin yakin.

Sebagai sesama perantau di Korea, Jun dan Minghao telah saling mengenal sejak Minghao pertama kali sampai di Korea. Kurang lebih dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat Minghao masih mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar.

Awalnya pertemuan mereka tidak terlalu intens. Hanya beberapa kali saat komunitas mereka –komunitas yang dibentuk oleh para perantau asal China- mengadakan acara. Namun akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat intens saat Jun memergoki Minghao berjalan menuju ruangan Seungcheol.

Minghao keluar dari ruangan Seungcheol dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak saat itu. Jun segera menerobos masuk ke ruangan Seungcheol dan bertanya.

" _Kalian pikir bisa membodohiku? Wanita tadi adalah teman dekat Kim Mingyu."_ Ucap Seungcheol dan Jun bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sarkasnya.

Jun tahu siapa Kim Mingyu. Kekasih Wonwoo.

Ia pun segera menghubungi Minghao dan meminta wanita itu untuk tutup mulut perihal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Namun Minghao berkata bahwa Seungcheol bersedia membanjirinya dengan uang atas imbalan informasinya, dan Minghao membutuhkan uang itu untuk menghidupi ibu dan adik-adiknya di China.

Lalu demi melindungi Wonwoo, Jun bersedia untuk membiayai keperluan keluarga Minghao. Tentu saja agar Minghao tak tergiur dengan tawaran Seungcheol, karena keuangan Minghao yang pas-pasan kerapkali membawanya dalam situasi yang sulit. Berbeda dari Jun yang memang sejak awal berasal dari keluarga berada.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.."

Jun sempat menghela napas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai Seungcheol tahu tentang itu."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya, _Gege.."_ Sumpah Minghao. "Meskipun berulang kali ditekan, aku tetap tidak akan pernah bercerita. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku mempercayaimu…"

Minghao tersenyum. Tak sulit untuk menyakinkan pria tampan namun naïf macam Wen Junhui.

"Tapi _Gege.."_

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku tahu alasan mengapa hubungan mereka harus dirahasiakan?"

Minghao balas menatap Jun penasaran. Kali ini sungguhan, bukan akting. Biar bagaimanapun Wonwoo telah berbuat asusila dengan berselingkuh dibalik suaminya. Kasihan juga Choi Seungcheol itu pikir Minghao.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya sekarang. Jika waktunya tepat, aku akan memberitahumu." Jun menatap Minghao lekat.

"Masalah ini tidaklah sederhana. Seungcheol adalah orang yang berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam masalah jika harus berurusan dengannya. Sebisa mungkin aku akan melindungimu darinya.."

Jun genggam kedua tangan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesulitan."

Tanpa sadar pipi Minghao merona. Jun yang telah mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ketulusan yang terpancar jelas di wajah pria yang sebenarnya sangat Minghao kagumi ini.

Jun tersenyum. Manis dan tampan sekali.

Ahhh... dengan demikian Minghao yakin jika Jun memang menaruh perasaan padanya.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000

* * *

Minggu ini adalah hari-hari terburuk bagi Mingyu. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, ditambah dengan sakitnya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Mingyu sudah tiga hari izin sakit, untung saja hari ini libur, jadi cuti Mingyu tak genap empat hari.

Rekor terbaru setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah sakit.

Bukannya tidak pernah, hanya jarang saja. Jarang sekali, bahkan dalam setahun bisa dihitung jari berapa kali Mingyu sakit. Sekalinya pun sakit hanyalah pusing biasa –karena kurang tidur, kebanyakan main _game online-_ atau sakit perut –karena terlalu banyak makan.

Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Benar-benar menyiksa, sampai Mingyu yakin ia sudah kehilangan berat badannya hanya karena sakit seperti ini.

Demam, pusing, mual, muntah. Belum lagi dengan seluruh sendinya yang serasa mau lepas, sakit sekali bahkan hanya untuk mengedip saja rasanya ngilu.

"Ya! Kim Yugyeom bagaimana cara menghubungkan TV-nya dengan Youtube?"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya kesal.

"Dasar norak! Seperti ini caranya!"

" _Ish!_ Aku kan hanya bertanya! Sudah pergi sana!"

"Hao-ya! Jus mangga yang tadi kita beli di supermarket mana?"

"Di dapur!"

"Ish tidak ada!"

"Ini di atas meja makan! Cari dulu pakai matamu, jangan pakai mulut!"

"Ya!Lihat ini Hao-ya! Masukan tiga tutup botol ke _dropbox_ terdekat dan dapatkan tiket jalan-jalan ke Thailand!"

" _Are you serious_?! Wah lumayan itu untuk kau pulang kampung tahun ini, Bam!"

Mingyu hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Persetan dengan teman-teman kantornya yang datang menjenguk itu, karena yang ada Mingyu bisa mati perlahan karena suara berisik mereka.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Minghao, Bambam, dan Yugyeom datang menjenguk Mingyu selepas mereka bekerja. Tapi Mingyu yakin jika menjenguk hanyalah kedok untuk mangkir dari pekerjaan, karena di kantor sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan banyak permintaan untuk lembur.

Jadilah Mingyu seperti berada di neraka. Terlebih mereka datang dari pagi dan berencana untuk tetap tinggal seharian karena hari libur. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Mingyu karena sakit yang belum kunjung sembuh, diganggu orang-orang tidak jelas, ditambah lagi kurang belaian.

Asal tahu saja, Wonwoo belum menghubunginya lagi sejak kemarin dan tak kunjung datang menjenguk di saat ratusan kode sudah Mingyu berikan padanya.

 _ **Dasar kekasih tidak peka!**_ –kesal Mingyu dalam hati.

" _Eoh_! Mingyu-ya! Kau belum tidur?"

Bambam dengan polosnya membuka pintu kamar Mingyu, dan melongok melihat temannya yang masih berbaring nelangsa di atas ranjang.

Jika tak ingat Bambam itu wanita dan kekasih managernya di kantor –yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jackson Wang yang sama berisiknya- sudah Mingyu lempar wajahnya itu dengan bantal.

"Aku sakit, bisakah kalian diam?" Mingyu menghela napas berat. "Kalian belum siap pergi ke pemakamanku kan?"

Bambam menelan ludahnya kasar. Suasana kamar Mingyu yang gelap remang-remang lalu suara beratnya yang terdengar putus-putus membuat Bambam berpikir Mingyu akan segera menemui ajalnya.

"T-tentu. Kami tidak akan berisik."

 **BRAK!**

"SAATNYA MAKAN!"

"KIM YUGYEOM SUARA CEMPRENGMU ITU! JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

Kepala Mingyu serasa ingin meledak.

Yugyeom datang dengan nampan berisi bubur setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu kamar Mingyu keras. Lalu disambut dengan jeritan Bambam yang sepertinya lupa akan janjinya beberapa detik lalu untuk tidak berisik.

Mingyu ternyata belum direstui untuk beristirahat dengan tenang oleh teman-teman abnormalnya ini.

"Ayo makan, Mingyu! Jangan lemas begitu, kau harus kuat!" Seru Yugyeom sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Mau kusuapi?" Bambam menawarinya dan Mingyu tak tahan.

 _ **Wonwoo datanglah**_ **–** batin Mingyu menangis, dan benar saja pria _bongsor_ itu menangis sungguhan.

Bambam dan Yugyeom langsung panik melihatnya. Mingyu berbaring meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tekuk kaki panjangnya hingga menyentuh dagunya dan bulir-bulir air mata meluncur perlahan dari matanya yang sayu dan berkantung.

Mingyu ingin istirahat.

Mingyu ingin tidur.

Mingyu ingin pusingnya mereda.

Mingyu ingin nyeri sendinya hilang.

Mingyu ingin sakit perutnya sembuh.

Mingyu ingin sehat kembali.

…dan yang terpenting Mingyu ingin Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis, Kim Mingyu! _Cup…Cup_ …"

Bambam mengusap air mata di pipi Mingyu sementara Yugyeom dengan gilanya menepuk-nepuk bokong Mingyu seakan pria itu bayi, dan tangis Mingyu justru semakin keras dan menjadi

Minghao yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlebih saat Mingyu dengan bodohnya meraung keras dengan air mata yang menetes deras.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Paman Mingyu kenapa menangis?"

Mingyu membeku. Bambam dan Yugyeom yang sempat kalang kabut pun juga ikut membeku seakan mereka baru saja terkena serangan masal tangan salju Elsa.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus terlihat mengekor di belakang Minghao dengan tangan yang menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki lucu.

Panjang umur, Wonwoo datang dengan indahnya dihadapan Mingyu.

"Mingyu.."

"WONWOO-YA!"

* * *

0000000000000000000000000

* * *

Wajah Hansol nampak sayu. Seakan mengerti perbincangan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya, Hansol balas menatap Mingyu sedih. Bocah lucu itu telah naik ke ranjang, ikut berbaring bersama Mingyu. Tangan kecilnya berusaha memeluk tubuh Mingyu yang terlihat sangat lemas. Sementara sang ibu duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Dokter bilang Mingyu muntah-muntah, sakit perut dan demamnya tinggi sekali."

Bambam ikut menganggukan kepalanya setuju saat di sampingnya Yugyeom sedang memberikan penjelasan tentang sakitnya Mingyu, karena kemarin ia juga ikut mengantar Mingyu pergi ke dokter.

Wonwoo menghela napas sembari menggumamkan kata sabar berulang kali. "Itu kan gejalanya, lalu penyakitnya?" Tanyanya.

Yugyeom balas menatap Bambam, mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo kikuk. "I-itu dokter memvonis Mingyu salah makan."

Wonwoo refleks menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Salah makan? Mingyu sakit berhari-hari hanya karena itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Wanita cantik itu sepertinya tak sadar jika ia baru saja mengeluarkan nada sinisnya. Seakan Yugyeom adalah bawahannya yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan dan Wonwoo adalah atasannya, atau seperti siswa yang dihujani pertanyaan bertubi-tubi oleh sang guru.

Yugyeom menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ah… Wonwoo-ssi, Mingyu sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Dokter juga sudah memberinya obat." Bambam menambahkan, ikut membantu Yugyeom setelah pria itu menyikut pinggangnya keras. Kode minta bantuan dari Yugyeom karena tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

"Kau berlebihan dengan menyebutnya kata vonis, bodoh! Seakan Mingyu terserang penyakit kanker!" Bisik Bambam pada Yugyeom.

Yugyeom lantas menyahutinya dengan tertawa hambar. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menepuk keningnya keras.

Mingyu meringis pelan, tak menyangka jika aura Wonwoo akan sekuat itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Bambam dan Yugyeom adalah rekan kerjanya di kantor dan mereka juga sudah mau _repot-repot_ mengantarnya ke dokter.

Mingyu jadi tak enak. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sayang.." Mingyu usap tangan Wonwoo, kekasihnya lembut.

Semoga saja kodenya kali ini dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Wonwoo.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, maaf jika aku tidak sopan, Yugyeom-ssi, Bambam-ssi." Wonwoo dengan lembut meminta maaf.

Ia tundukan kepalanya ke arah Yugyeom dan Bambam sampai-sampai kacamata silver bentuk bulat yang ia kenakan sedikit melorot dari hidung mancungnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Wonwoo menaikan kacamatanya sembari meringis pelan.

"Aku hanya sangat khawatir. Kuharap kalian maklum."

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan hidung yang mengerut lucu. Belum lagi dengan rambut hitam lurusnya yang bergerak _natural_.

Cantik sekali!

Bambam dengan senang hati mencubit pinggang Yugyeom yang sempat-sempatnya terpesona dengan gerakan sederhana yang wanita Jeon itu lakukan.

"Awalnya Mingyu terlambat makan. Ia melewatkan makan siangnya dan di sore hari ia menyantap sup daging pedas di kedai tak jauh dari lokasi survey kami. Lalu setelahnya ia kehujanan."

Minghao tiba-tiba saja bersuara. Wonwoo langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, seolah bersiap menyembur wanita itu. Namun Mingyu yang menyadari gelagat Wonwoo itu, langsung memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

 _Mencegah lebih baik._

"Aku sakit.." Mingyu merajuk.

Seakan mengabaikan delapan pasang mata lainnya yang berada di kamar itu –termasuk Hansol, puteranya- Wonwoo mengusap kening Mingyu yang masih terasa hangat itu lembut lalu balas bersandar di dadanya.

"Cepat sembuh Paman Mingyu…"

Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil Hansol di samping kirinya dan Wonwoo di samping kanannya.

Minghao memutar bola matanya malas melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Beda dengan Yugyeom dan Bambam yang cekikikan melihat betapa bahagianya Mingyu yang seperti baru saja dikunjungi istri dan anaknya.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Seharusnya kau dirawat di rumah sakit.."

Kesekian kalinya Wonwoo mengeluh dan kesekian kalinya juga Mingyu menolak. Beragam alasan Mingyu berikan dan semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal di telinga Wonwoo.

"Di rumah sakit, kau akan mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif."

Mingyu dapat menangkap kekhawatiran di wajah Wonwoo dengan begitu jelas.

"Di sana akan ada dokter dan suster yang merawat dan memperhatikanmu. Kita juga bisa tahu dengan jelas kau sakit apa nantinya, kita lakukan pemeriksaan yang menyeluruh."

Wonwoo bahkan sampai harus mengangkat kepalanya yang semula bersandar di dada Mingyu untuk menatapnya dan menyakinkan prianya itu agar mau di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Aku jamin kau akan lebih cepat pulih jika dirawat di rumah sakit." Bujuk Wonwoo.

Mereka sedang berbaring berdua di ranjang kamar Mingyu sekarang. Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo erat seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan. Sementara si kecil Hansol sudah 'diculik' pasangan Yugyeom dan Bambam untuk diajak main game di luar.

"Lagipula jika kau terus menerus ada di rumah seperti ini tanpa ada yang merawat, sakitmu akan semakin parah." Mingyu tatap Wonwoo yang belum berhenti mengoceh.

"Jadi kau mau dirawat di rumah sakit ya?"

Mingyu sebenarnya tak kuasa menolak permintaan untuk yang satu ini ia tetap tidak bisa, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan Wonwoo hanya bisa berdecak melihat penolakan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Wonwoo mulai terdengar frustasi. "Jika asuransi kesehatan kantormu tidak cukup untuk meng _cover_ biaya kamar VIP atau VVIP, aku bisa membantumu membayar kekurangannya."

Lihat, Wonwoo mau melakukan apa saja agar Mingyu bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Seakan ia sudah tahu bahwa sakitnya Mingyu hanya akan sembuh jika ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi apapun akan Wonwoo lakukan.

Namun Mingyu masih saja menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang.."

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo nampak sangat memohon, belum menyerah untuk membujuk Mingyu. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, karena Wonwoo bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Hansol, puteranya yang sangat penurut.

"Kalau sakitmu makin parah bagaimana?"

Mingyu kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sebenarnya hanya butuh tidur." Mingyu memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka matanya lalu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meringis pelan. "Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk kerja, selama itu pula kau hanya tidur dan kau tetap tidak sembuh kan?"

Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo berusaha menutup jalur Mingyu untuk mengelak. Agar pria itu tidak terus beralasan. Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah jengkel, hampir saja kehilangan kesabaran karena Mingyu yang tak kunjung menurutinya.

"Kau sudah ada di sini sekarang. Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sayang."

Wonwoo menghela napas berat. "Gombalanmu itu tak akan membuatmu sembuh!"

Mingyu lantas terkekeh mendengar cibiran keras Wonwoo. Ia peluk Wonwoo erat, dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo menolak pelukannya.

"Beri aku alasan yang jelas kenapa kau tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit!"

"Aku takut diinfus.."

 **PLAK!**

"Sakit, Sayang~" Mingyu merengek saat Wonwoo memukul lengannya keras.

"Dasar penakut!"

" _Heungg~"_

Wonwoo tak menyangka jika Mingyu jauh lebih manja dibandingkan dengan Hansol yang notabene masih kecil. Apalagi jika sedang sakit seperti ini. Pria tampan itu bahkan tidak malu untuk menyandarkan tubuh bongsornya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo sembari memeluknya erat.

Mingyu susupkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo, dan ia usapkan hidungnya berulang kali ke sana. Wonwoo sampai memekik geli dibuatnya.

"Dasar manja!"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. "Aku jadi rindu ibuku.." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau biasa bermanja-manja dengan ibumu ya?"

"Hm.. tapi itu dulu. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku pindah ke Seoul."

Setahu Wonwoo, Mingyu pindah dari Anyang ke Seoul saat sekolah menengah dan sempat tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Sebelum akhirnya pindah ke rumah ini.

"Kau sudah beritahu ibumu jika kau sakit?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Geli rasanya karena kepala pria itu masih menempel di leher Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu khawatir. Ibu juga sedang sakit. Itulah alasan mengapa aku juga tak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit, karena jika aku dirawat paman dan bibiku pasti tahu dan mereka akan memberitahu ibu."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. "Tapi kau bisa cepat sembuh jika dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin diinfus, Sayangku.."

"Hiiish!"

Mingyu tergelak puas. Wonwoo sebenarnya tahu jika kekasihnya itu hanya bercanda. Alasan tidak ingin ke rumah sakit karena takut diinfus itu sangatlah konyol. Mingyu pasti hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja, hanya ingin membuat Wonwoo semakin khawatir padanya.

"Kau tahu, saat aku masih kecil, Ibu selalu memelukku agar cepat sembuh. Jadi tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit." Mingyu bercerita sambil merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring miring memeluk Wonwoo menjadi terlentang, lalu menarik Wonwoo agar bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Tapi kau sudah besar sekarang.." Cibir Wonwoo.

"Tapi masih berpengaruh, akan lebih cepat sembuh jika dipeluk seharian." Mingyu kembali mengelak.

"Baiklah.." Wonwoo mendesah pelan. "Kita pergi ke Anyang sekarang juga. Kita temui ibumu."

Mingyu balas tersenyum jenaka, ia tatap Wonwoo jahil.

"Kau sepertinya sudah sangat siap bertemu dengan calon mertuamu ya?"

 **BLUSH!**

"B-bukan seperti itu!"

Tawa Mingyu perlahan terdengar. Semakin keras saat menyadari wajah Wonwoo yang telah merah padam.

Kode Mingyu terlalu keras, Wonwoo sadar kode awal Mingyu yang ingin dipeluk seharian. Oleh sebab itu ia menantang Mingyu pergi ke Anyang saat ini juga. Namun pria itu berhasil membalasnya telak dengan godaan soal calon mertua.

Wonwoo malu luar biasa.

"Ish! Pokoknya besok kita ke dokter lagi!" Tiba-tiba saja ia menyeru keras. Wonwoo berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk diperiksa!"

"Tapi aku kan sudah pergi ke dokter."

"Kita ke dokter lagi!"

Wonwoo merapatkan bibirnya tak senang.

"Kita temui dokter keluargaku untuk memastikan kau sebenarnya sakit apa. Sebelumnya kau kan tidak pernah sakit karena daya tahan tubuhmu bagus. Lalu kenapa sekarang hanya karena telat makan dan kehujanan sekali saja langsung seperti ini?" Keluhnya.

"Muntah berkali-kali, sakit perut, nyeri sendi, demam yang tidak turun-turun padahal sudah minum obat. Kau itu pergi ke dokter lulusan mana sebenarnya? Kenapa dokter itu memberikan obat yang tidak mempan seperti ini?"

Wonwoo mengoceh panjang lebar. Marah-marah sendiri seperti ibu-ibu yang kehabisan barang diskon. Mingyu tahu jika cerewetnya Wonwoo kali ini semata-mata bukan hanya karena ia khawatir, tapi juga untuk menutupi malu hatinya.

Mingyu tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya tidak ke dokter ya?!"

Wonwoo yang tengah salah tingkah benar-benar lucu sekaligus mengerikan di mata Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku ke dokter! Minghao, Bambam dan Yugyeom yang mengantarku!"

 _ **Pantas saja…**_

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Mingyu dan teman-temannya itu selayaknya gerombolan anak TK yang tahunya hanya _haha hihi_ saja. Jadi Wonwoo mana bisa percaya pada mereka begitu saja. Apalagi sama yang namanya Xu Minghao.

Wonwoo benci sekali.

"Pokoknya besok kita ke dokter lagi!"

Mingyu tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Wonwoo. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Lebih baik ia menurut, pikirnya.

Wanita itu pun akhirnya mereda. Ia tak lagi mengoceh ataupun mengomel. Tangannya kini sibuk memilin-milin kancing piyama Mingyu dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan pipi yang menggembung. Mingyu sampai gemas melihatnya. Ia kecup berulang kali pipi kekasihnya itu lembut.

Wonwoo balas meliriknya sinis.

"Berhenti menciumiku!" Sahut Wonwoo ketus. Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Akunya. "Apa kau merindukanku juga?"

Selayaknya tengah berbicara dengan angin, Mingyu tak mendengar Wonwoo menyahutinya. Senyumnya memudar. Tatapan sendunya menghantarkan perasaan bersalah yang besar di hati Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-"

"Kenapa kau menolak panggilan teleponku?"

Khusus untuk pertanyaan ini, Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan jawabannya sebelum berangkat ke rumah Mingyu. Namun tetap saja lidahnya terasa kelu saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah diprediksinya itu.

"Aku sibuk di kantor.."

"Bahkan sampai larut malam?"

Dalam hati Wonwoo merutuk keras. Ia salah memberi jawaban.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat, mengapa malah menelponku?"

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menelponmu sebelum tidur."

Wonwoo seharusnya tahu bahwa Mingyu sudah sangat tergantung padanya. Seharusnya ia tak mengabaikan Mingyu, terlebih saat pria itu sakit.

Namun Wonwoo punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Ia tidak siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Mingyu setelah apa yang dialaminya kemarin. Wonwoo tidak akan sanggup mendengar suara Mingyu, dan menunjukan betapa buruk kondisinya.

Wonwoo juga tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung bahwa alasan ia mengabaikan Mingyu karena kedatangan suaminya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Setidaknya Wonwoo butuh waktu sejenak untuk melakukan _self healing_ pada semua luka batin dan fisiknya tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu. Meskipun konsekuensinya ia harus mengabaikan pria yang dicintainya itu.

…karena apa jadinya jika Mingyu mendapati lehernya penuh _kissmark_ dari Seungcheol yang bahkan tak hilang setelah tiga hari saat mereka _video call_ nanti?

…dan apa jadinya pula jika Mingyu tahu bahwa ia tidur berpelukan dengan Soonyoung sahabatnya semalaman hanya untuk merasa lebih tenang?

Percayalah Wonwoo merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

"Kau pasti sibuk sekali ya.," Mingyu menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum getir.

"Ponselku rusak, kamera depannya pecah karena jatuh dari meja. _Speaker_ -nya juga terganggu karena itu." Wonwoo mulai beralasan, persis seperti apa yang ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Ia tatap Mingyu lurus tepat di matanya.

"Kau bisa tanya Hansol jika kau tidak percaya. Kemarin malam aku baru saja membawanya untuk di _service_."

Mingyu sebenarnya kecewa dengan jawaban Wonwoo. Entahlah, sulit untuk mempercayai alasan yang dikeluarkan wanita itu. Mingyu merasa seakan ada yang ditutupi oleh Wonwoo darinya, semakin dalam kecurigaannya setelah tiga hari terlewati tanpa berinteraksi dengannya.

Apa itu tentang asal usul Hansol yang sampai sekarang tidak Mingyu ketahui ataupun tentang jati diri Wonwoo sendiri, Mingyu sulit untuk memahaminya. Ia juga tak punya keberanian langsung untuk bertanya langsung karena Wonwoo selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tak pernah sedikitpun wanita itu mengeluh tentang harinya yang berat atau menceritakan hal-hal penting tentang dirinya pada Mingyu. Seakan hidupnya itu lurus dan biasa saja, tak pernah ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Wonwoo seakan enggan untuk berbagi.

Hanya ia yang bersandar padanya, hanya Mingyu yang selama ini mengabarkan sesuatu secara detail. Mingyu yang mengeluh dan bercerita panjang lebar sementara Wonwoo akan berakhir menjadi pendengarnya.

Mingyu bahkan tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Wonwoo hari ini. Mingyu sadar bahwa ada luka di pelipis wanitanya. Sepertinya parah karena tetap terlihat meskipun samar karena tertutup poni dan _make up._

Namun Wonwoo tetap tak mengatakan apapun.

Mingyu memalingkan pandangannya, sampai ia rasakan bibir lembut kekasihnya itu menyapa bibirnya yang kering. Wonwoo melumatnya perlahan, berusaha untuk melenyapkan segala kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas di wajah prianya.

Wonwoo tahu jika alasannya itu pastilah tidak cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa putus asa dengan hubungannya dan Mingyu.

"Usahakan jangan berpikiran macam-macam.." Wonwoo tangkup wajah Mingyu lembut, dan dia hujani wajah Mingyu dengan kecupan ringan.

"Fokuslah pada kesehatanmu sekarang sama besarnya seperti aku fokus pada kesehatanmu, karena sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kau harusnya tahu seberapa frustasinya aku menunggumu."

"Saking frustasinya kau sampai menangis kan?"

Wonwoo yang sempat terpaku mendengar perkataan Mingyu, akhirnya memilih untuk berusaha menghangatkan suasana. Mingyu ikut tertawa dengan pipi yang agak bersemu merah. Ia bayangkan apa jadinya ia yang dulu idola sekolah yang populer dan tanpa cela itu justru menangis dan merengek.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sekali lagi Wonwoo mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Mingyu mesra. "Kau tahu kan seberapa aku mencintaimu?"

Mingyu seharusnya tidak meragukan Wonwoo tentang cintanya, dan Wonwoo merasa sangat lega seakan satu beban hidupnya terlepas saat melihat senyum tulus kekasihnya. Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya dan balas mencium bibir Wonwoo lama.

Mingyu ingin harinya tenang, kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan hal aneh tentang Wonwoo. Ia pikir sudah cukup sampai hari ini ia mencurigai Wonwoo. Mungkin lain waktu jika ia sudah memiliki keberanian, ia bisa menanyakan banyak hal pada Wonwoo.

Saat ini ia hanya ingin memeluk wanitanya erat. Mingyu sempat mengusak rambut baru Wonwoo sayang. Warna rambutnya kekasihnya sudah kembali hitam.

Mingyu suka.

"Sayang.."

"Hm?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mingyu. Sepertinya perbincangan mereka akan terus berlanjut, Mingyu nampak belum mengantuk meskipun baru saja minum obat.

"Sketsa gambar yang aku kirimkan padamu, apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Gambar?"

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus?" Mingyu bertanya.

Wonwoo sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia teringat. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Mingyu mengirimkan tiga sketsa gambar rumah ke _e-mail_ pribadinya. Mingyu bekerja sebagai arsitek, namun yang Wonwoo tahu bukanlah arsitek untuk _design_ rumah pribadi, dan Mingyu bicara soal ada klien yang memintanya untuk dibuatkan sketsa itu.

 _Design_ rumah impian katanya. Wonwoo balas menatapnya heran.

"Mengapa tidak kau tunjukan langsung agar mereka memilih?"

"Hm.." Mingyu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Klienku ini sangatlah spesial. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, karena itu aku ingin lebih dulu meminta pendapatmu."

Kerutan di dahi Wonwoo terlihat semakin dalam, lengkap dengan alisnya yang hampir menyatu.

"Mereka pasti pasangan yang baru menikah ya?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang agak menerawang, seakan tengah membayangkan wajah klien yang disebutnya spesial itu. Sinyal-sinyal negatif mulai terasa di kepala Wonwoo.

"Klienku seorang wanita. Cantik sekali."

Wonwoo tertohok. Benar saja dugaannya. Dasar pria, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

Mingyu terkekeh. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sampai menyiapkan tiga sketsa gambar yang sangat bagus dan meminta pendapatku untuk memilihnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia."

Wonwoo tetap berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tenang. Mereka ini bukan lagi pasangan remaja yang akan langsung cemburu hanya karena prianya memuji wanita lain cantik. Meskipun dalam hati Wonwoo berniat untuk menyumpah serapahi wanita itu setelahnya.

"Dia Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo refleks memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Wonwoo sudah merapatkan bibirnya, ciri khasnya saat merasa tidak senang.

"Tidak lucu, Kim Mingyu." Lalu wanita bermarga Jeon itu hampir saja menarik dirinya dari Mingyu jika saja pria tampan itu tidak mencegahnya.

Mingyu tarik pinggang Wonwoo lembut hingga wajah mereka kembali berhadapan di jarak yang sangat dekat. "Aku tidak sedang melucu." Ucapnya selagi Wonwoo masih menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan

"Kaulah klien spesialku." Mingyu dapat merasakan kerasnya suara detak jantung kekasihnya itu. "Salah satu dari gambar itu akan menjadi rumah masa depanmu bersamaku nanti.."

 **DEG!**

"Pendapatmu sangatlah penting, karena di rumah itulah nantinya kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga." Wonwoo rasakan matanya memanas.

Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo lembut, dan ia hujani Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan hubungan kita."

Mungkin sudah saatnya Wonwoo berpikir untuk jujur pada Mingyu dan mungkin saat itu juga hubungan mereka akan berakhir.

Wonwoo tentu tak akan pernah siap.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, Jeon Wonwoo."

* * *

0000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Ah, Wonwoo-ya?"

Minghao menolehkan kepalanya saat Wonwoo memasuki dapur dengan membawa baskom kompres Mingyu di tangannya.

"Mingyu sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Minghao ramah sembari tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo. Ia sedang membuat bubur untuk makan malam Mingyu nanti. Semacam bagi tugas, Wonwoo yang merawat Mingyu dan Minghao yang memasak.

"Ya."

"Sedang apa dia sekarang."

"Tidur."

Dalam hati Minghao mengumpat keras atas sikap tidak bersahabat Wonwoo. Wanita itu bahkan hanya memberinya respon seadanya. Minghao bisa menangkap kecemburuan dalam setiap tatapan Wonwoo ke arahnya, berbeda saat Wonwoo menatap Bambam.

Tapi itu bukanlah suatu hal yang merugikan untuk Minghao. Justru sebaliknya, hasratnya untuk mempermainkan emosi Wonwoo semakin besar.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"…"

"Aku dengar dari Mingyu, kau tidak bisa memasak ya?"

"…"

 _No response._

Wonwoo bahkan tak menyahut. Sejenak Minghao merasa ia seperti tengah berbicara dengan tembok. Ia pun kembali mengaduk buburnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Mingyu sangat suka memasak."

"…"

"Boleh aku bercerita sesuatu?" Tanya Minghao berusaha sabar. Wonwoo balas menatapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Silahkan saja."

 _ **Sialan kau!**_ _–_ kembali Minghao mengumpat dibalik senyum palsunya yang sangat manis dan wajahnya yang terkesan lugu.

"Tapi kau janji jangan marah ya.." Minghao sempat terkekeh. "Sebenarnya sebelum dekat denganmu, Mingyu sangat mengagumi salah satu teman kerja kami yang jago memasak. Namanya Lee Taeyong."

"…"

"Aku dan Taeyong sering berkunjung ke rumah ini. Entah untuk merayakan sesuatu atau sekedar mengisi waktu libur. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya saat melihat Mingyu dan Taeyong memasak bersama."

Minghao bersorak dalam hati saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Wonwoo. Tangannya yang tengah mencuci baskom kompres pun terhenti. Minghao jadi semakin termotivasi untuk memanas-manasinya.

"Mingyu pernah bercerita padaku jika ia sangat kagum dengan wanita yang pandai memasak, dan menurutku Mingyu memang cocok bersama dengan wanita seperti itu."

"…"

"Maksudku, seperti Taeyong. Mereka sangat serasi."

"…"

Minghao cocok terjun ke dunia seni peran. Ia sangat menjiwai. Matanya nampak menerawang jauh, seakan tengah membayangkan momen romantis Mingyu dan Taeyong yang katanya suka memasak itu.

"Namun sayang mereka tidak bersama, karena sekarang kaulah yang bersama Mingyu."

"…"

"Sungguh, kau sangat beruntung Wonwoo-ya." Tutup Minghao sembari tertawa pelan.

Tiada hujan tiada angin tiba-tiba Minghao bercerita demikian, Wonwoo masih cukup waras untuk mengerti maksud wanita itu, dan yang pasti bukan maksud yang baik meskipun ia memberikan senyum manisnya sepanjang bercerita.

Minghao dapat melihat dengan jelas rahang Wonwoo yang mengeras. Satu kosong, pikirnya.

"Minghao-ssi.."

"Ya?" Sekian lama percakapan satu arah itu berlangsung, Wonwoo akhirnya menyahut. Minghao menanggapinya dengan semangat.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, dengan santai Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di kulkas besar dapur Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Wonwoo-ssi?" Balas Minghao pura-pura heran saat melihat tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

Sebentar lagi Wonwoo pasti akan memakinya karena cemburu, pikir Minghao senang. Wanita itu akan marah-marah tak jelas sampai akhirnya Mingyu datang dan tahu seberapa buruk sifat kekasihnya itu.

Wonwoo berdecak. Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya yang tajam kini balas menatap Minghao remeh. Wonwoo tunjukan keangkuhannya, dengan gestur tubuhnya yang sombong tingkat dewa.

"Temanmu, Lee Taeyong itu…" Wonwoo dengan sengaja mengantung kalimatnya. Ia lipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu perlahan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"…istri dari Jung Jaehyun, teman satu divisi kalian di kantor kan?"

Pelan dan menohok. Wonwoo tak perlu bercerita panjang lebar untuk membuat pupil mata Minghao membesar karena terkejut. Wonwoo dengan mudah membalikan keadaan.

"Ahh… sepertinya aku memang benar."

Kini giliran Wonwoo yang terkekeh. Minghao yang memulai lebih dulu, dan dengan senang hati ia akan meladeninya sampai akhir.

"Cha Eunwoo, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun, Bambam dan kau. Aku mengenal semua teman kekasihku dengan baik."

Wonwoo hampiri Minghao perlahan.

"Sebelum kau bercerita panjang lebar pun, Mingyu telah lebih dulu bercerita padaku. Termasuk cerita tentang Jung Jaehyun, pria beruntung yang dapat menikahi Lee Taeyong, anak Direktur Utama tempat kalian bekerja."

"..dan kau punya nyali juga menyebut anak Direktur kalian yang dingin itu sebagai temanmu."

Minghao mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Wonwoo bisa saja menjabarkan semuanya dengan lebih detil, namun baginya ini saja sudah cukup untuk mematikan langkah Minghao.

"Berpikirlah dua kali sebelum berani membohongiku."

Minghao nampaknya tak pandai berbohong, atau memang pada dasarnya Wonwoo yang tak mudah dibohongi. Minghao lantas mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau benar-benar jalang, Jeon Wonwoo." Umpatnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh. Ciri khas dari seseorang yang telah kalah dalam berargumen adalah menyerang pribadi lawannya. Namun sayang, Wonwoo telah berulang kali mendapatkan serangan pribadi seperti itu. Bahkan Seungcheol, suaminya pun meneriakinya jalang.

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang telah bersuami, kau cukup percaya diri rupanya."

Kartu terakhir yang ia miliki, Minghao tak menyangka akan mengeluarkannya secepat ini. Tapi demi mengalahkan keangkuhan Wonwoo yang selangit, Minghao rela kehilangan kartunya.

Lagipula Minghao akan sangat diuntungkan di sini. Rahasia besar Wonwoo ada di tangannya sekarang dan Wonwoo pasti tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar begitu saja di hadapan Mingyu. Dengan demikian ia akan memperoleh keuntungan lebih banyak lagi dari apa yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Ada gunanya juga ia bermain-main di antara cinta segitiga Seungcheol, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu.

"Choi Seungcheol, suamimu bukan?" Minghao menyeringai. "Ahh… sepertinya aku memang benar." Ia ulang kembali kalimat yang sempat Wonwoo lemparkan padanya dengan sengaja.

Minghao memang licik, ia seperti ular.

"Apa jadinya jika Mingyu mengetahui hal ini?"

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kau akan tamat." Minghao membulatkan matanya dan secara terang-terangan menuding Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jadi berhati-hatilah denganku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Minghao yang semula gentar setelah ketahuan berbohong, kini mulai merasa di atas angin. Dalam posisi saling berhadapan, Minghao balas menatap Wonwoo remeh.

Namun tak lama, Wonwoo menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku." Ucapnya berusaha terlihat tulus. "Tapi…"

Sudah saatnya menarik wanita kurang ajar ini kembali menapak bumi, pikir Wonwoo.

"Apa jadinya jika Mingyu mengetahui usahamu untuk meracuninya?"

 **DEG!**

Wonwoo sekilas menatap ke arah panci berisi bubur panas yang meletup-letup.

"Kau yang lebih dulu tamat, Xu Minghao.."

 **SRET!**

"APA YANG-"

Minghao melebarkan matanya saat Wonwoo menarik paksa bagian depat jaket bomber yang ia kenakan. Minghao lengah dan Wonwoo berhasil merampas sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan kuning yang Minghao sembunyikan di balik jaketnya.

Minghao jelas tidak berpikir jauh ke sana. Wonwoo menatapnya seakan berkata ' _kena kau',_ hingga Minghao panik dibuatnya.

Ia pun refleks berusaha merebut kembali botol itu dari Wonwoo, namun sial baginya karena Wonwoo yang lebih tinggi itu langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau panik sekali?"

Keringat dingin langsung menetes di pelipisnya saat berpikir bahwa ia telah sepenuhnya kehabisan langkah. Kembali pupil mata Minghao membesar karena terkejut.

"Itu hanya vitamin!" Seru Minghao, sebisa mungkin berkelit dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya.

"Vitamin?"

Minghao berdecih pelan, beruntung ia dapat memutar cepat otaknya. Ia pun tertawa keras dan Wonwoo bersumpah itu adalah tawa paling sumbang yang pernah ia dengan seumur hidupnya.

"Kekasih macam apa kau ini?! Kau bahkan tak tahu jika itu adalah botol berisi vitamin C yang diberikan dokter pada Mingyu?!" Seru Minghao sembari mendelikan matanya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti sibuk dengan suamimu ya sampai-sampai tidak bisa menemani Mingyu saat ia sakit."

Minghao rasa ia hanya perlu memprovokasi Wonwoo sedikit saja dan semua kecurigaan pasti akan terlepas darinya. Namun satu hal yang lagi-lagi tak terpikir oleh Minghao, tentang seberapa nekat wanita yang dihadapinya ini.

Kembali Wonwoo menyeringai. Ia buka tutup botol itu perlahan dan tanpa ragu hendak meminumnya.

"JANGAN!"

 _ **Prang!**_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Minghao langsung merebut botol di tangan Wonwoo saat wanita itu hendak meminumnya; dan karena terlalu panik, ia pun melempar botol itu ke lantai hingga pecah.

Botol itu berisi ramuan yang Minghao dapatkan dengan mencampurkan beberapa jenis tanaman, hasilnya adalah racun tingkat menengah. Ia bahkan hanya menggunakan beberapa tetes di makanan Mingyu beberapa hari yang lalu dan pria itu terkapar lemas sekarang.

Lalu apa jadinya jika Wonwoo meminum racun itu langsung dari botolnya?

Wonwoo bisa mati dan Seungcheol tentu tak akan segan menghabisi nyawa Minghao setelah itu.

Minghao pucat membayangkannya, dan semakin pucat saat menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku dengan jelas melihatmu memasukannya pada bubur Mingyu, dan melihat kepanikanmu sekarang membuatku semakin yakin jika itu bukanlah vitamin."

Minghao menggerakan matanya random ke sana ke mari. Reaksi lama Minghao tentu membuat Wonwoo muak.

 **BRAK!**

"UHUK!"

Tanpa bisa Minghao antisipasi, Wonwoo telah membenturkan tubuhnya ke _kitchen set_ dan mencekik lehernya kuat dengan satu tangannnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja memergokimu langsung. Tapi aku lebih memilih bermain-main denganmu sebentar…"

Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan di telinga Minghao, selagi wanita berdarah _chinese_ itu menggapai-gapai tangannya dengan mata yang membola.

"Kau menyebut nama Seungcheol dengan begitu percaya diri. Aku sangat terkesan..."

"Akh.. l-l—lep-as.."

"Sepertinya kurang kuat ya?" Dengan senang hati Wonwoo menambah tenaganya.

"Sakit?"

Wajah Minghao telah sepenuhnya memerah. Oksigen terasa gagal sampai ke otaknya, dan Minghao dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang dengan aliran darahnya yang macet.

Ia ingin berteriak namun tidak sanggup. Wonwoo mencekiknya terlalu kuat.

Lagipula berteriak pun percuma. Mingyu sedang tidur di lantai atas setelah minum obat, sementara Bambam dan Yugyeom baru saja pergi ke supermarket menemani Hansol jajan.

Momentumnya sangat pas. Tak akan ada yang akan menolongnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau meracuni kekasihku.."

 **DEG**

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?"

"Ukh..uhuk..k-ku-mo—hon.."

Jangankan berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia memilih untuk memukul-mukul tubuh Wonwoo. Percuma semua otot yang ia mati-matian bentuk di _gym_ jika akhirnya ia mati di tangan wanita gila ini.

"Ahhh… tidak ingin menjawab?"

Kembali Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Tubuhnya sudah serasa lumpuh sekarang.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk merasakan dinginnya lantai penjara setelah ini."

 **BRUK!**

Wonwoo melepaskan tubuh Minghao dan seketika wanita cantik itu terhempas ke lantai. Wonwoo tersenyum sinis saat Minghao mati-matian merangkak menjauh darinya dengan napas yang memburu.

"Seungcheol!"

Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

"Dia yang menyuruhku meracuni Mingyu! Kau puas!" Seru Minghao penuh kebencian. "Aku bersumpah akan melaporkanmu pada Mingyu!"

Sudah seperti ini saja Minghao masih melawannya. Wonwoo rasanya ingin tertawa. .

"Sepertinya kau lupa jika barusan aku hampir saja membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong.." Wonwoo dengan sengaja menggertakan tulang-tulang jarinya. Minghao balas menatapnya _ngeri._

"J-jika kau menyakitiku lagi atau melaporkanku ke polisi, akan kubongkar semua kebohonganmu pada Mingyu!"

Minghao menghapus air matanya kasar. Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya remeh benar-benar menginjak harga dirinya.

"Aku akan membuat Mingyu membencimu, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Kali ini bukan hanya sebatas ingin, tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tertawa mendengar ocehan Minghao.

"Kau pikir kekasihku akan mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku punya seluruh buktinya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sakitnya yang kau rencanakan?"

 **DEG!**

"Kau pikir Mingyu akan mempercayaimu setelah aku mengatakan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Brengsek kau-"

"Aku akan membawa sampel bubur itu ke laboratorium dan dalam sekejap semua kejahatanmu akan terbongkar."

Dengan tenang, Wonwoo melipat tangannya di depan dada selagi keringat dingin telah membasahi tubuh Minghao sampai kuyup.

"Aku disuruh! Suamimu yang menyuruhku! Jadi dia pun tak akan lolos!"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Baguslah, dengan begitu dua orang yang kubenci dapat sekaligus masuk ke penjara."

Minghao memundurkan tubuhnya saat Wonwoo menghampirinya dengan aura yang sangat menakutkan. Wonwoo tundukan kepalanya untuk menatap Minghao yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Dengar baik-baik..."

"Aku tidak sudi!" Jerit Minghao berusaha tak gentar dengan intimidasi yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya.

Wanita cantik bermarga Jeon itu lantas semakin melebarkan seringaiannya saat melihat reaksi Minghao. Bagaimana cara Minghao membuang muka dan berdecih pelan, Wonwoo sangat menikmatinya.

Perlahan, Wonwoo meraih dagu Minghao dengan tangan kanannya. Ia paksa wanita itu untuk melihatnya selagi tangan kirinya meraih sesuatu dari saku jaket denim yang dikenakannya.

"Kau sembunyikan racun di balik jaketmu, maka aku sembunyikan ini di balik jaketku."

Minghao membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kejutan selanjutnya pun dimulai.

" _ **Seungcheol!"**_

" _ **Dia yang menyuruhku meracuni Mingyu! Kau puas!"**_

Sebuah rekorder kecil telah Wonwoo persiapkan dibalik jaket denim yang ia kenakan. Hanya dengan menekan tombol kecil di sana, semua pengakuan Minghao dapat terdengar dengan begitu jelas dan jernih.

Siasat Wonwoo yang tak pernah Minghao bayangkan sebelumnya. Wonwoo yang sudah mengincarnya sejak awal dan merencanakan semuanya. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di bibir Wonwoo.

Tubuh Minghao bergetar hebat. Ia telah sepenuhnya masuk dalam perangkap wanita cantik namun mengerikan itu.

"Catat ini di kepalamu…"

Minghao menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Perusahaan besar yang selama ini kau lihat dan kau kagumi itu milikku. Seungcheol hanyalah orang brengsek paling beruntung yang kuizinkan untuk mengelolanya. Jadi sewaktu-waktu aku dapat dengan mudah mengambilnya dengan semua uang yang pernah ia berikan padamu."

Minghao lemas mendengarnya.

"... dan satu lagi."

Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo menggelap. Seolah wanita itu sedang dirasuki dendam kesumat, Minghao benar-benar berpikir ia akan tamat.

"Baik Choi Seungcheol ataupun Kim Mingyu, keduanya adalah budak cintaku dan mereka tunduk padaku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau dapat bermain-main dengan mereka."

Runtuh sudah semua ego yang ia pertahankan sedari tadi. Kepercayaan dirinya lenyap, yang tersisa hanyalah rasa takut yang luar biasa, bahkan hanya untuk menatap Wonwoo saja ia tak sanggup.

Ia telah kalah telak. Ditambah dengan posisinya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, Wonwoo berdiri sementara dirinya berlutut di kakinya.

"T-tunggu.." Minghao dengan putus asa meraih kaki Wonwoo yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. "B-bagaimana dengan Jun?"

Minghao yang mengiba seperti ini sangatlah lucu di mata Wonwoo, mengingat sebelumnya seberapa gigih wanita itu menyerangnya.

"Jika kukatakan bahwa Jun adalah salah satu anjingku yang paling setia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 **DEG**

"Bahkan semua belangmu ini aku ketahui darinya."

Air mata seketika meluncur dari mata Minghao yang memerah.

"Kau pikir Jun menyukaimu?"

Wonwoo balas menatap Minghao kasihan. Ia letakan telunjuknya tepat di kening wanita itu lalu mendorongnya perlahan.

"Berkacalah."

Hancur hatinya tak bersisa. Wonwoo seakan berulang kali menancapkan belati ke dadanya.

"Ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai kenalan satu negara. Semua perhatian yang akhir-akhir ini ia tunjukan padamu serta merta hanya untuk melindungiku, karena berulang kali ia mengemis cintaku dan aku menolaknya."

Wonwoo menghentakan kakinya dan dengan mudah Minghao kembali tersungkur. Ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Wonwoo sadar ia jahat. Namun Minghao pantas mendapatkannya.

Wonwoo mengerti jika kemarahan Seungcheol tak hanya berasal dari apa yang ia dapati pagi itu, bukan semata-mata karena ia memergokinya dan Mingyu melakukan _video call;_ melainkan telah terakumulasi sejak Minghao melaporkan segalanya tentang hubungan terlarang mereka pada Seungcheol.

Lalu sebagai gantinya, Wonwoo harus merasakan penghinaan paling besar dalam hidupnya. Ia diperkosa dan diperlakukan selayaknya sampah oleh suaminya sendiri.

Wonwoo sadar jika ia tidaklah suci, ia juga pendosa, ia tidak setia karena telah berselingkuh.

Namun demi langit dan bumi, Wonwoo tak akan pernah rela membiarkan Minghao dan semua perbuatannya itu. Terlebih setelah apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada Mingyu. Wonwoo bersumpah jika Minghao akan membayar semuanya.

Seratus kali bahkan seribu kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang ia dan Mingyu rasakan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tunggu saja pembalasan dariku, Xu Minghao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Prosaic Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aiiiiiihhhhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini!

Gilak! Gilak! Sebelumnya aku mau fangirling dulu wkwkwkwk! Jeon Wonwoo apa apaan kamuh di live lagu flower kemaren hah?!

Padahal udah liat versi ideal cutnya tapi tetep aja pas di MAMA kemaren tuh! *sibuk ngatur napas saking udah megap-megap dari kemaren, nontonin ga berhenti wkwkwkwkwk

Kenapa juga Hao di live itu meliuk-meliuknya badasssss abis! *makin nangis darah* gilak sih Dino bikin coreonya *noona bangga nak wkwkwkwk

Flower tuh sebenernya lagu favorit banget, aku juga udah bilang deh kayanya di author note sebelumnya kalo aku sering dengerin lagu ini pas lagi bikin FF Prosaic, karena kalo bayangin rapp-nya Wonwoo Seungcheol Hao plus nyanyinya Jeonghan tuh, PROSAIC BANGET! *lebay abis wkwkwk

Plus suara menggelegarnya Seungkwan yaaa si anak julid wkwkwk

Back to the laptop! Buat yang kemarin nanyain moment Meanie wkwkwk aku sengaja bikin Mingyu gercep aja langsung ngajak Wonwoo maen rumah rumahan ya, ga pake lama-lama wkwkwk karena aku tau pasti readers udah gondok sama Bapak Choi wkwkwkk

DAN! kayanya aku bakalan nonstop bikin adegan gulat nih wkwkwkwk sekarang gulat Wonwoo Minghao wkwkk

Komen dong readers di review soal chapter ini~ apa pendapat readers tentang part lamaran Meanie, terus tentang Hao yang gilak ya ini ciwi maen racun aja anak orang cuma buat dapertin duit sama jabatan wkwkk

Hao nih kayanya satu titisan ya sama Seungcheol wkwkwk

Terus gimana pendapat readers tentang part berantemnya Hao Wonwoo wkwwk

Ciwi ciwi biasanya berantem jambak-jambakan yes, Wonwoo mah beda, doi langsung maen cekek kalo berantem kwkwkwk kalo kata Mbak Jennie, Wonwoo tuh yeppeu janghan SAVAGE~ *tsaaaaaaah *joget bareng blackpink wkwkwk

Terakhir, nantikan gulatnya Mingyu Seungcheol *dara spoiler wkwkwkwkwk

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO : leeseungyeon/ mingyuwaifeu/ jeonnram/ xiaobee97/ naintin2/ Nadhefuji/ Dazzpicable/ PGKim/ harimingyu/ fbsls/ Guest/ daebaektaeluv/ and you~**

Ga tau kenapa makin kesini readersnya makin menurun, yang review juga makin sedikit wkwkwk kadang ga sebanding sama aku mikirin lanjutan ceritanya wkwk andaikan FFN mau ngasih bayaran gitu untuk FF sinetron ini *PLAK *becanda wkwwk

Doakan semoga aku sanggup menyelesaikannya sampai akhir~

Terima Kasih~ Have a nice day~

Dara


	12. Special Chapter 3 : Lee Jihoon

"JEON WONWOO!"

Lee Jihoon menjerit keras tak terima ke arah Wonwoo yang berlari kabur setelah berhasil mengerjainya.

Baru saja, Wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang terkejut mengatakan bahwa ada cicak belang-belang merayap di bahu Jihoon saat ia bersandar di pohon sambil mendengarkan musik. Jihoon yang dasarnya sangat takut dengan reptil kecil itu pun langsung menengok, menjerit, dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya heboh.

Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun di bahunya. Ia lihat Wonwoo yang justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya, hingga Jihoon sadar bahwa ia baru saja dikerjai gadis jahil itu.

"Tunggu Wonwoo! Ish! Awas kau ya!" Umpat Jihoon kesal.

Wonwoo terus berlari mengitari pekarangan rumahnya yang luas, jarak mereka cukup jauh sampai ia melewati pintu utama rumahnya.

"Nona Wonwoo jangan berlarian." Tak dihiraukannya peringatan halus dari beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang dilewatinya, Wonwoo masih berlari dengan Jihoon yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"Wonwoo!"

 **BRUK!**

Wonwoo sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dan malangnya Jihoon, gadis mungil itu jatuh terpelanting setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon seketika _blank._ Hidungnya nyeri sekali setelah bertubrukan keras dengan sesuatu. Ia yakin itu adalah dada laki-laki, karena terasa dari ototnya yang keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jihoon, kau kenapa?"

Jihoon meringis pelan. Matanya menangkap dua orang lelaki, satu orang –yang pasti adalah orang yang ditabraknya- tengah berjongkok mengkhawatirkannya, dan seorang lagi ia kenal sebagai kakak Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol _Oppa.."_ Jihoon sempat menundukan kepalanya ke arah Seungcheol yang berdiri di depannya sembari melipat dada, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya beralih pada lelaki yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan, Seungcheol-ah."

Seungcheol berdecak pelan melihat Jihoon.

"Wonwoo berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Kalian ini jangan berlarian, kalau jatuh sakit kan?" Seungcheol malah dengan cerewetnya mengomel.

Jihoon yang masih memegangi hidungnya yang memerah hanya bisa menunduk. Ingin sekali ia menjawab omelan Seungcheol, namun Jihoon ingat bahwa salahnya juga karena berlarian di kediaman keluarga Jeon ini.

Plus Jeon Wonwoo sahabat jahilnya yang justru menghilang dan membuatnya terjebak di antara dua lelaki dewasa ini.

"Hidungmu sakit sekali ya?" Jihoon tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya. Lelaki yang ditabraknya itupun ikut meringis, ia nampak menyesal.

Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf, ia bantu Jihoon berdiri.

"Eoh! Jihoon kau kenapa?!"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja muncul, tanpa dosa ia datang dan menyeru keras tepat di telinga Seungcheol. Sang kakak yang terkejut pun refleks memukul bokong Wonwoo keras dengan map kertas yang dibawanya.

 **PLAK!**

"Ish! _Oppa_!" Wonwoo mengaduh kencang. Seungcheol sampai mengernyit, telinganya lagi-lagi berdengung mendengar jeritan Wonwoo.

"Jihoon jatuh karena mengejarmu! Makanya jangan berlarian bodoh!" Seungcheol balas berteriak.

"Yak! Kau yang bodoh! _Pabbo Oppa_!"

 **DUAGH!**

"ARGHHH! WONWOO!"

"Rasakan!" Wonwoo dengan senang hati balas menendang bokong Seungcheol. Lalu melenggang melewati sang kakak menuju Jihoon yang masih duduk melongo melihatnya.

"Permisi ya Soonyoung _Oppa_ , aku mau ajak Jihoonnie ke kamarku."

Langsung saja Wonwoo menyeret Jihoon yang masih bingung melihat kelakuannya dan Seungcheol sebelumnya. Seungcheol sampai membungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit. Namun ia ingat cerita Wonwoo soal tanda sayangnya pada Seungcheol.

Saling pukul bokong, katanya.

"Ish! Wonwoo! Awas kau ya!" Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, seperti hendak meninju sang adik.

Wonwoo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Seungcheol sebagai balasannya; dan tak berbeda dengan Jihoon, lelaki yang Wonwoo panggil 'Soonyoung _Oppa'_ itu juga tak kalah bingung melihat kelakuan aneh kakak beradik ini.

"Dasar anak itu!"

Soonyoung berdecak pelan. "Wonwoo berani menendangmu?" Ucapnya takjub dengan keberanian Wonwoo yang semakin membuat Seungcheol kesal.

Seungcheol memutar matanya malas. "Dia memang menyebalkan!" Gerutu Seungcheol sembari menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

Wonwoo pasti bermain di halaman depan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, akibatnya belakang celana Seungcheol kotor karena terkena tendangannya.

"Gadis mungil itu temannya?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Ya, Namanya Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung pandangi Wonwoo yang berjalan cepat menaiki tangga bersama Jihoon yang mengikutinya. Jihoon sempat menarik tangannya dari Wonwoo dan mereka berdebat kecil di tengah tangga.

Soonyoung tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Adikmu dan temannya lucu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Special Chapter : Lee Jihoon.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

"Wonwoo-ya, dia siapa?"

Jihoon seakan lupa dengan kejahilan Wonwoo saat di pekarangan rumah tadi, karena tepat setelah mereka masuk ke kamar Wonwoo yang luas, ia langsung bertanya.

Wonwoo sedang melepaskan kausnya hingga bra merahrenda yang dikenakannya terlihat. Wonwoo lempar kaus yang basah karena keringat itu ke pojok ruangan tempat bak pakaian kotornya berada. Gadis cantik puteri tunggal keluarga Jeon itu lalu menoleh ke arah Jihoon.

"Dia teman kakakku. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung."

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari menggumamkan nama Kwon Soonyoung beberapa kali, seperti sedang mengingat nama lelaki yang menurutnya tampan itu.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil handuk bersih. "Kau mau mandi juga?" Tawarnya dan dijawab nanti saja oleh Jihoon.

Gadis mungil itu sepertinya masih penasaran dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kau tadi kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan tadi." Jihoon mengangkat bahunya "Lebih tepatnya aku yang menabraknya."

"Eiyyy.. seperti di drama saja kalian itu!" Ledek Wonwoo sembari memainkan handuknya. Jihoon yang tak terima diledek lantas melepar Wonwoo dengan bantal kecil bentuk kepala beruang di dekatnya ke arah Wonwoo.

Bukannya marah, Wonwoo justru tertawa dan semakin meledeknya Jihoon.

"Hidungku sakit tahu! Dadanya keras sekali seperti batu!" Keluh Jihoon pura-pura kesal agar Wonwoo berhenti meledeknya.

"Wah! Tentu saja! Ia kan seorang koreografer!" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lucu. "Dadanya pasti berotot karena terlalu sering menari! Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom!"

Wonwoo selalu saja antusias saat sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Jihoon. Ia bahkan ikut menirukan _dance_ dari boygroup idolanya saat bercerita tentang Soonyoung yang seorang koreografer.

Ingat, jika Wonwoo sudah melepas kausnya dan hanya mengenakan bra merah dan celana jeans saja karena ia sedang bersiap mau mandi. Untung saja badannya bagus, Jihoon jadinya tak protes. Ia justru refleks ikut membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita Wonwoo.

Profesi sebagai koregrafer tentu sangatlah keren bagi anak sekolah menengah atas seperti mereka.

"Benarkah?"

" _Heol!_ Ia bahkan pernah ditawari bekerja di Starlight Entertaiment!"

"Apa?!" Jika saja mata manusia dapat menggelinding keluar karena terkejut, mata Jihoon pasti sudah menggelinding sekarang saking terkejutnya.

Wonwoo jadi semakin yakin jika sahabatnya itu pastilah terpesona pada Soonyoung, sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali melihat lelaki Kwon itu tiba di rumahnya.

"Namun sayang sekali Soonyoung _Oppa_ menolak tawaran itu."

Bagaikan baru saja diterbangkan ke langit lalu jatuh secara tiba-tiba, Jihoon entah kenapa merasa sakit sekali. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya mendadak lesu.

Wonwoo lantas menghentikan gerakan-gerakan konyolnya dan balas menatap Jihoon tak kalah lesu.

"Ayahku menawarkan jabatan yang cukup bagus untuk Soonyoung _Oppa_ di kantor, dan sebagai bentuk pengabdiannya pada keluargaku, ia menerima tawaran ayahku."

Tanpa sadar membuat Jihoon melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Jadi ia menolak tawaran dari Starlight Entertaiment karena memilih bekerja di kantor ayahmu?"

"Begitulah, mulai minggu depan ia akan bekerja di sana bersama dengan Seungcheol _Oppa."_

Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa jika Soonyoung seperti mengabaikan _passion-_ nya. Menari pasti sangatlah berarti untuknya, pikir Jihoon. Soonyoung bahkan sampai ditawari bekerja di agensi ternama di negara ini namun ia menolaknya, dan entah pantas atau tidak Jihoon menyayangkan pilihan Soonyoung.

"Mengapa banyak sekali orang yang mengabdi pada keluargamu?" Tanya Jihoon penasaran.

Ia tak lagi berpikir bahwa Wonwoo akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan sarkasnya, karena ia tahu Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang mudah tersinggung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Gadis cantik bermarga Jeon itu pun mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin untuk yang satu ini karena semua biaya pendidikan Soonyoung _Oppa_ ditanggung oleh ayahku, termasuk pendidikan S2-nya di Jepang."

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Balas budi, Jihoon sudah dapat jawabannya sekarang.

"Tapi Jihoon-ah."

"Hm?"

Jihoon menatap ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang melepas celana jeansnya, memperlihatkan celana dalam merah yang senada dengan branya. Gadis itu punya kebiasaan sebelum mandi selalu melepas seluruh pakaiannya di luar kamar mandi, bukannya di dalam. Jihoon sudah sangat terbiasa melihat kebiasaan aneh sahabatnya itu.

Wonwoo balas menatap Jihoon setelah kembali berhasil melempar celana jeansnya ke bak pakaian kotor.

"Kau kan salah satu _trainee_ di Starlight Entertaiment. Jika saja Soonyoung _Oppa_ menerima tawaran menjadi koreografer di sana, kau pasti sudah jadi anak muridnya!" Wonwoo berkata sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ia pasti akan mengajarimu menari seperti ini! _AJU NICE_!" Kembali Wonwoo menirukan gaya menari _idol group_ favoritnya, SEVENTEEN, dengan tubuh kakunya itu.

"Saat nanti kau melakukan kesalahan, ia akan mengajarimu sambil berkata 'Seperti ini gerakannya Jihoonnie'"

Rona merah perlahan menjalar di pipi Jihoon, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Bukan karena Wonwoo yang menari-nari bodoh hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam. Tapi karena khayalan liarnya tentang Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kau nanti akan memanggilnya Pelatih Kwon~ _"_

BUGH!

"Sudah mandi sana!"

Jihoon kembali melempari Wonwoo dengan beberapa bantal boneka berkali-kali, sampai Wonwoo masuk ke kamar mandi kamarnya dengan perut yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu, bulan bertemu bulan, dan tahun telah berganti, tak terasa sudah dua tahun lamanya Jihoon menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang trainee di Starlight Entertaiment. Jihoon adalah satu dari sekian banyak remaja beruntung yang berkesempatan menjadi bagian dari agensi ternama yang telah melahirkan banyak bintang di dunia hiburan Korea Selatan itu.

Suaranya yang bagus dan kemampuannya dalam bermusik membuat Jihoon bertahan di tengah kerasnya kehidupan seorang trainee. Demi mengejar cita-cita sebagai _idol,_ Jihoon bahkan rela meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan tinggal di Seoul seorang diri.

Ia juga kehilangan banyak waktunya untuk bersenang-senang selayaknya remaja seusianya. Pagi hingga menjelang sore hari, Jihoon pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Lalu sore hingga larut malam ia akan berlatih, entah itu latihan vokal, _dance,_ bahkan akting.

Ia biasanya diberi waktu libur seminggu sekali untuk pulang ke rumah atau bermain ke luar. Berhubung Jihoon berasal dari kampung, waktu liburnya biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain di rumah Wonwoo yang besarnya menyerupai kastil.

Namun untuk kali ini Jihoon memilih untuk tidak menikmati waktu liburnya. Ada _project_ besar yang harus ia lalui bulan ini sebagai bentuk dari evaluasi para _trainee,_ jadi ia harus berlatih lebih keras dari sudah dua tahun, Jihoon tetap harus mengikuti evaluasi, bahkan seniornya yang sudah tujuh tahun menjadi _trainee_ pun tetap menjalaninya.

"Waktunya istirahat."

Jihoon menghela napas lega, waktu istirahat siang telah tiba. Ia biasanya diberi waktu satu setengah jam untuk istirahat sebelum melanjutkan ke sesi latihan berikutnya.

Gadis mungil itu biasa beristirahat dengan beberapa orang temannya, namun berhubung ini hari libur, tak banyak temannya yang datang latihan. Jadilah Jihoon menikmati makan siangnya sendiri hari ini.

Ia berjalan menuju kafetaria. Jihoon tak ahli dalam menari, ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan mengingat gerakan, jadi selagi berjalan ia gerak-gerakan tangannya mengingat koreografi lagu yang sedang ia pelajari, sampai..

 **BRUK!**

Jihoon menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Seakan takdir selalu membawanya untuk bertabrakan dengan orang yang sama, Jihoon terkejut setengah mati.

"S-Soonyoung _Oppa.."_

Setelah sekian lama sejak terakhir kali Jihoon melihatnya di kediaman keluarga Jeon, mereka kembali bertemu. Soonyoung tersenyum ke arahnya. Lebar sekali sampai matanya serasa menghilang.

"Halo Jihoonnie." Sapanya hangat dan ramah.

Beruntung Jihoon masih ingat caranya bernapas dengan benar, setidaknya sampai Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jihoon agar ia tak terjatuh.

Ketampanan Kwon Soonyoung benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Soonyoung terlihat dewasa dengan setelan celana bahan dan kemeja tangan panjang bergarisnya yang formal. Sementara kali ini, Soonyoung terlihat mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan _Highlight!_ yang dipadukan dengan jaket denim, _ripped jeans,_ dan _sneakers_ putihyang lebih _casual_ dan _trendy_.

 _Same face but in the different vibe._ Jihoon sampai terkesima melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau sedang lakukan di sini?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah sekian lama terdiam. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung lirih. "Aku _trainee_ di sini."

Soonyoung sempat membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Jihoon mengangguk malu. Selama ini hampir tak ada orang yang seantusias ini mendengar jawaban itu, karena kedua orang tuanya sendiri sempat menentang keinginan Jihoon untuk menjadi trainee.

Sejauh ini hanya Wonwoo dan ditambah dengan Soonyoung yang sumringah mendengar jawabannya.

" _Oppa_ sendiri? _"_ Tanya Jihoon balik. Sekedar basa-basi untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, hingga tanpa sadar ia melirik ke arah map yang Soonyoung bawa di tangan kanannya.

Senyum lebar langsung terbit di wajah Jihoon, ia sampai berani menatap wajah sumringah Soonyoung saat menemukan ada logo resmi agensinya di map yang Soonyoung bawa.

" _Oppa."_ Jihoon sangat berharap jika dugaannya benar.

"Aku akan bekerja di sini sebagai koreografer mulai minggu depan."

Jihoon tak mampu menutupi rasa senangnya sekarang. Soonyoung sampai terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis mungil dihadapannya ini. Jihoon sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan di matanya, sama seperti Wonwoo.

"Kau sedang istirahat?"

"I-iya."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama di kafetaria?"

Jihoon rasa ini adalah hari paling beruntung dalam hidupnya.

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

"Wonwoo cerita padaku, ia bilang _Oppa_ bekerja di perusahaan Paman Jeon." Jihoon membuka pembicaraannya setelah Soonyoung meletakan sumpitnya di atas meja.

Lelaki tampan bermarga Kwon itu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan pembuka Jihoon. Sedari tadi mereka diam, keduanya baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon sama-sama menghormati kemungkinan salah satu di antara mereka tak ingin bicara saat makan.

Padahal untuk Soonyoung sendiri ia tak masalah jika ingin berbincang selagi makan, namun ia khawatir jika Jihoon tidak menyukainya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu gadis mungil itu berbicara lebih dulu.

"Wonwoo banyak bercerita tentangku padamu?"

"Uhuk!"

Jihoon tiba-tiba saja tersedak sesuatu, padahal ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu dari Soonyoung. Entah kenapa dengan gadis itu, Soonyoung refleks menyodorkan gelas jus jeruk milik Jihoon ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya cepat setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Setampan itukah Kwon Soonyoung sampai Jihoon tersedak ludahnya sendiri? Atau mungkin karena pertanyaan mendadak lelaki itu?

Jihoon menundukan kepalanya malu. Takut Soonyoung berpikir bahwa ia mengorek-ngorek informasi dari Wonwoo. Seharusnya Jihoon memulai percakapan mereka dengan pertanyaan umum saja, bukan pertanyaan spesifik seperti itu. Jihoon mengutuk dirinya keras.

"Jadi?"

"Ya?" Jihoon melongo dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut yang terbuka.

Soonyoung pikir, seorang _trainee_ haruslah supel dan cerewet seperti beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Namun sepertinya Jihoon berbeda, ia terlihat pemalu. Rasanya di usianya yang ke-27 tahun ini, baru ia temui remaja sepolos Jihoon yang canggung, kikuk, dan mudah merona pipinya.

"Jadi, apa Wonwoo bercerita banyak tentangku padamu?"

Jihoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Tamat sudah, Soonyoung pasti sudah bisa membaca gelagatnya yang aneh. Soonyoung pasti berpikir bahwa Jihoon adalah _stalker_ yang memanfaatkan Wonwoo sebagai sumber informasi.

"Tidak juga.."

"Benarkah?"

"Wonwoo hanya bercerita tentang _Oppa_ yang mendapat penawaran dari Paman Jeon. Kebetulan Wonwoo tahu bahwa aku _trainee_ di sini, jadi ia bercerita juga soal _Oppa_ yang mendapat penawaran bekerja di Starlight." Jelas Jihoon berusaha senatural mungkin.

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau nampak senang aku menerima bekerja di sini?"

Sesulit apapun ia harus tetap terlihat tenang, agar tidak semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Jihoon sempat menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Iya, karena aku kurang suka dengan guru koreografi kami. Dia terlalu galak."

Soonyoung tergelak. Jihoon sengaja memelankan suaranya, seakan takut perkataannya di dengar oleh orang lain di kafetaria. Tak salah Soonyoung menilai Jihoon lucu.

Sementara Jihoon menghela napas lega. Ia berhasil membuat alasan yang bagus dan meyakinkan. Tidak lucu bukan jika ia berkata jujur bahwa alasan ia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Soonyoung lagi setelah pertemuan mereka di kediaman Jeon.

" _ **Kau kan salah satu trainee di Starlight Entertaiment. Jika saja Soonyoung Oppa menerima tawaran menjadi koreografer di sana, kau pasti sudah jadi anak muridnya!"**_

Perkataan Wonwoo, dan candaan sahabat karibnya yang bodoh itu tiba tiba saja melintas di kepala Jihoon. Alhasil rona merah di pipinya kini semakin melebar menuju telinganya.

"Bukankah pelatih yang galak itu bagus?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak juga.."

Soonyoung tebak, Jihoon pasti tipikal _trainee_ yang justru _down_ setelah dimarahi oleh pelatihnya. Padahal menurut Soonyoung itu bagus, agar kedepannya Jihoon tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi dan lebih semangat berlatih.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku bekerja di sini bukan untuk menggantikan Pelatih Bae Yoon Jung."

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya Soonyoung benar-benar mempercayai alasannya. Betapa hebatnya ia bisa berbohong pada Soonyoung. Pelatih Bae memang galak, namun baru saja kemarin ia memuji _progress_ Jihoon dalam menari.

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan pelatihnya itu, ia hanya beralasan saja. Jihoon tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ternyata bukan hanya kemampuan menarinya yang meningkat sedikit demi sedikit, tapi kemampuan aktingnya juga.

"Aku hanya akan bekerja di hari libur, karena aku masih harus bekerja di perusahaan ayah Wonwoo bersama Seungcheol." Jelas Soonyoung. "Aku juga akan lebih fokus pada _trainee_ laki-laki daripada perempuan. Seperti itu kontraknya."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Ia seperti memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Jihoon, entah untuk alasan apa pastinya, ia hanya ingin saja.

Jihoon lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika aku punya waktu luang, kita bisa berlatih bersama agar kemampuanmu semakin meningkat. Kau mau?"

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak berharap akan bisa berlatih bersama atau dengan kata lain 'diajari' oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon sudah cukup senang dengan keputusan Soonyoung bekerja di Starlight. Dengan demikian lelaki itu tetap bisa menyalurkan _passion-_ nya dalam menari, namun tetap bisa mengabdi pada keluarga Jeon –meskipun Jihoon sendiri tak mengerti pengabdian apa yang dimaksud sebenarnya-.

Namun saat mendengar penawaran itu, tentu Jihoon tak akan menolak. Kedepannya mungkin mereka bisa berhubungan dengan baik.

"Tentu saja, jika kau tidak keberatan Soonyoung _Oppa."_

Soonyoung tersenyum, lagi-lagi saking lebarnya ia tersenyum, matanya sampai tak terlihat. Jihoon mulai menyukai senyum itu dan berniat untuk terus melihatnya mulai sekarang.

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

Tanggung jawabnya di kantor yang cukup besar ditambah dengan kewajibannya untuk melatih para _trainee_ yang siap debut, membuat Soonyoung benar-benar sibuk sekarang.

Namun ia berusaha menikmati waktunya dengan sebaik mungkin. Soonyoung sangat mensyukuri apa yang ia lalui sekarang, karena di satu sisi ia bisa terus bekerja untuk membalas budi baik ayah Wonwoo namun di sisi lainnya ia tetap bisa menyalurkan _passion-_ nya dalam menari. Sehingga, meskipun lelah, lelaki tampan itu tetap bisa tersenyum tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikitpun.

Soonyoung benar-benar seorang pekerja keras. Salah satu hal yang membuat Jihoon semakin kagum dengannya.

Terhitung sudah hampir setengah tahun Soonyoung bergabung bersama Starlight Entertaiment, dan mereka semakin dekat. Soonyoung memang berkata bahwa ia hanya akan datang di hari libur, tapi kenyataannya, lelaki itu seringkali datang di hari-hari biasa.

Jika tidak lembur di kantor, ia akan datang ke agensi di malam hari untuk menyapa para _trainee_ dan memperhatikan _progress_ latihan mereka.

Selain itu tentu saja untuk menemui Jihoon. Entah itu untuk latihan bersama seperti yang ia janjikan pada Jihoon sebelumnya, atau sekedar makan malam bersama dan mengantar Jihoon pulang ke _dorm._

Jihoon akan selalu merona tiap kali mengingat keakrabannya dengan sang pelatih.

Jennie, salah satu teman trainee-nya bahkan pernah berkata _**"Kau itu berniat untuk membuat skandal masa lalu saat kau debut nanti ya?"**_

Jihoon hampir saja melempar gadis cantik itu dengan sandal, sementara Jennie hanya tertawa keras. Memang tidak ada larangan dari agensinya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk selama masa _trainee._ Namun setelah memutuskan untuk menjadi _trainee_ –yang nantinya akan debut- Jihoon berkomitmen untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Jihoon tak ingin jika nantinya hubungan asmaranya dengan siapapun itu menjadi penghalang untuk karir yang susah payah ia rintis sejak dua tahun lalu. Oleh sebab itu ia menghindari hubungan yang di masa depan nanti bisa saja menjadi skandal.

Namun soal kedekatannya dengan Soonyoung Jihoon pikir adalah sebuah pengecualian. Lagipula mereka tidak sedekat itu, meskipun banyak orang di sekitar mereka mulai merasa bahwa perhatian Soonyoung dan antusiasme Jihoon membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang yang tengah kasmaran.

Jennie bahkan sampai menyatakan pendapatnya soal Soonyoung yang secara terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya sedang berusaha menyangkalnya. Lagipula belum tentu juga Soonyoung menyukainya. Mungkin pria itu memang pada dasarnya perhatian. Jihoon hanya tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak, atau merasa terlalu percaya diri.

Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri juga jika semua tingkah Soonyoung menambah pikirannya. Ia jadi lebih sering merenung, seperti halnya saat ini. Setelah selesai berlatih, ia tidak langsung pulang. Ia duduk di ruang latihan sendirian sembari memandangi ponselnya.

Soonyoung baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa ia tak datang hari ini dan meminta maaf.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Tak ada kewajiban sebenarnya bagi lelaki itu untuk memberi kabar. Namun ia tetap melakukannya. Perasaan Jihoon sampai jungkir balik karenanya, dan semakin tak karuan saat pintu ruang latihan tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

Jihoon hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat Soonyoung berdiri di sana dengan dua kaleng _cola_ dan sekotak _pizza_ ukuran sedang.

"Kejutan untukmu." Senyumnya yang khas pun terlihat dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jihoon terpesona dengan lelaki berstatus pelatihnya itu.

Nampaknya sekeras apapun Jihoon menyangkal, tetap saja pada akhirnya Jihoon semakin yakin bahwa Soonyoung memang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

"Wonwoo bertanya padaku kemarin."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung. Jihoon berhenti mengunyah saat Soonyoung memulai percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau sekarang sangat jarang main ke rumahnya meskipun di hari libur." Soonyoung membuka kaleng _cola_ miliknya sembari tersenyum membayangkan wajah cemberut Wonwoo. "Ia bertanya, apa kau sesibuk itu sekarang?"

Jihoon meringis. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia mengatakan bahwa alasan ia menjadi _sok_ sibuk sekalipun di hari libur seperti ini lantaran ingin bertemu Soonyoung?

"Akhir-ahir ini sepertinya kau memang sudah jarang pergi ke rumah Wonwoo. Seungcheol juga menanyakanmu."

Soonyoung langsung teringat curhatan Seungcheol soal adiknya yang uring-uringan karena teman bermainnya sibuk. Wonwoo pasti lucu sekali saat sedang seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung tersenyum membayangkannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya, sibuk memutar otaknya keras mencari alasan.

"Aku ingin cepat debut seperti Jennie."

Alasan yang cukup bagus sekalipun Jihoon tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang ingin cepat debut seperti halnya Jennie, temannya. Namun itu hanyalah alasan kesekian saja. Bertemu Soonyoung dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di tengah kesibukan lelaki itu adalah alasan yang utama –karena belum tentu Jihoon bisa bertemu dengan Soonyoung jika ia pergi main ke rumah Wonwoo.

"Oleh sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk berlatih lebih keras." Lanjut Jihoon.

Soonyoung terdiam. Jihoon balas menatapnya serius. Ada ambisi yang cukup besar di mata gadis mungil itu, Soonyoung dapat melihatnya.

"Berlatihlah lebih keras. Tetap semangat dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Soonyoung tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Jihoon lembut.

Jihoon bahkan tak protes saat Soonyoung melakukannya dengan tangan yang kotor bekas pizza, pipinya justru merona.

"Terima kasih, _Oppa.."_

"Tapi kau juga tetap harus ingat dengan kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa istirahat."

Lelaki itu selalu saja mengingatkannya untuk berlatih keras dan menjaga kesehatan. Dua hal yang tidak pernah Jihoon bosan mendengarnya.

"Kau juga harus jaga kesehatanmu, _Oppa."_

Jihoon agak menyesal sebenarnya karena baru sekarang ia berani menunjukan kekhawatirannya pada Soonyoung. Padahal sudah lama sekali ia takut Soonyoung kelelahan karena pekerjaan di kantor dan agensi.

"Sesibuk apapun, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu _._ Makanlah yang teratur, dan jangan lupa istirahat."

Soonyoung cukup tersentuh dengan perhatian Jihoon. Hatinya terasa hangat.

Jihoon menundukan kepalanya cepat. Lewat matanya, Soonyoung seperti tengah mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh yang membuatnya salah tingkah. Soonyoung pun terkekeh pelan melihat Jihoon yang tersipu. Tak salah memang jika sejak awal ia menilai sahabat Wonwoo ini sebagai gadis yang menggemaskan.

"Sepertinya kita punya masalah yang sama. Terlalu sibuk." Soonyoung tergelak. Ia minum _cola-_ nya sampai habis separuh.

"Minggu ini aku libur, kita bisa pergi bersama ke rumah Wonwoo. Kau bisa bermain bersamanya dan aku bisa menemui Seungcheol. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jihoon ingat jika minggu ini adalah masa tenang dari _boygroup_ asuhan Soonyoung. Mereka akan debut dua minggu lagi dan agensi sengaja memberi masa tenang pada _boygroup_ tersebutbeserta seluruh pelatih yang bertanggung jawab; termasuk Soonyoung.

Lalu menghabiskan waktu libur mereka di rumah Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang buruk. Bagi Jihoon, rumah konglomerat itu bahkan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan taman bermain, meskipun tak sampai ada _roller coaster_ di dalamnya.

Jihoon pun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Bagus! Wonwoo pasti senang kau datang!" Seru Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyadari betul perhatian Soonyoung pada Wonwoo. Gadis cantik itu mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang, terutama Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Keluhannya soal hari-harinya yang membosankan karena kesibukan Jihoon, pasti membuat dua lelaki ini kalang kabut.

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat pada cerita Wonwoo soal Soonyoung.

" _Oppa…"_

"Ya?"

"Wonwoo pernah bercerita padaku soal pengabdianmu pada keluarga Jeon. Bolehkah aku mengetahui soal itu?"

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak. Ia tatap Jihoon yang nampak penasaran, namun tetap menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terkesan seperti terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Jihoonnie." Ucapnya tidak keberatan.

"Kau tahu Hyunwoo?" Tanya Soonyoung seakan bersiap memulai ceritanya.

Jihoon berusaha mencari nama yang Soonyoung sebutkan itu dalam ingatannya. Namun tidak ada. Jihoon tidak mengingatnya, sampai Soonyoung menyebutkan kata kuncinya.

"Ia adalah kakak kandung Wonwoo."

Jihoon menepuk tangannya cepat, akhirnya ia ingat.

Wonwoo pernah bercerita jika seharusnya ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki selain Seungcheol. Namun pada saat Jihoon bertanya di mana kakak laki-lakinya itu sekarang berada, Wonwoo menjawab jika kakaknya itu ada di surga.

Namanya Jeon Hyunwoo.

"Sebuah kecelakaan mobil membuat ibu Wonwoo keguguran." Cerita Soonyoung. "Ayah dan ibu Wonwoo sangat terpukul dan merasa bersalah dengan kejadian itu. Lalu untuk menebus rasa bersalah mereka atas kematian Hyunwoo, mereka memutuskan membuka yayasan sosial untuk membiayai pendidikan banyak anak laki-laki dari keluarga tidak mampu di banyak kota."

"Aku adalah salah satunya. Seluruh pendidikanku ditanggung oleh mereka. Dari mulai pendidikan dasar sampai aku memperoleh gelar Master di Jepang."

Jihoon mengabaikan pizza-nya dan mendengarkan cerita Soonyoung dengan seksama.

"Mereka sangat dermawan. Mereka bantu anak-anak tidak mampu sepertiku untuk meraih mimpi. Aku bisa merasakan pendidikan dan hidup yang layak berkat mereka, bahkan sampai merasakan bagaimana sekolah di luar negeri yang semula kupikir itu mustahil."

Mata Soonyoung nampak menerawang jauh, membayangkan setiap anugerah yang Tuhan berikan lewat pasangan suami istri itu pada hidupnya yang dahulu melarat.

"Mereka juga tahu bahwa menari adalah bakat alamiahku. Mereka tidak menghalangiku untuk menyalurkan bakatku itu dan mereka juga sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa aku ditawari pekerjaan di agensi ini tanpa perlu aku melamarnya."

Soonyoung menelan pizza terakhirnya terlebih dahulu sebelumnya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun aku sadari bahwa bekerja sekeras apapun di agensi ini tidak akan cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah dengan memanfaatkan pendidikan yang kudapatkan untuk mengabdi di perusahaan mereka." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Aku merasa bahwa memajukan perusahaan milik keluarga Jeon adalah tujuan hidupku. Termasuk mempertahankan kesuksesannya setelah ayah Wonwoo tidak ada nanti."

"Sekalipun mereka sendiri tidak pernah memintaku untuk membalas budi baik mereka. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon adalah orang paling tulus yang pernah kukenal, Jihoonnie.." Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Mereka jadikan aku lelaki yang kuat dan percaya diri. Sekarang, aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri, ibuku, dan kelak keluargaku nanti berkat modal besar yang mereka berikan padaku sejak kecil."

Jihoon terharu mendengarnya.

Ia juga merasakan bagaimana baiknya perlakuan ayah dan ibu Wonwoo terhadapnya. Selama tinggal sendirian di Seoul, mereka lah sosok orang tua terdekat yang memperhatikan Jihoon.

Mereka juga mau jauh-jauh berkunjung ke rumah sederhana Jihoon di kampung dengan membawa banyak hadiah dan makanan sebagai bentuk salam perkenalan pada orang tua Jihoon

Ayah Wonwoo, konglomerat itu tanpa ragu pergi bersama ayah Jihoon, ikut berkeringat memanen buah dan sayur di ladang. Sementara Ibu Wonwoo menyambut sukacita kiriman balasan dari ibu Jihoon meskipun itu hanya paket berisi kue tradisional yang tak seberapa jumlah dan harganya.

Status sebagai orang kaya tidak lantas membuat mereka merasa berada di atas langit. Mereka membumi. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jihoon rasakan mereka meremehkan orang lain berdasarkan statusnya sebagaimana gambaran orang kaya di drama-drama televisi.

Sedikit banyak Jihoon merasa bersalah karena sempat menganggap ayah Wonwoo menghalangi karir Soonyoung. Jika Jihoon berada di posisi Soonyoung pun, ia tak akan ragu untuk mengabaikan karir bermusiknya untuk membalas kebaikan ayah dan ibu Wonwoo.

Mereka orang yang sangat baik.

Jihoon tersenyum. "Lalu pekerjaanku di agensi ini kau buat hanya sebagai sampingan saja?" Canda Jihoon. Soonyoung lantas tertawa mendengarnya.

Jihoon usahakan akan perbincangannya dengan Soonyoung tidak terlalu kaku dan serius. Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya. "Anggaplah begitu, Jihoonnie.."

 _Bonusnya aku bisa lebih akrab denganmu –_ lanjut Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Tapi _Oppa.."_

"Hm?"

"Apa itu berarti posisimu sama seperti Seungcheol _Oppa?"_ Tanya Jihoon masih penasaran.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tentu tidak, Seungcheol jauh lebih spesial dariku dan kami berbeda."

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Seungcheol bukanlah kakak kandung Wonwoo, sebab itu Seungcheol tidak menggunakan marga Jeon pada namanya. Ia seorang Choi.

Wonwoo sendiri adalah puteri tunggal keluarga Jeon. Anak satu-satunya yang menjadi pewaris di keluarga kaya raya itu. Namun yang Jihoon tahu dari Wonwoo, Seungcheol telah diangkat menjadi anak oleh orang tuanya, bahkan sebelum Wonwoo lahir.

Lalu setelah mendengar cerita Soonyoung, ia jadi berpikir mungkin alasan orang tua Wonwoo mengangkat Seungcheol sebagai anak karena mereka ingin memiliki anak laki-laki pengganti Hyunwoo, putera mereka yang meninggal dalam kandungan.

Jihoon juga sempat berfikir soal kemungkinan Soonyoung adalah kakak angkat Wonwoo. Sama seperti Seungcheol. Ternyata tidak.

"Seungcheol sendiri adalah anak dari orang kepercayaan ayah Wonwoo."

Jihoon tahu soal ini, Wonwoo pernah bercerita soal orang tua asli dari Seungcheol, kakaknya. Namun tidak menjabarkannya lebih rinci karena gadis itu jauh lebih antusias saat menceritakan tentang Kim Mingyu –siswa populer paling tampan di sekolah mereka yang jadi idola Wonwoo juga- dibandingkan bercerita tentang kakak angkatnya sendiri.

"Lebih tepatnya, ayah Seungcheol adalah salah satu ajudan keluarga Jeon yang tewas dalam kecelakaan yang juga membuat ibu Wonwoo keguguran." Soonyoung menghela napas berat. "Pada saat yang sama pula, istri dari ajudan tersebut sedang mengandung."

Jihoon cukup tersentak. Tak menyangka jika ada hubungan antara Hyunwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Ayah Seungcheol mengambil peran besar dalam melindungi ayah dan ibu Wonwoo, setidaknya mereka selamat meskipun ibu Wonwoo keguguran."

"Lalu sebagai bentuk balas jasa atas kematian ayah Seungcheol. Mereka menjamin penuh kehidupan Seungcheol beserta ibunya."

Soonyoung ingat betul saat Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa yayasan sosial milik keluarga Jeon itu dibentuk tidak hanya karena rasa bersalah mereka atas kematian Hyunwoo, melainkan juga karena keprihatinan mereka atas hidup Seungcheol yang lahir tanpa peran ayah.

"Seungcheol memang lahir tanpa figur sang ayah, namun ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sopan, supel, dan pintar."

Jihoon menyetujui cerita Soonyoung. Walaupun Jihoon sendiri tidak mengenal sosok Seungcheol dari kecil tapi ia sadar bahwa Seungcheol memang sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Seakan Seungcheol adalah bayangan dari Hyunwoo, putera mereka yang tak sempat lahir ke dunia, ayah dan ibu Wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat Seungcheol sebagai putera mereka."

"Lalu Wonwoo lahir, sekiranya sepuluh tahun setelahnya. Keduanya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan Wonwoo karena pada dasarnya kondisi ibu Wonwoo yang sejak awal sulit memiliki anak ditambah dengan riwayat kegugurannya."

Soonyoung yang sebaya dengan Seungcheol itu teringat bagaimana hebohnya keluarga Jeon saat Wonwoo lahir. Soonyoung datang ke yayasan bertepatan dengan kedatangan ayah dan ibu Wonwoo yang tengah memamerkan puteri cantik mereka.

Soonyoung kecil ikut bahagia melihat senyum lebar dari orang-orang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu. Anugerah terindah untuk keluarga Jeon yang kemudian diberi nama Jeon Wonwoo telah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Wonwoo lahir _premature._ Tubuhnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang memerah, rambutnya yang halus, serta matanya yang kecil. Aku benar-benar mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan tertawa dalam ceritanya.

"Ia adalah bayi paling cantik dan lucu yang pernah kulihat."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lekat, seakan sedang meminta Jihoon untuk setuju degan pendapatnya. Sementara Jihoon sendiri dapat merasakan bagaimana hangatnya perasaan Soonyoung sekarang.

Lalu Soonyoung bercerita tentang kasih sayang berlimpah yang Wonwoo dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Seakan tak ada habisnya cerita tentang Wonwoo, Soonyoung menjabarkannya dengan antusias.

Semakin lama semakin menghantarkan perasaan tak nyaman dalam diri Jihoon.

Jika boleh jujur, Jihoon iri pada Wonwoo.

Gadis itu seakan memiliki segalanya. perhatian, kasih sayang, dan materi yang berlimpah. Entah itu dari orang tuanya, dari Seungcheol kakak angkatnya, dan kini Jihoon ketahui bahwa Soonyoung sangat menyayangi Wonwoo.

"Tak hanya untuk perusahaan, tujuan hidupku yang paling utama adalah melindungi Wonwoo.."

Jihoon menundukan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menganggap kesungguhan Soonyoung sebagai sebuah kewajaran; sampai tiba-tiba saja lelaki tampan bermarga Kwon itu meraih tanggan Jihoon lalu menggenggamnya.

"Jihoonnie.." Panggil Soonyoung pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Jihoon bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal." Soonyoung sempat menarik napasnya dalam. Ia tatap Jihoon lekat. "Tidak seharusnya aku merasakan hal ini, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengakuinya padamu.."

Jihoon terdiam. Mata mereka bertemu. Momentumnya terasa tidak tepat bagi Jihoon saat Soonyoung meremas kedua tangannya lembut.

Mata Soonyoung sarat akan keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tulus. Jihoon menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Aku yang tidak tahu diri ini, sangat mencintai Jeon Wonwoo.." Ucap Soonyoung dengan begitu lancarnya tanpa sendatan sedikitpun. Matanya kini berbinar membayangkan wajah cantik Wonwoo.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, maukah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan hatinya?"

Layaknya gelas yang terhempas di lantai, hati Jihoon hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With this thing and that thing that keep the world busy

Where even breathing is hard, what if I said they were why you and I become distant?

 _ **Seventeen Vocal Team - Pinwheel**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap pantulan wajah cantik Wonwoo di cermin. Hari paling bersejarah bagi sahabatnya itu akhirnya datang juga. Wonwoo akan menikah.

Di hari bahagianya itu, Wonwoo tetaplah sahabat Jihoon yang cerewet, karena ia masih sempat menceritakan bagaimana enaknya makanan hotel yang ia santap sendirian di kamarnya tadi malam.

Wonwoo juga tetaplah sahabat Jihoon yang perfeksionis, karena ia masih sempat berbicara ketus pada dua orang penata rambutnya yang melakukan kesalahan kecil.

Terakhir, Wonwoo tetaplah sahabat Jihoon yang cuek, karena seakan pernikahannya ini adalah bentuk kewajaran, Jihoon sama sekali tidak menemukan keraguan pada wajah Wonwoo.

Sekalipun yang menikahinya adalah Choi Seungcheol, kakak angkatnya sendiri.

Jihoon masih ingat saat Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Seungcheol. Ia sebut lelaki itu cerewet dan menyebalkan karena kerap kali melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu. Namun Jihoon juga masih ingat saat Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Seungcheol. Kakak yang selalu melindungi dan mengutamakannya.

Lalu kini mereka akan menikah. Sesuatu yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat Jihoon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wonwoo menggerakan rok gaunnya yang lebar itu perlahan. Wonwoo sangat cantik. Ia luar biasa. Jihoon bisa saja menghujaninya dengan banyak pujian, namun Jihoon memilih hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Jihoon berteriak dalam hati sembari menahan sesak di dadanya.

 _Batalkan saja. Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya… –_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Penolakan Jihoon atas pernikahan ini tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Seiring langkah mantap Wonwoo menjemput masa depannya, Jihoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sang anugerah terindah milik keluarga Jeon itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia."

Jihoon berjalan keluar mendahului Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Ia lewati barisan tamu yang menunggu. Lalu berdiri di barisan paling depan, berdampingan dengan Soonyoung.

Sebuah ironi

Pada pernikahan Wonwoo dan Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Soonyoung tampil sebagai _bridesmaid_ dan _groomsman._ Rangkaian bunga mawar yang Jihoon genggam, bersamaan dengan bunga korsase yang tersemat di dada Soonyoung seakan menertawakan keduanya.

Jihoon menatap nanar Wonwoo yang berjalan anggun menuju altar dengan senyum lebar terhias di wajah cantiknya. Ia diantar oleh sang ayah untuk kemudian menemui Seungcheol yang juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

Wonwoo nampak menjadi wanita paling bahagia sementara Seungcheol menjadi pria yang paling beruntung hari ini.

Senyum khas milik Soonyoung terlihat, diiringi dengan helaan napas panjangnya saat Seungcheol dan Wonwoo selesai mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

Namun Jihoon tahu jauh di balik senyum itu, Soonyoung hancur.

Bagaimana lelaki itu berdiri membantu lelaki lain untuk mendapatkan hati perempuan yang sosoknya bahkan telah ia kagumi sejak lahir, dan ia cintainya sampai saat ini.

Soonyoung dampingi sahabatnya itu untuk menikahi adiknya sendiri.

Jihoon juga tak kalah hancurnya saat melihat Soonyoung. Lelaki tampan itu menoleh, menatap Jihoon dan kembali tersenyum. Jihoon lantas meraih tangannya, mengenggamnya erat dan balas tersenyum.

Keduanya seakan berusaha untuk menguatkan satu sama lain setelah gagal dalam urusan cinta.

Tuhan yang maha membolak-balikan hati manusia. Jihoon percaya itu, namun Jihoon lebih percaya lagi soal manusia yang mempermainkan perasaan sesamanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai permainan ini, antara dirinya, Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan juga Seungcheol. Jihoon sulit untuk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic Special Chapter 3 : Lee Jihoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pesan moral dari Dara : Ga ada yang tiba-tiba gaess, kalau kalian di php atau digantung sama orang, coba intropeksi diri, mungkin kalian juga php-in atau gantung orang juga, macam bapak Kwon ini *Dara Teguh, wrong ways wkwkwk

Wajar lu di php Wonu, orang lu juga php sama Jihoon *didamprat Soonyoung wkwwkk

Aku sempet munculin Jihoon di Special Chapter 2, sebagai teman sebangku Wonwoo, dan di Chapter 8 waktu Soonyoung bertemu Jihoon di gedung agensi. Setelah Special Chapter 3, semoga terjawab semua penasaran readers sekalian soal Jihoon yaa, soal Soonyoung, Seungcheol juga *smirk wkwkwkk

Nahhh kalo di Special Chapter 2 kemarin aku ga jawabin review readers, khusus untuk Special Chapter 3 ini aku mau jawabin review wkwkwkk

 **Aku yakin jawaban review ini bakal panjang banget jadi aku saranin untuk yang gamau baca bisa langsung SKIP aja mulai dari sini yaaa, terus review wkwkwkk**

 **Seperti biasa aku tulisin review readers sekalian sebelumnya disini dan aku buat dialognyaaa**

 **MULAAAAAAAI**

* * *

 **Jeonnram :** GILAAAAA MAMII WONWOOO KEREN BANGETTTT ㅠㅠㅠㅠ sumpaahh puas bangett baca chapter iniii huhu

 **Dara :** Seneng banget rasanya kamu puas huhuhu ga sia-sia aku nulis ini mikir keras di sela-sela kerjaan kantor numpuk *terharu berat* Ini kedua kalinya aku balas review dari Jeonnram-nim, terakhir pas di Special Chapter 1 dan Jeonnram-nim masih setia baca Prosaic, pokoknya terima kasiiih banyak atas dukungannyaa

Semoga kedepannya Prosaic bisa terus menghibur dan memuaskan hati kamu ya Jeonnram-nim~ semoga harimu juga menyenangkan dan jangan lupa komen lagi loh wkwkwkwk *lempar cintaaa

* * *

 **Naintin2 :** WOW WOW WOW WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW aku bayangin jadi wonu yg badass gitu uwoooooowwwww. ini pertama kalinya ada fanfic wonu yg gak lemah. karena biasanya dia pasrah disakiti bla bla bla tapi ini hell yeaaaahhhh aku ngefans bgt sama yg bikin fanficnya kkkkkk

semangat terus dardara-nim...ffn sekarang emang sepi bgt. dari ratusan fanfic di favoritku aja cuma ini yg terupdate. pada pindah lapak sih. aku sampek bela2in ga ngehapus aplikasi ffn karena masih nungguin prosaic ini.

tetep semangat nulisnya yaaa, aku tunggu next chapter hihihi

 **Dara :** Mau nangis rasanya *seka ingus plus air mata *iyuh lu dar wkwkwk

Aku sebenernya galau pengen pindah lapak apa begimana, udh pindah lapak juga aku kurang nyaman sama format penulisan lapak lain, terus juga yang baca malah ga ada wkwkwk jadi aku mau tetep di FFN ajaa dan makaaaasiiiiih banget Naintin2-nim mau tetep dukung aku dan setia baca FF Prosaic *makin seneng plus terharu

Aku bakalan semangat nerusin ff ini, dukung aku teruss yaaaa, jangan lupa review lagi wkwkwk

Salam buat naintin2-nim dari Wonu badass anti lemah lemah kleb wkwkwkwk

* * *

 **PGKIM :** harus lanjut dong kak... hhhuuuaaaaa... pokoknya meanie harus nikah, aku buka ffn hanya untuk ff ini... huuuaaaa... ditunggu kelanjutannya, pingin banget moment bahagianya meanie sama mingyu hansol. ...

 **Dara :** Siaaaaaaap ini udah dilanjut khusus untuk PGKIM pembaca setia ff Prosaic, sampe aku hapal penname-nya wkwkwk dukung aku terus yaa~ jangan lupa baca lagi dan komen lagi yaa PGKIM-nim, terima kasih banyak dan semoga hari kamu menyenangkaaan *kirim peluk cium dari Kwannie wkwkwk

* * *

 **Xiaobee97 :** Beuh aku suka nih karakter wonu disini.. Cara berantemnya wonu tuh elegan banget.. Suka pokoknya, gak sabar nungu seungcheol nya kalah telak

 **Dara :** Seungcheol be like "tidak semudah itu mengalahkanku Sergio" wkwkwkwk Makasih dukungannya ya Xiaobee97-nim untuk ff Prosaic, stay terus sampai akhir yaaa, semoga harimu menyenangkan dan ditunggu review-nya lagii~

* * *

 **Daebaektaeluv :** JEON WONWOO KOK DILAWAN?udah kalah telak itu mah,tapi jalannya itu emang agak sakit2 dahulu hmm... ditunggu nextnyaaa~

 **Dara :** Sumpah aku ngakak, pas baca review ini langsung keinget iklan yang "BELIIN ANAK KOK SEMBARANGAN?" nadanya sama wkwkwkwkk *receh lu dar ah wkwkwk

Udah aku lanjut nih yaa Daebaektaeluv-nim *pembaca setia ff aku *hiks terharu* semoga Special Chapter ini memuaskan yaaa dan jangan lupa review lagiii, terima kasih banyak, have a nice day *love love love

* * *

 **Avs1105 :** Baru baca marathon lagi hehehe.

WOW, Wonwoo bahaya banget. Anyway, kalo emang Wonwoo dinikahin duluan kenapa Jeonghan yg bertingkah?

Di sini dibilang Wonwoo yg punya perusahaan, tapi semua karyawannya seakan tunduk sama Jeonghan. Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ditulisnya Jeonghan yg megang saham terbesar di perusahaan. Terus, sebelumnya penggambaran Wonwoo seakan-akan dia wanita biasa-biasa aja menjurus matre karena minta ini-itu dari Seungcheol, makanya aku kira "oh dia gak bisa cerai karena Wonwoo butuh dukungan finansial dari suaminya"

Yaudah lah, Wonwoo sama Seungcheol cerai aja. Toh nggak guna juga Seungcheol di hidupnya dia.

 **Dara :** Tuh Cheol, dengerin kata Avs1105-nim, lu ga guna di kehidupan Wonu tau gak *tendang Seungcheol terus ditendang balik wkwkwkwk

Aku selalu suka sama review yang kritis kaya gini hiks tandanya kamu nyimak banget ff aku, terima kasiiiiiih banyak *kirim hansol kwannie buat peluk

Sebenernya di chapter 5 ga ditulis Jeonghan pemegang saham terbesar, cuma salah satu pemegang saham aja, dan semoga dichapter ini terjawab yaa semua pertanyaannya, walaupun ga semua sih wkwkwk karena masih banyak yang aku simpen untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnyaa biar jadi penasaran *lagak lu dar wkwkk

Tetep dukung aku ya Avs1105-nim, jangan lupa review lagii~ have a nice day~

* * *

 **Nadhefuji :** Bentar2 sebelum mulai komen aku mau tepuk tangan dulu ma mbak wonu plok plok

Sangar nda, wonu lebih sangar daripada pak cheol ini mah kkkkk~  
Bingung mo komen apaan padahal tadi banyak yg mau dikatakan. Oh iya aku sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di WP dan terbiasa komen tiap paragraf ahay - -' jd ini lupa tadi mo bilang apa padahal tadi udah reflek mo komen tiap baca... Pokoknya wonu baddas pisan oi

Btw tiap baca nama kwan kok ngukuk y : 'v si julit

 **Dara :** Pembaca setia FF Prosaic di FFN atau di wattpad hiks terharu…. Terima kasih banyak dukungannya, review lagiii dong untuk Special Chapter ini wkwkwk semoga memuaskan yaaa

*kirim si julit Kwannie + si badass Wonu buat peluk Nadhefuji-nim wkwkwkk. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **IrisPark :** Superrbbbb... Wonu nya femme fatale bingitt. Berkuasaaaa. Udah khawatir aja kalo minghao bakalan jahatin plus ngancem2, gak taunya si nyonyah jauh lebih pinter. You rock girl.

 **Dara :** Berarti karakter kuatnya Wonu dapet banget kan ya?

Aku emang sengaja mau nunjukin walaupun harga dirinya diinjek-injek sama Seungcheol, Wonu tetep seterooong gituu, dan seneng banget pas IrisPark-nim ngerasain hal yang sama *ga sia-sia gitu bikin part gulat hao wonu, sampe revisi berkali-kali macem skripsi wkwkwkk

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review-nya yaaa Iris Park-nim, semoga Special Chapter ini memuaskan dan jangan lupa review lagiii~ have a nice day *salam kangen dari Mingyu~

* * *

 **Fbsls :** baru liatttttttttttttt ka Daraaaaaa *nangis dipojokan*  
seneng bgt sama karakter wonu disini, gimana yaaa, gak menye menye gitu.  
Semoga cepet pisah sama seungcheol, trus lanjut terus sama mingyu.  
semoga cepet selesai semua masalah, gak banyak yang tersakiti lagi fisik dan hatinya, dan bahagia sama masing masing pilihannya.

ini aku kasih comment apa pidato sih,haha.  
pokonya suka selaluuuu~~

 **Dara :** FBSLS-NIM *tubruk peluk cium* wkwwkwkk pembaca setia ff aku huweeee kamu review terus dan kasih dukungan terus aku sampe gakuku ganana *lebay kumat wkwkwkk

Wonu anti menye-menye kleb wkwkk kamu tetep setia baca Prosaic sampai ending nanti yaa, terima kasih banyak, have a nice day~

* * *

 **Dazzpicable :** AKHIRNYA UPDATE T-T  
WONWOO HARUS KALO SEKUAT INI KENAPA GA CERAI AJA DAN BIKIN SEUNGCHEOL MENDERIT SI?! PECAT AJA TU BUAYA DARAT

 **Dara :** Pertanyaan yang bagus, Sergio… *dara kena timpuk wkwkwk Tunggu jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnyaa yaa, kenapa Wonu ga milih cerai padahal Seungcheol udah klimaks bangshad-nya wkwkwk Terima kasih atas review-nya ya Dazzpicable-nim~ review lagi loh heheheh

Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Chocolust :** Ya tuhan, akhirnya, malam mingguku yang failed g jadi failed,  
Menurutku utk gulat wonu vs eisa, rada ga masuk akal kak, sekuat itupun wanita biasa ga sampe bikin semenderita eisa, kecuali dia udah berpengalaman (menurutku loh ya)  
Tapi tapi, INI TERLALU APIK UNTUK DICACATIN, YA AWOH, KUSUNGGUH CINTAH INI FF,  
MBAK BENERAN MAKASIH UDAH PUNYA IDE YANG SANGAT GEMILANG SEPERTI INI, KUCINTA KAU!

 **Dara :** Hallo~ Chocolust-nim *lambai tangan bareng Hansol

Daebaaak, Prosaic bisa menyelamtkan malam minggu-mu wkwkwk semoga sekarang juga bisa menyelamatkan malam senin-nya Chocolust-nim ya wkwkk

Hmmm… rada ga masuk akal, mungkin karena Chocolust-nim belum baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya *yaiyalah belom juga lu upload dar wkwkwkk tenang kok Chocolust-nim, di chapter selanjutnya nanti masalah Hao Wonu belom hilang sepenuhnya, jadi masih banyak jawaban-jawaban yg bisa kamu cari dan mudah-mudahan jadi lebih masuk akal yaa, stay terus di Prosaic~

Terima kasih review dan dukungannya~ have a nice day~

* * *

 **Zyelkim :** aku baru baca...  
baru kali ini baca ff yg karakter wonwoonya kuat banget euyy

 **Dara :** Huwaaa biar jadi pengalaman baru yaa baca ff Prosaic dengan karakter Wonwoo yang berbeda~ terima kasih atas review-nyaaa have a nice day~ Review lagi ditunggu~

* * *

 **Harimingyu :** yang ditunggu".. huhuhu berapa bulan ini nunggu prosaic mulu, buka email cuman buat nyari updatean prosaic, giliran gak dibukain si kakdar update.. kan jadi kelewat..  
btw wonwoo ganas banget dah.. belajar dari mana neng? jangan galak" ah nanti mingyu syukak.. uda macem john cenna aja nih si eneng, seneng banget gulat elah.. sibapak sudah, ce minghao juga syudah tinggal nunggu adegan gulat sama mingyu nih yang belum.. ditunggu bgt ya kakdar updateannya.. ku readers setyamuuhhh

 **Dara :** Emang kalo nungguin si dara update tuh sama kaya nungguin angkot, giliran ga ditungguin lewat-lewat mulu, tapi giliran ditungguin malah ga ada itu angkot wkwkk

Maafin ya Harimingyu-nim membuatmu menunggu~ tapi sampai ditungguin loh ff aku *nangis dipojokan, terharu* terima kasih telah menjadi readers setyakuuhhh~~

Neng Wonu emang gitu, hari-harinya aja nonton one pride MMA, terus latihannya kalo di rumah juga Brazilian Jujitsu, jadi ganas fisik dan otaknya, John Cena mah lewat *lewat doang sambil bilang you can't see me *digaplok Wonu wkwkk

Hansol juga kalo ga dibolehin dititip di apartemen Seungkwan juga, ce Jisoo langsung kena tampol wkwkwk tapi update sekarang ini ga ada gulatnya, semoga tetep seru dan memuaskan yaaa

Review lagii loh Harimingyu-nim~ have a nice day~

* * *

 **Ddeungie :** YAALLLAH AQ MO NANGES WONWOOOOOO BADASS BITCHYY ABISSSS HUHUHU

SUMPAAAH INI KENAPA MAKIN SERU SIHHH LANJUT DONGGG KAAAK

 **Dara :** Huweeee sampe review dua kali hiks makasiiih banyak ddeungie-nim~

Pake capslock semua loh, kan dara ceritanya jadi kaget wkwkwk tapi makin seru kan ya? Fufufufufu kedepannya pasti lebih seru wwkwk *pede banget lu dar

Stay terus di Prosaic ya Ddeungie-nim~ review lagi loh buat Special Chapter ini~ ditunggu review capslocknya wkwk

Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Mingyuwaifeu :** ahh akhirnya update! wkwkkwkwkw gila tadinya mau ngumpat ke minghao trus jadinya pingin ngumpat ke wonu. terima kasi telah meliak liukkan hatiku dengan plot mu ini wkwkwkwkk. duh aku ga kebayang sih. kirain jeonghan yg puna perusahaannya. ternyata wonu. gila gila . aku sedih pas mingyu sedih waktu nyadar wonu agak beda. nyes aja gitu hatiku. wonu bakal nerima lamaran mingyu ga ya... aku kasian ih habis wonu kazar ih dia bilang mingyu tunduk ke dia. wwkwkwkkwwkk kurang sunyong nih yg dibilang jadi anjing setia. ditunggu lanjutannya sayang. aku menanti pertikaiian lainnya

 **Dara :** Ga bener emang si dara bikin orang mengumpat berkali-kali jadinya wkwkwk

Sama-sama Mingyuwaifeu-nim, aku juga pas nulisnya meliak-liuk hati ini, antara mau tampol hao sama tampol wonu jadi galau sendiri soalnya wkwkwk

Di Special Chapter ini semoga kebayang yaa soal maksud Wonu perusahaan punya dia, punya bapake Wonu sebenernya wkwkwk naaaah di chapter ini kira-kira kamu kasian sama siapa?

Kasian sama Sunyong dong *tolong kasihani Sunyong wkwk apa setelah baca ini malah pengen nampol Sunyong wkwkwk

Terima kasih review-nya yaaa Mingyuwaifeu-nim, terima kasih udah setia baca ff aku hiks makasih dukungannya, semoga harimu menyenangkan~ ditunggu review-nya lagi untuk Special Chapter ketiga iniiiii

* * *

 **Luna :** MANTAP! GAS TERUS WONU!  
suka banget! akhirnya wonwoo bertindak! yah tapi untuk masalah wonwoo mingyu dan suaminya itu semoga bisa diselesaikan baik baik... semoga mingyu bisa mengerti uhuuu  
jeonghan... sebenernya kasihan sama dia. seungcheol brengsek banget disini! ayo jeonghan sama wonu bersatu penjarakan cheol! Wkwk

 **Dara :** Ini Luna-nim jadi pendukung Jeonghan Wonu untuk gerakan Mari Penjarakan Suami Kardus ya wkwkwkwkk terima kasih atas review-nya yaa Luna-nim, komentar lagi dong soal Special Chapternya gimana niiih, kira kira masih kesel ga sama Seungcheol? Wkwkk

Stay terus baca Prosaic yaaa, ditunggu nanti gerakan Wonu ngapain lagi wkwkwk have a nice day~

* * *

 **Jj :** Lanjut thorrr

 **Dara :** Haloo Jj-nim~ makasih ya reviewnyaa, ini udah dilanjut loh, ditunggu review-nya lagi, have a nice day~~

* * *

SELESAAAAAAAIIII

Terima kasih atas segala dukungan, kritik dan saran dari readers-nim sekalian. Baik yang review atau pun tidaaak pokoknya terima kasiiih

Aku bersyukur sekali jumlah readers dan review di Chapter 9 kemarin meningkat! Artinya makin banyak yang menikmati FF Prosaic!

YEAY~~

Dukung terus Prosaic yaa, sudah memasuki puncak konflik nih, semoga kedepannya Prosaic semakin memuaskaaan ekspektasi readers sekaliaaan~

Sesuai rencana, aku buat special chapter per-karakter gitu, Special Chapter 1 kemarin Choi Hansol, Special Chapter 2 Kim Mingyu, dan Special Chapter 3 sekarang ini Lee Jihon~ jadi kira-kira nanti siapa lagi tunggu terus yaaaa

Tulis dong komentar readers setelah baca Special Chapter ini~ Have a nice day~

Salam

Dara


	13. Chapter 10

"Apa ini?"

Senyum sumringah langsung muncul di wajah Wonwoo mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung. Ia sodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna _matte black_ ke arah pria itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Wonwoo isyaratkan agar Soonyoung membukanya sendiri.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah café di lingkungan rumah sakit tempat Mingyu dirawat. Wonwoo sengaja menghubungi Soonyoung dan memintanya untuk bertemu selagi Mingyu dijaga oleh paman dan bibinya.

Wonwoo menyesap kopinya pelan sembari menunggu respon Soonyoung. Agak aneh sebenarnya saat melihat Soonyoung hanya terdiam. Namun Wonwoo tak terlalu memusingkannya karena diamnya Soonyoung ini belum mampu melunturkan semangatnya.

Soonyoung lalu membuka kotak itu dan ia temukan sebuah alat _recording_ –lengkap dengan _earphone_ \- di dalamnya. Soonyoung masih berusaha berpikir jernih saat mendengarkan rekaman itu, saat suara dua orang wanita yang tengah bersitegang terdengar.

Soonyoung menghela napas berat.

Dugaannya tak salah. Ia sudah bisa menebak sejak awal bahwa Xu Minghao –wanita yang ia yakini suaranya ada dalam rekaman ini- pastilah bekerja untuk Seungcheol. Minghao yang kerap kali datang ke kantor jelas mengundang kecurigaan Soonyoung.

Benar saja, saat Soonyoung selidiki lebih lanjut, Minghao ternyata punya kedekatan dengan Mingyu. Mereka satu kantor dan hal itu tentu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

Soonyoung semula hanya memberikan peringatan kecil pada Wonwoo, karena ia juga merasa janggal saat Wonwoo bercerita tentang sakitnya Mingyu. Namun Soonyoung tak menyangka jika kenyataannya akan semengerikan ini.

Soonyoung sendiri yakin ia tak akan sanggup melakukan hal sekeji itu sekalipun pada orang yang dibencinya. Kasihan bocah itu, pikirnya. Mingyu yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu harus menjadi korban dari cemburunya seorang Choi Seungcheol.

…atau sebaliknya, Mingyu justru menjadi korban kegilaan temannya sendiri.

Soonyoung balas menatap Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Wonwoo, terkesan kurang tepat menurut Soonyoung.

Andai saja rekaman itu berisi lagu yang baru saja ia ciptakan, mungkin Soonyoung dapat dengan mudah mengutarakan pendapatnya. Namun ini berbeda, Soonyoung baru saja mendengarkan bukti kejahatan seseorang.

Wonwoo masih memandangnya antusias. Soonyoung bahkan enggan mendengarkannya sampai habis, ia sudah bisa menebak keseluruhan isinya.

"Dengan barang bukti itu, aku pasti bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara kan?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo memang luar biasa. Tak salah Soonyoung menobatkannya sebagai wanita terkuat yang pernah dikenalnya. Dengan hanya melihat kesungguhan Wonwoo untuk membalas perbuatan Seungcheol, cukup membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

Belum lagi dengan fakta bahwa kekasihnya kini berbaring sakit setelah diracun. Wanita lain pastilah mengigil ketakutan sekarang. Namun Wonwoo justru terkekeh senang selayaknya orang yang kurang waras.

"Ia meringkuk di kakiku Soonyoung-ah! Kau harus lihat betapa takutnya wanita itu setelah menyadari apa yang kulakukan!"

Seakan ia baru saja memenangkan lotre senilai jutaan dollar, Wonwoo nampak sangat atusias bercerita. Ia beberan dengan runtut bagaimana proses ia bisa mendapatkan pengakuan Minghao, dalam benaknya kini tergambar jelas wajah menyedihkan teman dari kekasihnya itu.

Kekalahan Minghao kemarin membuat Wonwoo senang bukan main.

"Aku akan benar-benar menuntutnya! Lalu ia akan dengan mudah menyeret Seungcheol demi terlepas dari hukuman, dengan begitu Seungcheol akan ikut masuk penjara bersamanya!"

Rasa percaya diri yang kelewat besar membuat aliran darah Wonwoo memanas. Adrenalinnya terpacu hanya dengan membayangkan betapa pedihnya pembalasan yang ia buat untuk Minghao, terutama Seungcheol.

"Mereka akan benar-benar tamat!" Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan kepercayaan diri penuh.

Namun di sisi lain, Soonyoung miris melihatnya. Terlebih saat wanita di hadapannya ini tanpa henti terus mengulang ceritanya. Wonwoo mulai terdengar seperti meracau, tentang prestasinya menyusun siasat untuk menjebak Minghao.

Dalam hati, Soonyoung menangis. Seakan ia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang semakin dekat dengan kehancurannya, dan tentu Soonyoung tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mendengarkanku?"

Rasa-rasanya Wonwoo seperti tengah berbicara dengan tembok. Soonyoung tak memberikan respon berarti pada ceritanya, sampai pria itu perlahan meraih tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau senang?"

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya sangsi mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung. Tentu saja ia senang mengingat ia telah menemukan alasan kuat untuk berpisah dengan Seungcheol, sekaligus membalas perbuatannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Wonwoo.." Soonyoung menghela napas berat.

Perasaan Wonwoo mulai tidak enak, selagi Soonyoung merasa ragu apakah Wonwoo bisa menerima perkataannya atau tidak.

"Mulailah berpikir untuk mengikhlaskan apa yang Minghao lakukan pada kekasihmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000

Malam telah hampir menjelang di rumah sakit tempat Mingyu dirawat. Setelah menemukan fakta bahwa Minghao meracuni kekasihnya, malam itu juga Wonwoo langsung membawa Mingyu ke rumah sakit. Wonwoo benar-benar menyeret pria itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif dengan seribu satu alasan.

Mingyu sudah melewati beberapa rangkaian tes laboratorium kemarin, dan hasilnya sudah ada di tangan Wonwoo sekarang. Dokter memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar dan mempertanyakan banyak hal pada Wonwoo yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

Perbincangannya dengan Soonyoung beberapa jam yang lalu seolah berhasil membuat kerja otaknya rusak. Wonwoo meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu dengan kepala yang mengangguk, pura-pura paham. Ia hanya bisa menangkap bahwa ada senyawa asing bersifat racun ditemukan di tubuh kekasihnya.

Minghao berhasil. Mingyu berhasil ia racuni dan Wonwoo tak bisa melakukan apapun. Wanita itu menang.

Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Ia langkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamar Mingyu. Kondisinya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Wonwoo meninggalkannya untuk menemui Soonyoung.

Mingyu masih berbaring terlentang dengan kepalanya yang miring ke kanan. Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat betapa pulasnya Mingyu tidur. Pengaruh obatnya pastilah sangat kuat hingga Mingyu dapat tertidur selama itu.

"Ia sempat terbangun untuk makan malam, lalu kembali tidur setelah suster menyuntikan obat." Jelas seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sisi ranjang Mingyu. Ia duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pria yang senyumnya mirip dengan Mingyu.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat datang. Paman dan Bibi jadi harus menemani Mingyu lebih lama."

"Hey, tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan seperti itu, Nak." Wonwoo merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya. Kembali wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Paman dan Bibi bisa beristirahat, biar aku yang menjaganya malam ini." Ucapnya kalem. Pasangan suami istri itu sempat saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Wonwoo.

Mereka adalah Paman dan Bibi Mingyu yang tinggal di Seoul. Mingyu melarang keras ibunya untuk datang karena juga sedang sakit, jadilah Paman dan Bibinya yang ramah ini yang datang.

Saking ramahnya, mereka bahkan tak memicingkan matanya curiga saat bertemu dengan Hansol siang tadi. Padahal jelas-jelas Wonwoo mengakui Hansol sebagai putera kandungnya. Namun mereka tetap mempertahankan senyum mereka tanpa bertanya macam-macam soal status Wonwoo, seperti apakah ia ini janda beranak satu atau sialnya istri orang.

Tak banyak orang yang seperti itu.

"Itu hasil pemeriksaan lab Mingyu?" Tanya Bibi Mingyu sembari menunjuk beberapa amplop putih yang Wonwoo bawa.

"Iya Bibi."

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Mingyu baik-baik saja kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum. Paman Mingyu sampai terkekeh melihat reaksi istrinya yang berlebihan.

Wanita paruh baya itu pasti sangat menyayangi Mingyu dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Hanya dengan melihatnnya, Wonwoo teringat pada ibunya yang telah meninggal.

"Mingyu baik-baik saja, tidak ada sakit yang serius." Jelas Wonwoo "Hanya saja pola makannya yang tidak teratur dan kelelahan bekerja menyebabkan kesehatannya menurun."

Bibi Mingyu lantas menghela napas lega.

"Anak itu, sudah kukatakan agar tidak terlalu lelah bekerja." Paman Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari melirik ke arah Mingyu yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Sementara sang istri mengucap syukur.

"Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo agak tersentak saat Bibi Mingyu meraih dan mengenggam tangannya lembut.

"Tolong jaga Mingyu dengan baik." Pinta Bibi Mingyu diiringi dengan senyumannya. "Ia selalu saja sibuk bekerja, dan jarang memperhatikan kesehatannya. Tolong ingatkan ia untuk selalu menjaga kesehatannya."

"Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki, Mingyu yang menjagamu, sama seperti aku menjaga istriku." Paman Mingyu terkekeh. "Tapi saling menjaga bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk bukan?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. Pasangan suami istri itu seperti dapat memahami apa yang membebani hubungan Wonwoo dan keponakannya yang sulit. Namun mereka tetap tidak ingin ikut campur.

Mereka hanya berpesan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dalam usahanya menahan tangis, Wonwoo bersyukur.

"Kami pamit. Selamat malam, Nak."

"Kau harus kuat, Tuhan memberkatimu."

Wonwoo mengantar keduanya sampai depan pintu dengan senyum yang tak luntur di bibirnya. Berulang kali ia gumamkan kata terima kasih bahkan sampai keduanya hilang dari pandangannya.

Andai mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Andai saja mereka tahu betapa buruknya Wonwoo dan orang-orang disekitarnya, mungkin tersenyum saja mereka jijik.

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan.

Ia hampiri Mingyu setelah menutup pintu kamar inap VVIP itu rapat. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah tampan Mingyu dengan seksama. Deru nafasnya yang agak memburu membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman.

Mungkin dalam tidurnya itupun Mingyu masih merasakan sakit. Perasaan bersalah semakin terasa menghakimi Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh.." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Mingyu. "Semuanya salahku.."

Wonwoo lupa jika Seungcheol bisa melakukan apa saja. Apapun itu untuk menyakitinya, termasuk memanfaatkan Minghao untuk mencelakai Mingyu. Seungcheol tentu tega mengorbankan Mingyu hanya untuk menghukum Wonwoo.

" _ **Mungkin Seungcheol akan mendapatkan balasan seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"**_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat saat perkataan Soonyoung kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _ **Mingyu adalah korban, dan mustahil baginya tak muncul dalam persidangan terkecuali dia sudah meninggal."**_

" _ **Tepat saat kau membawa kasus ini ke jalur hukum, Mingyu akan mengetahui semuanya bahkan sebelum kau sempat memberikan penjelasan padanya."**_

" _ **Apa kau siap dengan itu, Wonwoo?"**_

Soonyoung benar. Tepat setelah Wonwoo membuat laporannya, Mingyu akan mengetahui semuanya.

" _ **Mungkin kau siap kehilangan Seungcheol, tapi bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"**_

Faktanya, membongkar semua kejahatan Seungcheol sama saja dengan membongkar semua kebohongannya pada Mingyu; dan pada akhirnya upaya Wonwoo untuk membalas Seungcheol harus ia bayar dengan kehilangan Mingyu, karena tak ada alasan yang kuat bagi Mingyu untuk bertahan di sisi wanita bersuami sepertinya.

Itulah dasar pemikiran Soonyoung yang sulit untuk Wonwoo patahkan. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah mengikhlaskan kejahatan itu semata-mata agar ia tidak kehilangan Mingyu.

Mungkin Seungcheol sendiri sadar jika Wonwoo akan tersandera seperti ini, sebab itu ia bisa melakukan apa saja meskipun itu melewati batas. Jalan untuk meracuni Mingyu pun ia tempuh tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, dan Wonwoo tidak berdaya untuk melawan.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Perasaan kesal, marah, dendam, sedih, putus asa, dan bersalah.

bercampur aduk di hatinya. Sesak luar biasa sampai bernafas saja sulit. Wonwoo benar-benar tersiksa.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menerima dan menangis. Wonwoo benci pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Eung…"_

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya kasar saat melihat Mingyu terbangun. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan seakan Mingyu adalah puteri tidur, Wonwoo mengecup bibirnya dramatis.

"S-Sayang?" Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru terbangun dan Wonwoo yang biasanya pasif langsung menciumnya.

"Kau menangis?" Mingyu mengapai pipi basah kekasihnya lembut. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kebingungan Mingyu bertambah, sampai ia lihat beberapa amplop tergeletak di atas laci obat.

"Itu hasil pemeriksaanku?"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Wonwoo lantas terkekeh melihat ekspresi Mingyu. Pria itu sepertinya salah paham, ia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan menyambung-nyambungkan soal Wonwoo yang menangis dan amplop hasil pemeriksaannya.

"A-aku sakit parah?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kau baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menjaga pola makan dan tidak terlalu lelah bekerja." Jawabnya sembari mengusap kepala Mingyu lembut.

Sebuah ironi saat Wonwoo memilih menutupi semuanya, padahal bukti kuat sudah ada di tangannya untuk mengungkapkan kejahatan Seungcheol dan Minghao. Namun hanya karena tak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar, Wonwoo membiarkan ketidakadilan itu terjadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Wonwoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya. "Aku hanya merasa buruk sampai kau sakit seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Jawabnya.

Mingyu merasa hatinya tercubit saat melihat air mata Wonwoo. Wanita cantik itu sampai menundukan kepalanya dalam seakan tengah memohon ampun.

Mingyu yang tak tahan melihatnya pun meraih tubuh Wonwoo. Dalam keterbatasannya bergerak akibat infus, Mingyu peluk Wonwoo erat. Ia bisikan kata-kata cinta yang semakin membuat tangis Wonwoo menjadi.

Entah apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada kekasihnya, mengapa ia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah, Mingyu tidak tahu. Mingyu enggan untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jangan seperti itu." Mingyu paksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau adalah kekasih yang baik, kau sangat memperhatikanku, kau bahkan mau _repot-repot_ membawaku ke rumah sakit dan menemaniku di sini. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu selalu saja bisa membuatnya hangat. Prianya ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya tenang. Wonwoo sangat bersyukur. Ia balas pelukan Mingyu tak kalah erat.

Mungkin sampai mati, Seungcheol akan terus menyiksanya. Namun Wonwoo bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah merelakan cintanya untuk Mingyu. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya, sampai nanti ia bisa memiliki Mingyu seutuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Mingyu tersenyum getir. Ia tepuk-tepuk punggung Wonwoo lembut sembari berharap bahwa pelukan mereka ini dapat sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi beban di hatinya akibat Wonwoo yang tidak memberikan respon soal ajakannya menikah.

Seakan Wonwoo lupa, dan Mingyu benar-benar kecewa.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya.."

Kecupan manis Wonwoo di bibirnya yang kering pun, kini terasa tak berkesan.

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung sedang disibukan dengan pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung habis saat sekretarisnya memberi tahu bahwa ada tamu yang menunggunya di luar. Soonyoung sempat melirik arloji di tangannya, masih cukup jauh dari waktu janjinya dengan sang tamu, namun ia tetap mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Tepat setelah sekretaris pribadinya itu undur diri, tak lama seorang wanita cantik, puteri tunggal keluarga Jeon memasuki ruangannya. Soonyoung lantas berdiri melihat kehadiran Wonwoo. Ia sambut hangat Wonwoo dengan pelukan ringan sebagaimana biasanya.

"Wonwoo kau datang?"

Wonwoo memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Setelah Soonyoung, ia menyambut pelukan hangat Jun yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruangan Soonyoung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Wonwoo bertemu dengan Jun setelah cuti panjang yang pria itu ambil.

"Aku merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Wonwoo menyahuti pertanyaan Jun singkat.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jun di ruangan Soonyoung. Padahal ia telah sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari pria itu. Alasannya sederhana saja, karena melihat Jun akan mengingatkannya pada Minghao.

Wonwoo bisa saja mengamuk pada Jun, namun ia ingat fakta terakhir yang Soonyoung berikan. Soal Jun yang tanpa sepengetahuannya memberikan uang untuk Minghao agar wanita itu tidak berurusan dengan Seungcheol.

Namun Minghao justru mengkhianati Jun. Ia tetap menerima uang Jun di saat ia juga bekerja untuk Seungcheol. Wonwoo sebenarnya malas mengakui ini, tapi dilihat dari segi manapun, Jun memang tidak bersalah.

"Seharusnya kau datang saat waktu istirahat makan siang." Ucap Soonyoung, Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Kalian ada janji makan siang bersama?" Tanya Jun. Pantas saja ia lihat Soonyoung berulang kali mengecek arlojinya tadi, ternyata ia ada janji dengan Wonwoo.

Sepertinya Jun kalah cepat dari Soonyoung. Namun gelengan kepala Wonwoo membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertiga makan siang bersama?" Jun berupaya memberikan penawaran.

"Ide yang bagus! Kita bisa makan siang bersama!" Soonyoung menyahuti usulan Jun dengan antusias, namun lagi-lagi menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Maaf, tapi setelah ini aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani kekasihku." Jelas Wonwoo, secara bergantian ia tatap Jun dan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo sengaja memberikan penekanan pada penjelasannya sembari menatap Jun dan Soonyoung bergantian. Seakan memperjelas statusnya bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan pria lain.

Penjelasan yang membuat atmosfer ruangan itu sedikit berbeda. Soonyoung lantas memalingkan wajahnya tak suka, sementara Jun menelan ludahnya pahit. Sebisa mungkin Jun berpikiran positif soal Wonwoo yang terasa mulai menghindarinya.

"Jun bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Lihat, bahkan Wonwoo secara halus mengusirnya sekarang.

"Tunggulah sepuluh menit lagi di luar, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih dulu dengan Jun."

Wonwoo berdecak. Tak tahukah Kwon Soonyoung ini jika ia sedang terburu-buru. Hampir saja Wonwoo protes, Jun sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan keluar." Jun mengalah.

Selalu berusaha berpikir positif dan cenderung menghindari konflik adalah sifat alamiah Jun. Ia hanya tidak ingin bersitegang dengan Wonwoo. Sebisa mungkin ia akan selalu memberikan akses yang sebesar-besarnya untuk wanita itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan diskusinya setelah istirahat makan siang, Soonyoung-ah.."

Jun menepuk bahu Soonyoung pelan, mengambil _tablet_ miliknya dan berjalan keluar setelah menyempatkan diri mengusap kepala Wonwoo lembut.

Soonyoung menghela napas panjang, tepat setelah kepergian Jun.

"Cepat katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku.." Perintah Wonwoo.

Soonyoung hampir saja lupa jika ia sendiri yang meminta Wonwoo untuk menemuinya di kantor karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu; dan Wonwoo terlihat tak ingin lebih dulu berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk mendengarkannya sampai akhir dan pahamilah situasinya.."

Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, eoh?"

Soonyoung lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, seakan menyiapkan dirinya sebelum memberikan Wonwoo penjelasan yang sulit.

"Beritahu Mingyu kebenarannya." Soonyoung menatap lurus Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Beritahu kekasihmu tentang statusmu, tentang Seungcheol, tentang semuanya-"

"KAU GILA?!"

Soonyoung sudah bisa menebak jika reaksi Wonwoo akan demikian. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Wonwoo telah meneriakinya.

"Aku masih cukup waras, Wonwoo-ya. Sebab itu aku memintamu untuk melakukan ini."

"Kemarin kau memintaku untuk diam dengan perbuatan Seungcheol agar kebohonganku tidak terbongkar dan aku menurutinya! Tapi sekarang kau memintaku untuk membongkarnya sendiri?!" Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Wonwoo menjerit tak terima.

Padahal sudah sedari awal Soonyoung memintanya untuk mendengar penjelasannya sampai akhir.

"Oh! Ya aku ingat! Kau ini kan temannya! Teman abadi Choi Seungcheol, wajar sekali kau melindunginya!"

Lalu seakan sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan dari sikap Soonyoung yang terkesan berubah-ubah, Wonwoo tertawa; sangat keras sampai Soonyoung sendiri ragu dengan tingkat kewarasan wanita itu.

"Kalian itu sama saja! Kau dan Seungcheol hanya berniat untuk menghancurkanku kan?!"

"…"

"Jika aku hancur maka mudah bagi kalian untuk merebut semuanya! Setelah harta keluargaku kalian kuasai, lalu kebebasanku yang kalian renggut, sekarang apalagi?!"

"…"

"Bahkan kebahagianku bersama Mingyu pun kalian ingin merebutnya?!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah tulus membantuku!" Dengan jarinya Wonwoo menuding Soonyoung tepat di wajahnya. "Piciknya dirimu, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung benar-benar geram. "Jangan pernah menudingku seperti itu Wonwoo!"

"KAU MEMANG PANTAS DITUDING SEPERTI ITU!"

"DIAM KAU JEON WONWOO!"

"KAU YANG DIAM BRENGSEK!"

 **PLAK!**

Soonyoung menyesal.

Ia bahkan telah berjanji pada Tuan Jeon, ayah Wonwoo untuk menjaga dan melindungi Wonwoo, berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Begitupun dengan janjinya pada Hansol, untuk selalu berada di samping Wonwoo, membelanya dari Seungcheol yang kejam.

Namun kini dengan tangannya sendiri, Soonyoung justru menampar keras pipi Wonwoo, dengan dalih agar membuat wanita itu mengerti maksudnya.

Air mata yang semula Wonwoo tahan kini satu persatu lolos dari matanya, mengalir melewati pipinya yang memanas akibat tamparan Soonyoung. Wonwoo kecewa luar biasa.

Tak berbeda dengan Soonyoung. Ia juga kecewa. Sudah sejauh ini pengorbanannya. Soonyoung bisa saja berbalik meninggalkan Wonwoo untuk mengejar kebahagiannya sendiri, _move on_ untuk orang lain.

Namun Soonyoung korbankan dirinya sendiri, bahkan orang lain. Ia bertahan, meski harus berdarah-darah hatinya hanya untuk kebahagiaan Wonwoo. Soonyoung lakukan semua itu dan sampai saat ini Wonwoo masih saja meragukan ketulusannya.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati dituding seperti itu?

Sekuat tenaga Soonyoung menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak luluh dengan air mata Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir kebohonganmu itu akan bertahan selamanya?" Lirih Soonyoung setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. "Ia diam bukannya tidak curiga.."

Sesaknya dada Soonyoung akibat rasa kecewa sebanding dengan sesaknya dada Wonwoo mengingat kemungkinan Mingyu yang mencurigainya.

"Beritahu Mingyu kebenarannya sesegera mungkin, jangan sampai ia mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Yakinkan ia untuk tetap berada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi, dan…" Soonyoung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

Wanita itu terdiam. Amarah terpancar jelas dari matanya yang bahkan enggan untuk menatap Soonyoung.

"Jauhi kekasihmu dari Minghao. Ia wanita yang berbahaya." Pesan Soonyoung sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya sendiri.

Ia tinggalkan Wonwoo yang mungkin telah bersiap meluapkan emosinya dengan menghancurkan isi ruangan kerjanya.

Di luar, Soonyoung mendapati sekretarisnya tengah menatapnya khawatir. Mungkin suara teriakan mereka berdua terdengar sampai keluar. Andaikan ruangan Soonyoung tak jauh dari hiruk pikuk ruangan divisinya, mungkin semua karyawan akan datang berbondong-bondong mencari tahu keributan apa yang terjadi di ruang manager mereka.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tolong siapkan mobil dan supir untuk mengantar Nyonya Jeon kemanapun ia ingin pergi." Pinta Soonyoung dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh sekretarisnya.

Soonyoung lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang. "Hentikan pencariannya, semuanya sudah selesai." Tanpa menunggu orang di seberang sana menyahut, Soonyoung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Soonyoung menghela napas panjang.

Sekarang ia mengerti bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Percuma selama ini ia mencari tahu tentang masalah Wonwoo, dan percuma pula ia meminta Wonwoo untuk datang; karena mendengarkannya saja Wonwoo sudah enggan, apalagi memahaminya.

Soonyoung merasa ia harus mulai tahu diri sekarang. Sudah saatnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari Wonwoo.

 _Sudah berakhir, Wonwoo-ya…_

* * *

0000000000000000000

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak sakitnya Mingyu, pria itu kini sudah pulih. Ia telah kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya, hanya saja dengan perhatian Wonwoo yang agak berlebihan.

Wonwoo bertingkah layaknya alarm untuk Mingyu, tak pernah absen mengingatkannya untuk makan dengan teratur, pulang kerja tepat waktu dalam artian tidak terlalu sering lembur, sampai mengingatkannya untuk selalu minum vitamin sebelum tidur.

Tak hanya itu, selayaknya Mingyu anak di bawah umur yang perlu pengawasan, Wonwoo juga meminta Mingyu untuk tidak sembarangan menerima pemberian orang lain, termasuk jangan terlalu baik pada orang yang baru dikenal.

Alasan sederhana Wonwoo buat seperti _"Kudengar dari Seokmin-ssi bahwa sekarang ini ada banyak modus kejahatan baru dan itu dilakukan oleh orang terdekat! Jadi kau harus hati-hati!"_

Wonwoo gunakan identitas Seokmin, ayah Seungkwan yang seorang polisi untuk menakut-nakuti Mingyu yang untungnya percaya saja.

Lalu soal Minghao, Wonwoo gunakan alasan _"Aku cemburu, aku takut kehilanganmu."_ dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Alhasil Mingyu langsung berjanji untuk menjaga jarak dengan Minghao.

Wonwoo lantas menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dengan demikian, Wonwoo berhasil membuat Mingyu lebih berhati-hati dan menjauhi Minghao.

Entahlah, meskipun marah, Wonwoo cukup takut dengan peringatan Soonyoung soal berbahayanya Minghao. Namun Wonwoo gengsi untuk bertanya tentang seberapa berbahayanya Minghao pada Soonyoung.

Lalu soal membongkar rahasia statusnya pada Mingyu, Wonwoo bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukannya.

Mingyu sudah sampai di kantor sekarang, Wonwoo baru saja menghubunginya. Mereka tak pergi ke kantor bersama karena Wonwoo ada janji dengan Seungcheol hari ini. Sementara Hansol sedang bersama Jisoo dan Seungkwan.

Keadaan Ibu Seungcheol semakin hari semakin memburuk. Wonwoo tak menyangka jika mertuanya bisa berubah menjadi orang yang sangat keras kepala hingga menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Seungcheol sampai kewalahan menghadapi penolakan ibunya dan berakhir meminta bantuan Wonwoo.

"Merepotkan saja." Gerutu Wonwoo selama berada diperjalanan menuju rumah mertuanya.

Mereka sudah sepakat untuk bertemu langsung di rumah Ibu Seungcheol. Wonwoo menolak tawaran Seungcheol untuk menjemputnya di apartemen karena mereka memang belum sepenuhnya berbaikan setelah kejadian Wonwoo ketahuan selingkuh.

Jadi anggaplah masalah kesehatan Ibu Seungcheol sebagai tanda gencatan senjata.

Namun yang selanjutnya Wonwoo lihat justru kembali membuat darahnya mendidih.

Wonwoo hampir saja memarkirkan mobilnya bertepatan dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Choi. Mobil hitam milik Seungcheol, Wonwoo tak mungkin salah.

Benar saja, tak lama Seungcheol keluar dari mobil hitam itu bersamaan dengan Jeonghan.

Wonwoo kira janji ini hanya untuk mereka berdua. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Seungcheol, mungkin ia ingin menunjukan kehebatannya karena berhasil membawa dua istrinya ke hadapan sang ibu yang sedang sakit.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kesal setengah mati.

Hampir lima belas menit Wonwoo terdiam di mobilnya untuk mengendalikan emosi. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Jika Seungcheol melakukan ini untuk mempermainkan perasaannya, ia akan dengan senang hati meladeninya sampai akhir.

Setelah membunyikan bel beberapa kali, Wonwoo disambut oleh Hyojin, kakak iparnya –adik kedua Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Seru Hyojin dalam keterkejutannya. Tak menyangka Wonwoo akan datang tak lama setelah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Dibandingkan Hyojin, atensi Wonwoo lebih terarah pada Nana –adik pertama Seungcheol- yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakang Hyojin dengan mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kubawakan sushi kesukaan Hyojin _Eonnie_ dan cemilan _jelly_ kesukaan Nana _Eonnie."_ Wonwoo berkata dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hyojin memekik senang. Ia raih plastik makanan yang Wonwoo bawa dengan begitu antusias. "Wonwoo-ya, ayo masuk! Ibu pasti senang melihatmu!" serunya.

Tanpa ragu Hyojin menarik tangan Wonwoo. Mereka lewati Nana yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Tubuh adik pertama Seungcheol itu sempat terhuyung saat Wonwoo dengan sengaja menabrakan bahunya ke bahu sempit Nana.

Wonwoo tahu jelas siapa yang berada pada pihaknya.

Siapapun yang berkawan dengan musuhnya adalah musuhnya juga, tanpa terkecuali. Wonwoo sudah menandai kening Nana dengan silang merah jauh-jauh hari, tepat setelah Nana secara terang-terang menunjukan dukungannya pada Jeonghan.

Wonwoo pun berjalan mengikuti Hyojin ke kamar ibunya, dan hal pertama yang mereka dapati adalah lemparan gelas ke arah dinding, nyaris saja mengenai wajah Hyojin.

 _ **PRANG!**_

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN BERANI LAGI DATANG KE RUMAH INI!"

"IBU!"

Bagi Wonwoo, pertengkaran antara Seungcheol dengan ibunya sendiri adalah tontonan paling menarik abad ini. Ditambah dengan keadaan Jeonghan yang meringkuk di balik tubuh Seungcheol dengan wajah ketakutan.

Wonwoo rasanya ingin tertawa keras, kalau perlu sampai mati.

"Hey! Bisakah kalian itu tidak datang membawa keributan?! Kalian membuat ibuku semakin sakit!" Suara keras Hyojin terdengar.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar dari rumah ini! Dasar brengsek!"

 _Bagus Hyojin! –_ puji Wonwoo dalam hati setelah Hyojin balas mengamuk pada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Wanita itu bahkan dengan sengaja menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Seungcheol dan berulang kali mengumpat.

Seungcheol baru saja ingin membalas adik kurang ajarnya itu, namun urung saat menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo di belakang Hyojin. Sementara Jeonghan yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana Seungcheol mengajak Wonwoo kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Wonwoo balas menatap datar Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, sebelum akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

 _Awas saja kalian! –_ desis Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu."

Wonwoo pun beraksi. Perubahan drastis ia buat, kebencian yang sempat ia pancarkan untuk Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berganti dengan senyum manisnya saat menyapa sang ibu mertua.

"Apa kehadiran Wonwoo menganggu?"

Hyojin lantas memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk masuk dan menghampiri ibunya yang tengah berbaring di atas _futon._

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Wanita tua itu lantas membalikan tubuhnya. "Wonwoo, menantuku sayang.."

Terkejut dengan kehadiran Wonwoo, Ibu Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya mendamba Wonwoo untuk datang memeluknya.

Padahal ada menantunya yang lain di sana. Wonwoo tersenyum menang di saat Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

000000000000000000000000

Lama berselang setelah akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu, Wonwoo secara gamblang mengungkapkan rencananya untuk merenovasi rumah kediaman Choi.

Semuanya, termasuk soal rencana memindahkan ibu mertua beserta dua kakak iparnya untuk tinggal sementara di kediaman Jeon yang kosong, selagi rumah mereka direnovasi.

Wonwoo juga menjanjikan akses sebesar-besar untuk Ibu Seungcheol mendapatkan perawatan medis, termasuk dengan suster yang merawatnya di rumah, sehingga Nana dan Hyojin tidak perlu sampai cuti kerja berkali-kali hanya untuk merawat sang ibu.

Sebenarnya ini murni rencana Seungcheol. Pria itu yang menyusun semua rencananya, Wonwoo hanya diminta untuk mengungkapkannya pada sang ibu, karena ia tahu hanya Wonwoo yang bisa melakukannya.

Ibu Seungcheol tentu awalnya menolak dengan alasan segan. Namun berkat rayuan manisnya, Wonwoo berhasil membuat ibu mertuanya itu menyetujui semua rencana ini.

"Kumohon terima bantuanku ini, Bu. Sebagai balas budi atas segala kebaikan dan kesetiaan keluarga Ibu pada Keluarga Jeon. Izinkan Wonwoo untuk membalas semuanya.." Wonwoo mengajukan permohonannya dan wanita keras kepala itu pun akhirnya luluh.

Dalam hati Seungcheol tak berhenti bersyukur. Tak sia-sia rasanya ia mengalah pada egonya untuk menghubungi Wonwoo, dan memintanya untuk datang jika sebagai gantinya Seungcheol dapat melihat senyum bahagia sang ibu.

Saat ini Wonwoo tengah dengan telaten menyuapi ibunya. Perubahan sikap yang sangat drastis, Seungcheol ingat beberapa saat yang lalu ibunya mati-matian menolak bubur yang ia dan Jeonghan beli di perjalanan tadi.

Namun di tangan Wonwoo, sang ibu justru terlihat sangat lahap. Seungcheol hanya bisa duduk dalam diam memperhatikan interaksi hangat keduanya.

"Ibu suka?"

Bubur di mangkuk telah habis, dan tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun Wonwoo mengusap mulut ibu mertuanya itu lembut. Lalu dengan penuh perasaan syukur, Ibu Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ibu selalu suka apa yang kau berikan, Sayang."

Wonwoo balas tersenyum manis. Ia merasa luar biasa bangga dengan pujian itu.

"Seungcheol.."

"Iya, Bu?"

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari bersama Wonwoo…" Pinta sang ibu. "Ah… juga ajak Hansol, Sayang." pandangannya beralih pada Wonwoo, ia tepuk punggung tangan Wonwoo pelan.

Sudah lama sekali memang sejak terakhir kali Wonwoo mengajak Hansol ke rumah ini. Jadi wajar jika rindu, karena dahulu hampir setiap hari Hansol bertemu dengan neneknya. Seungcheol akan mengantar Wonwoo dan Hansol ke rumah ibunya ini ataupun sebaliknya.

Namun semuanya tak lagi sama situasinya saat Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah kediaman Jeon. Keluar dari rumahnya sendiri dan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen; sementara Seungcheol memilih tinggal bersama Jeonghan.

Saat masalah rumah tangganya datang, Wonwoo telah sepenuhnya menjaga jarak dengan keluarga suaminya.

"Hansol pasti sudah semakin pintar, benar kan Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya, senyumnya masih bertahan. Senyum yang ia tujukan semata-mata untuk membahagiakan wanita tua ini –padahal ia sendiri tak ingin tersenyum.

Ibu Seungcheol semakin semangat berceloteh dengan suaranya yang lemah.

"Ah…Ibu rindu sekali dengan Hansol, cucu tampanku.." Matanya mulai menerawang. "Cucuku satu-satunya.."

Sindiran keras untuk satu-satunya pria di kamar itu. Senyum Wonwoo seketika luntur, sadar betul dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Seungcheol setelah mendapatkan sindiran itu.

..bahwa hanya Wonwoo dan Hansol, menantu serta cucu yang diakui oleh ibunya.

"Kau dengar itu kan, Seungcheol?" Tanya sang ibu terlihat geram dengan diamnya Seungcheol.

Sampai akhirnya dengan kaku Seungcheol menggumam "Iya, Bu.."

Suasana lantas menjadi hening.

Segalanya terasa begitu melelahkan untuk Seungcheol. Ia pikir hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik sampai sindiran terakhir sang ibu benar-benar membuat kepala Seungcheol sakit.

Seungcheol akui performa luar biasa Wonwoo hari ini. Wanita Jeon itu nampak sangat menawan dengan

 _dress_ selutut model A warna _baby pink_ berlengan _bishop._ Rambut hitam lurusnya diikat rapi ke belakang dengan riasan wajah natural.

Terlepas dari fakta bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu Seungcheol memergokinya berselingkuh, penampilan Wonwoo sekarang ini sangat mengesankan pribadinya yang sederhana, cantik, dan baik hati.

Belum lagi dengan sikap tenang dan dewasanya saat tengah membujuk dan merawat sang ibu. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan sosok istri sekaligus adik tercinta yang Seungcheol kenal cuek dan ceroboh.

Kesekian kalinya Seungcheol terpesona pada Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun lagi-lagi situasinya tak lagi sama, semuanya terasa sulit. Seungcheol ingat bahwa di luar sana, Yoon Jeonghan, istrinya yang lain tengah menunggunya dengan hati terbelah.

Seungcheol semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Sadar akan kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh putera pertamanya itu, Ibu Seungcheol menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa bukan keinginan Seungcheol sebenarnya untuk memilih jalan berliku ini.

Namun tetap saja ia salah. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia ingin agar Seungcheol segera menyadari kekeliruannya dan keluar dari masalah pelik ini.

"Wonwoo, menantuku.."

Wonwoo tersentak saat Ibu Seungcheol tiba-tiba meraih dan mengenggam tangannya. Ia remas tangan Wonwoo lembut dengan mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Betapa besar rasa bersalahku padamu, Nak…"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ibu tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku, sungguh.."

Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu Wonwoo lihat senyum lebarnya, kini ibu mertuanya justru seperti tengah dirundung duka. Perasaan bersalah menggelayuti tubuhnya yang semakin renta.

"Betapa besar pengorbananmu pada kami.." Ibu Seungcheol perlahan terisak. "Tapi lihat apa yang kami lakukan padamu.."

"Ibu.." Bisik Seungcheol terdengar putus asa saat melihat air mata ibunya.

Perasaan Wonwoo semakin tak menentu. Terlebih saat Ibu Seungcheol perlahan menarik tangannya serta tangan Seungcheol untuk disatukan bersama.

"Anak dan menantuku.." bisiknya sembari memandangi Seungcheol dan Wonwoo bergantian.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri. Lirih sekali suara ibu mertuanya sampai-sampai ia takut jika terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada wanita tua itu mengingat kondisinya yang sedang sakit.

"Ibu harap kalian bisa kembali bersama.."

000000000000000000000000000

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Beruntung dalihnya untuk mencuci tangan tak dicurigai oleh keduanya. Helaan napas beratnya terdengar saat pintu telah tertutup rapat. Namun sayup-sayup Wonwoo masih bisa mendengar tangisan pilu sang ibu mertua di dalam sana.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau kembali pada Wonwoo.."

"Ceraikan wanita itu, Seungcheol-ah.."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada tembok kusam di samping pintu.

"Kau tahu Ibu tak pernah bisa membencimu.."

Wonwoo tahu bahwa sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu –saat ia mengetahui suaminya telah menikah lagi- hubungan antara Seungcheol dan ibunya hancur.

Saat itu pula kesehatan Ibu Seungcheol terus menurun hingga sekarang menjadi sakit-sakitan.

Ibu Seungcheol menolak semua akses keuangan yang Seungcheol berikan sebelumnya. Jangankan uang, melihat Seungcheol beserta dengan Jeonghan yang terus saja menempel selayaknya benalu saja cukup untuk membuat wanita tua itu muak.

Wonwoo juga tahu bahwa alasannya berada di sini sekarang karena hanya ia yang bisa membujuknya. Wonwoo juga sedih saat mendengar kondisi Ibu Seungcheol, sebab itu ia tak menolak.

Biar bagaimanapun, keberadaan Ibu Seungcheol sangatlah berarti dalam hidup Wonwoo. Wanita tua itu telah berjasa untuk kesembuhan ibu kandungnya yang sempat mengalami depresi pasca keguguran, sepuluh tahun jauh sebelum Wonwoo lahir.

Ibu Wonwoo saat itu nyaris gila. Namun berkat keikhlasan Ibu Seungcheol, ia dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan baik bersama dengan Seungcheol di sisinya.

Wonwoo tahu tiap detil cerita itu dari sang ayah. Demikian, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Wonwoo sangat menghormati dan menyayangi wanita yang telah menjadi ibu mertuanya sejak tujuh tahun lalu itu.

Namun kesekian kalinya semuanya tak lagi sama.

Sekeras apapun mertuanya itu meminta mereka kembali bersatu dan sekalipun Wonwoo tak tega melihat tangisannya, Wonwoo tak mungkin kembali bersama Seungcheol.

Rasa sakit hatinya pada Seungcheol sudah terlampau dalam. Sudah sangat sulit untuk terobati. Lagipula mereka satu sama lain telah saling mengkhianati. Hubungan mereka sudah tak lagi sehat.

 _Maafkan aku…_

 **CKLEK..**

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Alhasil Wonwoo langsung menegakan tubuhnya saat Seungcheol muncul dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"S-sudah.." Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan kikuk. Ia sembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

Wonwoo berbohong. Tangannya bahkan tidak basah, Seungcheol sudah bisa menebak jika sedari tadi Wonwoo tidak pergi ke kamar mandi atau kemanapun itu melainkan hanya diam berdiri di dekat pintu.

Lalu jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Wonwoo pasti sudah mendengar semua keluhan ibunya.

Seungcheol menghela napas panjang. Perlahan, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Seungcheol meraih tubuh kurus istrinya itu. Ia peluk dan ia kecup pelipisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya.."

 **DEG**

"Semua ini salahku.."

Wonwoo tersentak.

Sosok suami sekaligus kakak tersayangnya seakan kembali. Choi Seungcheol sudah kembali. Wonwoo dapat mengenalinya dengan jelas dari suaranya yang lembut dan pelukannya yang hangat.

Semua ingatannya tentang Seungcheol seakan menghantam kepalanya keras. Wajah tampan yang telah dikenalnya sejak lahir memenuhi memorinya. Saat-saat di mana ia tumbuh dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama pria itu. Wonwoo mendadak mengingat semuanya secara menyeluruh.

Seungcheol yang menuntunnya sewaktu masih kanak-kanak, menggendongnya berkeliling rumah, membangunkannya saat jatuh, menemaninya bermain, mendorongkan ayunan untuknya…

" _ **Oppa! Oppa! Cheol Oppa! Ayo main bersama Nonu!"**_

Seungcheol yang melindunginya dari hal-hal menakutkan seperti suara petir di malam hari, teman yang nakal, bahkan hantu sekalipun…

" _ **Peluk aku, Oppa.. Wonwoo takut.."**_

Seungcheol yang setiap hari mengantarnya ke sekolah, mengajaknya belanja, menemaninya nonton bioskop, mentraktirnya makan es krim, membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, mengambilkan raportnya, juga yang berjanji untuk menutupi nilai-nilai jeleknya dari ayah dan ibu…

" _ **Ingat! Hanya Oppa yang tahu soal ini!"**_

Seungcheol yang selalu mendukungnya, membantunya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya…

" _ **Seungcheol Oppa, ada laki-laki yang sangat tampan di sekolahku! Aku sangat menyukainya.."**_

Seungcheol yang selalu memeluknya erat, menenangkannya, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya…

" _ **Ia ternyata tidak menyukaiku, Oppa. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.."**_

Seungcheol yang menghapus air matanya, berjanji untuk membahagiakannya…

" _ **Berjanjilah untuk selalu membahagiakanku, Oppa. Aku mau menikah denganmu.."**_

Seungcheol yang mengenalkannya pada indahnya kehidupan berumah tangga, membuatnya bisa merasakan bahagiannya menjadi seorang ibu…

" _ **Aku selalu berdoa agar nantinya Hansol dapat sebaik dirimu, Oppa.."**_

Lalu Seungcheol juga yang mengenalkannya pada sakitnya dikhianati..

" _ **Jadi dibelakangku, kau menikahi wanita lain?"**_

…dan Seungcheol yang akhirnya mengajarkannya tentang cinta yang memang tidak bisa dipaksakan…

" _ **Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya.. Semua ini salahku…"**_

Wonwoo menangis, ia basahi bahu Seungcheol. Wonwoo luapkan semua perasaan dalam hatinya lewat air mata.

Wonwoo lelah. Ingin rasanya ia tidur dan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan semua masalah yang telah selesai, bahkan kalau diizinkan ia ingin semua masalah ini tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Andaikan Wonwoo bisa terlahir sebagai orang lain tanpa perlu ia mengenal siapapun orang yang membuat hidupnya serumit ini.

Wonwoo ingin kehidupannya yang biasa saja kembali.

Wonwoo menyesal, dan sekarang ini, sejenak saja ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dalam hangatnya pelukan Seungcheol. Tanpa perlu sedikitpun ia mengingat betapa baik sekaligus buruknya peran pria ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm getting all wet right now_

 _I don't even have the strength to open an umbrella_

 _But we know_

 _Let me just cry for a moment_

 _As I lean on the rain_

 _So you won't see our sad tears_

 **IOI - Downpour**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 10 Prosaic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter ini berasa banget harem Wonwoo yaa…. fufufufu *diamuk Wonwoo

Dari mulai Mingyu, Soonyoung *ada nyelip Jun*, terus terakhir Seungcheol..

Aku mau buat readers semakin bisa merasakan betapa rumitnya hidup Wonwoo sejak manusya manusya tampan ini menyerang wkwkwkk *receh lu dar

Karena bukan tanpa alasan aku buat judul FF ini namanya PROSAIC fufufufu *sok misterius wkwkk

Sedikit demi sedikit aku buat jelas siapa di antara Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungcheol yang sebenernya egois, peduli, dan sayang sama uri Wonwoo *smirk

Kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak? Wkwkwkwk yang pasti yang salah BAPAK CHOI! *otw kabur wkwkk karena Pak Choi juga udah ngaku kalo semuanya salah dia wkwkk

Lanjut! Aku mau bahas soal umur!

Udah agak lama sih, pas antara chapter 6 atau 7 gitu ada dua reader yang DM aku nanya sebenernya tokoh-tokoh di Prosaic itu kisaran usia berapa

dan setelah special chapter kemarin pasti udah pada tahu kan ya? Umur authornya juga udah tau kan ya? *gapenting bgt lu dar wwkwkwk

Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Jihoon ada di usia yang sama *karena mereka satu sekolah dan satu angkatan* sementara Seungcheol seumur sama Soonyoung. 10 tahun setelah Seungcheol lahir, barulah Wonwoo lahir. Jadi jelas ya usia Seungcheol dan Wonwoo itu terpaut 10 tahun.

NAH! Di chapter 1 pas reuni, ada keterangan kalo Mingyu baru ketemu lagi sama Wonwoo setelah 7 tahun mereka lulus. Jadi sekiranya mereka lulus SMA antara usia 18 atau 19 tahun ya berarti sekarang usia Wonwoo Mingyu di kisaran 25 sampai 26 tahun.

Terus umurnya Seungcheol Soonyoung berapa sekarang? Ya tinggal ditambahin aja 10 tahun wkwkwkk

Anggep aja hitungannya begitu wkwkk

Terus soal kenawhy si Wonwoo mau nikah sama Seungcheol? Anggep aja Wonwoo doyannya sama om-om *otw dicekek Wonu wkwkwkk

Tapi coba bayangkan betapa indahnya hidup Wonwoo dikelilingi ahjussi-ahjussi tampan macem Seungcheol, Soonyoung, sama Jun wkkwwkwkk Jun juga tua ya, soalnya anggeplah mereka satu genk wkwkk sama aja kaya umurnya Minghao sama kaya umurnya Meanie

Nah terus Jeonghan kisaran umur berapa?

Hmm… kusuka pertanyaan ini Esmeralda… fufuufufuu *apose sih dar wkwkwk

Tebak ya di komen kira kira Jeonghan umur berapa wkwwk

Terus tebak juga dong readers-nim, seberbahaya apa Minghao? *jadi main tebak-tebakan wkwkwk

Buat yang pengen nebak, aku udah naro clue-nya di chapter2 awal PROSAIC fufufufufu

Yang nebak bener aku doain dapet jodoh seganteng Mingyu, semanis Seungcheol, seromantis Hansol, selucu Hoshi, sekeren Jun wkwkwkwk

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO : Xiaobee97/ fbsls** *kesayangan akuh wkwkwk* **/ ddeungie/ jeonnram/ Guest/ harimingyu *** aku ngakak btw sama komen cinta kotor :")) cinta wonu butuh rinso kayanya wkwwk* **/ avs1105/ Chocolust/ bright16/ Nadhefuji/ Guest/ Sebeunteenfan/ and you~**

Terima kasih atas review-nya dan aku harap bisa terus menyelesaikan PROSAIC sampai akhir amiiiiin

Selamat Hari Senin~ Have a nice Monday~

Salam

Dara


	14. Chapter 11

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jun melakukan kontak dengan Minghao.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, jika itu dalam artian selalu mengabari satu sama lain hampir setiap harinya. Hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan mereka saling kontak, baik telepon ataupun tukar pesan singkat yang mayoritas topiknya soal Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun karena topik obrolan mereka selalu berkutat pada Wonwoo itulah, Jun menjadi semakin cemas saat tiba-tiba saja Minghao menghilang tanpa bisa dihubungi. Padahal biasanya wanita itulah yang lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Di sampingnya, Soonyoung bertanya. Namun seperti biasanya Jun menanggapi kekhawatiran temannya itu dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya, pura-pura memaklumi sikap Jun yang terkesan menutupi sesuatu. "Tetaplah fokus, besok kita ada pertemuan penting dengan Tuan Seo." Lanjut Soonyoung.

Jun menganggukan kepalanya singkat menanggapi peringatan halus Soonyoung. Perusahaan mereka berjalan bukannya tanpa masalah. Gagal saat investasi serta hasil yang tak sesuai harapan membuat perusahaan itu telah sejak lama terlilit hutang.

Seungcheol benar-benar mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk membuat perusahaan tetap beroperasi sebagaimana mestinya, namun sebagai gantinya, kredit mereka menjadi macet bahkan terancam gagal bayar.

Tak hanya masalah hutang, internal perusahaan mereka juga terus digoyang oleh sengketa perebutan kekuasaan antar keluarga. Biar bagaimanapun posisi Seungcheol tak cukup kuat mengingat ia bukanlah keturunan keluarga Jeon.

Alasan klasik yang selalu digunakan oleh mereka yang ingin merebut posisi Seungcheol saat ini.

Masalah seakan datang bertubi-tubi. Hutang, lalu ancaman posisi Direktur, dan jangan lupa masalah rumah tangga sang Direktur sendiri. Soonyoung memijat keningnya pelan sampai suara getar ponselnya di atas meja menyita perhatiannya.

 _ **Xu Minghao Calling..**_

Jun dapat dengan jelas melihat nama wanita yang tengah dicemaskannya itu kini terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Soonyoung yang bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Deceivers are the most dangerous members of society._

 _They trifle with the best affections of our nature and violate the most sacred obligations_

 **-George Crabbe-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prosaic**

By : Dara

Summary : "Aku ini biasa saja, Mingyu." Mingyu memang terkecoh awalnya, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu yakin bahwa penilaian Wonwoo akan dirinya sendiri salah, karena apa yang dinilai biasa saja oleh seseorang belum tentu biasa pula menurut penilaian orang lain. "Tidak, kau jauh dari kata biasa Wonwoo." You aren't prosaic, you're totally shocking! Meanie, Jeon Wonwoo Kim Mingyu FF, GS.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Soonyoung membalikan layar ponselnya cepat. Ia ambil beberapa dokumen di mejanya secara acak hendak mengalihkan perhatian Jun. Namun terlambat, Jun telah lebih dulu menatapnya curiga.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Mungkin saja itu Minghao yang lain, namun Jun sadar bahwa nama Minghao tidaklah umum di Korea. Lagipula hanya ada satu Minghao yang kemungkinan berseliweran di antara mereka. Rasa cemas semakin menguasai Jun.

Soonyoung sempat menelan ludahnya gugup, mau berkelit pun rasanya sulit.

"Apa orang yang menelponmu adalah Nona Xu dari Daehan Construction?"

"…"

"Soonyoung-ah.." Jun terdengar semakin menuntutnya.

Soonyoung sempat menelan ludahnya gugup. Rasanya tak punya pilihan lain selain jujur, karena mau berkelit pun rasanya sulit.

"Ya." Pasrah Soonyoung. "Ia Xu Minghao dari Daehan Construction."

Jun lantas tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja karena ia adalah rekan kerja Kim Mingyu."

Jun dalam hati menyebut kata sial beberapa kali. Daehan Construction adalah perusahaan konstruksi tempat di mana Minghao, sekaligus Mingyu bekerja. Setahu Jun, hanya dirinya yang tahu siapa Minghao dan apa perannya dalam hubungan Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Seungcheol.

Minghao juga bilang tak ada seorang pun di kantor ini yang mengenalnya selain Jun. Lalu kini ia mendapati Soonyoung dan Minghao saling berhubungan.

Tolong katakan ini lelucon, Jun cemas luar biasa.

"Dibelakangmu, Xu Minghao bekerja untuk Seungcheol."

Serasa jantungnya ditarik keluar, Jun membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Seungcheol sudah tahu soal Mingyu, dan itu semua dari Minghao." Lanjut Soonyoung. Pria tampan bermarga Kwon itu lalu menghela napas berat.

"Aku tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan Jun-ah." Soonyoung menepuk bahu Jun yang menegang. "Perihal uang yang telah kau berikan padanya-"

Soonyoung langsung menutup mulutnya rapat saat Jun mengangkat tangannya lemah, seakan tak sanggup mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut. Soonyoung cukup prihatin, berapapun besaran nominal uang yang Jun berikan pada Minghao, tentu tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa kecewa Jun sekarang ini.

Jun menelan ludahnya pahit. "Apa itu berarti ia sempat membahayakan Wonwoo kita?"

Dengan berat hati Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya.

Andai saja Wonwoo tahu seberapa tulusnya perasaan Jun, Soonyoung bahkan masih mengharapkan suatu hari nanti Wonwoo bisa jatuh ke pelukannya, namun nampak tidak dengan Jun. Soonyoung salut dengannya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Ingin rasanya Soonyoung membanting ponselnya yang masih belum berhenti bergetar. Minghao belum menyerah dan masih berusaha untuk menghubunginya.

Jun lalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Campuran antara kecewa, tak percaya, dan curiga. Sialnya yang terakhir terasa lebih kental, dan Soonyoung tak ingin Jun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Jun-ah."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu bahwa alasan Minghao menerima perintah dari Seungcheol adalah untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang kesulitan di China." Soonyoung balas menatap Jun serius. "Alasan itu juga yang Minghao gunakan hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan uang darimu." lanjutnya.

"Namun yang aku ketahui dari orang suruhanku, Minghao ternyata berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki bisnis properti di wilayah Incheon. Beberapa aset properti yang dikembangkan oleh keluarganya itu bahkan tercatat atas nama dirinya."

"Selain bekerja di Daehan Construction sebagai salah satu ahli rancang bangunan, Minghao juga tercatat tengah mengelola sebuah klub malam di wilayah Gangnam."

Jun kembali membulatkan matanya. "Jadi m-maksudmu-"

"Sudah jelas. Minghao bukanlah orang miskin. Ia telah membohongimu dan Seungcheol."

Jun meremas rambutnya kasar. Rasanya sulit untuk mempercayai kata-kata Soonyoung. Namun ia juga tak punya informasi yang cukup untuk menyangkal perkataan temannya itu; karena yang Jun tahu, Minghao adalah wanita beruntung asal Ashan yang memperoleh beasiswa di Universitas ternama di Seoul beberapa tahun lalu.

Si pendiam Minghao yang lugu dan polos. Wanita yang juga pandai bela diri itu bahkan mengaku tak pernah minum alkohol karena itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan. Namun ternyata sebaliknya, Minghao justru menjadi bagian dari bisnis klub malam di Seoul.

"Ia juga tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari China. Ayahnya adalah orang asli Korea Selatan, sementara ibunya berasal dari Ashan."

Betapa minimnya pengetahuan Jun tentang Minghao, bahkan latar belakang orang tuanya pun Jun tidak mengetahuinya. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun Jun mengenalnya lewat komunitas sesama perantau. Namun bukti foto-foto yang Soonyoung berikan sekarang ini seakan menampar Jun keras.

Jun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kepalanya serasa berputar setelah dihajar fakta gila tentang Minghao secara bertubi-tubi.

"Lalu apa alasan ia menjadi mata-mata Seungcheol?" Tanya Jun setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"Entahlah.."

Jika apa yang diselidiki Soonyoung benar, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Minghao adalah orang yang sangat berada. Uang bukanlah hal yang sulit ia dapatkan, ditambah dengan uang yang Jun berikan tiap bulan dan uang dari Seungcheol.

Jun tak habis pikir.

"Mungkinkah Seungcheol menekannya?"

"Kupikir tidak." Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dari segi manapun, Minghao bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk ditekan jika mengingat kondisi keuangannya serta latar belakang keluarganya yang seorang pengusaha."

"Ia juga bagian dari dunia malam." Tambah Soonyoung. " _Backing-_ nya tentu sangat kuat."

Jun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Minghao kini terdengar seperti bandit dengan uang berlimpah dan _backing_ pengusaha sekaligus preman di belakangnya.

"Apa Wonwoo sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Soonyoung terdiam.

"Kau sudah memperingati Wonwoo bukan?"

Kembali Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini pada Wonwoo, Soonyoung-ah?"

Jun tanpa sadar menaikan nada bicaranya. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menunggu jawaban Soonyoung, ia berdiri meninggalkan pria itu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Wonwoo secepatnya!"

Jun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

"Percuma."

Jun membalikan tubuhnya, balas menatap heran Soonyoung yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Wonwoo bahkan sudah menganggapmu bersekongkol dengan Minghao."

 **DEG**

"Jika kau penasaran dengan alasan mengapa Wonwoo menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini, itulah alasannya." Soonyoung tertawa miris. "Ia tidak akan mempercayaimu, Jun."

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba. Lebih baik aku memberitahunya sekarang." Sahut Jun optimis seperti biasanya.

Tak salah memang bersikap optimis, tapi bagi Soonyoung, Jun sudah berada dalam tingkat 'memaksakan diri' untuk hasil yang sia-sia.

"Percuma Jun. Wonwoo bahkan menganggapku berniat untuk merebut perusahaan ayahnya saat kuberi peringatan."

Soonyoung sebenarnya enggan mengatakan hal itu, karena sama saja dengan mengingatkannya pada sikap kasar Wonwoo pada waktu itu.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Wonwoo, begitupun aku, Jun-ah." Jun dapat merasakan betapa putus asanya Soonyoung sekarang. "Namun Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikir demikian."

Soonyoung tersenyum miris "Bagi Wonwoo, kita ini hanya benalu untuk hubungannya dan Mingyu."

Jun terdiam. Seluruh tulang dan sendinya terasa lemas dan ingin jatuh.

"Wonwoo sudah tahu soal Minghao, Seungcheol pun sudah tahu soal Mingyu. Mereka lalu bertengkar dan sebab itulah Wonwoo menginginkan perpisahan." Jelas Soonyoung sembari menghela napas berat.

"Namun kau juga tahu, perceraian mereka di tengah kondisi perusahaan yang sulit seperti ini justru akan merugikan Wonwoo. Seungcheol pasti tidak akan diam. Biar bagaimanapun mereka harus membuat kesepakatan."

"…"

"Aku tidak yakin kesepakatan apa yang akan mereka buat nantinya."

"…"

"Namun yang jelas, peran Minghao sebagai mata-mata Seungcheol seharusnya sudah usai. Jadi kita semua hanya perlu menjauhinya tanpa perlu berkonfrontasi dengan wanita gila itu."

Spekulasi Soonyoung terdengar sangat masuk akal. Jun terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung menyadari betapa cemasnya Jun dengan kondisi Wonwoo. Namun memaksakan diri tidak akan ada gunanya. Soonyoung hanya tidak ingin Wonwoo melukai Jun dengan sikapnya yang kasar. Soal perbuatan Minghao yang mencelakai Mingyu sampai masuk rumah sakit pun, biarlah Jun tak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Wonwoo sudah dewasa." Soonyoung tersenyum menenangkan. "Sudah sepantasnya ia menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, ada baiknya kita tidak perlu ikut campur."

Jun sebenarnya tak ingin langsung mengamini perkataan Soonyoung, namun baru saja ia hendak menyanggah, Soonyoung telah lebih dulu bersuara dengan dagu yang terarah ke kursi di hadapannya.

"Kembalilah duduk, dan kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini."

Soonyoung tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar hingga matanya nyaris menghilang saat melihat Jun menurut untuk duduk dan melanjutkan diskusi mereka tentang persiapan rapat penting dengan Tuan Seo dari Ganghan Group.

Jun lengah, terbukti dari pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa Minghao menghubungi Soonyoung yang justru luput dari perhatian Jun. Tanpa sadar Soonyoung menghela napas lega.

Namun sayangnya rasa lega itu tak bertahan lama, menghilang tepat setelah Soonyoung membalik ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan baru masuk ke kolom chat pribadinya.

Pesan dari Xu Minghao.

" _ **Kejutan besar menantimu, Sayang…"**_

Di balik mejanya, Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu saat mendengar suara seseorang datang. Di depan pintu yang telah ia buka, nampak Seungcheol tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan tangannya, berharap mendapatkan sambutan seperti pelukan selamat datang yang menyenangkan dari sang istri.

"Selamat datang.." Sambut Jeonghan nampak tidak ikhlas.

Harapan Seungcheol kandas, ia justru ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu. Seungcheol menghela napas panjang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Dengan lembut Seungcheol bertanya, namun Jeonghan justru balas menatapnya sinis.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur di saat suamiku berkeliaran di luar?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan nada sarkasnya yang khas.

"Aku tidak berkeliaran di luar, Sayang.."

Malas menghadapi Seungcheol, Jeonghan kembali meninggalkannya menuju kamar. Seungcheol yang tidak terima lantas menyusul Jeonghan cepat dan menahan lengan istrinya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jeonghan justru balas bertanya. Seungcheol menatapya lelah. "Aku hanya mengantar Wonwoo pulang."

"Sampai selarut ini?"

Jeonghan berdecih pelan. Siang hari mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan rumah orang tua Seungcheol. Jeonghan cukup tahu diri dengan tidak menghalangi Seungcheol mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Ia relakan dirinya pulang seorang diri membawa mobil Seungcheol. Jeonghan biarkan Ibu mertuanya itu tersenyum senang melihat anak dan menantu kesayangannya pulang bersama.

Lalu Seungcheol berjanji untuk hanya mengantar Wonwoo. Jeonghan tidak perlu khawatir katanya, karena ia akan segera pulang setelah mengantar Wonwoo.

"Kau lupa janjimu padaku?" Tuntut Jeonghan.

"…"

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah mengantar Wonwoo pulang." Jeonghan dengan senang hati menirukan kata-kata Seungcheol sebelumnya. "Apa segera kembali itu berarti kau pulang semalam ini?"

"Aku mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Hansol, dan menghabiskan waktuku bermain dengan anakku. Kau puas?" Seungcheol balas menatap Jeonghan tajam, emosinya mulai terpancing.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dan pertengkaran di antara keduanya nampak sudah tak terelakan.

Jeonghan tertawa sinis. "Ahh… Bagus kalau begitu.."

"Kau juga berjanji akan menjemput Chan, anakmu hari ini di sekolah." Sengaja Jeonghan menekankan kata anak dalam kalimatnya. "Kita juga ada janji temu dengan wali kelasnya hari ini. Kau lupa?"

"Kau bisa datang menjemputnya dan menemui wali kelasnya, Jeonghan. Jangan berlebihan." Seungcheol meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Jerit Jeonghan tak terima. "Jangan pernah berjanji jika akhirnya kau tidak bisa menepatinya!"

"Berhenti bersikap egois, Yoon Jeonghan.."

"Kau yang egois! Kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita tidak tahu diri itu di saat aku-"

"WONWOO JUGA ISTRIKU!"

Jeonghan tersentak. Seungcheol membentaknya dengan sangat keras.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, dan jangan pernah menghina Wonwoo seperti itu!" Tutup Seungcheol murka.

Jujur ia muak dengan tuntutan yang terus saja Jeonghan layangkan padanya. Seungcheol lelah menghadapi sifat Jeonghan yang posesif dan mudah cemburu. Bukan maksud Seungcheol menyinggung atau menyakitinya, Seungcheol hanya ingin Jeonghan sadar dan mengerti posisinya.

Biar bagaimanapun Wonwoo adalah istri pertamanya.

Lalu setelah Seungcheol berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, Jeonghan balas tersenyum tipis.

"Chan kembali dikucilkan di sekolah barunya."

 **DEG**

"Sampai sekarang ia belum memiliki teman. Wali kelasnya mengatakan bahwa mungkin lebih baik jika ia masuk ke sekolah khusus, karena jika terus dipaksakan kesehatan mentalnya dapat terganggu."

Selaput bening mulai membayangi mata Jeonghan yang memerah. Fakta tentang statusnya sebagai istri kedua kembali menghantamnya keras.

"Aku ingin menghadapinya bersamamu." Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya dari Seungcheol. "Namun kenyataan selalu saja menghalangi keinginanku."

"Sayang-"

"Malam ini kau tidur di luar." Putus Jeonghan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

 **BRAK**

Tanpa memikirkan seberapa lelahnya Seungcheol sekarang, Jeonghan membanting pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya rapat.

Seungcheol tak punya pilihan lain, dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju sofa lalu berbaring di atasnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, berbanding terbalik dengan permohonan ibunya yang mengingkan mereka kembali bersatu, Wonwoo justru menginginkan perpisahan.

Hansol pun demikian. Seungcheol telah sepenuhnya kehilangan simpati dari puteranya sendiri. Waktu bermain mereka terasa hambar tak bermakna, Hansol seperti sudah tak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Seungcheol sebenarnya ingin mengeluh untuk setiap masalahnya. Namun di saat semua orang menudingnya sebagai dalang dari semua kekacauan ini, tentu tak ada orang yang mau mendengarkan keluhannya.

Benar, keegoisannya membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang perceraiannya dengan Seungcheol. **Sebulan berlalu** , sepulang mereka menjenguk Ibu Seungcheol, ia langsung mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berpisah dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tentu saja menolak, namun dari penolakannya itu Wonwoo bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya pria itu juga sudah lelah dengan hubungan mereka yang tak sehat. Di akhir, Seungcheol hanya memberikan respon mengambang seperti _**"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti."**_ saat Wonwoo terus mendesaknya.

Lalu setelah itu Seungcheol benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya, tak lagi menghubunginya lewat pesan atau telepon –hanya sekali dan itupun untuk menanyakan kondisi Hansol.

Padahal Wonwoo pikir, setelah perselingkuhannya dengan Mingyu terbongkar, Seungcheol akan mengawasinya dengan ketat. Ternyata tidak, Seungcheol seakan memberi ruang bagi Wonwoo untuk terus berselingkuh.

 _Heol!_ Hubungan mereka memang aneh.

Semakin lama dibiarkan, Wonwoo semakin resah. Seungcheol seperti menggantungnya.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa Seungcheol melakukan ini demi perusahaan. Wonwoo dengar dari Jun, perusahaan telah sejak lama berada dalam kondisi buruk. Perceraiannya nanti akan membuat posisi Seungcheol semakin goyah, dan bukan tidak mungkin perusahaan ayahnya dapat jatuh ke tangan orang yang justru Wonwoo paling benci.

Jeon Jungkook.

Wanita serakah itu, anak dari paman kandungnya –yang telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan Wonwoo sejak kecil- akan semakin mudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Wonwoo tentu tak akan membiarkannya.

Dengan demikian untuk sementara ini, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo tak boleh bercerai. Mereka bahkan seharusnya menunjukan keharmonisan mereka; agar rumor buruk tentang rumah tangga mereka dapat sedikit diredam dan tidak menjadi celah untuk menganggu kredibilitas Seungcheol sebagai Direktur yang menjalankan perusahaan.

Penyebab rumor itu beredar pun sebenarnya karena Yoon Jeonghan yang secara brutal melarangnya bertemu dengan Seungcheol, padahal ia jelas-jelas hanya istri kedua. Namun karena tingkah sok kuasanya itu, Wonwoo juga yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

 _Sial!_

Wonwoo berdecak pelan. Tak ada hentinya dua wanita ular itu mengganggu hidupnya. Pertama, si serakah Jeon Jongkook; lalu kedua si penggoda Yoon Jeonghan. Beruntung si penipu Xu Minghao sudah tak terdengar lagi kabarnya; karena jika mereka bertiga bergabung, matilah Wonwoo.

Jalan untuknya bahagia bersama Mingyu akan semakin berliku.

Namun lagi-lagi yang Wonwoo dengar dari Jun, Keluarga Seo dari Ganghan Group telah datang membantu Seungcheol. Keluarga Seo sendiri adalah relasi dekat keluarganya.

Seingat Wonwoo, dahulu kakeknya pernah bekerja sama dengan keluarga Seo untuk membangun bisnis konstruksi di wilayah Incheon. Namun pembebasan lahan yang cukup alot membuat keluarga Jeon mundur, meskipun hubungan baik keluarganya dengan keluarga Seo tetap berjalan baik.

Bahkan saking baiknya hubungan mereka, dahulu juga ibunya pernah berniat menjodohkan Wonwoo dengan Johnny Seo, anak Paman Seo dari istri keduanya. Wonwoo langsung menolak, tak mau menikah dengan keturunan orang 'tukang kawin'. Lalu karma menghantam Wonwoo keras, suaminya sekarang justru yang beristri banyak. Meskipun tak sebanyak Paman Seo yang sampai empat istrinya.

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. Tapi yang jelas kondisi keuangan perusahan sedikit demi sedikit mulai teratasi dan kedepannya tak ada alasan bagi Seungcheol untuk menolak perceraian dan Wonwoo sepenuhnya dapat hidup bebas bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar membayangkan hari bahagiannya nanti bersama Mingyu selagi melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil SUV _silver_ yang perlahan mulai memasuki pekarangan sekolah Hansol yang luas. Setelahnya, nampak Mingyu balas melambaikan tangannya saat jendela mobil terbuka.

"Paman Mingyu!"

Kesekian kalinya Mingyu menjemput mereka di sekolah. Meskipun mobil standar Mingyu tak senyaman mobil mewah Seungcheol, namun Wonwoo yakin Hansol lebih senang jika Paman kesayangannya itu yang menjemput.

Hansol baru saja selesai menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya. Banyak perlombaan digelar untuk memeriahkan acara, beberapa di antaranya Hansol ikut serta dengan Wonwoo yang menemaninya. Bocah lucu itu jadi semakin tidak sabar menceritakannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu lalu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan Hansol setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Jagoan?" Mingyu dengan semangat meraih tubuh mungil Hansol dan menggendongnya.

"Menyenangkan!" Pekik Hansol tak kalah semangat. "Lihat! Lihat! Hansol hari ini menang lomba _story telling_ , Paman Mingyu!"

"Mrs. Dior memuji Hansol dan berkata _'good job, Hansol!'_ seperti itu!" Celoteh Hansol sembari menunjukan piagam dan _bronch_ bentuk bintang bertuliskan kata _'Winner'_ yang tersemat di dadanya pada Mingyu.

Di samping mereka, Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Ia usap lembut kepala Hansol sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu, ingin ikut merasakan kehangatan interaksi keduanya.

Wonwoo abaikan pandangan sinis orang tua murid lainnya yang berada di sekitarnya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu siapa ayah Hansol. Mereka hanya tahu Hansol dahulu sering dijemput oleh seorang pria tampan bernama Kwon Soonyoung, dan sekarang dijemput oleh pria yang juga tak kalah tampan bernama Kim Mingyu.

Jadi wajar jika mereka memandang rendah Wonwoo, terlebih Wonwoo nampak ikut bermesraan dengan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas bukan ayah Hansol. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan telah mencibirnya.

Wonwoo lalu balas memicingkan matanya ke arah mereka semua. _"So what? I'm fabulous!"_ Gerutunya cuek dalam hati.

"Jadi hari ini kita jalan-jalan untuk merayakan kemenanganmu, Jagoan?"

" _Yeay_!"

Wonwoo sejenak mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu, kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan dan Mingyu langsung menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala cepat.

Lalu tanpa rasa malu dan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, Mingyu dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo dan menggesekan hidung mereka mesra berniat menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sibuk, _Mommy._ " Bisiknya berhasil memunculkan rona merah di pipi Wonwoo.

"Hari ini kan hari Minggu _Mommy._ Harinya Paman Mingyu!" Protes Hansol _._ Wonwoo lantas mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Baiklah! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan di harinya Paman Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah dua lelaki yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kita bicarakan di mobil!"

Mingyu dengan senang hati langsung merangkul bahu kekasihnya, dan mengajaknya berjalan ke mobilnya masih dengan Hansol dalam gendongannya.

Tak masalah bagi Mingyu meskipun harus melewati kencannya bertiga dengan Hansol. Mingyu justru merasa senang karena lihatlah, mereka nampak seperti keluarga. Mingyu yang semula menganggap Hansol sebagai penganggu justru kini merasa kurang jika bocah itu tak berada di sekitarnya.

Mingyu kecup pipi Hansol, tak lupa juga dengan pipi Wonwoo.

Satu lagi hari menyenangkan yang akan ia habiskan bersama dengan calon istri dan calon anaknya. Semoga saja.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

"Kau cantik, Sayang.."

Sepanjang hari ini, bahkan di depan Hansol sekalipun, Mingyu tanpa ragu melontarkan pujian dan kata cintanya pada Wonwoo. Berulang kali Mingyu mengatakannya dan seperti biasanya Wonwoo bertingkah seakan ia menampik semua pujian dan perlakuan manis kekasihnya itu.

"Berhenti memujiku, dasar menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka kan?"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, ia selalu suka saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang bersemu merah. Semakin cantik menurutnya, alasan ini pula yang membuat Mingyu tak henti melontarkan pujian bahkan sampai mereka telah berbaring di ranjang yang sama sekarang.

Setelah lelah menghabiskan waktu seharian jalan-jalan, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Wonwoo. Bukannya Mingyu tak tahu adat dengan menginap di tempat seorang wanita yang bukan istrinya, tapi di luar juga sedang hujan.

Jadi tidak mungkin kan Mingyu pulang hujan-hujanan?

Mingyu memang pulang naik mobil dan tak akan kebasahan, tapi tetap saja sangat berbahaya jika mengemudi di tengah hujan. Walaupun sebenarnya di luar hanya gerimis, tapi tetap saja hujan namanya.

Lagipula Wonwoo juga mengatakan lebih baik menginap, jadi tolong jangan protes!

Mingyu tersenyum senang saat memasuki kamar Wonwoo yang besarnya dua kali lipat besar kamarnya. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidur sendiri rasanya terlalu luas, demikian Mingyu bersedia menemani Wonwoo tidur di kamar ini jika memang diminta.

Mingyu mulai halu. Ia pandangi wajah Wonwoo yang tengah bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Sayang.."

"Hm?"

Mingyu menguraikan sedikit pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Wonwoo ke belakang telinganya. Sekali lagi Mingyu kagumi wajah cantik Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti bermandikan cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati jendela kamar.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Mingyu terdengar sangat tulus. Namun mendengar hal itu, Wonwoo justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Mingyu.."

"Tidak-tidak!" Mingyu menunjukan gestur menolak dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau dan Hansol telah bersedia menghabiskan waktu kalian hari ini bersamaku, jadi aku yang harus berterima kasih.."

"Mingyu-"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini.."

Wonwoo terkekeh saat Mingyu mengulangi ucapan terima kasihnya. Sepertinya Mingyu ingin memonopoli rasa terima kasih itu sendirian saja, tergambar jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kekanakan.

"Sama-sama, Kim." Akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah.

Senyum lebar langsung terbit di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo lalu menghadiahi Mingyu dengan satu kecupan hangat di bibirnya.

Lalu seakan tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan sengaja menahan Wonwoo, mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nggghh.." Wonwoo mendesah pelan selagi Mingyu menghisap bibirnya.

Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo lembut, isyarat untuk sentuhan yang lebih intim. Wonwoo lalu membuka mulutnya disertai desahan keduanya. Wonwoo kalungkan lengannya ke leher Mingyu yang semakin berani menggunakan lidahnya dalam ciuman mereka.

Mingyu ingin lebih. Ia pun dengan berani mendorong sedikit bahu Wonwoo dan merangkak di atas tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo tak menolak, sekarang tak hanya tangan yang ia kalungkan, kakinya pun ikut ia kalungkan di pinggang Mingyu yang kokoh.

Mingyu bawa Wonwoo sepenuhnya pada suasana yang lebih panas. Wonwoo yang telah terbuai hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai meremas rambut Mingyu acak. Perlahan gairah mereka bertambah semakin besar.

Tautan bibir mereka pun akhirnya terlepas, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Wonwoo pikir ia dan Mingyu berbakat menjadi bintang porno setelah mendengar suara itu.

Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Wonwoo. Posisi Wonwoo yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan jejak saliva –yang entah milik siapa- di bibirnya itu membuat Mingyu malu luar biasa.

Begitupun dengan Wonwoo yang berikutnya sadar jika tangan dan kakinya tengah menggelayuti tubuh _bongsor_ Mingyu selayaknya anak monyet.

Keduanya dengan cepat menarik diri dan menjaga jarak. Mingyu berulang kali berdehem keras untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak muncul di hatinya, sementara Wonwoo sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang serasa terbakar.

Seharusnya Wonwoo bisa mengontrol dirinya agar terkesan tidak 'kurang belaian' seperti tadi pada Mingyu.

Kalau Mingyu berfikir yang macam-macam bagaimana?!

Tak berbeda jauh dari Wonwoo, Mingyu juga sibuk mengutuk dirinya keras. Mingyu ingin mati saja rasanya, hingga tanpa sadar memukul pipinya keras. Wonwoo sampai menoleh ke arahnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

Mingyu lalu meringis pelan. "Kamar mandinya jauh ya?"

Wonwoo sempat mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dan masih dengan wajah yang merona parah –hampir sewarna dengan warna lipstick merah kesukaannya- Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah sudut kamarnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, khawatir Wonwoo sendiri mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang menggila, Mingyu melesat turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Entah untuk urusan apa, Wonwoo malu untuk membayangkannya.

Selepas kepergian Mingyu, wanita cantik bermarga Jeon itu lalu sibuk berguling-guling _random_ di ranjangnya.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Malam menjelang di tengah suasana temaram ruangan mewah dengan kursi tinggi besi mengkilat dan meja bar pribadi, Minghao memainkan gelas berisi minumannya, memandanginya sembari melamun. Ia tak sepenuhnya sendirian, di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria muda yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas di atas meja bar.

Saat kesekian kalinya ia dengar helaan napas berat Minghao, Samuel –si pria pengelap gelas- menghentikan aktivitasnya dari gelas terakhir yang tersisa.

"Nona Michelle, sebaiknya anda pulang." Ucapnya perhatian sukses menarik atensi Minghao.

Wajah Minghao yang nampak pucat dengan bekas memar di wajahnya yang Samuel yakin wanita itu dapatkan akibat latihan _boxing_ yang berlebihan terlihat cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Samuel mengangguk. Minghao tak memberikan respon berarti sampai ia dengan sengaja menumpahkan isi gelasnya hingga membasahi gelas bersih lainnya di balik meja bar.

Seharusnya pria keturunan Amerika itu marah dengan sikap Minghao. Namun atas dasar rasa hormatnya yang selangit pada Minghao, Samuel pasrah. Ia pun kembali mengelap gelasnya, membiarkan Minghao kembali larut dalam pikirannya bahkan setelah berjam-jam lamanya.

Saat sedang ada masalah, Minghao memang biasa datang ke ruang VIP miliknya ini, ia akan minum dalam diam saat otaknya berpikir keras. Sementara Samuel akan setia menemaninya, ikut diam sembari mengelap gelas sepanjang malam –karena Minghao akan menumpahkan kembali minumannya ke gelas-gelas itu setiap kali Samuel selesai membersihkannya.

"Sam.."

"Ya Nona?"

Minghao tersenyum tipis dengan jemari yang bergerak sibuk mengitari bibir gelasnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini pantas menjadi anjing perliharaan?"

Samuel tak mengerti. Minghao adalah tipe orang yang sulit ditebak. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Minghao, Samuel hampir tak pernah menemukan kelaziman dalam cara wanita itu berpikir.

Mustahil Samuel mengatakan bahwa Minghao yang sangat dihormatinya itu pantas menjadi anjing, namun bagaimana jika Minghao justru senang jika ia mengamini ucapannya?

"Rasa-rasanya aku sangat menikmati waktuku saat menjadi anjing peliharaan yang setia, Sam."

"…."

"Meskipun pada akhirnya aku selalu menggigit majikanku sendiri."

Minghao terkekeh. Samuel tahu bahwa Minghao punya toleransi yang tinggi dengan alkohol. Jadi meskipun terdengar seperti tengah meracau, Samuel yakin Minghao masih sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sam?"

Fisiknya memang ada tepat di hadapannya, matanya menatap lurus tajam dan menuntut ke arahnya namun tidak dengan jiwanya yang melayang entah ke mana.

Lalu getaran ponsel Minghao di atas meja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Samuel yang masih terdiam layaknya patung. Pesan balasan dari Soonyoung yang ditunggunya seharian.

Ajakan untuk bertemu.

" _ **Jika kukatakan bahwa Jun adalah salah satu anjingku yang paling setia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

Wanita brengsek bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu benar. Hanya anjing yang menyukai sesama anjing. Minghao meremat ponselnya erat. Keberanian wanita itu, serangannya, serta ancaman omong kosongnya, Minghao akan ingat seumur hidup.

"Anda tahu yang terbaik, Nona. Apapun itu, saya siap mengikuti perintah anda dan menyingkirkan apa saja yang menghalangi anda."

Samuel berbisik mengungkapkan kesetiaannya. Senyum miring langsung tercetak di bibir Minghao yang kering.

"Keputusanku untuk mencari majikan baru sangatlah tepat, Sam. Bersiaplah."

Samuel menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Ia pikir, wanita bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu harus bersiap karena Minghao akan balas menggigitnya sampai ke tulang.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Setelah kejadian memalukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Mingyu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Jika saja ia berani, ingin rasanya Mingyu bermalam di kamar mandi Wonwoo. Namun ia ingat cerita hantu kamar mandi yang pernah ibunya ceritakan waktu kecil, alhasil Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di _bathup._

Di ranjangnya, Wonwoo terlihat sudah berhasil mengontrol dirinya, rona merah juga sudah mulai samar di pipinya. Namun tepat setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Mingyu, semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Mingyu juga dengan bodohnya malah berhenti memandangi Wonwoo yang tengah berbaring lurus dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher, seperti ikan yang tengah diasap lalu ditutup daun pisang.

"A-ayo tidur." Ajak Wonwoo mencicit seperti anak tikus. Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar.

Demi Neptunus! Mingyu merasa sangat bodoh sekarang!

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk meminimalisir rasa gugup. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, Mingyu sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf.

Hubungan mereka bahkan belum genap satu tahun, dan Mingyu merasa ia sudah melewati batas. Mingyu takut Wonwoo marah dan berpikir bahwa ia adalah pria kurang ajar yang hanya mengincar tubuhnya. Mingyu juga takut Wonwoo tersinggung dengan reaksinya yang langsung menarik diri. Takut sekali, tak ingin menyakiti Wonwoo.

Mingyu menundukan wajahnya dalam.

"Sayang, maafkan aku."

 **DEG**

"Maaf karena menyentuhmu seintim itu, bukan maksudku tidak menghargaimu, Sayang." Jelasnya tepat setelah menaiki sisi ranjang Wonwoo yang kosong dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Mingyu lalu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ya. Maaf karena melewati batas."

Wonwoo tersentak. Di atas ranjang ini sebelumnya ia bahkan diperlakukan buruk sebagai perempuan dan diteriaki jalang oleh suaminya sendiri, namun di ranjang ini pula Mingyu memperlakukannya dengan sangat terhormat.

Ia pandangi wajah Mingyu yang nampak menyesal. Tak ada alasan bagi Wonwoo untuk tidak tersentuh. Tuhan Maha Adil untuk setiap derita yang ia rasakan jika akhirnya Mingyu didatangkan untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang." Bisik Mingyu sekali lagi saat Wonwoo keluar dari selimutnya untuk memeluknya erat.

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat itu. Tubuh besarnya membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat terlindungi, yakin bahwa hanya pria inilah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya dan Hansol bahagia tanpa pengecualian.

Wonwoo mengurai pelukannya, menangkup wajah Mingyu dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu.."

Wonwoo sadar ia keterlaluan, bahkan sudah berlalu sangat lama sejak terakhir Mingyu mengungkapkan keinginan untuk menikahinya namun baru sekarang Wonwoo membalasnya.

Mingyu bahkan sudah sempat berprasangka buruk padanya, dan setelah mendengarnya Mingyu justru terdiam dengan mata yang mengerjap berulang kali. Seperti baru saja tersengat listrik, Mingyu tak mampu menggerakan sendi-sendi tubuhnya.

"K-kau mengajakku menikah?"

Wonwoo berdecak pelan, super gemas dengan tingkah lemot Mingyu. Ia pukul dada pria yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya itu cukup keras.

"Aww! Sakit, Sayang.."

"Bukan aku yang mengajakmu!" Wonwoo menyeru tak terima, merasa harga dirinya dipertanyakan karena sebagai wanita disangka lebih dulu mengajak prianya menikah. "Kau kan yang lebih dulu mengajakku menikah."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MINGYU!"

Wonwoo lupa jika kekasih merangkap calon suaminya itu agak kurang waras. Ia memekik keras sebagai respon jeritan Mingyu dan tingkah kekanakannya yang mengajak Wonwoo berguling di atas ranjang berulang kali. Jika saja ranjang kamar Wonwoo tak besar dan lebar, sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

Tingkah Mingyu sudah seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang habis di- _notice bias._ Wonwoo pukul-pukul dada Mingyu agar pria itu berhenti.

"Kita akan menikah?!"

 **PLAK!**

"Aww!"

"Jangan berteriak, Bodoh! Kau sengaja ingin membangunkan Hansol?!"

Bukannya menyesal, Mingyu malah tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang melengkung lucu membentuk bulan sabit dan bahunya yang naik.

Astaga! Kim Mingyu bahkan bisa lebih _uwu_ dari Hansol. Kepala Wonwoo sampai pusing dibuatnya.

"Sayang.."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum menikah, bagaimana kalau kita kawin dulu?"

"YAK! KAU DASAR MESUM!"

" _Mommy berisik…"_

 _Baby monitor_ di meja nakas Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa menekan tombol video pada alat yang terhubung langsung ke kamar Hansol itu, dan terlihat Hansol tengah merengek di atas ranjang bentuk mobilnya.

Wonwoo refleks langsung menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangan. Kegaduhannya bersama Mingyu ditambah dengan teriakannya tadi ternyata sampai terdengar ke kamar Hansol di atas.

Diam-diam di belakangnya Mingyu terkikik geli.

"Makanya jangan berisik, _Mommy.."_ Ledek Mingyu.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo mengeluarkan jurus cubit mautnya, namun yang ada Mingyu akan menjerit dan semakin menganggu Hansol. Alhasil, Wonwoo hanya bisa melototinya saja.

" _Mommy..hiks.."_

Suara Hansol terdengar lagi dari _Baby Monitor_. Hansol memang mudah rewel jika ia terbangun dengan kondisi kamar yang gelap, tepatnya setelah ia sering mimpi buruk. Kalau sudah seperti ini Wonwoo harus bangun dan menina bobokannya lagi.

Namun Mingyu mencegahnya dengan satu tangan. "Biar aku saja." Binar jahil muncul di matanya.

" _Mommy_ tunggulah. Biar _Daddy_ Mingyu yang bawa jagoan kita ke sini."

 **BLUSH!**

Kim Menyebalkan Mingyu. Selalu saja tahu cara jitu untuk membuat rasa cinta Wonwoo bertambah setiap harinya. Mingyu pergi setelah mengedipkan matanya ke arah Wonwoo yang masih salah tingkah.

Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan senyum bahagianya. Langsung saja ia ambil bantal untuk membekap wajahnya sendiri untuk meredam jeritan senangnya.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa dari dulu Mingyu itu memang konyol, jahil, dan mesum. Mungkin sudah sifatnya dari lahir. Romantisnya pria itu jauh dari pria kebanyakan, Mingyu bahkan mengajaknya menikah saat terbaring di rumah sakit dengan wajah _beler_ habis keracunan dan infus yang masih tertancap di tangannya.

Wonwoo juga tak berbeda jauh, ia menerima lamaran itu di atas ranjang kusut. Wonwoo ungkapkan keinginannya hanya dengan mengenakan piyama motif sapi kesukaannya sementara Mingyu mengenakan boxer dan baju dalaman hitam lusuh namun nyaman.

Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih romantis.

Namun sekarang saja sudah cukup. Tidur berpelukan sampai pagi menjelang dengan Hansol berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

Minghao baru saja akan berangkat meninggalkan kantor bersama Bambam saat tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menghampiri mejanya. Berulang kali Mingyu nampak membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun saking terkejutnya.

"Seharusnya kau menemani Manager Wang ke Incheon, mengapa masih di sini?"

Di sebelah Minghao, Bambam bertanya sinis dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, tanpa suara ia menunjuk kardus ukuran sedang di meja Minghao. "K-kau.." Ucapnya terbata seakan tak percaya.

Minghao tersenyum tipis. Ia memberi isyarat pada Bambam agar pergi lebih dulu ke parkiran di mana Yugyeom telah lebih dulu menunggu mereka –karena ia dan Mingyu butuh ruang lebih untuk bicara tanpa Bambam tentu saja.

Bambam menurut, ia tinggalkan dua temannya itu berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Kau _resign_?"

Mingyu telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbasa-basi. Minghao kembali tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan singkat dan padat itu dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tuntut Mingyu masih di tengah keterkejutannya. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Senyum Minghao kini berubah menjadi kekehan pelan. Mingyu yang seakan merasa terkhianati itu benar-benar lucu di matanya.

"Padahal sudah sebulan yang lalu aku resmi mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, dan hampir seluruh orang di kantor tahu tentang hal ini." Minghao berkata dengan kepala yang mengeleng heran.

"Kau mungkin terlalu sibuk, atau mungkin kau yang sengaja menghindariku, sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu kabar _resign_ -ku?" sindir Minghao di akhir.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghindari temanku sendiri! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Minghao balas menyeringai. Mingyu seperti tengah menyangkal fakta bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh di saat lututnya jelas-jelas berdarah. Jangankan tahu Mingyu sengaja menghindarinya, Minghao bahkan tahu alasan mengapa pria tampan itu menjauhinya.

Tentu saja karena Jeon Wonwoo.

"Jadi kenapa kau _resign_?" Khawatir disudutkan kembali, Mingyu langsung mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

Minghao menghela napas panjang. "Sudah sejak lama hubunganku dan kakak tiriku merenggang. Namun beberapa waktu ini kami memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami karena sudah terlalu lelah bertengkar.".

"Kakakku lalu mengajakku untuk bergabung di perusahaannya sebagai tanda awal membaiknya hubungan kami, dan aku menerima ajakannya."

Sekilas Minghao menatap Mingyu yang hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasannya. Seakan ingin memastikan Mingyu mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Syukurlah. Kuharap setelah ini hubunganmu dan kakak tirimu bisa semakin membaik." Respon Mingyu.

Ia sebenarnya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Atas permohonan Wonwoo, Mingyu telah berusaha menghindari Minghao. Tak hanya dalam hal pertemanan tapi juga hal pekerjaannya. Mingyu dengan sengaja menemui manager divisinya meminta pecah team dengan Minghao.

Alhasil ia sudah tidak lagi melakukan survey proyek di luar sebagaimana dulu ia sering lakukan bersama wanita itu. Kontak rutin yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya sudah terputus sekarang.

Mingyu benar-benar menjaga perasaan Wonwoo, meskipun sebagai konsekuensinya, Mingyu harus kehilangan temannya sendiri. Tak hanya Minghao, tapi juga Bambam dan Yugyeom karena Minghao selalu ada bersama mereka.

Lalu kini, setelah berhasil menjauhinya, Minghao justru pergi meninggalkannya. Andai saja Mingyu tahu Minghao akan _resign_ , mungkin Mingyu tak akan menjauhinya. Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dan membuat banyak kenangan sebagai seorang sahabat. Mungkin dengan demikian Wonwoo akan merasa maklum.

Jadi untuk beberapa alasan, Mingyu merasa kehilangan.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.."

Gerakan tangan Minghao yang semula aktif mengemas barang-barang di meja kerjanya mendadak terhenti. Ia tatap Mingyu yang tengah menggaruk lehernya canggung.

Minghao tahu, Mingyu sedang kesulitan menerjemahkan perasaannya sekarang. Minghao berdecak pelan. Mingyu tetaplah juniornya di kantor yang sebenarnya cerdas dan bisa diandalkan namun juga manja dan bodoh di satu waktu

Minghao masih ingat saat Mingyu masih menjadi pegawai baru dan dimanfaatkan oleh teman-teman kantornya tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Andai saja Minghao tak datang untuk membantunya, Mingyu pasti akan terpedaya sampai sekarang.

Mingyu yang suka dipuji, dan siap melakukan apa saja usai disanjung-sanjung. Mingyu yang sok tahu, sok mempermainkan orang lain di saat ia juga dipermainkan.

Sampai kapan Mingyu akan seperti ini, Minghao tak mengerti.

Mingyu terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan sinyal bahaya kekasihnya sendiri. Mingyu berusaha keras menjauhinya dan bersedia ikut dimusuhi oleh Yugyeom dan Bambam tanpa sedikitpun menggali lebih jauh apa alasannya selain karena Wonwoo cemburu.

Lalu kini Mingyu merasa kehilangan saat orang yang memperalatnya demi keuntungan lebih itu pergi. Minghao sampai bingung apakah harus tertawa atau menangis melihat kebodohan Mingyu.

Bagaimana pria tampan bermarga Kim itu dibohongi dari segala arah.

"Mingyu-ya." Minghao menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan. "Tenang saja! Kau akan segera bertemu dengan rekan kerjamu yang baru nanti!"

"Tapi aku ingin tetap kau.." Mingyu merajuk dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Minghao memang galak, tapi Mingyu sadar bahwa itu untuk kemajuannya sendiri. Di balik itu semua bagi Mingyu, Minghao sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik dan pengertian. Selalu ada saat ia senang dan susah.

Jadi pasti sulit mencari penggantinya.

"Sudahlah.." Minghao mengibaskan tangannya, seperti biasanya ia menganggap rengekan Mingyu sebagai hal yang sepele. "Keputusanku sudah bulat."

 _Lagipula kau juga sudah menjauhiku, Bodoh! –_ Lanjut Minghao dalam hati.

"Tetaplah semangat bekerja. Jadilah lebih teliti saat aku tidak ada nanti." pesannya. "Aku pergi."

Minghao berbalik, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dalam langkahnya Minghao menghitung mundur, dan tepat di hitungannya yang terakhir ia rasakan sentuhan di lengannya.

Mingyu datang meraih lengannya dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Mingyu remas bahu Minghao lembut. Mingyu tak mengerti alasan mengapa ia menjadi sedemikian takut kehilangan. Padahal Minghao hanya _resign_ dari kantor, bukannya pergi menetap di luar negeri atau bahkan meninggal dunia.

Namun entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat matanya, firasat Mingyu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Firasat yang mungkin juga berasal dari rasa bersalahnya akibat sebelumnya menjauhi Minghao.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku, Hao-ya.."

Minghao menyeringai. Dugaannya tepat, ia balas pelukan Mingyu tak kalah erat. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu yang lebar.

 _Kau masih ada dalam genggamanku, Kim Mingyu._

"Kau harusnya tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil, bukan?"

Mingyu sempat menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak sepenuhnya memahami arah pembicaraan Minghao. Namun jika keputusan yang Minghao maksud adalah terkait dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini, dengan berat hati Mingyu mengakui bahwa ia memang menyesal.

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Orang baik tidak akan membuatmu menjauhi orang-orang disekitarmu, Kim Mingyu.." Minghao yang lebih dulu melepas pelukannya dan balas menatap Mingyu remeh.

"Apalagi untuk sekedar alasan cemburu."

 **DEG**

"Kekasihmu itu memang bukanlah orang baik.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prosaic Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dasar Minghao kamu TUTI a.k.a Tukang Tipu! *plak wkwkwkwk

Aku pas nulis part terakhir agak mellow sih, bayangin betapa polosnya Mingyu, gilak sih doi dibohongin dari segala penjuru mata angin wkwkwkwk gak Wonwoo gak Minghao semuanya TUTI! *kena gaplok lagi wkwkwk

Akhirnya aku balik lagiii dengan update! Siapa tadi yang nyangka Meanie bakal berbuat asusila cobaaak? Tapi taunya ga jadi wkwkwk

Gaboleh gituu, Wonwoo kan masih hak patennya pak Choi *minta ditabok si dara wkwkwk

Tapi mudah-mudahan part meanie bisa mengobati hasrat para readers yg nanyain moment meanie mana, maksud aku biar ga tegang baca konflik mulu wkwk

Sebelumnya mohon maaap, di chapter ini lebih 50% isinya Minghao wkwkwk

Soalnya Hao ini tokoh kunci ya. Ibaratnya drakor, aku sengaja buat pemeran utama prianya tuh Mingyu, pemeran utama wanita Wonwoo, pemeran utama pembantu pria Soonyoung, pemeran utama pembantu wanita Minghao.

…karena biar gimana juga kalo dilihat di chapter-chapter awal, Mingyu ga akan jadian juga sama Wonwoo kalo bukan karena si Minghao yg kasih dorongan

Jadi anggeplah kalo Prosaic ini ada posternya gituuuh sudah dipastikan yang mampang mukanya paling gede banget itu Mingyu Wonwoo, abis itu baru Soonyoung Minghao wkwkwk terus kalo Seungcheol Jeonghan nyempil fotonya di bawah-bawah bareng Kwannie Nonie wkwkwkk

Di chap ini juga muncul tokoh baru yak, ada dedek Samuel dan sama Mbak Jungkook wkwkwk

Walaupun Jungkook baru disebut nama aja, tapi doi ini musuh terakhir kok tenang aja wkwkwk GILAK MBAK WONU MUSUHNYA BANYAK BATS *lu yang gilak dar

Walaupun aku mohon maap lagi, sebenernya nama Jungkook udah muncul pas chapter 9 jadi temennya Mingyu yang Wonwoo sebutin, dan semula saingan Wonwoo dari keluarga Jeon mau aku buat OC aja, tapi karena takut readers ga sreg kalo OC, jadinya aku rubah aja Jungkook jadi saingan Wonwoo.

Pas juga kan emang marganya sama-sama Jeon. Jadi chapter 9 juga udh aku edit.

Udaaah itu aja cuap cuap untuk chapter ini, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan readers, seperti biasa aku minta review-nyooo untuk chapter ini, komen tentang Hao, Mingyu atau Wonwoo apa ajalah pokoknya review yang panjang wwkwkwkk

 **Big Thanks To : avs1105/ xiaobee97/ jeonnram/ Nadhefuji/ bright16/ fbsls/ harimingyu/ ddeungie/ PGKIM/ Irishpark/ and you~**

Have a nice day~

* * *

Salam

Dara


End file.
